Bum-Fad llega a Poniville
by El Vagabundo
Summary: Bum-Fad, un minotauro bastante poderoso, y alpareser algunos le tienen miedo, sin embargo, Applejack al parecer lo conose, incluso antes que aparesiera en el pequeño pueblo de ponyville, ¿como reaccionaran todos al notar que se piensa quedar en este pequeño pueblo? ¿que tipo de sentimientos naceran?
1. Capitulo1: Un nuevo visitante

**Este es mi primer Fic, espero sea de su agrado. También acepto todo tipo de críticas que me ayude a mejorar**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo visitante

En una mañana como cualquier otra, Rarity estaba diseñando unos hermosos vestidos para una gala en Canterlot. Pronto se escucha un golpe muy fuerte detrás de ella; Derpy había chocado con su puerta.

 **Rarity:** ¿te encuentras bien querida?- Dijo ocultando su enojo, ya que era la quinta vez que ocurría esto en una semana.

 **Derpy:** si, si estoy buen, lamento chocar con la perta.

 **Rarity:** no te preocupes por eso, me alegra que estés buen querida, pero ¿podrías tener mas cuidado la próxima vez?

 **Derpy:** si... ¡Ah! seme olvidaba, te envían este paquete.

 **Rarity:** ¿y quien lo envió?

 **Derpy:** no lo se, simplemente me tropecé con el camino hacia aquí, no dice se quien es, solo dice "Para Rarity".

 **Rarity:** ya veo querida, te agradezco por traerlo hasta aquí.

Después de esto, Derpy se despide y se va volando, cuando Rarity cierra la puerta se escucha como Derpy choca con un árbol. Pero se enfoco en el misterioso paquete, y su curiosidad pudo más y lo abrió.

Dentro de este había una preciosa gema, que cambiaba de colores de una manera muy hermosa, y junto a esta piedra preciosa, había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"Querida Rarity: lamento molestarte, pero envió este paquete para poder anticipar mi visita a Ponyville, dentro de una semana llegare, por unos asuntos, como muestra de amistad, te envió también esta gema.

Sin más me despido.

ATTE Bum-Fad"

En un principio, creyó que era una broma, pero esta idea desaparece de sus pensamientos al recordar a una extraña criatura muy parecida a un mino tauro, de pelaje de color perla, de ojos de color niebla con un peculiar brillo dorado en ellos, alto y fuerte como un roble y una extraña amabilidad con todos. El ya le había salvado la vida de unos perros diamante (poco después de obtener su cury mark, de regreso a Ponyville), pero después de eso no lo volvió a ver. Lo cual hizo notorio una duda en ella:

 **Rarity:** que raro ¿Por qué vendrá a Ponyville?

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa hermana? – Pregunto con ternura a Rarity, sin obtener una repuesta, se acerca y lee la pequeña carta – oye, ¿Quien es Bum-Fad?

 **Scootaloo:** Hey Sweetie Belle, ¿Porque tardas tanto? – dijo impaciente Scootaloo, al ver que ella ya había tardo mucho.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Ah… lo siento, hermana voy a salir con Scootaloo y Apple Bloom a nuestra casa club, no me tardare mucho – dijo esperando la respuesta de Rarity a la que solo movía la cabeza diciéndole que si – Ok, nos vemos después.

Al salir de la Boutique del Carrucel, se preocupo por Rarity, y al contarle a sus amigas decidieron investigar un poco sobre el tema. Pasaron las horas y solo Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy e Twilight Sparkle sabían algo de ese tal Bum-Fad, pero terminaban evitando el tema, pero cuando decían que Rarity le llego un paquete de el, cambiaban su expresión y corrían hacia la Boutique del Carrucel, con la escusa de que tenían que salir urgentemente. Lo que si le parecía raro era el hecho de su expresión al saber del paquete. Se despidieron ya que era demasiado tarde y se separaron.

Cuando Sweetie belle llegaba la Boutique, llego a escucho el nombre de Bum-Fad, y se quedo escuchando la conversación, con la esperanza de que rebelaran algo acerca del misterioso Bum-Fad.

 **Applejack:** oye Rarity, entonces era cierto lo de Bum-Fad. Que viene a Ponyville – decía con una sonrisa, pero también algo de tristeza.

 **Rarity:** si, – dijo con nerviosismo – la última vez que lo vi era apenas una potrilla.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** entonces es posible que sea una amenaza, – dijo con mucho miedo – lo mejor seria mantener mucho cuidado con el, y avisarle a las Princesas para que manden unos guardias reales y reforzar la seguridad.

 **Rarity:** no creo que sea una buena idea traer guardias aquí, cariño, es solo se encargo sin esfuerzo a diez perros diamante, y si lo atacáramos, su puniendo que cumpla su palabra, entonces el atacaría de manera feroz

 **Rainbow Dash:** um… pues sigo pensando que entre nosotras podríamos encargarnos de el sin ningún problema. Después de todo somos seis contra uno, y dudo que pueda con nosotras, además de todo somos los elementos de la armonía, y no unos simples perros diamante – dijo confiada – jajajajaja es mas, estoy segura que ahora no seria mas que un anciano débil y lento

 **Pinkie Pie: ¿** Y si solo quiere que le ágamos una fiesta, para poder divertirse?, ¿podría hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida? O ¿Tal vez solo quiera amigos? ¿Creen que quiera que sea su primera amiga de Ponyville?

 **Flutterfly:** Bueno…tal vez… ¿no…sea…peligroso? – dijo tímidamente de modo que le costaba oír Sweetie belle, y en un descuido la descubrieron.

Rarity al darse cuenta de eso les dijo a sus amigas que seria mejor hablar de esto mas tarde. Y después de regañar a su hermanita por espiar su conversación de esa manera, la castigo. A la mañana siguiente Sweetie Belle les conto a las demás lo que escucho la otra noche.

La semana paso tan rápido, pero ninguna de ellas pudo hablar del tema. En la tarde Rarity estaba relajada al pensar que era solo una broma, asta que llego corriendo Rainbow Dash con ella, y decirle que había visto a una extraña criatura caminar rumbo a Ponyville, la criatura caminaba en dos patas y parecía muy alto, casi dos metros.

Se encontraron en la plaza y se dividieron en grupos de dos, para encontrar más rápido a esta criatura.

 **Applejack:** oye Rainbow, que es eso que esta al frente de nosotras?

 **Rainbow Dash:** posiblemente lo que buscamos, vamos a atacarlo antes que se percate de nuestra presencia, el ruido traerá a las demás.

En ese momento Applejack se acercaba a el, lo reconoció al instante.

 **Bum-Fad:** disculpe señorita – decía mientras una sonrisa a Applejack – pero estoy buscando a…

No pudo continuar su oración, debido a que Applejack le avía soltado una patada con toda su fuerza en el estomago de Bum-Fad, y antes de poder preguntar por la agresión, Rainbow ya le había conectado un fuerte golpe en picada. El seguía de pie, pero no podía reaccionar a tiempo, debido que pronto llegaron Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle, que dedujeron de que Bum-Fad había comenzado la pelea.

La pelea se volvía cada vez mas violenta, debido a las manchas de sangre en ellas, cuando Rarity llego se paralizo al ver la pelea y un inmenso charco de sangre, a sus amigas manchadas tan bien como los muros del liquido rojizo, quedando en shock Flutterfly.

 **Bum-Fad:** esperen…un segundo…porque…me agreden…de esta manera – al oír esto se escucho el grito de Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, al ver a sus hermanas manchadas de sangre imaginando lo peor.

 **Flutterfly: ¡** alto! – Grito lo más fuerte que podía – ¡podrían detenerse un segundo por favor chicas! – Miro a Bum-Fad - ¿podría usted repetir lo que dijo hace un momento por favor?

 **Bum-Fad:** si… - dijo mientras tosía un poco de sangre – ¿Quería preguntarles… - volvía a toser mas sangre – el motivo de la agresión?

Todas se quedaron en silencio, entonces ven como Bum-Fad seguía sangrando y al poco tiempo, recuerdan que el nunca devolvió ningún golpe. Apenadas recordaron esto, hablaron al mismo tiempo:

 **Todas (menos Rarity y Flutterfly):** lo sentí… - no pudieron continuar a ver a Bum-Fad caer al suelo por la perdida excesiva de sangre, al parecer el ya no podía seguir estando consiente.

Unos días mas tarde…

Bum-Fad al fin recuperaba la conciencia, y nota que no tenía sus ropas y que estaba en un hospital. Tan bien noto la presencia de Twilight Sparkle.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Que bueno que la despertaste – dijo aliviada – lamento mucho lo que ocurrió cuando llegaste a Ponyville.

Bum-Fad, se limito a levantarse de la cama, y caminar rumbo la salida, todo sin prestarle atención a lo que decía. Levanto sus ropas y se dispuso a salir, aun con un intenso dolor en su abdomen, del cual había recibido muchos impactos, Twilight se sentía muy culpable, y cuando iba a salir, vio como regresaba con dos vasos de agua y escucho la voz de Bum-Fad.

 **Bum-Fad:** toma debes tener un poco de sed, por estar aquí tanto tiempo a mi lado – la voz de Bum-Fad era calmada y dulce, pero se notaba que estaba muy adolorido aun.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** g-gracias - decía mientras tomaba el vaso con su telequinesis, no pudo evitar ver que tenia de nuevo sus ropas puestas, "así que por eso se tardaba tanto" pensó y nuevamente Bum-Fad hablo

 **Bum-Fad:** de nada, pero debo partir pronto, ya que estoy buscando un lugar en donde poder descansar plácidamente, sin tener que molestar a los demás habitantes de este pueblo. A si que me despido, para no interrumpir mas tu día.

Estas palabras la sacaron del transe de ver esos ojos casi blancos pero también llenos de vida de Bum-Fad, el estaba saliendo de nuevo de la habitación, pero se detiene debido de un intenso dolor que produjo que callera al suelo.

Estaba muy asustada al ver como se retorcía del dolor, cuando Twilight se acerca nota una enorme herida, aun abierta de la cual unas gotas de sangre salían bajando de esta.

Cuando ella estaba más cerca noto los golpes que aun tenía marcados en su piel y ya de un color morado oscuro. Esta vez Twilight se sentía mucho mas culpable, ya que aunque no golpeo directamente, había lanzado barios rallos de energía, muy poderosos, los suficiente para derribar a un dragón o incluso una hidra.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Por favor déjame ayudarte, lamento los daños a tu persona, pero estábamos muy asustadas y tratábamos de proteger a nuestro pueblo.

 **Bum-Fad:** no – dijo con miedo en su voz, y se levantaba torpemente al mismo tiempo – Creo que será mejor que me mantenga alejado, tú y tus amigas, ya me han dado bastante "ayuda" desde mi llegada. No es el pueblo tranquilo que me habían contado en Canterlot las princesas Celestia y Luna, tal vez deba seguir buscando un lugar tranquilo. – Decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas una carta de la princesa Celestia y entregaba a Twilight – me pidieron darte esto, tan pronto viniera aquí.

Twilight agarro la carta y luego la leyó, quedo con una expresión de sorpresa al terminarla de leerla. En la carta decía que debía permitirle dormir unas noches en su casa mientras encontraba un lugar en el cual establecerse y que procuraran que durante su estadía en Ponyville, pueda relajarse debido a que avían pasado mil años protegiendo a los habitantes de Equestria de amenazas muy poderosas e peligrosas.

Twilight estaba en shock, y luego escucho como la puerta se cerraba. Bum-Fad ya se estaba marchando lo más pronto del hospital. Twilight corrió tras el para poder alcanzarlo y tratar de convencerlo de que le diera otra oportunidad. Por suerte lo vio pagando la cuenta del hospital. Pero cuando termino de pagar, noto la presencia de Twilight, y comenzó a correr de una manera muy veloz, en eso aparece frene de el Rainbow Dash tapando su paso. Reacciono a tiempo y se desvió asía el puesto de manzanas, Rainbow Dash voló mas rápido para alcanzarlo, pero no vio a Apple Boom caminando cerca de allí, cuando la logra ver era ya muy tarde para frenar o desviar su dirección, así que solo cerro lo ojos y espero el impacto.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos noto dos cosas; la primera era que Apple Boom no solo estaba ilesa, sino que tan bien estaba muy sonrojada con la mirada perdía asía ella. Lo segundo era el hecho de que algo la estaba sujetando mientras volaba hacia el cielo, sin recordar haber cambiado su dirección en un segundo y a alta velocidad, la cual empezaba a bajar a cada momento.

Cuando se detiene, por completo vio algo que la sorprendió mucho, Bum-Fad estaba aferrado a ella, y comenzó a descender en picada casi a las afueras de Ponyville causando un estruendo que la aturdió por un breve momento. Cuando pudo reaccionar noto que no le dolía ni siquiera un poco, aun cuando ella sabia que avía impactado de manera brusca. Cuando vio hacia abajo, vio a Bum-Fad en el suelo con muchas heridas, de golpe recuerda que antes de chocar, el había sujetado mas fuerte y dio una vuelta terminado adsorbiendo todo el impacto.

 **Rainbow Dash: (** sonrojada **)** es-estas bien – pregunto al ver una gran herida que atravesaba su cuerpo en distintas zonas

No tu una respuesta, debido a que Bum-Fad ya se estaba levantando, dándole una sonrisa que le decía "no te preocupes, estoy bien" con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se despidió, y dirijo a las afueras del pueblo.

Tan pronto puso su primer paso fuera de Ponyville, escucho a Twilight llamándolo a lo lejos. Pero el solo pudo reflejar un gran miedo e intento huir de nuevo.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** espera no te vallas – decía – Rainbow, por favor trata de retenerlo

 **Rainbow Dash:** s-si (decía mientras salía de su mar de pensamientos), o-oye espera un minuto por favor, solo queremos hablar contigo un rato y ya.

Al escuchar esto Bum-Fad se detiene, da media vuelta y se sienta a un lado de Rainbow Dash, que se sonrojo al ver la reacción de Bum-Fad.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** gracias por la ayuda Rainbow…esto…Bum-Fad se que te recibimos de una manera muy ruda, pero te pido que nos des otra oportunidad, por favor – Rainbow entonces recordó que ella fue la que había comenzado y que lo dejo en un estado muy deplorable, y por la culpa sobre de ella, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

 **Rainbow Dash:** o-oye, porque n-no nos das o-otra oportunidad – le costaba mucho disculparse así que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente – ¡Y te damos un recorrido por el pueblo!

Bum-Fad, se levanto y mirando a las dos, a los ojos, y se niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y se disponía a marcharse, asta que oye la voz de Rainbow Dash, pidiendo de nuevo por favor, así que se detiene, y les dice

 **Bum-Fad: (** dudando, pero con una voz muy dulce **)** bueno, tu ganas, pero al menos díganme el motivo, porque ustedes cuatro se dispusieron en ocasionar tanto daño en un principio; ya que Celestia y Luna me dijeron que aquí seria bien venido y me aseguraron que esto no iba a pasar, y que ustedes eran muy consideradas con los seres diferentes – poniendo una cara de descontento esperando una explicación.

 **Rainbow Dash:** bueno…es que…cuando llegaste… (Decía al mismo tiempo que chocaba los cascos) Tú me diste…bueno…es que…te veías muy…peligroso, ¡si eso! te veías muy peligroso cuando llegaste y quería evitar que lastimaras a los demás habitantes de Ponyville

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, tal vez debieron haber terminado de escuchar lo que iba a preguntar. Pero debo admitir que de ser una cosa de vida o muerte, protegieron con valentía el pueblo, lo que me recuerda que me dijeron que esto te gustaría Twilight – decía mientras le daba un libro antiguo con el titulo "el símbolo olvidado", un libro muy raro con tres grandes secretos, echo a mano demostrado ser uno de los primeros – espero que te guste, y tu Rainbow, algo me dice que esto te gustaría –decía mientras le daba un zumo de frutas, ella lo dudaba, pero al probarlo noto un exquisito sabor entre dulce y amargo que le fascinaba y se lo acabo antes de poder darse cuenta – espero que te allá gustado – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Pero antes que pudiera responder Rainbow, llego Apple Bloom y Applejack, para saber que tanto asían allí Twilight y Rainbow, pero al ver a Bum-Fad se le borro su sonrisa, que fue sustituida por una de furia. Así que corrió con intenciones de atacarlo. Fue tan rápido que ninguno de los tres pudo reaccionar a tiempo, en un instante ella le lanzo una patada tan fuerte como para derribar un roble, lanzándolo contra un árbol. Bum-Fad se levanto con un gran esfuerzo, pero antes de lograr pararse, Applejack repitiera el golpe, y después de eso fue detenida por sus amigas y su hermanita Apple Bloom.

 **Apple Bloom: ¡** No hermana! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡El es bueno!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Es verdad, no tiene malas intensiones

 **Applejack:** ¡De que están ablando! – dijo alarmada

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿De que hablas Applejack? Ya lleva un buen rato con nosotras, y no en un mal tipo. Además ¡salvo a Apple Bloom de que chocara con ella! ¡Y a mí de una caída muy dolorosa!

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡Así es! ¡El me salvo! ¡Por favor detente!

 **Applejack: ¡** No lo entienden! ¡El no es bueno! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, y corrió lejos de allí.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Espera! – dijo con la esperanza de que ella se detuviera y escuchara los motivos de porque Bum-Fad estaba en Ponyville, pero ya era muy tarde ya se había marchado. Con resignación se voltea a ver a Bum-Fad y tratar de hablar con el pero ya se había ido tras Applejack.

Applejack se había detenido en una colina, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando el resplandor del sol, que se escondía entre las colinas, pintándolas de un hermoso color dorado mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con Bum-Fad.

… Flash back…

Era una mañana tranquila, y Applejack había decidido adentrarse en el Bosque Everfree, para visitar a Zecora y pedirle que curara a Big Macintosh, ya que se había lastimado una de sus pesuñas mientras trabajaban, y el no quiso que se acercara ningún medico. Cuando se acercaba noto que había un rastro de sangre en dirección a la casa de Zecora. Ella pensó que una bestia la había herido en gravedad, y corrió en dirección a Zecora, y a medio camino lo vio. Bum-Fad caminaba muy mal herido, con grabes quemaduras y marcas de garras de dragones.

Como era de esperar tenía mucho miedo, el hecho de ver una extraña criatura en medio del Bosque Everfree, significaría muchos problemas y ella no se arriesgaría con una bestia peligrosa en este bosque; pero cuando escucho pedirle ayuda.

 **Bum-Fad:** por…favor…ayuda…me – de tal manera de que su voz mostraba un inmenso dolor y sufrimiento

Applejack se quedo muda tras esas palabras, y como un auto reflejo, corrió asía el, para ayudarlo, se dio cuenta cuando estaba llamando a Zecora. Cundo ella abre vio a Bum-Fad y se enfoca en curarlo. Pero el ya estaba inconsciente.

 **Zecora:** Aprecio mucho tú visita, y siempre serás bienvenida, mas deberías explicar por que el tiene tantas heridas

 **Bum-Fad:** gra…cias – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caes desmayado

Applejack le explico lo sucedido, y después de un rato se marcho en dirección de Sweet Apple Acres para aplicarle la medicina a Big Macintosh.

Cundo finalmente llego, fue recibida por sus hermanos. Y después de aplicarle la medicina decidió descansar un rato. Cuando ella cerro los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en Bum-Fad, solo escuchaba esa dulce voz, que le tranquilizo el corazón al agradecerle lo que había echo por el. Pronto visitaría a Bum-Fad en la casa de Zecora, en esos días, procuraba terminar lo más rápido que pudiera sus deberes, y ver día tras día a Bum-Fad. No tardo mucho en sentir algo de cariño por el, y finalmente termino enamorada de el sin ni siquiera notarlo.

Un día se armo de valor par poder declararse. Aun podía recordar ese día sin ningún problema, era un día soleado, ideal para poder ir de paseo. Cuando se acercaba a la casa de Zecora, y con cada paso se sonrojaba mas y mas, y en mas de una ocasión quiso darse media vuelta y correr sin mirar atas, le temblaban las rodillas y se sentí muy sofocada, pero al fin ya había llegado.

Pero al poner la primera pesuña dentro de la casa de Zecora, sintió su corazón roto. Bum-Fad ya se había marchado dejando solo una nota y una bolsa llena de bits, con mucho miedo leyó la nota:

"Applejack… te dejo esta nota y los bits como forma de pagar el gran favor que me hiciste a mi. Pero debo partir en este instante para poder hacer algo muy importante, solo espero poder llegar a tiempo. Por favor perdóname por no despedirme, pero me hiciste cambiar de pensar y debo arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, quizás nunca te vuelva a ver, pero nunca olvidare los momentos que compartimos. Y te prometo que si salgo bien de esta, que volveré a estar a tu lado como tu lo hiciste con migo

ATTE: Bum-Fad"

Tras leer la nota no pudo dejar escapar unas lágrimas de dolor. Ese día corrió asía su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por el inmenso dolor que sentía al tener su corazón roto.

… fin del flash back…

Cuando termino de recordar sintió que alguien se le acercaba y se sentaba cerca de ella, era Bum-Fad que al fin la había encontrado.

 **Applejack:** ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo aquí? – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían.

 **Bum-Fad:** no es obvio, te hago compañía. Después de todo te prometí algo y pienso cumplirlo (aunque me agredas) no pienso abandonarte de nuevo, amenos que eso desees, si quieres eso solo dímelo y me iré, y te juro que nunca sabrás algo mas de mi, si eso te ase feliz.

 **Applejack** : ¡¿Por qué lo ases?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?! – ya no podía mas, el estar cerca de el, le recordaba aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y amor que inundaban su corazón, y en un momento le iba a decir que lo odiaba. Pero se calmo cuando sintió un cálido abrazo

 **Bum-Fad:** lo lamento si te e causado este dolor, y creía que podría quizás cambiar eso. Ya veo que el daño que ase tiempo te cause al partir de esta manera…es muy grande. – La soltó – pero créeme cuando te digo que tenía que partir antes que pasara algo horrible.

 **Applejack:** quiero que te vallas de Ponyville y nunca vuelvas a este pueblo o sus alrededores – tenia la mirada desviada, y aunque ella no quería que hiciera eso. Una parte de ella había tomado el control de su cuerpo y esa parte de su interior solo reflejaba la tristeza y dolor que sentía – y déjame sola – tras estas palabras sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojos.

El solo se levanto y se marcho. No había palabras que expresaran lo que sentían ambos en ese momento. Y solo un silencio se apodero del lugar. Solo se podían escuchar dos cosas en ese momento, el llanto reprimido de Applejack y el lento caminar de Bum-Fad.

El camino al lado de Apple Bloom, Twilight y Rainbow, con una mirada perdida, ni siquiera las noto y siguió caminando fuera del pueblo, iban a detenerlo, asta que escucharon los sollozos reprimidos de su amiga, asique fueron con ella.

Cuando Applejack se calmo decidió ir a buscarlo y detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde y debía llevar a su hermanita de regreso a casa, y pensó que lo buscaría mañana. Al despertar una pregunta le había llegado a su mente "¿Dónde estará Bum-Fad?... debe estar con Twilight en su biblioteca o con Zecora" pensó, y de dispuso a realizar sus devarés, lo buscaría después. Cuando termino era ya medio día, fue con Zecora primero, pero solo se entero que no lo había visto, y corrió con Twilight que estaba almorzando y le dio la misma respuesta. Ya estaba preocupada y un pensamiento hiso eco en su cabeza "y si partió ayer después de decirle eso" una cara de angustia se mostraba en su rostro, y corrió al lago, Rainbow Dash debía saber algo, y a esta hora ella estaría allí relajándose. Cuando llego al fin al lago, vio a Rainbow Dash, con una expresión de estar pensando muy seriamente.

 **Applejack:** oye Rainbow, as visto a Bum-Fad, lo estoy buscando desde ya mas de una hora y no lo puedo encontrar en Ponyville, y pensé que sabias algo de donde esta

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Por qué pensaste que sabría algo?

 **Applejack:** por que vi que se dirigía asía ustedes ayer, y creí que les había dicho algo

 **Rainbow Dash:** No. El siguió su camino, ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia, y se dirigía fuera del pueblo. Lo íbamos a detener pero tu nos necesitabas, así que nadie lo detuvo supongo… pero tal ves Pinkie Pie sepa algo. Antes de ir contigo la vi ablando con el antes de ir con nosotras. Pero no te aseguro nada, si quieres buscare en los alrededores mientras hablas con Pinkie.

 **Applejack:** si, eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias

No tardo mucho a encontrar a Pinkie, y fue directo a lo que quería saber. Pero Pinkie le dijo que intentaba hablar con el, pero no obtuvo éxito y luego escucho de sus labios "ya tomo una decisión" y "Applejack esta triste, ve con ella Pinkie". Y así se decía Applejack que "no debía estar lejos", y corrió con esperanzas de poder disculparse. Ella se sentía mal, sabia que el había echo todo lo que podía, el estaba igual de triste o incluso mas que ella, y ella le habla con desprecio y frialdad.

Se topo con Rainbow y tubo la esperanza de que lo había encontrado. Pero no fue así, Rainbow lo busco en las a lejanías del pueblo pero ninguna señal de el. Era prácticamente como si solo se lo había tragado la tierra, nadie sabia nada del el, lentamente empezaba a creer que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero aun tenia una esperanza y no se rendaría.

Ella ya estaba muy cansada de correr de un lado a otro, pero no quería parar hasta verlo de nuevo, escuchar su voz o sentir ese calor que sintió cuando la abrazo. Twilight le convenció de descansar, ya habían pasado mas de veinte cuatro horas desde que desapareció ya debería estar muy lejos ahora. Ella acepto y se marcho de allí con una enorme depresión y lagrimas en los ojos, al pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Continuara…

 **Espero les allá sido de su agrado. Y si no les gusto estoy abierto a sugerencias y consejos.**


	2. Capitulo 2: al fin te encontramos

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comisamos.**

 **Capitulo 2: al fin te encontramos.**

No muy lejos de Ponyville, dentro del gran bosque Everfree, una manticora de gran tamaño se preparaba para atrapar su próxima victima. Rainbow Dash había escuchado que en la noche solía aparecer una manticora, que atacaba a los ponis, que suelen estar cerca del bosque Everfree. Pero quería dar una última vuelta, con esperanza de encontrar a Bum-Fad.

De pronto, se escucha el crujir de unas ramas que captaron su atención. Se fue acercando lentamente a unos arbustos, que originaron el ruido.

De la nada una manticora se le abalanzo encima, atacando a una de sus alas, impidiendo que pudiera volar, así que decidió huir de esa manticora corriendo. Ya que no era tonta, esa manticora era más fuerte ella, y tal vez más grande que Celestia

No tardo mucho en escapar, pero esa herida le causaba un enorme dolor, y sabía que la sangre fresca, que salía de su herida, podría atraer a otros depredadores. Y no tardo mucho en notar que se había perdido en el gran numero de arboles.

Se detuvo asustada por lo que veía enfrente de ella. Enfrente de ella estaba esa enorme manticora, y en ella podía notar su deseo de matar. Ella solo podía cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe final, de la manticora.

De pronto se pudo escuchar un golpe brutal, el simple sonido produjo que cerrara más fuete los ojos, pero al notar que no sentía el dolor o la sangre salir de una nueva herida, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Frente de ella estaba Bum-Fad deteniendo la manticora, evitando su picadura. Bum-Fad aun estaba lastimado, sus heridas no se habían cerrado y el golpe de Applejack aun estaba visible. Pero al final la manticora se había marchado tras recibir una fuerte patada en su quijada.

Bum-Fad se fue acercando a Rainbow lentamente. El no tenia esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando hablaba con el, no esta ves tenia una expresión seria y de algún modo intimidante.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Por qué decidiste venir sola y de noche?, – Suspiro profundamente, apenas se podía poner de pie - Bueno eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es que no paso nada lamentable. – Se dejo caer sentado en el suelo – por desgracia tendrás que esperar asta que amanezca. En estas condiciones no podrás lograr regresar a Ponyville y eso significaría tu muerte. Así que sígueme por favor. – se levanto lentamente, aun le dolían las heridas y moretones que tenia en todo su cuerpo. Pero decidió seguir caminando.

La guio a una cueva llena de cristales y en medio de la cueva se encontraba una fogata. La luz del fuego junto con los cristales, mostraron un espectáculo muy hermoso pero a la vez cálido. Rainbow Dash, se quedo impresionada pero no podía mantenerse de pie, ya que el dolor que sentía era mas fuerte a cada segundo.

 **Bum-Fad:** por favor recuéstate allí – dijo al mismo tiempo que señalo un saco de dormir – tranquila, en un segundo te sentirás de maravilla – después de decir eso, Rainbow se recostó en ese saco para dormir, Bum-Fad sujeto su ala lastimada y finalmente le unto en su herida una especie de liquido verdoso y viscoso, cuando termino de untar esa extraño liquido, Rainbowse sentía mucho mejor, pero no podía volar aun, esto se debía a que Bum-Fad la curo, pero no del todo, sus músculos seguían muy tensos y adoloridos – espero que te encuentres mejor – dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

 **Rainbow Dash:** gracias – en su mente le salían muchas preguntas, pero solo pudo formar una de ellas – o-oye ¿Por qué no me llevaste a Ponyville?

Bum-Fad se quedo en silencio, con una mirada perdida en el vacio, y unas lágrimas caían al suelo.

 **Bum-Fad:** porque…no…puedo…volver…allí – Su voz era entre cortada y quebrada. Muy diferente ha la que usaba normalmente.

 **Rainbow Dash:** pero, ¿Por qué? – Se quedo esperando una respuesta, pero al no tener una intento convencerlo – ¡vamos dímelo! -dijo muy impaciente, como ya era de su costumbre

 **Bum-Fad:** Esta bien, te lo diré, pero debo comenzar desde mi primera visita a este pueblo. Ya a paso mucho tiempo que esto paso, y es muy larga la historia la que voy a contarte, así que ponte cómoda esto se va a tardar. Bien esto comienza en unahermosanoche, y tenía la misión de detener unos dragones que se dirigían a Ponyville, la Princesa Celestia me pidió que los detuviera antes de que llegaran y quemaran todo Ponyville. Cuando termine, estaba muy mal herido y débil para poder regresar. Por suerte, no muy lejos de allí, note una pequeña choza, me dirigía allí con la esperanza de poder tener un poco de ayuda. Estaba muy débil, pero podía sentir una presencia, y le pedí ayuda, pero mi apariencia le dio algo de miedo. En ese momento mis esperanzas de sobrevivir, se habían desvanecido por completo. Pero antes de que callera al suelo, pude sentir un cálido y suave paraje anaranjado. Ella me llevo a esa pequeña choza. Cuando entre, me ayudaron, y antes de desvanecerme intente agradecerle. Después me desvanecí. En ese "sueño" pude ver a la Princesa Luna, platicamos un tiempo y al final dijo que podía descansar un tiempo por el buen trabajo que avía hecho. Día a día esa linda poni me visitaba, su nombre era Applejack, ella y Zecora me habían ayudado sin esperar algo a cambio. Pero la ultima noche que la vi, ella me conto lo mucho que quería a su familia. Esa noche no pude dormir, desde que note lo mucho que quería a su familia, note un horrible error que cometí, yo forme un trato con…unos criminales por unos bits. Antes de que amaneciera deje una nota a Applejack y los bits que me gane trabajando para las princesas, y fui a buscarlos, me tomo un tiempo pero los logre encontrar, los entregue y confesé mi crimen. Celestia y Luna me perdonaron porque notaron que estaba arrepentido. Y me dejaron trabajar para ellas de nuevo.

Se detuvo, y alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos a Rainbow, y prosigo su relato.

 **Bum-Fad:** ya han pasado varios años, y las princesas me permitieron descansar un tiempo en Ponyville, y bueno después de eso las encontré, y ayer cuando hablaba con Applejack, le di dos propuesta, y la verdad no esperara que tomara la decisión de que nunca la vuelva a ver.

 **Rainbow Dash:** pero si ella misma me dijo que te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué no vamos y solucionamos esto?

 **Bum-Fad:** no podría hacer eso. Lo ciento, pero la promesa que e realzado no la quiero romper.

 **Rainbow Dash:** vamos, solo habla con ella una vez más, por favor.

 **Bum-Fad:** no podría. Fue su deseo que me marchara y que no volviera jamás. Créeme nada me aria mas feliz que hablar con ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ella ya eligió su decisión y debo respetarla sin importar el daño que me ocasione.

Rainbow sentía el deseo de decir algo que lo animera a intentar de nuevo. Pero las palabras no salían, no podía formar ninguna palabra. Y sentía que esta charla le ocasionaba un daño muy grande a Bum-Fad.

Decidieron dormir, ya que era muy tarde. Después de un rato Rainbow logro escuchar una melodía muy triste, que salía de un violín que sostenía Bum-Fad. La melodía atrajo a barias bestias, y todas al igual que Rainbow Dash se quedaron a escuchar esa melodía, Rainbow noto como a todas esas bestias, lloraban, ella no lo entendía asta que sintió como de sus ojos se escapaban unas gotas, de un sabor salado y cristalino, Rainbow se tardo en entender que la música que escuchaba, la hacia recordar los momentos mas tristes de su vida, no pudo evitar llorar también, lentamente la melodía comenzaba a cambiar, de ponía mas alegre pero sin quitar ese sentimiento de tristeza en ella. Cuando parecía detenerse se torno alegre y al igual que las demás bestias, se le escapaba una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor. Rainbow tan bien lo asía, en su mente se repetían los momentos más felices y alegre.

Rainbow no sabia que decir, la melodía parecía sencilla, pero al escucharla no podía evitar recordar cada experiencia de su vida, comenzando de las mas tristes, dejando paso a los momentos mas alegres y por ultimo los momentos que le llenaban de satisfacción, por esos pequeños y grades momentos que la habían impulsado a ser como era ahora. Esa noche, antes de dormir por completo sintió como parte de ella había crecido, y eso le dio mucha alegría.

Rainbow tuvo un sueño muy raro, estaba dentro de un bosque lleno de vida, pero también muerte. En ese momento se sentía triste, por el hecho de que estaba sola, de pronto vio toda su vida, como si viera una película. Pero lentamente en el bosque, aparecían sus amigas, su familia, a cada poni que avía conocido. Ella al terminar el sueño ya no se sentía sola. Fue cuando entendió mejor como se sentía Bum-Fad, solo.

Cuando se despertó, logro ver el amanecer, era totalmente hermoso y le recordó aquel bosque que vio en su sueño. Bum-Fad le dio una señal que decía "sígueme". No se negó. Al poco tiempo llegaron a un lago cristalino, se detuvieron a tomar agua y siguieron su camino. Pasaron dos horas, pero al fin, Rainbow pudo ver la entrada de bienvenida de Ponyville. Al llegar al pueblo Bum-Fad se disponía a marchar.

 **Rainbow Dash:** espera. Ya que estas aquí, habla con Applejack. O al menos dime donde te podre encontrar, quiero al menos verte de nuevo.

 **Bum-Fad:** no creo que sea bueno eso, pero estaré en esa cueva, al menos una semana – respondió – como sea, no le digas que me as visto. Se supone que no podía acercarme aquí…nunca mas – cuando térmico esa última palabra una lágrima se caía de sus ojos

Cuando se despidió de Bum-Fad, camino rumbo al hospital. La verdad estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien sele acercaba peligrosamente. Pinkie Pie, la tecleo y derribo, Rainbow Dash sentía como la pequeña poni rosada la abrasaba de una manera muy brusca, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Oh Rainbow creí que te había secuestrado o que estabas muy mal herida o que te habían golpeado o que te avías desmañado o tal ves que te avías golpeado en la cabeza y te olvidaste de nosotras o que te avían secuestrado o que estabas muy mal herida o que te habían amenazado a muerte o que te avías desmayado…

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pinkie, me estas asfixiando – cuando la suelta le grita - ¡Pinkie!, ¡Casi me matas! ¡Entiendo que te hayas preocupado! ¡Pero eso no es escusa para casi matarme!

 **Pinkie Pie:** lo siento pero es que en verdad creí que te avía pasado algo muy malo o que nos avías abandonado o que fuiste atacada por una manticora o te avías roto una ala o que ya no querías seguir viviendo en Ponyville o que te avían secuestrado o que estabas muy mal herida o que te avías desmañado o tal ves que te avías golpeado en la cabeza y te olvidaste de nosotras… - fue callada por la pesuña de Rainbow Dash para poder hablar

 **Rainbow Dash:** Porquenomejor, me ayudas a llegar al hospital y luego le decimos a las demás que estoy bien. Para que no se preocupen por no llegar anoche.

Ella acepto y le ayudo a Rainbow Dash a llegar al hospital. El doctor fue muy amable y la atendió de inmediato, pero le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de reposo. En unos minutos llego Pinkie junto sus demás amigas.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡¿Rainbow, te encuentras bien?! – Rainbow asintió con la cabeza- ¡Donde te metiste toda la noche!

 **Rarity:** Tranquila querida, ella no la va a explicar todo, ¿o no, Rainbow Dash?

 **Applejack:** si terrón de azúcar, nos tenías muy preocupadas a todas.

 **Flutterfly:** si deberías explicarte. Claro si no te molesta.

 **Scootaloo:** ¡hermana!, que bueno que estas bien, por un segundo creí que no te volvería a ver.

 **Pinkie Pie:** si es verdad, no quería dormir en toda la noche, y estaba muy preocupada y estaba creyendo que la avías abandonado y… - fue callada por Scootaloo, que estaba más roja que una manzana.

 **Rainbow:** esperen un momento. Scootaloo, ¿enserio creíste que te dejaría a tu suerte? – no tubo respuesta, pero veía como tenia los ojos rojos, obviamente había llorado toda la noche por culpa de esa idea – oh, ven aquí tontita, tu deberías saber ya que nunca te abandonaría, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia o situación, siempre estaré a tu lado – después de eso le dio un abraso muy tierno, cuando la soltó sitio ablando – Ahora, bueno ayer me di una ultima vuelta por el bosque Everfree, para ver si podía encontrar de casualidad alguna señal de Bum-Fad y… - fue interrumpida por Applejack

 **Applejack:** ¿lograste encontrarlo? – se le abalanzo enzima sacudiéndola esperando una respuesta afirmativa

 **Flutterfly:** Eh…Applejack, tal vez deberías calmarte un poco, ya sabes…si tú quieres, claro – después de esas palabras, la soltó y se bajo de enzima de su amiga Pegaso

 **Rainbow Dash:** Bueno… - en su mente se empezó a cuestionar a si misma si decirle la verdad o decirle una mentira – Yo… – sus ojos miraban para todas partes buscando una escusa, pero sabia que no podría mentirle a Applejack – tal vez lo encontré

 **Applejack: ¡** Enserio! Genial, donde esta o donde lo viste. – Decía con gran entusiasmo, al saber que estaba cerca – tienes que llevarme ahora mismo. – decía mientras se volvía a subir enzima de Rainbow Dash, y la sacudía por la emoción, con una gran sonrisa

 **Rarity:** Tranquilízateunpocoquerida, Dijo "tal vez", puede que lo que vio fue otra cosa.

Cuando dijo eso Rarity, la sonrisa de Applejack, se desvaneció en el aire. Se bajo de la cama y con intenciones de ir al bosque Everfree. Pero se detuvo y voltea a ver a Rainbow Dash

 **Applejack:** Rainbow, guíame en donde lo viste.

 **Twilight:** Applejack espera un momento, se que lo quieres encontrar, pero no deben ir ustedes dos. Permítenos acompañarte, pero debes esperar a que Rainbow se recupere por completo.

 **Applejack:** no puedo esperar dulzura, tu no lograste rastrearlos, y ahora esta una oportunidad de en contarlo

 **Rarity:** Pero querida, el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso. Además ahora debe haberse marchado de allí. Seria ilógico que aun se encuentre en ese lugar o alrededores.

 **Flutterfly:** además de que las bestias de allí no son amigables.

 **Rainbow:** oigan chicas, debo hablar con Applejack asolas de… algo importante

 **Twilight:** si, esta bien. – todas menos Applejack, abandonaron la habitación de Rainbow Dash

 **Applejack:** y bien dulzura, de ¿que querías hablar conmigo?

 **Rainbow Dash:** bueno, comenzare diciéndote que – hizo una pausa pensando si debía decirlo o no, pero lo dijo sin notarlo – Se donde estará una semana Bum-Fad. Pero debo hablar contigo antes de que te lleve con el.

 **Applejack:** ¿Por qué? – En ese momento recodo algo que la dejo fría – El no piensa volver, ¿Verdad?

 **Rainbow:** asíes, el no quiere romper la promesa que te hizo, pero eso no significa que el no quiera regresar… - Fue interrumpida por Applejack.

 **Applejack:** ¿la…promesa…que…me…hizo? – intentaba recordarlo, peo no lo lograba, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas buscando una respuesta

 **Rainbow:** ¿no lo recuerdas?, antes que pudiéramos llegar a esa colina, el te prometió que si tu lo deseabas el se marcharía para siempre de Ponyville.

 **Applejack:** espera un segundo dulzura, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, no recuerdo habértelo contado

 **Rainbow:** ayer en la noche, me ataco una manticora, y el me rescato. Después me conto que se conocían desde antes de que tan siquiera llegara a Ponyville, y después me conto lo que te prometió.

 **Applejack:** espera un segundo, me estas diciendo que estuviste con el… ¡Entonces porque no lo trajiste de regreso! ¡Lo hubieras atar a un poste y arrastrarlo asta mi casa Rainbow Dash!

 **Rainbow:** ¡esonunca hubiera funcionado!

 **Applejack:** ¡Claro que si!

 **Rainbow:** ¡no!, ¡el hubiera escapado!

 **Applejack:** ¡Entonces, que sugieres Rainbow!

 **Rainbow:** ¡que te parece si hablas con el!

 **Applejack:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pasaron unos incómodos segundo, y al final le respondió.

 **Rainbow:** ¡que debes resolver el problema!

 **Applejack:** ¡Pero si el es el que no quiere resolverlo!

 **Rainbow:** ¿Enserio? ¡El lo intento ya! ¡Te toca ahora a ti intentarlo!

 **Applejack:** A claro ponte de su lado – dijo dándole la espalda a Rainbow, cuando escucho casi como un susurro, unas palabras que la paralizaron

 **Rainbow:** ElestasoloentodaEquestria – esas palabras dejaron inmóviles a las dos, dejándolas en un momento incomodo – sabes que…olvídalo, no entenderías como se siente estar en completa soledad.

 **Applejack:** Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo.

Rainbow solo la miro, y después desvió la mirada por la ventana. Era un momento muy incomodo, pero este se rompió con las palabras de Applejack

 **Applejack:** Bien, si no me quieres decírmelo, allá tu, yo lo pienso buscarlo y lo arrastrare de ser necesario.

 **Rainbow:** El esta…en la orilla del bosque Everfree, te guiare mañana, pero no me culpes por el resultado

 **Pinkie Pie:** enesecasonosvemos en el Bosque Everfree mañana a las 2:00 pm. – dijo detrás de la cama de Rainbow

 **Rainbow:** ¡Aaahhh! ¡Pinkie de donde saliste!

 **Pinkie Pie:** De mi casa tontita. No lo recuerdas; tu venias caminado cuando te abrase y dijiste "Pinkie, casi me matas" y yo te dije "lo siento pero es que en verdad creí que te avía pasado algo muy malo o que nos avías abandonado o que fuiste atacada por una manticora o te avías roto una ala o que ya no querías seguir viviendo en Ponyville…" – fue interrumpida de nuevo cuando Applejack le puso una de sus pesuñas en su boca.

 **Applejack:** Dulzura, creo que se refiere a ¿como entraste a la habitación?

 **Pinkie:** Ah, pos por la puerta

 **Rainbow:** pero, ¿En que momento volviste a entrar?

 **Pinkie:** pues…entre con Rarity, Flutterfly y Twilight. Ase unos minutos para poder espiarlas

 **Twilight:** Pinkie, ¡te dije que no les digieras que estábamos espiándolas! – dijo mientras salía detrás de la cabecera de la cama

 **Pinkie Pie:** ops, lo siento chicas – decía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa temblorosa

 **Flutterfly:** bueno ya es tarde para poder hacer algo – decía casi como un susurro, mientras salía detrás de Twilight.

 **Rarity:** tienes razón, querida – decía Rarity entrando por la puerta

 **Rainbow:** ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando?

 **Pinkie Pie:** es que queríamos saber de que querías hablar con Applejack.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Applejack** : bueno dulzura, lo importante es saber ahora sin nos ayudaran a llegar con Bum-Fad.

 **Pinkie Pie:** si claro que voy a ir, ¿Pero donde es? ¿Puedo traer cupcakes? ¿Qué tipo de Cupcakes debería traer?

 **Twilight:** bueno, es obvio que iremos todas, pero seria mejor prepararnos bien.

Todos aceptaron, pero Rainbow todavía dudaba, no estaba segura que fuera lo mejor. Así que intento dormir plácidamente en el hospital.

De pronto sintió una mirada, tan penetrante que la sentía perforar los muros. Esa mirada provenía de una de las ventanas. Sentía como le pesaba el cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera enzima de ella. Cada ves la mirada se volvía mas y mas profunda, y el cuerpo enzima de ella, que sentía enzima mas y mas pesado. Pronto vio unos ojos blancos como la niebla misma, salir de los muros. Y una garra la mantenía inmóvil en la cama. Era algo que ella nunca avía experimentado de tal manera. Era una sensación de miedo puro al saber de quien era esos ojos que la observaban en la oscuridad profunda de su habitación. Podía mirar a su alrededor como una gotas de sangre caían sobre de ella. Miro detenidamente el techo y noto una sonrisa, llena de colmillos afilados y puntiagudos se acercaban a ella.

Ella sentía la presencia de Bum-Fad, pero era diferente, como si sintiera una maldad pura en su corazón.

De la nada una luz, ilumino la habitación, frente a Rainbow Dash esteban dos presencias, una era la Princesa Luna, la segunda era un misterio, no parresia un poni, pero no lograba darle forma, estaba tratando de reconocerla cuando la princesa Luna le comiese a hablar.

 **Princesa Luna:** Rainbow Dash, debes tranquilizarte.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿como puedo tranquilizarme?, y no se ofenda, pero ¿que ase en el hospital de Ponyville?

 **Princesa Luna:** debes tranquilizarte, yo solo pude detener tus pesadillas, si antes te tranquilizas, todo lo que acabas de ver es solo un sueño que formo tu preocupación y temor.

 **Rainbow Dash:** entones, ¿me trate de convencer que estoy teniendo una pesadilla?...o vamos es absurdo, yo no le temo a nada - decía mientras sacaba el pecho, pero se sintió aliviada, al saber que solo era un sueño nada mas

 **Princesa Luna:** no te preocupes, todos le tenemos miedo a algo. No tienes porque tratar de engañarme o engañarte a ti misma. - le dijo de un modo dulce, y ala ves amable – esta bien tener miedo.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Peroesonoesnaturalenmi – Rainbow sentía que la segunda presencia, se acercaba - ¿Quién es el?

 **Princesa Luna:** el es la manifestación de tu miedo, como dije, solo si te tranquilizas por completo lo podre mantener lijo, el te seguirá atormentando. – la princesa luna le lanzo un ataque de magia muy potente, y lo hiso retroceder – Dime ¿A que le temes?

 **Rainbow Dash:** tengo miedo a fallarle a mis amigos. Y ciento que le falle a alguien – las orejas de Rainbow Dash se agacharon, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

 **Princesa Luna:** y ¿Por qué sientes que le fallaste?

 **Rainbow Dash:** es que no estoy segura de sea lo mejor, llevar a mis amigas con Bum-Fad

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿Bum-Fad? – La Princesa Luna se quedo pensando un tiempo y finalmente tomo de nuevo la palabra - ¿Te refieres al minotauro llamado Bum-Fad? – Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Pero porque te preocupas? Yo lo conozco lo suficiente, para saber que el no las lastimaría.

 **Rainbow Dash:** es que no se si hago lo correcto, es que si llevo a mis amigas con el, le fallo a Bum-Fad, y si no lo hago le fallo a ellas. No se que debo hacer.

 **Princesa Luna:** bueno, me gustaría ayudarte, pero ya esta por amanecer y debo partir. Pero antes que me valla te diré que debes hacer lo que creas que es lo correcto.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿pero como puedo saber cual de los dos, debería elegir?

Rainbow no pudo escuchar la repuesta, se había despertado en la cama del hospital. El doctor la dio de alta esa misma mañana.

Comenzó a preguntarse a si misma que debería hacer. Ninguna la convencía. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que se dirigía a la biblioteca, y término chocando con Twilight.

 **Rainbow Dash:** lo ciento mucho Twilight, no te había visto.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** no te preocupes, ¿pero te ocurre algo?, normalmente evitas la biblioteca, amenos que busques la siguiente pate de "las aventuras de Daring do", pero todavía no nos llega el siguiente capitulo.

 **Rainbow Dash:** bueno la verdad, si me ocurre algo, pero no se si deba decírtelo.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Por qué? – Twilight se quedo pensando un tiempo y se le ocurrió algo - ¿Acaso se trata de que te gusta un semental?

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡¿Qué?! Pero por supuesto que no.

 **Twilight:** Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

Rainbow dudo un momento, pero al final, decidió contarle su problema, y Twilight se quedo reflexionando un rato para darle un consejo a su amiga.

 **Twilight:** bueno, yo no debería decirte que hacer, pero, le prometiste a Applejack que la llevarías con el. Y bueno, yo no se como reaccionaria Bum-Fad, pero si se que el será razonable y nos va a dar una mejor respuesta

 **Rainbow:** pero que pasaría si termina huyendo cuando vea a Applejack, el no quiere romper la promesa. O si todo terminara peor. La verdad no creo poder soportar si termina las cosas así.

 **Twilight:** te entiendo, pero lo mejor es ser optimista. Además, prometió darnos otra oportunidad, y dudo que el rompa esa promesa. Bueno la falta poco para que sean las 2:00, porque no vamos con las demás.

Rainbow termino aceptando, y se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque Everfree. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Rarity, Flutterfly, Pinkie y a Applejack. Esperándolas en la entrada de ese misterioso bosque.

Se miraron unas a las otras y decidieron comenzar su búsqueda. Todas estaban nerviosas, temerosas y asustadas. Caminaban torpemente mirando a todas partes, para asegurarse que ninguna de esas bestias se les acercara.

Paso un buen tiempo, pero al final visualizaron el pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas. Se detuvieron a descansar un poco.

 **Applejack:** Rainbow, no es que te cuestione pero, ¿segura que no nos hemos perdido?

 **Rainbow:** por millonésima ves no, estamos cerca…eso creo

 **Rarity:** a que te refieres querida con "eso creo", no me digas que no estas segura.

 **Flutterfly:** em…no es que quiera molestarlas ni nada de eso…pero…alguien ha visto a Pinkie, no la e visto desde ase un buen rato

Todas miraron a Flutterfly, que tenia razón. Nadie la había notado desde un buen tiempo. Empezaron a gritar "Pinkie", para intentar buscar a su perdida amiga rosa. Después de un tiempo, se asustaron al creer que se había perdido en el inmenso bosque.

Rainbow Dash y Flutterfly, comenzaron a volar para buscar a Pinkie. Cuando gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, escucharon a la alegre Pinkie

 **Pinkie:** si – decía mientras se les acercaba atada a unos globos, con una enorme sonrisa

La ayudaron a bajar y una ves que estaba de nuevo en el suelo…

 **Twilight:** ¡Pinkie! ¡Donde estabas!

 **Pinkie:** yo,en una rama durmiendo

 **Rarity:** ¿y porque querida?

 **Pinkie:** porque tenía sueño, y esa rama se veía perfecta para echarme una siesta, mientras descansábamos aquí.

 **Applejack:** bueno dulzura, no deberías preocuparnos así.

De pronto escucharon un golpe, vieron como un árbol se caía bruscamente al suelo. Se fueron acercando por curiosidad. Y lo vieron, justo allí Bum-Fad, estaba destrozando al árbol para serlo leña. El no las había notado y siguió en su labor.

 **Applejack:** hola…Bum-Fad

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les se de su agrado, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas sin mas que decir me despido.**


	3. Capitulo 3 la decisión de Bum-Fad

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comisamos.**

 **Capitulo 3 la decisión de Bum-Fad**

 **Bum-Fad:** eh - no podía creerlo, frente de el estaban las seis ponis, por un segundo se paralizo, no podía mover ningún musculo.

 **Rarity:** te encuentras bien, querido.

Bum-Fad, cerró los ojos y corrió lejos de ellas. La verdad, su velocidad era muy grande. Casi como la de Rainbow Dash, solo podían ver como se alejaba y se perdía de la vista.

Rainbow, se había quedado en shock, al parecer se había vuelto realidad su temor, no podía mover sus alas, solo se quedo con las demás, viendo como se perdía en el horizonte. Incluso Applejack, ya esperaba una reacción similar, pero no podía moverse; era como si de pronto el tiempo se detuviera en un instante, y eran incapaces de realizar cualquier movimiento, solo podían ver como Bum-Fad se alejaba mas y mas.

Ninguna estaba segura que deberían hacer, si iban tras el, seria inútil, solo Rainbow lo alcanzaría, pero no lograría detenerlo lo suficiente. Lo único que podría realizar, era buscar un refugio, pronto anochecería y no podrían regresar a Ponyville.

Rainbow, las guio a la misma cueva que había pasado la noche anterior. Simplemente seria lo mejor poder descansar, mañana regresarían a Ponyville.

 **Rarity:** me pregunto ¿Donde estará?

 **Flutterfly:** a que te refieres - dijo en un tono bajo, pero audible

 **Twilight:** si, deberías explicarte ¿a que te refieres Rarity?

 **Rarity:** es que... ¿Me da curiosidad?...si eso me da mucha curiosidad

 **Applejack:** hey chicas, voy a dar un paseo, no me tardare - Applejack no espero una respuesta y salió de la cueva. Solo tenía intensiones de despejar su mente.

 **Rainbow:** eh... ¿que le ocurre a Applejack?

 **Rarity:** no tengo ni la menor idea de que este pasando por su mente, querida

 **Twilight:** lo mejor será que la dejemos sola. Me pareció que quería reflexionar

 **Pinkie Pie:** jajajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Twilight:** ¿que parece es tan gracioso Pinkie?

 **Pinkie Pie:** jajaja la palabra "reflexionar" jajajajaja - Todas miraron a Pinkie, con una mirada de "solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie"

No muy lejos de allí, Applejack, caminaba rumbo al pequeño lago de agua cristalina. Cuando al fin llego, se quito su sombrero y se recostó en el fresco césped.

Durante un par de horas refeccionando que debía hacer, se quedo profundamente dormida, por la tranquilidad del lugar. Era absolutamente tranquilo, no se podía oír ningún sonido, era muy relajante, la suave brisa la alejaba de sus pensamientos y lentamente se quedo en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron horas, y Applejack, aun estaba profundamente dormida...en su sueño podía ver el tranquilo lago, en medio del lago, se encontraba una campana y una nota pegada a la campana.

El lago se encontraba un camino de piedras, no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de llegar a esa campana, pero cuando puso su primera pesuña en una de esas piedras, esta comienza a hundirse.

Cuando termino de hundirse, las aguas cristalinas del lago, se oscurecían, se movían de una manera muy violenta, el cielo se oscureció y solo una luz tenue iluminaba el lugar.

Lentamente cambiaba el escenario que veía, cada ves era mas peligroso, pero la campana aun no se movía, era como si fuera un trozo de piedra hueca.

Pero aun no se movía Applejack de ese lugar, no tenia miedo o se había paralizado, solamente estaba esperando algo, algo que ni ella misma savia bien que rea eso que tanto esperaba.

De pronto escucho un débil y apenas audible tintineo. Por primera vez escucho la campanita de aquel poste. De manera violenta todo volvió a la normalidad, otra ves estaba las aguas cristalinas que reflejaban una hermosa luz, el cielo se despejo en un instante y otra ves sentía la brisa acariciar su pelaje.

Pero había algo diferente, un fauno (para aquellos que no saben que es un fauno; son seres mitad cabra, mitad humano, que deambulan protegiendo los bosques) se encontraba sosteniendo entre sus dedos, la pequeña campana.

Applejack, quería preguntarle al fauno ¿que ases allí? ¿Quien era? ¿Que quiera de ella? pero se limito a ver como se desvanecía en el aire con esa campana atrapada en su mano, aunque sabia que era solo un sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en esa expresión del fauno, era una expresión seria, y en su mirada se reflejaba decepción.

Cuando desapareció por completo el fauno. Escucho una vos serena y clara que le decía "despierta", al principio se desconcertó, pero lentamente abrió los ojos.

Noto que ya había oscurecido, era una oscuridad abrumadora. Los arboles eran muy altos y muy frondosos. No dejaban que la luz de la luna mostrara el camino correcto, la única luz que le permitía ver, era la inexplicable luz que salía de aquel lago.

Era total mente ilógico, no había nada que produjera ese resplandor, pero ahí estaba, como si estuviera precisamente en ese lugar apropósito, para iluminar el camino devuelta a sus amigas.

Se levanto débil mente, san músculos los tenia muy tiesos, no era de extrañar, llevaba horas sin moverse. Lentamente caminaba entre esa inmensa oscuridad, aun cuando caminaba con cautela, no podía evitar chocar de ves en cuando con alguno de los arboles en su camino.

Se tropezó con unas piedras en el camino, ella comenzó a pensar que se había perdido, estaba sola, hambrienta y con unos rasguños e heridas muy poco profundas, se estaba preocupándose. Pero pronto ve un tronco derribado y frente del troco había una fogata que iluminaba débilmente.

Se fue acercando, tenia la esperanzas de que una de sus amigas estaba precisamente allí esperándola, que la cueva se encontrara seca de allí y que su mente le jugo una broma y que no se había equivocado de camino.

Pero se equivoco, cuando se fue acercando mas a la fogata, noto que no estaban cerca de sus amigas.

Pero, almenas sabias que alguien se encontraba cerca del lugar, que la podrían ayudar y que en la mañana se reencontraría con las chicas. Cuando se acerco más al fuego, no vio a nadie. "solo fueron a buscar leña" pensó, cerca de allí, esta un saco de dormir, comida y agua. Seria ilógico que alguien lo hubiera abandonado o dejado así sin más.

Gracias a la fugara, sentía que recuperaba el calor. Ella jamás admitiría que tenía frio. Pronto, unos arbustos se comenzaban a mover, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero la silueta era enorme, y parresia estar cargando una presa en su lomo.

Unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, y un débil gemido de dolor se escapaban de loquease que sea estaba cargando aquella bestia, rápidamente se escondió Applejack entre los arbustos, viendo a la silueta de la bestia acercándose lentamente a la fogata.

Fue entonces cuando vio mejor que aquella criatura que gemía de dolor no era nada más ni menos que las mismísima Twilight Sparkle. Twilight tenía una seria herida, hecha seguramente de unos filosos dientes, varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo.

Como si le hubieran ocasionado un golpe muy fuerte. Al ver así a su amiga tan gravemente herida, le produjo mucha ira y odio a aquella criatura que la sostenía en su lomo.

Entre sus brazos se encontraban Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie, estaban inconscientes pero tenían casi las mismas heridas que Twilight, estaban muy heridas, y estaban cubiertas de sangre, Applejack no sabia si era de ellas la sangre o de Twilight. Rarity, camina a un lado de la bestia, Rarity tenia unos rasguños y uno se sus cascos rotos, pero mantenía levitando a Flutterfly que estaba desmañada, Flutterfly tenia una seria picadura a uno de sus costados. Applejack vía de reojo a Rarity, parresia perdida, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Dirigió la vista a esa bestia, esta vez estaba más furiosa. Y se le abalanza dándole una patata da en el costado opuesto de Rarity, por la oscuridad no distingo bien a quien había golpeado, pero se sintió bien consigo misma al escuchar como crujían los huesos que había roto de una patada.

Tal vez no era tan fuerte como Big Macintosh, pero lo suficiente como para destrozar un árbol de cinco patadas. Obviamente, no le costaría derivar a esa bestia con una segunda, pero Twilight se opuso

 **Twilight:** ¡ESPERA!

 **Rarity:** ¡Detente Applejack! - le decía, mientras que con su magia ayudaba a la criatura a mantenerse de pie

 **Applejack:** ¿que? ¿Porque? - fue entones cuando pudo ver mejor a la bestia que cargaba con trabajo a sus amigas. Era el mismísimo Bum-Fad, quien había absorbido el impacto, quien había traído cargado a sus amigas - Lo lamentó.

 **Bum-Fad:** después te disculpas. Ahora mismo hay que ayudarlas.

Era cierto, sus amigas estaban en una situación de vida o muerte. En especial Flutterfly, que había sido envenenada por una manticora. Flutterfly estaba ardiendo en fiebre, el veneno era muy poderoso y apenas tenia pulso.

Bum-Fad, le puso un trozo de tela entre los dientes, tomo una botella de alcol y desinfecto su hería y en un instante con una de sus garras abrió mas la herida. Applejack, no sabia porque lo asía y estaba apunto de propiciarle una segunda patada en el estomago de Bum-Fad.

Pero se detuvo al ver como Bum-Fad extraía de la herida de Flutterfly, un trozo, del aguijón de la manticora. Después de eso Bum-Fad extrajo la mayor cantidad del veneno de la herida, encajando sus dientes en el pelaje de Flutterfly, quien grito de dolor.

Cuando escupió el veneno de la manticora, saco un frasco con una sustancia verde, viscosa y muy babosa. Este liquido lo untaba en las en la heridas de Flutterfly, estas heridas se cicatrizaron rápidamente y la recostó en un troco. Flutterfly ya se sentía mejor. Pero tenia que descansar todavía.

Bum-Fad, sin razón aparente se puso a escarbar, al poco tiempo salía agua del suelo, tomo a la inconsciente de Pinkie, y con un trapo mojado, limpio su pelaje, Pinkie solo tenia un buen chicho en su cabeza y unos rasguños, el golpe solo la mantenía inconsciente y la recostó con cuidado al lado de Flutterfly.

Repitió el procedimiento con Rainbow que se estaba despertando, ella se quedo quita, cuando tenía de nuevo su pelaje celeste limpio, le vendo su ala izquierda y le unto el misterioso líquido en unas cortadas leves que tenia. Cuando termino la recostó al otro lado de Flutterfly.

Twilight se quejaba del dolor, cuando Bum-Fad le acomodo unos huesos de nuevo en su lugar, limpio sus heridas, ninguna era seria, cuando termino Bum-Fad de curar sus heridas, le pidió ayuda, para ayudar a Rarity mientras le acomodaba el Hueso en su lugar.

Twilight, con ayuda de su magia restauro la pata rota de Rarity, estaba muy exhausta, y se recostó al lado de las demás. Solo Rarity, decidió quedarse despierta para ayudar Bum-Fad.

 **Applejack:** Rarity, ¿que les ocurrió? ¿Porque estaban tan heridas?

 **Rarity:** antes que te lo cuente querida, ¿no hay algo que deberías hacer?

 **Applejack:** ¿A que te refieres con eso Rarity? - trataba de pensar a que se refería Rarity, cuando vio a Bum-Fad levantarse. Lo vio detenidamente, y recordó que lo acababa de dar una buena patada que seguramente le destrozo un par de huesos. Clara mente Bum-Fad tenia la idea de partir en ese mimo instante

 **Rarity:** ¿A donde crees que vas, querido?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, ya que no me necesitan, será mejor que parta ahora mismo

 **Rarity:** ni lo pienses, querido. Estamos en medio del bosque, como podrías dejarnos solas en medio de la noche - dijo dramáticamente

 **Bum-Fad:** Pero...

 **Rarity:** además estas muy mal herido por nuestra culpa y deberías descansar.

 **Bum-Fad:** pero si ya me encuentro bien - Applejack sabia que estaba mintiendo al igual que Rarity.

 **Rarity:** en serio... -decía mientras tocaba suavemente con su pesuña una de sus heridas. Bum-Fad, al sentir el rose con una de sus heridas no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo y gritar por el dolor. Ya que sus heridas eran mucho más profundas y la patada de Applejack lo había lastimado más.

 **Applejack:** ¡Rarity! ¡¿Que es lo que crees que estas haciendo?!

 **Rarity:** nada, solo demostrando mi punto. - acto seguido ayuda a levantar a Bum-Fad, Applejack, buscaba desesperadamente aquel liquido verdoso, pero no lo encontraba. Pronto Rarity de dijo algo que la paralizo - si buscas esa medicina, me temo que se acabo cuando curaba a Twilight...

 **Applejack:** ¡¿QUE?! - no lo entendía, ¿porque atendió a sus amigas, antes que sus propias heridas? - ¡entonces cúralo con magia!

 **Rarity:** no puedo hacer eso, querida

 **Applejack:** ¿por-porque no?

 **Rarity:** porque yo no se hacer eso, y aunque pudiera, en estas condiciones no lograría mucho

 **Applejack:** ¡pero hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!

 **Rarity:** ¿y que sugieres?, nuestras amigas no están en buenas condiciones y estamos a miles de kilómetros de Ponyville.

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquilícense ambas, si siguen discutiendo, despertaran a las demás. Y ahora ellas necesitan descansar.

Ambas sabían que era verdad lo que decía, lo mejor seria dejarlas descansar.

 **Applejack:** lo ciento

 **Bum-Fad:** no te preocupes, todo estará bien. - el tono de Bum-Fad era muy cariñoso, sin darse cuenta se estaba sonrojando Applejack – te encuentras bien ¿tienes la cara roja? ¿No tendrás fiebre?

 **Rarity:** no, solo debe descansar un poco, cerca del fuego – Rarity estaba algo celosa, pero fue solo para evitar que se marchara…de nuevo

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, si tu lo dices – la invito a sentarse en el troco, detrás de ella se sentó Rarity y al final Bum-Fad.

 **Applejack:** bueno compañeros, no es que me quiera meter en sus asuntos, pero debo insistir ¿Por qué estaban tan heridas?

 **Rarity:** bueno no se bien por donde en pesar pero creo que comienza con…

… **Flash back…**

Una horas desde que salió de la cueva Applejack, las demás chicas estaban tratando de ubicar a Bum-Fad (en especial Rarity) cuando Flutterfly tomo la palabra.

 **Flutterfly:** eh…chicas…no creen que deberíamos ir tras de Applejack, ya se tardo mucho

 **Twilight:** Supongo que tienes razón. Ya se tardo demasiado. Mejor vamos a buscarla

 **Rainbow:** que les parece si nos separamos en grupos y así cubrimos mas espacio y la encontramos mas rápido.

 **Twilight:** no creo que se una buena idea separarnos. Parece muy riesgoso y nos pondríamos en peligro.

 **Flutterfly:** estoy de acuerdo con tigo Twilight.

 **Rarity:** Pero, deben de admitir que la idea de Rainbow nos ayudaría a encontrarla mas rápido

 **Twilight:** bueno eso es cierto pero es también muy peligroso y además ya esta muy oscuro.

 **Rainbow:** con más razón debemos encontrarla mas rápido ¿no lo crees?

 **Twilight:** si, pero… - sabia que era lo mejor y decidió seguir el plan de Rainbow - …esta bien, tu ganas. Pero no nos separemos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas asintieron, y salieron de la cueva. Pasaron varias horas, (pocos minutos antes de que despertara Applejack), Pinkie se topo con una manticora de gran tamaño, sin duda era la misma que había atacado a Rainbow Dash la noche pasada.

Sin darle tiempo a nada la manticora, le soltó un golpe realmente poderoso, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Flutterfly estaba cerca y se acerco a Pinkie, pero fue recibida por una picadura muy potente en uno de sus costados.

El grito de dolor de Flutterfly atrajo a Rarity, Twilight y a Rainbow Dash, que al ver a la manticora se asustaron y supusieron lo peor.

En un descuido, Rainbow recibió un zarpazo tan poderoso como para partir un árbol a la mitad, quedo inconsciente junto a Pinkie, Flutterfly intento ponerse de pie, pero el veneno era muy potente y no lo logro.

Rarity se interpuso entre la manticora y sus amigas, pero un cabezazo la aventó contra en suelo y termino con un casco fracturado, fue Twilight quien se le enfrento, pero sus campos de fuerza se rompían, sus ataque parecían no lastimar a la manticora, y el cansancio de usar hechizo tras hechizo y el dolor de los golpes que recibía. Era demasiado para ella, pero debía ser mas fuerte.

De la nada, Twilight se desmaño por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, solo Rarity era la única consiente en ese momento. La manticora mordió a Twilight, sacudiéndola violentamente con los dientes y arrojándola al aire, para poder masticarla un buen rato.

Pero algo la agarro en el aire. Bum-Fad, la cargo son sus brazos y la recostó al lado de Rarity. La manticora lo recordaba muy bien a Bum-Fad.

Pero esta vez será diferente. Se le abalanzo enzima, mordiéndole el cuello, enterrando las garras en su cuerpo y enterrando el aguijón en su espalda.

Bum-Fad estaba mal herido, pero seguía de pie. Cuando se volvía a abalanzar la manticora enzima de el, le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago, la sujeto con sus garras, de la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo repetidas veces, la arrojo lejos de allí.

La manticora pensó en huir, pero ya era muy tarde, Bum-Fad lo envistió con uno de sus cuernos, atravesándole el corazón. Ya no era más que un cadáver con un enorme holló en su pecho.

Se fue acercando lentamente a alas demás chicas y las cargo a su pampamente. Y aunque el veneno no le afectaba, las heridas lo detenían. Rarity decidió ayudarlo con Flutterfly.

… **fin del flash back…**

 **Rarity:** y eso fue más o menos lo que paso.

 **Applejack:** oye grandulón, ¿porque mataste a la manticora?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, ayer en la tarde, me pidieron eliminar a una manticora que ocasionaba problemas y se acercaba mucho a Ponyville, y bueno, esa encajaba en la identificación.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero Applejack lo rompió.

 **Applejack:** Rarity…me permites un momento a solas con Bum-Fad, Por favor

 **Rarity:** esta bien, querida, pero convénselo de volver ¿de acuerdo?

 **Applejack:** lo intentare – susurro – Bum-Fad… yo…tú…nosotros…debemos hablar

 **Bum-Fad:** si claro de que quieres habar

 **Applejack:** bueno, quería saber si hay un modo de persuadirte un poco.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿A que te refieres? – estaba muy intrigado Bum-Fad

 **Applejack:** bueno ¿hay manera de que vuelvas…?

 **Bum-Fad:** a irme, lo are en la mañana, a primera hora. Así que tranquila.

 **Applejack:** no eso no. – Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro - A Ponyville

 **Bum-Fad:** No lo entiendo. No se a que te refieres con eso. – no lo entendía, el creía que estaba pidiendo Applejack.

 **Applejack:** esta claro, que vuelvas con nosotras a Ponyville.

 **Bum-Fad:** y luego irme para siempre ¿no? Esta bien, lo hare. – tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por dentro sufría, no entendía porque Applejack se empeñaba tanto en eso

 **Applejack:** no, que te quedes en Ponyville…conmigo.

 **Bum-Fad:** pero creí que tu no quería verme de nuevo.

 **Applejack:** no…bueno si pero

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Pero que?

 **Applejack:** es que pasaron cosas

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Qué clase de cosas?

 **Applejack:** bueno, cuando te fuiste yo…

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Qué ocurre? Enserio si quieres asemos como si no nos vimos y te aseguro que no sabrás de mi nunca. Como me dijiste que lo hiciera, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo Applejack.

 **Applejack:** no, por favor, déjame explicarte

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Qué cosa?, que solo porque otros te lo pidieron me dejaras volver y después de un tiempo me pedirás que parta de regreso.

 **Applejack:** no es…

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿entones que? Solo me mantendrás cerca y cuando no te sea útil me desecharas como un juguete roto…lo ciento, solo déjame solo un rato. No creo que pueda poder ser una buena compañía ahora.

Applejack, solo podía repetir nuevo en su mente las palabra de Rainbow "el esta solo", se empezó a sentir mal por el, ella en realidad nunca se sintió sola, siempre podía contar con sus amigas o su familia. Pero nunca experimentó lo que era estar en la soledad.

Ella sabia que los minotauros no podían vivir entre si mismos, pero no sabia porque, solo así era. Pero por la reacción de Bum-Fad, cambio de opinión y se fue con Rainbow Dash, para poder tener una idea de que pasaba por su pavesa. Ya que por como lo había mencionado, ella sabía muy bien como se sentía Bum-Fad.

Camino, hacia Rainbow, pero su amiga estaba profundamente dormida, decidió dormir un poco, acababa de tener barias emociones y le empezaba a pesar en su mente, le costaba dormir.

Pero sus intentos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos muy pesados, profundos y se acercaba lentamente a la fogata. Quería abrir los ojos y ver quien era, Bum-Fad estaba aun al otro lado de la fogata, era imposible que fuera aquel que se acercaba a la fogata.

 **¿?:** ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos volvimos a ver? Hermano, ¿80 años?

 **Bum-Fad:** 85 mas o menos, pero dime ¿a que viniste? ¿Otra vez necesitas dinero?

 **¿?:** No esta vez, es Madre, quien quiere verte

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Madre?, pero fui claro la ultima ves que fui con ella, ¿Qué quiere de mi?

 **Applejack: "** ¿con quien hablaBum-Fad?" – abrió lentamente los ojos, frente de ella había otro minotauro, era mas pequeño que Bum-Fad, de pelaje negro, ojos plateados, una armadura de plata y cargaba en su espalda cargaba una labrys (una hacha doble, de gran tamaño). - ¿Quién eres?

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero si una reacción que la dejo asombrada.

 **¿?:** ¿Aun sigue viva? – Applejack no sabia a que se refería, pero sintió una brisa y cundo vio arriba de ella estaba la labrys, detenida por el violín de Bum-Fad

 **Bum-Fad:** detente ahí mismo, Mad Ax, vienen con migo

 **Mad Ax:** esta bien – dijo muy molesto por no cumplir su cometido – pero vendrás con migo a ver a Madre

 **Bum-Fad:** no. La última vez que fui a ver a Madre, fue solo para darle muerte a los más débiles del clan, y además eso lo puedes hacer tu solo.

 **Mad Ax:** oh vamos aun faltan dos semanas para eso, y además es el turno de Raging Thunder. No esta vez se trata del sucesor.

 **Bum-Fad:** te refieres que Madre al fin elijara a un sucesor, ¿y eso porque me involucra?

 **Mad Ax:** te involucra y mucho, no entiendo porque pero, Madre te eligió a ti

 **Bum-Fad:** pues que elija Madre a otro, yo me niego

 **Mad Ax:** no es que quieras o no, sabes mejor que nadie, que Madre no la cuestiona nadie. Además yo solo te vine a ponerte al corrienteconladecisión de Madre – Mad Ax, tomo a su labrys y salió del lugar caminando hacía la profunda oscuridad

Applejack aun no reaccionaba, seguía paralizada por casi perder la vida.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿estas bien, Applejack? – ella asintió con la cabeza – que alivio

 **Applejack:** ¿Quién era el?

 **Bum-Fad:** el es mi hermano, Mad Ax, es el decimo octavo de la familia. Pero no te preocupes, el es de otra región.

 **Applejack:** y ¿por que intento decapitarme? – el silencio se apodero del lugar, Bum-Fad no respondía y decidió cambiar el tema. – bueno, y ¿que piensas hacer?, digo, ¿regresaras con nosotras o no?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno… - Bum-Fad, no era ningún tonto, sabia que Mad Ax, las rastrearía y eliminaría en la primera oportunidad. Además Applejack, le había pedido que regresara, esa seria una oportunidad que necesitaba - …supongo que si.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, y en caso de que no, recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y opiniones para poder mejorar**


	4. Capitulo 4: un peligroso minotauro ha ll

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Capitulo 4: un peligroso minotauro ha llegado**

Ya estaban a unos metros de llegar a Ponyville, y poder descansa sin ser atacados, o eso era lo que pensaron en un inicio. Para su mala suerte, no muy cerca de allí, Mad Ax, los estaba observando desde lejos, no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, nunca se opuso a Madre o a su familia.

 **Mad Ax:** ¿acaso piensa traicionar a su familia? - el medito muy profunda su respuesta - no lo creo. Además si el, no piensa ir por las buenas, será por las malas entones. Pero... - le gruñe el estomago - Primero comeré algo.

Cuando vieron a las a lejanías, a Ponyville, todas se entusiasmaron al saber que pronto esta excursión terminaría al final. Cuando estaban más cerca vieron a una cálida bienvenida.

Pero aunque era una alegre fiesta, nunca faltan las caras largas, a pesar que la fiesta en parte era para el, algo dentro de Bum-Fad, lo desanimaba y comenzaba a pensar seriamente su había tomado la decisión correcta.

Por un lado quería estar junto a la única amiga que le ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio, ella le mostro amabilidad y honestidad. Pero por el otro lado, sabia que las ponía en peligro al estar seca de ella, algo dentro de el intuía que Mad Ax, era capas de matarlas en cualquier momento o cualquier otro miembro de la familia, o peor, que le dijera a Madre de ellas y venga en persona para eliminar cualquier obstáculo para asegurarse de que hiciera lo que ella diga.

Y a pesar que era fuerte y rápido, aun mas allá del resto de su familia. No se podría igualar a ala de Madre. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Algo lo dejo boquiabierto, todos los presentes lo miraban, no con odio o indiferencia, no, era de preocupación, y noto que Applejack se acercaba lentamente y dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

 **Applejack:** oye compañero, ¿estas bien?, te ves muy preocupado

 **Bum-Fad:** si estoy bien, no te preocupes - no lo podía creer, en mas de 10,000 viviendo con su familia, era la primera ves que alguien se preocupara por el - solo es nostalgia, es solo eso

 **Applejack:** ¿seguro? - Bum-Fad asintió con la cabeza, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer sin parecer forzada

 **Bum-Fad:** disculpen, pero debo salir de aquí, voy a tomar un poco de aire

 **Pinkie Pie:** esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho, porque si te tardas mucho entonces la fiesta no estaría completa, y si no esta completa, se termina y se termina ya no cortaras el pastel, y si no lo cortas no comerás pastel, y si no comes pastel no te gusto la fiesta, y si no quieres ser mi amigo y si no eres mi amigo, es porque no te agrado la fiesta...

 **Bum-Fad:** No tardare mucho, Pinkie, si eso te hace feliz. - esta ves no fingió una sonrisa, era una cálida sensación que sintió Pinkie al ver esa sonrisa radiante y única de Bum-Fad

 **Pinkie:** gra-gracias – por primera vez Pinkie, sintió una sensación diferente y empezaba a sonrojarse, sin darse cuenta estaba muy roja y no podía hablar claramente. "¿que me pasa? ¡no puedo hablar!" pensó, algo avergonzada. La poni rosada comenzó a seguir animando la fiesta, pero no podía quitarse de la mente, que algo la hacia reaccionar de esta manera.

Cuando salió Bum-Fad, Pinkie se sentía mas intrigada, ya no estaba sonrojada, pero quería seguir junto a Bum-Fad. Mientras estaba afuera, Bum-Fad, estaba tratando de aclarar su mente. Pero no lo conseguía, siempre que tenia un motivo para quedarse en Ponyville, le llegaba a su mente un motivo que le decía lo contrario. A pasar unos diez minutos, decidió regresar a la fiesta, Pinkie, se había esmerado bastante con la fiesta y como no quería desilusionar a Pinkie y a las demás en especial a Applejack, puso la mejor cara que pudo y se quedo a disfrutar de la fiesta.

La verdad era su primera fiesta, en la cual no tenia que matar a alguien, y realmente lo disfruto mucho.

Al pasar del tiempo la fiesta se termino. Y todas tenían que regresar a sus hogares y reanudar sus labores diarios, aun cuando solo faltaban unas horas para que el sol le diera lugar a la luna. Pero tenían trabajo que hacer aun.

Spike el fiel asistente de Twilight, estaba hambriento, había estado esperándola toda la noche, y por la preocupación ya tenia veinticuatro horas sin comer ni la mas pequeña gema. y para empeorar las cosas, el mercado no tardaría en cerrar. El podía comerse unas gemas que guardaba para emergencias como estas, pero...y ellos, que comerían si la lacena estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de una cuantas manzanas. Simplemente no podría, ¡jamás!, dejar a Twilight así, o a su invitado, ¿que clase de recibimiento seria ese?

Intento mas de una vez ir a comprar algunas cosas. Pero era detenido en cada una de ella s por la unicornio. Y aun cuando insistía, Twilight lo ponía a clasificar los libros de la biblioteca, Bum-Fad, por su parte estaba entretenido leyendo uno de los libros de Twilight, era la primera vez que Spike veía a alguien tan entretenido leyendo un libro. Incluso podría haber una hydra frente a el y no le prestaría atención o no le importaría.

Era extraño, como si su vida dependiera de leer ese libro en especial. También noto que leía la misma pagina una y otra vez. Era muy extraño pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pesaría que era descortés o que Twilight lo regañara por su curiosidad.

Mientras en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom estaban comiendo el pie de manzana que les preparo la abuela Smith, todo parresia una cena familiar normal, asta que le llego una pregunta que incomodo mucho a Applejack.

 **Apple Bloom:** oye hermana, el que estaba a detrás de todas ustedes, ¿es tu novio?

 **Abuela Smith:** ... ¿novio?...Applejack, no me digas que por eso te has ausentado estos días - esas palabras le causaron un sonrojo que trato de disimilar escondiendo su rostro con su sombrero.

 **Applejack:** n-no, el no...Es mi...novio - esa palabras se atoraban en su garganta, y no podía tartamudear o desviar la mirada, para no ver a su abuela a los ojos, si lo asía no estaba segura de no decir algo que no debiera decir...

 **Apple Bloom:** ¿estas segura?, se veían tan perdidos el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran enamorados - concluyo la potrilla de melena roja, con una sonrisa, ignorando lo incomodo que le fuera para su hermana mayor.

 **Applejack:** Si, estoy segura, pero ¿como sabes eso?

 **Apple Bloom:** es que cuando llegaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, los vieron y luego me lo contaron, y según ellas, se veían como toda una pareja - concluyo la sonriente Apple Bloom, de nuevo ignorando la reacción de Applejack. Pero una intrigante pregunta asalto a su mente - ...aunque ellas no me dijeron que si era un poni de tierra, un Pegaso o un unicornio, solo me dijeron que era grande y de un buen físico.

 **Abuela Smith:** Hm, la verdad da curiosidad, ¿es un poni de tierra? - Applejack, no les podría mentir, y negó con la cabeza

 **Big Macintosh:** ¿un Pegaso? - Applejack volvía a negar con la cabeza

 **Apple Bloom:** entones seguro es un unicornio - dijo con una sonrisa Apple Bloom. Pero Applejack se volvía a negar con la cabeza. - Entonces ¿es un Alcionio?

 **Applejack:** no...Es un...minotauro de pelaje blanco...creo

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿un minotauro, esta en Ponyville? ¿Porque estaba en Ponyville? ¿Acaso tendría conexión con aquí "incidente" de ase ya mucho tiempo?

Ninguna de estas preguntas fueron respondidas, solo se limitaban a ver con gran asombro a Applejack, Quien se limito a levantarse de la mesa y se disponía a dormir.

Cuando se escucharon los ronquidos de Applejack, y Apple Bloom se quedo dormida profundamente Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith se quedaron a hablar seriamente de Bum-Fad. Ellos no les molestaba el hecho que Applejack tuviera una relación amorosa, les molestaba el echo de que era un minotauro

Pera ellos, los minotauro no eran mas que unas bestias sin inteligencia o gracia, y que solo buscaban problemas con sus ridículas discusiones o peleas sin sentido.

Para Apple Bloom, no le gustaría que esa criatura, que sobraba de fuerza, lastimara a su querida hermana mayor. A diferencia al resto de su familia era su primer encuentro con un minotauro, pero había escuchado decir a su abuela, llamarlos "cabezas huecas", y antes de dormir, había planeado conocerlo mas afondo después de la escuela.

Para Applejack, era difícil de creer, lo que decía su abuela, ella solo fingía quedarse dormida, ya que sabia que no hablarían que les parresia la idea, asta estar asolas. Pronto una idea atravesó su mente "soledad", ¿a eso se refería Rainbow Dash?, se cuestionaba a si misma Applejack, tantas veces, esperando una repuesta, pero el sueño la venció y quedo profundamente en un sueño profundo.

En la boutique de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, le pregunto directamente ¿que asía su hermana con un minotauro?; por lo que sabia de ellos, era poco, pero lo suficiente como para creer que se relacionaría con una de estas violentas y desagradables bestias. Había escuchado que ellos solo le cavia en la cabeza la idea de pelear entre ellos o insultar a aquellos que creyeran dignos. Pero de tanto insistir Sweetie Belle, solo concilio un "te lo cuento luego", ya conocía lo suficiente a Rarity, para saber que eso solo significaba que nuca le diría, rendida y desanimada se fue a su cuarto y dormir plácidamente.

Esa misma noche, exactamente a las 2:00 am, todo el pueblo escuchaba aun dormidos, una dulce melodía, que se espundia a plenitud, pero lejos que se molestaran los habitantes de Ponyville, les trasmitía una tranquilidad y calidez, algunos se despertaron para escuchar tan dulce melodía, pocos salían de sus casas, para ver quien tocaba tan exquisita pieza musical. Pero por más que buscaban el origen de la bella pieza musical, decidieron regresar a sus camas y dejar que la suave música los dejara dormir lentamente.

En un callejón, una solitaria Pegaso de color anaranjado y de crin morada, se despertó con la música que se espundia lentamente, por su curiosidad decidió buscar quien estaba tan loco como para ponerse a tocar tan temprano, lo que le parecía ser un violín. Y la verdad era mas cálida esa sinfonía que escuchaba suavemente, que el oscuro y frio callejón donde dormía.

La Pegaso se fue acercando, lentamente, y justo en la copa del hogar de Twilight, un par de sombras, y una de ellas tocaba aquel instrumento, que salían esas melodía y la otra sombra se quedaba escuchando la sinfonía. Scootaloo identifico a la sombra que se dedicaba solamente a escuchar, era Spike.

Con mas confianza y mayor curiosidad, se asecho mas a la luz, vio al mismo minotauro tocar tal hermosa música. Le era imposible de entender, al igual de Sweetie Belle, había escuchado que eran las bestias más incultas e irracionales. Pero frente de ella estaba uno que tocaba una melodía increíble.

Cundo término de tocar ese violín con tal maestría, desapareció de su vista, ya, dentro de poco amanecería y Spike se avía metido por la ventana. se disponía a marcarse, pero alguien apareció a sus espaldas, y con una voz calmado y dulce le llamo la atención.

 **Bum-Fad:** hola pequeña, ¿estas perdida? - Scootaloo, negó con la cabeza - entonces ¿vives cerca? - ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo, no se podía creer lo intimidante que parecía - ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, pequeña? - ella se negó de nuevo, no desconfiaba de el, después de todo llego junto a su hermana mayor adictiva, no, era vergüenza de que viera donde vivía. Pero no conto que Bum-Fad se percatara de que estaba muy fría, y a esta hora solo aquellos sin un hogar estarían deambulando en las calles - vives en las calles, ¿cierto? - eso causo que agachara la vergüenza, avía sido descubierta, ahora mismo, alguien sabia su secreto y se imagino que en poco tiempo todo Ponyville se enteraría, y que el se burlaría de ella por vivir en las calles. Ella intento huir de allí, pero unas garras la sostuvieron de sus hombros, la obligo a darle la vuelta y mirar de nuevo a Bum-Fad a los ojos de color niebla que el tenia, lagrimas salen de los ojos de Scootaloo, esperaba que se burlaran de su situación, pero...obtuvo algo diferente a eso - Ven conmigo, es una noche muy fría y al menos deberías dormir un poco en una suave cama.

Acto seguido, camino hacia la puerta y la invito a pasar, Spike ya estaba dormido, y aunque estuviera despierto, la hubiera invitado a descasar, cuando llego al cuarto de invitados, Bum-Fad quito su violín de la cama, la acomodo y con una cálida vos le dijo que descasara, mañana seria un nuevo día, después cerro lentamente la puerta.

Bum-Fad, estaba apunto de dormir, pero como no quería molestar a nadie, salió por la ventana, se acomodo en una rama y se quedo dormido.

Scootaloo, no sabia que decir, un extraño, la invito a dormir en su cama, mientras el dormiría en quien sabe donde. Era la casa de Twilight, pero aun así, el reacciono muy opuesto a lo que esperaba. Pero quien desaprovecharía la oportunidad de descansar un poco en una cama decente y cálida, si llevaba años viviendo en ese callejón oscuro y frio, aun bajo de la lluvia no le quedaba de otra. Pero al menos por un breve tiempo podría descasar en una cama calientita.

Twilight, a diferencia de Spike, estaba despierta, y no solo eso sino que presencio todo lo ocurrido, desde que la duce melodía se había detenido. Estaba conmovida por el gesto que había dado Bum-Fad, a Scootaloo, a una pequeña que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero era momento de descansar de nuevo, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera en un breve momento, pero sus heridas aun curadas, le pedían descasar un poco más.

Ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana, por suerte era domingo, y no tenían que hacer nada, pero Spike tenia que levantarse y preparar el desayuno, con mucha pereza, caminaba lentamente asía la puerta, y la abrió lentamente, y frente de esta, estaba Bum-Fad recargándose en el respaldo de la pared.

 **Spike:** hay amigo, ¿que ases allí? - decía con una gran sonrisa, había tenido un gran sueño

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...te esperaba, te quiero pedir un favor

 **Spike:** si, solo dime que es lo que quieres que haga.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno ayer, poco después que te fueras a dormir, vi a una Pegaso, que bueno, invite a dormir, y quería saber si tu le podrías servir un poco de comida.

 **Spike:** (un tanto dudoso) ok, pero ¿de quien se trata?...no es que no quiera, pero no suelo recibir este tipo de favores.

 **Bum-Fad:** antes, prométeme que no la juzgues mal, o la hagas menos - Spike asiente con la cabeza - bueno, te diría de quien se trata. Mas no se quien es realmente. Pero si quieres averiguarlo solo abre esa puerta - decía mientras apuntaba donde se había quedado a dormir - pero se sigiloso, esta aun dormida.

Spike se fue acercando a la puerta, y lentamente abría la puerta, unos ronquidos leves, cuando abrió la puerta por completo, vio a Scootaloo, dormida tranquilamente en la suave cama.

Spike, cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras con muchas preguntas pero ninguna seria respondida, solo se limito a servir cuatro platos con fruta picada, toco la puerta de Twilight y le puso al corriente con lo que sucedía.

Twilight, despertó con cuidado a Scootaloo, para que pudiera desayunar. Todos estaba sentados en la mesa, desayunando, en un momento nadie preguntaba nada. Pero la curiosidad de Twilight fue muy grande y causo un ambiente incomodo.

 **Twilight:** Bum-Fad, quería preguntarte, ¿Porque tomaste esa decisión? - todos sabían a que se refería, y Scootaloo era la mas ansiosa por la respuesta. Pero se sentía mal, además Bum-Fad solo se agacho la cabeza, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo - Lo siento, no quería incomodarte...

 **Bum-Fad:** descuida, es natural se curioso a veces...y bueno...tome esa decisión porque, esta pequeña, se ve que a sufrido en el pasado y de algún modo...me recuerda cuando era tan solo un pequeño - cada ves sus palabras parecía distantes y que ocultaba algo que no quería recordad.

Todos terminaron su desayuno, pero Scootaloo, quería saber a que se refería con eso de "me recuerda cuando era un pequeño" pero formas que le buscaba sentido, solo se confundía mas y se sentía mas lejos de la respuesta. Pero cuando vio a Bum-Fad salir pudo observar algo que solo ella avía visto.

Sin perder el tiempo, agradeció el desayuno, les pidió no decir nada de lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana, y se fue tras Bum-Fad. Ya no era solo el echo de lo que había dicho Bum-Fad, era curiosidad por ver esa cicatriz, el tenia muchas en todo su cuerpo, pero esta tenia algo peculiar.

Tardo un poco en centrarlo, estaba abondo con Sweetie Belle, nunca le gusto espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 **Sweetie Belle:** hay, ¿tus eres Bum-Fad? ¿No? - por una extraña razón, Scootaloo, sintió en el tono de su voz estaba muy enojada, Pero ¿porque lo estaría?

 **Bum-Fad:** así es, soy yo Bum-Fad - para Scootaloo, el estaba tranquilo.

 **Sweetie Belle:** por lo que veo, eres un minotauro - su tono no era de enojo ya, pero el como lo dijo y el tono arrogante que uso, parresia que era un insulto.

 **Bum-Fad:** pos supuesto que lo soy, ¿pero eso que tiene? - aun con su tono calmado, era fácil saber que se empezaba a enojar.

 **Sweetie Belle:** es que oí decir que todos ustedes son unos cabezas huecas que solo saben pelear. -Scootaloo no entendía porque lo trataba de tal manera. Pero no se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

 **Bum-Fad:** y eso te da derecho a insultarme, o que clase de poni se pone a juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo un poco - Scootaloo se sentía mal, ella había cometido el mismo error cuando lo vio la primera vez. - ¿sabes que?, no pienso ponerme a discutir con una unicornio de mente tan cerrada.

Salió caminando, dándole la espalda, se alejaba rápidamente, y lo seguía observándolo asta que lo perdió de vista. Scootaloo cuando se percato que ya no estaba cerca Bum-Fad, salió de su escondite, Sweetie Belle, el saludo con mucha alegría y emoción.

 **Sweetie Belle:** hola amiga, te he estado buscando toda la mañana. Apple Bloom, me pidió que tuviera algo que decirnos.

 **Scootaloo:** esta bien...pero antes de que nos vallamos te puedo preguntar algo

 **Sweetie Belle:** si claro - con una gran sonrisa y cerrados los ojos esperando la pregunta de su amiga.

 **Scootaloo:** es que me da curiosidad, ¿porque te comportaste así?...digo es raro verte reaccionar en ti.

 **Sweetie Belle:** bueno...yo... ¿esa de allí que compra esas cerezas, no es Rainbow Dash? - Scootaloo, volteo a ver, pero no era ella, ni siquiera se parecía un poco

 **Scootaloo:** hay, no evadas mi pregunta Sweetie Belle

 **Apple Bloom:** chicas, debo pedirles un favor

 **Sweetie Belle:** si claro. ¿Que quieres?

 **Apple Bloom:** estoy buscando a un minotauro de color perla, ¿no lo han visto por aquí?

 **Scootaloo:** yo si, pero ase rato se fue para allá. - decía mientras señalo, por donde lo había visto partir

 **Apple Bloom:** ¡gracias! Las veré en la casa club en una hora. - no les dio tiempo de decir algo mas, ya se había ido corriendo.

 **Scootaloo:** y bien, Sweetie Belle, aun no contestas mi pregunta - Scootaloo la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

 **Sweetie Belle:** bien te lo diré...

No lejos de allí, Rarity había salido a almorzar, aprovecho que no tenía mucho trabajo. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento, aun no podía sacar de su mente esos ojos de Bum-Fad, tan misteriosos y a la ves simples, esa sonrisa única de el, siempre se preocupaba de otros y a pesar de tener una gran diferencia de especies, le parecía muy atractivo, claro que eran de distintas especies, pero eso no la detendría, ya había escuchado acerca de los híbridos y eso la alentaba mas a estar con el.

Desde que lo vio en el bosque y lo salvo la vida e incluso la había curado sin habérselo pedido, se empezaba a encontrarse a si misma pensando en el, cuando se daba cuenta de ello, se sonrojaba, porque no importara que fuera lo que estuviera asiendo, solo pensaba en aquí minotauro, que parecía ser diferente a los demás de su especie.

Se quedo atónita, frente de ella, se encontraba Bum-Fad, el tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, "estará pensando en mi" pensó Rarity "hay, pero en que estoy pensando", Rarity no se percato que se acercaba a Bum-Fad, con una gran sonrisa.

 **Rarity:** Ho...hola, te gusta...gustaría al...almorzar con migo - "pero que estoy haciendo" se repetía en su cabeza, has taque escucho una respuesta

 **Bum-Fad:** si claro, encantado de acompañarte - le regalaba una sonrisa cálida "esa sonrisa que ase, es imposible de olvidar" pensó Rarity - pero con una condición.

 **Rarity:** Y ¿cual es? - en sus adentros pensó, en que solo como amigos, que en una semana (que le seria una eternidad) o que partiría tan ponto terminara su comida y volviera dentro de treinta años

 **Bum-Fad:** que me dejes pagar ambas cuentas. - esas palabras le relajaron un poco, ataque un pensamiento cruzo su mente, y aun que no quería decirlo, se le escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta estaque termino

 **Rarity:** pero querido, yo puedo pagar mi propia comida - "que bien Rarity, así se hace, ahora de seguro te rechazara o no lo volverás a ver" pensaba ella mismas al saber lo que acababa de decir.

 **Bum-Fad:** y no lo dudo, pero me gustaría invitar esta vez yo. Además quisiera hablar contigo

 **Rarity:** este bien querido, tu ganas pero la próxima pagare yo, no quiero que pienses que solo soy una mantenida o algo así - "¡¿porque dije eso?!" se cuestionaba para sus adentros.

 **Bum-Fad:** esta bien, tu pagaras la próxima, pero esta la pago yo - en ese momento llega Apple Bloom

 **Apple Bloom:** este...tú eres Bum-Fad ¿no? - Bum-Fad se limita a asentir con la cabeza - que bueno, al fin te encuentro, te e estado buscando, porque quiero acerté unas preguntas muy importantes...Hm ¿interrumpo algo?

 **Rarity:** no querida, pero deberías asarlas después, es que íbamos a ir a almorzar.

 **Apple Bloom:** ah...de acuerdo, pero Rarity ¿podrías llevarlo a nuestra casa club? es que le quiero preguntar unas cosas que solo el puede responder - dijo la alegre Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash había presenciado todo, y decidió seguirlos. No sabía si era curiosidad o algo más...solo sabia que al ver a Bum-Fad y a Rarity juntos, no le daba una buena cesación. Ella se ocultaba entre las nubes y los espiaba.

Para Applejack, no era diferente la situación, aun cuando estaba trabajando como siempre lo solía hacer, lo intentaba hacer mas rápido que de costumbre, no era por los días que falto el trabajo, o el hecho que tuviera algún pendiente. Era solo porque quería estar con Bum-Fad, y aunque confiara ciegamente en sus amigas, no quería dejarlo a solas con ellas, en especial con Rarity o Rainbow, ellas se comportaban diferente con el, se sentía tan...celosa, "¿pero en que estas pensando?" se decía mental mente así misma "¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo pasar?...aunque ya se disculpo por eso...y creo que...me volví a enamorar de el...NO NI HABLAR. No pienso caer de nuevo en eso"

 **Big Macintosh:** ¿te encueten tras bien hermana?

 **Applejack:** si, es solo que estaba pensando

 **Big Macintosh:** tiene que ver con ese minotauro ¿Cierto?

 **Applejack:** de alguna manera, supongo que si - nota que su Hermana regresaba, como si estuviera refeccionando muy profundamente - hola terroncito - dijo a su hermana que se acercaba mas a ella

 **Apple Bloom:** hola...hoye Applejack tu sabes algo acerca de los minotauro y sus...

De pronto un poderoso estruendo capta la atención de los tres hermanos, una nube de polvo se situaba delante de ellos, solo una silueta era apenas visible. Lentamente el polvo se dispersaba y a subes, mostraba a un minotauro de pelaje oscuro, era Mad Ax, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

 **Mad Ax:** tu, tonta campesina, vendrás con migo - decía mientras señalaba a Applejack.

Applejack estaba furiosa, y como no estarlo, si le acababan de decir algo que le molestaba al más no poder. Aun cuando trataba de controlarse, le era imposible, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran "tonta campesina".

 **Applejack:** ¿y si me niego?

 **Mad Ax:** no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, sino lo que aras si no quieres que ellos tengan un "accidente" con mi labrys.

 **Big Macintosh:** mejor lárgate de aquí, o sino tendré que... - pudo terminar cuando Mad Ax sujetaba el mango de su Labrys.

Big Mac, lo refunfuñaba con la mirada, y ni siquiera vio cuando lo hizo. En cuestión de segundos, Mad Ax le arrojo su labrys, cortándole levemente su mejilla derecha, y antes de reaccionar, apareció detrás de el, sujetando su arma y dándole un golpe certero en sus costillas, rompiéndole unas cuantas dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, lo sujeto del cuello, levantándolo asta su rostro, con una sonrisa de par en par, y en su mirada desquiciada lo aterro mientras decía...

 **Mad Ax:** o sino ¿que inútil? - cuando termino de hablar lo arrojo contra un manzano, aun estaba consiente pero su cuerpo no respondía. - te doy diez segundos para que muevas esos cascos para acá, tonta campesina o tu amigo perderá la cabeza al igual que esa mocosa de allí - decía mientras señalaba a una muy asustada Apple Bloom, al ver a su hermano apenas y consiente.

No lo pensó dos veces Applejack, sabia que el no estaba jugando, y termino aceptando obedeciendo a Mad Ax, aun con el odio que le tenia, no arriesgaría la vida de sus hermanos.

 **Mad Ax:** bien, al fin eres sensata - voltea a ver a Apple Bloom - tú mocosa, busca al inútil de Bum-Fad, y asegúrate que llegue a centro de la ciudad en una hora o no garantizo el bien estar de esta tonta campesina

Sin más desapareció junto Applejack, Apple Bloom con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió a la casa y puso al corriente a su abuela, para ayudar a Big Macintosh, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Bum-Fad.

Para su suerte venia de camino junto a Rarity, por lo cual fue fácil localizarlo y ponerlo al corriente de lo que acababa de suceder. Bum-Fad, corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba Big Macintosh, lo cargo en su obro, justo cuando llego la abuela Smith.

 **Abuela Smith:** ¡suelta a mi nieto, ahora mismo o...! - no termino de hablar, Bum-Fad se lo había llevado.

Bum-Fad se llevo lo mas rápido posible, con Zecora, toco desesperadamente la puerta, estaque vio detrás de el, se encontraba Zecora. Le explico que necesitaba de su ayuda y que no tenían mucho tiempo.

 **Zecora:** veo que estas en un buen lio mi amigo, pero debes explicar porque lo as traído estando tan herido.

 **Bum-Fad:** porque se que lo ayudaras, además en el hospital no lograrían salvarle la vida a tiempo.

 **Zecora:** acaso dices que no tiene mucho tiempo, ¿pero que le han echo?

 **Bum-Fad:** le rompió tres costillas, el golpe lo dejo inconsciente pero...eso no es por lo que me preocupa. según Apple Bloom un minotauro que cargaba una labrys, lo ataco...y si es quien creo que es, lo a envenenado cuando lo corto - decía mientras le mostraba la leve cortada en la mejilla de Big Macintosh, pero esta ves se había tornado morada - por favor, asegúrate que reaccione lo mas pronto posible, y as que beba esto - le entrego una botella pequeña, contenía un liquido azul cielo y tenia un resplandor - no tenemos tiempo, debo ir por Applejack en treinta minutos de ese minotauro... y a el solo le quedan veinticinco minutos...

 **Zecora:** este bien, pero respuestas debes darme después. Yo me asegurare de que se encuentre bien nuestro amigo, así que sin pendiente asegúrate que Applejack muy bien se encuentre.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, se dirigió asía el punto a reunión con Mad Ax, que estaba seguro que al menos una muerte causaría, se reía sin para causando miedo a los ponis que se encontraba cerca de allí.

No tomo mucho tiempo cuando Bum-Fad, había llegado precisamente antes de que Mad Ax causara un gran alboroto. Cuando llego estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo, que para su desgracia no les dio tiempo de huir de Mad Ax, y todo por estar discutiendo.

Bum-Fad, con una de sus manos detuvo la inmensa labrys, pero no pudo evitar se cortado profundamente, y todo por salvarles la vida a esa potrancas. El dolor que sintió el minotauro por sentir su carne ser rebanada por aquella labrys, Scootaloo abría lentamente los ojos, y quedo paralizada por el miedo, lo que sus ojos veían era a Bum-Fad, el misterioso minotauro que fue amable con ella, deteniendo la peligrosa arma, cortándole aun los músculos de sus manos.

Era una escena muy traumarte para ella, en especial al sentir la sangre de Bum-Fad, ir resbalándose lentamente por su pelaje, estaba abrasada de Sweetie Belle, que también eran presa del miedo, no podía abrir los ojos, pero el olor a sangre y sentía esa gotas que caían del pelaje de su amiga, la hizo imaginarse lo peor, en su mente se imaginaba a Scootaloo siendo partida a la mitad, ya que tenia mucho sentido, y explicaría el olor de sangre y porque caían precisamente de su mejor amiga. Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de Applejack

 **Applejack:** ¡¿que esperan?! ¡Corran ahora que pueden! - Sweetie Belle, abrió los ojos, mirando lo que veía su amiga. Frente de ella estaba Bum-Fad, deteniendo esa arma mientras le costaban gran parte de la mano. "¿entonces la sangre es de el? ¿Pero cuando? o ¿porque?" pensaba Sweetie Belle - ¡BAMLOS QUE ESPERAN! ¡CORRAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y ALEJENSE DE ESTE LUGAR AHORA MISMO! - Cuando dijo eso Applejack, Sweetie Belle, vio que su amiga no reaccionaba y la sujeto con toda la fuerza que podía y finalmente se llevo arrastrando a una inmóvil Scootaloo.

 **Mad Ax:** ¿quien dijo que se podían ir de aquí vivas? - levanto su labrys y la impulso en dirección de la pequeñas que intentaban huir, pero de nuevo Bum-Fad, se encargo de adsorber todo el impacto, cortándole profundamente el pecho y gritando a todo pulmón

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LAS LASTIMES! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO! ¡HACI QUE DEJALA IR TAMBIEN A ELLA!

 **Mad Ax:** esta bien, total ya no me sirve de nada, solo la necesitaba para poder atraer tu atención y ya que no me sirve la dejare ir - la suelta de su fuete agarre, y ahora con su mano libre, tomo el mango de su arme y le aplico aun mas fuerza cortándole asta los huesos el brazo de Bum-Fad - que blando te as vuelto hermano, pero no importa, si no bienes con migo a ver a Madre pro las buenas, lo aras en pedazos, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - la riza de Mad Ax, sin duda era la misma que un demente usaría, antes de matar a una victima

 **Bum-Fad:** pues que así sea - Bum-Fad no usaba una armadura como Mad Ax, o una arma como su hermano, pero si una gran resistencia y una fuerza descomunal. Sin dudarlo comenzaron a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra, los golpes que se daban, soltaban unos choque de viento y energía increíbles, y Applejack que presenciaba la pelea entre los hermanos una duda sobresalió de su mente "¿Bum-Fad, era realmente una bestia que solo pensaba en pelear, y lo que sabia de el, estaba mal?"

Mientras tanda, Zecora había logrado despertar a Big Macintosh, pero a pesar de estar algo consiente, el veneno le causaba un gran dolor, que como resultado Big Mac se movía de manera muy brusca y le era imposible que Big Macintosh bebiera aquella sustancia que creía que era un tipo de antídoto. Después de lograr que se lo bebiera, se noto rápido su recuperación, ya no sentía el dolor que le administraba el veneno, su temperatura se había vuelto normal y su pulso ya estaba recuperando.

Big Macintosh, lo primero que vio fue a Zecora, aun lado suyo, aliviada al saber que su amigo se estaba recuperando.

Scootaloo aun no reaccionaba, seguí estando en shock, sus ojos veían como esa arma partía en dos la mano de Bum-Fad, y escuchaba una y otra vez como crujían los huesos de Bum-Fad y sentía esa gotas de sangre resbala por su pelaje. Sweetie Belle, se estaba cansando demasiado, y en cualquier momento caería por el cansancio.

Ya sin fuerza se dejo caer en el suelo, y fue recogida por dos yeguas que la ayudaron a pararse, también ayudaba a cargar a Scootaloo. Eran Rarity y Rainbow Dash, que ya llevaban un rato buscándolas. Scootaloo, cuando sintió ser cargada por los cascos de su adoptiva hermana mayor, salió del shock, y se abalase asía Rainbow Dash, llorando en el pecho de ella, ya que ella creyó que moriría a manos de ese minotauro.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin mas me despido.**


	5. Capitulo 5: en una situacion de vida y m

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Capitulo 5: en una situacion de vida y muerte**

Bum-Fad y Mad Ax peleaban como si no hubiera ningún mañana, pero las múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo de Bum-Fad lo debilitaban, Mad Ax no estaba mejor, recibía impactos muy poderosos, bastaba con un solo golpe para abollar esa armadura de diez centímetros de grueso, como si fuera solo papel.

La batalla era reñida, ninguno cedía. Pero al final solo uno solo podría seguir de pie, ese alguien era Bum-Fad, que con dos golpes certeros, destrozo la gran labrys, pero perdió un brazo cortado casi a la mitad.

 **Mad Ax:** con que este es el final - decía mientras miraba en dirección al cielo, tenía un brazo y su piernas rotas, la sangre se filtraba por su armadura plateada. Todo señalaba que era su final.

 **Bum-Fad:** si, así parece - se acercaba lentamente, y cuando estaba cerca con su mano sana, le abrió el peto de la armadura plateada con sus garras afiladas, acto seguido le enterró la garra en el pecho y extrajo su corazón, mientras Applejack lo veía, no lo entendía ¿Como avía echo eso a su hermano? – Adiós hermano

 **Applejack:** ¿porque...lo...hiciste? - mientras tanto Bum-Fad, cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Mad Ax, estaba muy mal herido, pero caminaba a las afueras de Ponyville, Applejack lo quería detener pero solo se limitaba a seguirlo, en caso de que se quiera marchar, le seria sencillo detenerlo.

Tardaron un poco pero, al final llegaron a- una alejada colina, y debajo de un viejo árbol, solo se apreciaba la figura del minotauro cavando un oyo muy profundo. cuando termino de cavar el oyo en la fria tierra, coloco con cuidado el cadaber de su hermano y a su lado los restos de la labrys.

 **Bum-Fad:** espero que encuentres la alegria que no encontraste aqui hermano...nos veremos pronto - lo cubrio la tierra, y con la sangre que salia de sus heridas escribio lo siguiente:

"Aqui se encuentran los restos de Mad Ax, un minotauro de sangre pura, guardian de las puertas del sur de la ciudadela y sirbiente fiel de la familia real. Pero sobre todo un gran hermano y un buen amigo"

No lo entendía, Bum-Fad lo había matado con sus propias manos y escribía eso, era su hermano, y aunque tuviera motivos, nunca se mata entre si la familia… ¿o si?

Applejack, salió de sus dudas y finalmente lo vio a su rostro. De su rostro caía una lagrima que se mesclaba con su sangre y finalmente deposito un tulipán marchito sobre de la sepultura de su hermano.

 **Applejack:** Bum-Fad, ¿Porque lo mataste si era tu hermano? - Applejack no se quería meter en los asuntos personales del herido minotauro. Pasaron unos quince minutos y el no contestaba

 **Bum-Fad:** Precisamente porque lo consideraba como un hermano de sangre…aunque en realidad no lo era - hizo una pausa la miro a los ojos y continua - Cuando perteneces a esta familia…tenemos que matar sin dudar…debemos liquidarnos si fallamos y…cada pelea que tenemos es a muerte - salían lagrimas de manera des controlable de sus ojos, pero nunca desvió la mirada, siempre la miraba a los ojos. Pero de un momento volteo a ver la tumba de su hermano - porque mi familia…es una familia de asesinos

Quería seguir preguntando, pero Applejack se dio cuenta que en ese momento lo mas impórtate que debía hacer era, estar junto a el y compartir la pena que sentía en ese mismo momento Bum-Fad.

Cuando se sentía mejor Bum-Fad sintió que alguien se acercaba, era Pinkie, que al ver la seriedad de la cortadas profundas, y los nuevos golpes que tenia en todo el cuerpo, se paralizo, su melena esponjosa se avía alaciado, y sin mas se le abalanzo llorando mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a Bum-Fad, no tardo en sentir que aun estaban goteando sangre.

Pinkie solo se limitaba a llorar, y no era de extrañar, el estado de Bum-Fad era serio e incluso se podría decirse que moriría en cuestión de unas horas. Más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, se podían ver los huesos rotos que sobresalían de su pelaje.

 **Bum-Fad:** Tranquilízate Pinkie, estoy bien, solo debo descansar en cama un poco y estaré de nuevo como si nada

 **Pinkie:** Pero...pero...mírate - le decía entre sollozos, Bum-Fad no podría mirar todas sus heridas, el en un intento de calmarla un poco, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente

 **Bum-Fad:** te prometo que en menos de tres días, estaré curado. - ella aun llorando, lo mira detenidamente a los ojos, ella vio en esa mirada que le decía la verdad pura. Pero se quería asegurar

 **Pinkie:** ¿es...una...Pinkie-promesa? - el asintió con la cabeza, entones se empezaba a calmar, solo unas nesgan lagrimas que le salían de sus ojos

 **Bum-Fad:** pero debes hacer algo por mí, para que pueda estar lo mas sano posible.

 **Pinkie:** ¿que es?, are lo que sea para que te cures - Bum-Fad, aun con ese estado tan lamentable, se inca para quedar a su misma altura, y quito esas necias lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

 **Bum-Fad:** no quiero que sigas llorando, me duele mas verte llorar, que todas estas heridas que tengo en mi cuerpo, así que ¿me arias ese favor? - Pinkie, se sonrojo un poco y asintió, hico su mejor esfuerzo y otra vez era la alegre Pinkie Pie que todos conocían. - ahora debo asar algo muy importante.

 **Applejack:** ¿Y que seria eso, compañero? - Applejack intentaba ocultar sus celos irracionales, pero solo bastaba ver su rostro, para saber que estaba celosa y furiosa, a lo cual Pinkie se asusto un poco.

 **Bum-Fad:** debo saber si se logro curar un poni que estaba envenenado, por culpa de Mad Ax - se intento pararse, pero fue detenido por Applejack, que lo envistió para saber de quien se trataba.

 **Applejack:** de que poni hablas - estaba más que celosa, creía que era una de esas yeguas que lo desusarían, aprovechándose de la situación

 **Bum-Fad:** La verdad no se quien es, realmente no pude preguntarle su nombre, pero era grande, rojo y estaba desmayado bajo de un manzano.

 **Applejack:** mi... hermano... - la información que tenia tardo en procesarla y tan pronto termino. Se abalanzo mas fuertemente Applejack, y puso una de sus pesuñas en el pecho de Bum-Fad con una gran fuerza, debido a que por los nervios, no se fijo y le estaba enterrándole las pesuñas en una de sus heridas, que debido a eso se abría con mucha rapidez - ¿Como que esta envenenado?, solo le hizo un leve rasguño en su mejilla

 **Bum-Fad:** cuando...labrys...corta...veneno – la fuerza que le administraba Applejack a Bum-Fad, lo estaba dejando sin aire. Pinkie tecleo a Applejack, quitándola de enzima de Bum-Fad

 **Applejack:** ¡Pinkie, Porque lo hiciste! - gritaba muy molesta

 **Pinkie:** porque estabas lastimando y oficiando a Bum-Fad - Applejack, se quedo muda por la vergüenza, no se avía dado cuenta, y si no fuera por Pinkie lo hubiera matado sin darse cuenta

 **Bum-Fad:** gracias por dejarme respirar, y como decía...cuando la labrys de Mad Ax corta algo, aun un leve corte, deja completamente envenenado - se intenta parar, pero se cae de nuevo al suelo, su pierna lastimada, que estaba empezando a desgarrase los músculos y la piel

 **Applejack:** ¡¿y donde esta mi hermano?! ¡Lo dejaste morir! - Applejack estaba histérica, y como no lo estaría, si se acababa de enterar que su hermano mayor estaba en peligro de morir.

 **Bum-Fad:** no. el esta con Zecora...debe estar recuperándose del veneno aun, pero ya no esta en peligro de morir a causa del veneno...o al menos eso creo

Mientras tanto Zecora, le administraba a Big Macintosh, un relajante muscular, Big Mac, ya al menos sabía donde estaba pero no como avía llegado hasta allí. Su ultimo recuerdo era que estaba siendo cargado por alguien que no identificaba, en ese momento estaba consiente pero todo estaba muy borroso, y antes de estar completamente desmayado escucho que su abuela estaba ablando pero no sabia que avía dicho.

 **Big Macintosh:** te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Zecora, en especial lo de la medicina y haberme traído hasta aquí. No se como pagarte todo esto.

 **Zecora:** las gracias no me debes dar, ya que no fui yo quien te trajo a mi hogar, y aun que yo te atendí, la medicina que te hice beber, debo aclarar que mía no es

 **Big Mac:** entones quien me cargo, y de quien es la medicina

 **Zecora:** ¿acaso no sabes quien te ha salvado de morir envenenado?

 **Big Mac:** no - por la ventana vio que alguien se acercaba lentamente y logro oír las voces de Pinkie y Applejack.

 **Applejack:** Pinkie, enserio crees que ¿alguien puede recuperarse tan rápido?

 **Pinkie:** claro que si tontita, ¿acaso no recuerdas que lo prometió?

 **Applejack:** Si pero, ¿que pasaría si esta en un estado mas grabe de lo creemos?

Applejack y Pinkie llamaron a la puerta de Zecora, ella las invita a pasar y se detiene a observar a las grabes heridas del minotauro que se acercaba lentamente. Big Mac, recibió con un gran abraso a las dos yeguas, pero se separo rápidamente al ver a Bum-Fad, y en un instante lo recibió con una fuerte patada que lo saco volando fuera de la casa de Zecora, choco con un árbol y antes de reacciona, recibió un segundo golpe, pero esta ves la detuvo con su mano herida, suavizando el impacto.

Cuando Big Macintosh sintió la sangre entre sus cascos, se aparto un poco y lo miro detenidamente, el no era el minotauro que avía intentado enfrentar ase unas horas, y estaba muy mal herido. El podría odiar a los minotauro, pero nunca se aprovecharía de alguien herido o débil.

 **Big Macintosh:** largo de aquí minotauro, no tengo interés en pelear con un cabeza hueca como tu. - dijo firme e intimidante, con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquilo, para empezar tengo un nombre y ese es Bum-Fad, y te agradecería que me llames así y además el cabeza hueca pareces ser tú, después de todo tú fuiste quien ataco primero a alguien que realmente no conoces.

 **Pinkie:** ¡te encuentras bien! no te rompiste nada - decía mientras corría en dirección de Bum-Fad, y termino tirando a Big Mac al suelo.

 **Big Mac:** Pinkie, que te ocurre, me tiraste al suelo por ese cabeza hueca - decía mientras se paraba del suelo, aun mirando con odio a Bum-Fad.

 **Applejack:** pues bien merecido lo tienes hermano, como se te ocurre recibir así, a quien te salvo la vida, además si no fuera por el, mas que medio pueblo estaría muerto ahora mismo...incluyéndome - susurro lo ultimo para que nadie mas que su hermano lo oyera

 **Big Mac:** explícate Applejack - Big Mac, no entendía nada, pero la curiosidad que el tenia término siendo mas grade de lo que creía, incluso volteaba a ver por unos segundo al extraño minotauro.

 **Pinkie Pie:** es muy sencillo, el hizo todo por salvarnos - decía con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrasaba a Bum-Fad

 **Big Mac:** ¿como lo sabes? - no quitaba la vista de Bum-Fad, lentamente el odio que se reflejaba en su mirada disminuía.

 **Pinkie:** solo lo se y ya - seguía sonriendo de manera muy inocente, pero esta vez estaba ayudándolo a parar a Bum-Fad - míralo tu Big Mac, ¿ves en su mirada malas intensiones? o ¿Te regreso los golpes que le diste?

 **Big Mac:** eso no prueba nada - de pronto, Bum-Fad, se despluma al suelo, estaba sudando, su temperatura se elevaba, su pulso era demasiado rápido, sus heridas se tornaron moradas, las venas se marcaban en su piel, sus pupilas se empezaban a dilatar y ponerse en blanco

 **Applejack:** ¡Bum-Fad! - gritaba muy asustada, no era enfermera o sabia algo de medicina o sobre los minotauro, pero sabia que algo andaba mal. Pronto recordó algo que avía dicho Bum-Fad que explicaría todo "la labrys de Mad Ax envenena de manera rápida cualquier cuerpo en segundos" esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y reacciono de golpe - ¡Zecora por favor, dime que sabes como contrarrestar el veneno!

 **Big Mac:** tranquila hermana, solo debemos darle el antídoto - Aunque no confiaba o toleraba estar cerca de un minotauro, solo al ver la gran pena y desesperación de Applejack, le destrozaba el corazón, y no solo a el sino también a Zecora y a Pinkie

 **Applejack:** ¿Aun...queda...algo...de...antídoto? - su voz era entre cortada y se notaba que luchaba para no caer en llanto.

 **Zecora:** las noticias que debo que darte, alegría no va a darte, mas debes enterarte, que desconozco este veneno, y el antídoto que me dio ya se acabo

 **Big Mac** : entonces busquémoslo, si le explicamos la situación, supongo que nos daría un poco y...

 **Pinkie:** no podemos hacer eso - Pinkie tenia su melea lacia de nuevo, sabia que sin el antídoto, pronto moriría sin ningún remedio, y no podrían evitarlo. - el es quien tenia el antídoto.

Hubo un cilicio sepulcral, nadie podía asar nada, pronto notaron que empeoraba a oscurecer, tanto Applejack como Pinkie, no pudieron detener sus lágrimas, estaban abrasadas del cuerpo de Bum-Fad. Big Mac, estaba en shock, no lo entendía, si tenia el antídoto ¿porque no lo uso el primero? y menos porque lloraban tanto por alguien que apenas conocían. Zecora solo podía mantenerse en silencio, era muy probable que Bum-Fad muriera a causa del veneno, y no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, aunque parecía que estaba serena, por dentro, lloraba a mares, a diferencia de los demás, ella lo conocía mas profundo, y no podía creer que en frente de ella muriera sin que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, solo podían verlo morir lentamente.

 **Bum-Fad:** por...favor...no...No...sigan...llorando - todos lo veían, aun tenia los ojos dilatados y blancos, aun mas de lo normal, pero en su rostro se podía ver que estaba feliz, mostraba una cálida sonrisa que calmo un poco a Applejack a Pinkie y a Zecora, y de algún modo también a Big Macintosh. Era como si el no estuviera a minutos de morir. Todos lo miraban a los ojos, y aunque querían disimular su tristeza, no podían, se les partía el alma verlo sufrir.

Lentamente se empezó a apoyar contra del árbol y se puso de pie, saco un frasquito muy pequeño, pero estaba vacio. Lo sostenía entre sus dedos y comenzó a llenarlo con un líquido oscuro y espeso, le coloco una tapa y finalmente se lo dio a Zecora

 **Bum-Fad:** aquí esta...la única muestra del...del veneno - todos lo mirando con un rallo de espereza, tenían algo de fe en que se recuperaba - tranquilos, estaré bien...solo debo...sacar el veneno...de mi cuerpo...y estaré bien - torpemente comenzó a caminar. Pero cada paso que daba, mas sangre se derramaba en el suelo, se caía de ves en cuando y lo vieron por primera ves, algo que Scootaloo, avía notado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, una eran largas, otras cortas, pero todas profundas. Mas tenia una muy peculiar, no era profunda, pero sobresalía que esa cicatriz que estaba en su pecho, avía sido ocasionada por una quemadura, y tenia la forma de un alacrán. Antes de poder seguir caminando hacia Ponyville, se quedo desmayado, seguramente por el dolor o el cansancio.

Big Macintosh, le pidió a su hermana que lo acompañara, y a Pinkie que se quedara con Zecora. Después de un rato, Big Macintosh avía regresado solo, pero venia estabas con una carreta, lo suficientemente grande para poder mantener a Bum-Fad allí adentro.

Pinkie y Zecora ayudaron a Big Mac, a meterlo adentro de la carreta, Zecora se tenía que quedar, ya era muy noche y seria muy peligroso, regresar entre la oscuridad y las bestias del lugar terminaría muerta en cuestión de segundos. Pinkie por otra parte, se avía subido a la carreta a darle compañía y asegurarse que Bum-Fad no terminara en el suelo.

Mientras en la Biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight y Spike se preparaba para dormir cuando escuchan que llamaban a la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta se veía que Applejack estaba muy angustiada y nerviosa. Spike abrió la puerta y vio el nerviosismo de Applejack. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, Applejack entro buscando un libro. Nadie entendía el motivo, el primero era que Applejack no actuaba así, no se estresaba a menos que fuera temporada de la gran cosecha de manzanas y no era frecuente que buscara un libro, pero esta ves parresia desesperada.

 **Spike:** Applejack ¿que ocurre? -decía algo preocupado el pequeño dragón.

 **Applejack:** donde esta...donde...donde - Spike estaba mas preocupado, esa no era la Applejack que conocía, era como si alguien cambiara de cuerpos con ella

 **Twilight:** ¿Quien es Spike? - Twilight estaba bajando de las escaleras, cuando vio a Applejack, desesperada buscando un libro, arrojando los que demás al suelo - Applejack ¿ocurre algo?

Cuando Applejack, noto la presencia de la unicornio, se le abalanzo, agitándola bruscamente, repitiendo una y otra ves "donde esta". Twilight trataba de calmar a su amiga, o al menaos que dejara de sacudirla tan bruscamente. Pero eso no pasaba y no tuvo más remedio que mantener flotando a su amiga. Y en un intento de obtener un poco de información, le repitió la misma pregunta, esta ves si le contesto

 **Applejack:** ¡dime que tienes algún libro acerca de antídotos! - Twilight veía que su amiga estaba muy desesperada, incluso albarde las lagrimas

 **Twilight:** no, pero si lo necesitas tan urgentemente, puedo pedir que traigan uno desde cantarlo y...

 **Applejack:** no, no, no, dime que es solo una broma, debes tener al menos uno - pero Twilight negó con la cabeza - pero eso significaría que... - Applejack no podía ahora detener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, y como no iba a estarlo, si eso significaría que posiblemente, Bum-Fad moriría en unas horas

 **Twilight:** Applejack...dime que sucede - hubo una pausa de diez minutos y después de eso, Applejack le coto lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento - ...Pero entonces, el estruendo que había escuchado ase unas horas, era de una pelea entre Bum-Fad y ese tal Mad Ax, que enveneno a Bum-Fad y ahora esta en peligro de morir y ¡nadie me lo quiso decir!

Sin más corrieron en búsqueda de Bum-Fad, cuando se acercaron al temible Bosque, vieron a Big Macintosh, jalando de una carreta, Twilight se aterro al ver el estado de Bum-Fad, se veía al borde de la muerte. Pero algo llamo la atención de Twilight, era esa extraña cicatriz en forma de un alacrán, "estoy segura que e visto esa marca en uno de los libros de la biblioteca, pero donde" pensaba Twilight.

Decidieron llevárselo a casa de Applejack, era la más cercana. Cuando llegaron, la abuela Smith le impidió entrar al minotauro herido, pero entre los tres la convencieron de meterlo al granero, cuando lo bajaron de la carreta, notaron que estaba manchada de sangre y una sustancia viscosa y oscura, era como si fuera una especie de barro.

 **Bum-Fad:** no...Lo toques - su voz, basto para detener a la pequeña unicornio purpura - eso es...muy toxico - decía de manera muy pausada, apenas y podía respirar o mantenerse consiente

Tanto Twilight como Pinkie, se querían quedar a checar como seguía en minotauro, ya que a veces empeoraba su estado, pero en otras se veía mejorando. Pero al final solo lo Applejack y Big Mac, se quedaron a cuidarlo, ya les avía llegado a la mente traer un doctor, pero nadie en el pueblo quería relacionarse con Bum-Fad, algunos por miedo, otro por rencor a los minotauro, pero al final nadie lo ayudaría de todos modos.

Pinkie, estaba muy triste, en su mente se avía quedada la imagen del minotauro muriendo, sus oídos solo escuchaban esos quejidos de dolor y seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, Twilight lo noto, y decidió darle un poco de compañía. Aun cuando ella quería que su amiga volviera a ser la misma alegre poni rosa que todos conocían, pero en su mente solo se enfocaba en la extraña cicatriz en el pecho de Bum-Fad y la sustancia ""toxica" que salía de las heridas del cuerpo de Bum-Fad.

Rainbow y Rarity, acababan de calmar a las pequeñas, pero algo le estaba molestando, "¿porque estarán llorando?", en Sweetie Belle era mas común, pero era muy raro ver llorar a Scootaloo. Su curiosidad llego a tal grado que terminaron preguntando el motivo por el cual estaban llorando

 **Sweetie Belle:** creí...creí que...íbamos a...íbamos a morir - ella seguía llorando, tanto Rarity como Rainbow notaron la seriedad del asunto, pero antes de poder peguntar algo mas, siguió hablando Sweetie Belle - el...el...el minotauro nos...Nos... - no pudo terminar su frase, solo pensaban Rainbow y Rarity "¿el minotauro las quería matar?... ¡Bum-Fad!" ambas avían terminado a la misma conclusión, y debían asar algo al respecto.

 **Rainbow:** el minotauro ¿las quería matar? - Scootaloo asintió con la cabeza al igual de Sweetie Belle, pero ellas no se referían a Bum-Fad, sin embargo ellas no se avía enterado de lo que avía sucedido con Applejack y mucho menos de que Mad Ax, avía llegado al pueblo y era el quien intento matar a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo - No se preocupen, ya verán que le daremos su merecido - voltea a ver a Rarity - Rarity, cuídalas, voy a buscar a las chicas

Rainbow busco a las chicas, vio que las luces de la biblioteca encendidas, se asomo por la ventana y vio adentro a Pinkie y a Twilight, así que les aviso que la esperaran en la boutique de Rarity, ellas asintieron con la cabeza, no les dijo mas, ya les diría a cuando estuvieran todas reunidas.

Fluterfly, se disponía a dormir, ella avía ayudando a sus animalitos del bosque todo el día, así que no sabia nada de lo que avía ocurrido. Rainbow tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, asta que le abrió, no pudo decir nada solo escucho a Rainbow gritando, "ve a la boutique de Rarity ahora y espérame allí" y se fue volando buscando a Applejack, era la única que faltaba.

Cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta con su casco, vio la puerta del granero entre abierta, y unos quejidos, algo débiles y apenas audibles, salir del granero. Se fue acercando y fue entones cuando vio la carreta manchada de sangre, también unas gotas de la misma se escuchaban caer no muy lejos de allí. "¿Pero que henos paso aquí?" pensó Rainbow, pronto escucho que Applejack estaba llorando en silencio, solo eran unos cuantos sollozos se escuchaban salir del granero, pero eso le basto para acercarse mas al granero.

Applejack empezaba a lloran cada ves mas, Bum-Fad, aquel minotauro que le salvo la vida ase poco, el mismo que salvo la vida de su hermano y a sus amigas ase poco, se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, ya ase poco avía perdido el conocimiento, y justo ahora su respiración se avía vuelto lenta y pausada. Su hermano mayor solo podía estar a su lado, solo una vez vio así a Applejack, y esa vez fue cuando murieron en aquel accidente sus padres. Y cada ves una pregunta se hacia mas frecuente en su mente "¿Porque actúa así por este minotauro?", pronto la puerta del granero se abre bruscamente, dejando ver a Rainbow Dash, parada justo en la entrada del granero.

Cuando vio a Bum-Fad, se lleno de ira, después de todo ella creía que el quiso matar a su hermana menor adoptada, intento teclearlo, pero Big Mac, se interpuso, deteniendo a Rainbow Dash.

 **Rainbow:** ¡suéltame Big Mac! - Ella se quería soltar del fuerte agarre de Big Mac, pero el no la soltaba

 **Big Mac:** no - contesto seriamente Big Mac - cálmate primero y te soltare

 **Rainbow:** ¡Nunca! - estaba muy molesta como para razonar un poco - ¡primero de encargare de el! - Big Mac, la comenzó a soltar, solo necesitaba de una razón para querer desasirse del minotauro, pero la volvió a sujetar fuertemente al ver como sufría su hermana menor, decidió esperar una respuesta.

 **Applejack:** ¿Que te pasa Rainbow? - ella no volteo a ver a su amiga, sobre todo quería mantener su orgullo - ¿no ves que se encuentra delicado? - intentaba no quebrar la voz.

 **Rainbow:** ¡no me importa! el...el... - para Rainbow le era imposible creerlo, pero quien mas que el podría hacer eso, si lo vio matar fríamente a esa manicura - ¡el intento matar a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle! - lo grito tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que la abuela Smith y Apple Bloom lo avían escuchado y estaba al pie de la puerta.

Apple Bloom, se negaba rotundamente...pero empezaba a dudar, ella en realidad no lo conocía lo suficiente. Por otro lado la abuela Smith, estaba dispuesta con eliminar al minotauro, Big Macintosh estaba satisfecho "no se puede confiar en esas bestias sin cerebro" y termino soltando a una furiosa Rainbow Dash, que se acercaba peligrosamente a Bum-Fad.

 **Applejack:** no se de que abras Rainbow, pero aun así, no pienso permitir que ninguno de ustedes se atrevan a tocarle ni un solo pelo a Bum-Fad - comenzaba a tomar una posición de ataque, pero dentro de ella sabia que no podría ser capas de lastimar a su amiga y mucho menos a su familia.

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquila...Applejack - le costaba hablar, y aun soportando el dolor, se puso de pie como pudo - lo que deba...pasar, pasara - Applejack, intento contradecirlo, detenerlo o hacer algo al menos. Pero no podía detener al minotauro - si quieren...atacarme...háganlo ahora...no pienso huir o...negar que...mis manos...están bañadas de...sangre

Rainbow no se detuvo o contuvo, lo atacaba con todo lo que podía, estaba tosiendo sangre, sus heridas se abrían de nuevo, incluso en uno de esos golpes que le daba le rompió uno de sus cuernos.

Justo antes de que le soltara un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, Applejack se metió en el camino. Bum-Fad con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se impulso y apenas con suerte, adsorbió el fuerte impacto, lo mando al suelo, Applejack avía recibido parte del impacto, pero solo eran unos raspones, algo aturdida todavía, solo vio a Bum-Fad escupir algo de sangre.

Apple Bloom, fue la única que escucho algo antes de que comisara a toser sangre, por la oscuridad era difícil ver, pero aun así, escucho como una de sus costillas avía perforado el pulmón izquierdo, y solo celestial sabría si perforo también a su corazón.

Big Mac estaba cerca de el, lo que vio, lo dejo en transe "si podía moverse así de rápido ¿porque no esquivaba los golpes? ¿Porque salvo a su hermana del golpe que le causaría su muerte? ¿Acaso Rainbow se avía equivocado de minotauro?" pero sobretodo una se hacia cada ves mas fuerte "¿quien es realmente este minotauro?"

 **Applejack:** ¿porque? - esta ves no le importo que la vieran llorar. Ya no estaba aturdida, pero se aterro al ver el cuerpo de Bum-Fad, que lentamente dejaba de respirar, se acerco a sentir su pulso pero...su corazón se comenzaba a detener. Voltio a ver a Rainbow y con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Porque lo hiciste?...el...el... ¡el era inocente! - decía mientras se desplomaba en el cuerpo del minotauro, que lentamente dejaba de responder, un abrazando a el, apenas vivo Bum-Fad - ¡el les salvo la vida! ¡Fue el mismo minotauro que avía entrado a la granja y golpeo a Big Mac! ¡Fue Mad Ax quien la avía intentado matar!

Rainbow se paralizo al saber eso, acababa de hacer una gran estupidez, y frente a ella estaba el resultado de su error. Ella no podía hacer nada, sabia muy bien que ningún doctor lo atendería, ya lo avía intentado esa mañana, pero ninguno lo aria, principalmente porque no sabían como tratar la heridas del minotauro.

Big Mac tampoco sabia que hacer, tras lo que dijo Applejack, ya todo tenia mas sentido, mas se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, el avía soltado a Rainbow apropósito, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así. Se acercaba para saber si todavía se podría hacer algo, pero solo un unicornio con excelente manejo de magia le lograda darle solo unos minutos mas de vida, y aun cuando se recuperara, ¿como podría mirar a los ojos a Bum-Fad o a su hermana de nuevo?

Rainbow quería detener el tiempo y regresar antes de que eso pasara. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar allí y pedir disculpas.

Disculparse seria algo en baño, por su culpa Bum-Fad podría perder la vida, se acercaba lentamente y solo veía lo mismo que Applejack, veía impotente como ese minotauro que le salvo la vida a ella, a sus amigas a cada poni que le era importante, estaba muriendo y no podía detenerlo.

Para Bum-Fad, era diferente, el estaba feliz, en miles de años no se avía sentido apreciado. Cada vez le era mas difícil poder respirar, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, se sentía sin fuerza, pero se sentía feliz, a pesar que moriría de un modo u otro, ese seria lo mejor que pudo imaginarse...y pensar que ese seria su ultimo momento, se sentía feliz

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquila...estoy bien - esa palabras le hicieron mirarlo, estaba apenas consiente, aun cuando se recuperara del veneno, avía perdido mucha sangre e incuso ignorando eso, la mayor parte de sus huesos estaban rotos y sobresalían de su pelaje, e inclusa sin eso, su pulso se perdía lentamente, y sin un pulmón, el moriría a como de lugar, y todos lo sabían muy bien, pero...esas palabras de algún modo les daba esperanzas de que realmente sobrevira de esa situación -no es nada grabe - esa sonrisa le tranquilizo un poco

Twilight avía salido corriendo hacia la granja de los Apple, avía encontrado algo entre sus libros, pero cuando llego, vio a Bum-Fad albarde de la muerte, de manera desesperada comenzó a cargar su cuerno con magia, lo mas rápido que podía, y apunto al minotauro, pero el ya no repondría, ya no reparaba, no tenia pulso, se podría decir que estaba muerto…

Todos intentaban que despertara, pero estaba muy frio, sin vida y solo podían saber que ya era muy tarde, solo Applejack y Twilight se abalanzaron a llorar sin remedio sobre ese cadáver, Big Mac, se avía llevado a su hermanita Apple Bloom, lejos de allí y se avían metido a la casa junto a la Abuela Smith.

Rainbow no reaccionaba, ella se culpaba por la muerte de Bum-Fad, ella quería abalanzarse al cuerpo sin vida de Bum-Fad, pero no podía, ella lo avía matado, solo podía ver como pasaba lo mismo en su mente, "si tan solo hubiera escuchado, esto no hubiera pasado" se repetía una y otra ves, para ella misma no tenia perdón…

De pronto, sintieron el cuerpo de Bum-Fad sacudirse, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, sin ninguna explicación, empezaba a reparar de nuevo, se podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, al parece apenas y el hechizo avía logrado que se empezara a recuperar, pero mas inexplicablemente, en las manos de Bum-Fad se encontraba su violín, como si todo el tiempo lo estuviera sosteniendo.

Pronto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se comenzó a parar, pero tenía una expresión diferente, su mirada era muy seria y causaba escalofríos e incluso terror. Miraba detenidamente a Rainbow, Applejack y a Twilight, como si fuera la primera ves que veía a un Pegaso, un unicornio y a un poni de tierra.

Rainbow fue la primera en intentar acercarse, pero al poner un casco al frente, Bum-Fad comenzó a tocar ese violín, solo tocaba la misma nota, pero cada ves la melodía era mas fuerte y penetrante, Rainbow al principio no lo entendió, pero no tardo al saber porque lo hacia, la extraña música le impedía moverse, su cuerpo parecía ser manipulado, se movía contra su voluntad y la obligaba a retroceder.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡¿quien en son ustedes?! - ellas se miraban entre si, lo avían entendido, Bum-Fad, se salvo de la muerte, pero avía perdido la memoria.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	6. Capitulo 6: comienzo de un nuevo problem

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Capitulo 6: comienzo de un nuevo problema**

Parecía ser una broma, después de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que podría haber ocurrido, esto era lo peor que le pudo pasar, tenían una de las bestias mas violentas en el granero de Applejack, con amnesia y al parecer era demasiado peligroso como para mantenerlo suelto por Equestria.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡RESPONDAN! - cada ves, se veía mas alterado, mas furioso, y cada ves era mas difícil creer que era el mismo minotauro que habían conocido hace poco. Pero algo raro comenzaba a ocurrir, de pronto se arrodillo sujetándose de la cabeza. - ¡AAAHHH! - comenzó a gritar, era un grito desgarrador, profundo, y sin duda mostraba un gran dolor. Ese grito era perturbador, les era imposible sacarlo de la mente, en especial con esa expresión que habían visto por primera vez, una expresión entre miedo, dolor y odio.

 **Rainbow Dash:** hoye ¿te encuentras bien? - decía tan pronto dejo de gritar, pero jurarían que todavía podía escuchar ese grito. Rainbow intento acercarse un poco mas, estaba preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Por un instante Bum-Fad alzo la cabeza, estaba una expresión que reflejo que empezaba a recordar algo, paso sus manos por su cabeza, y sintió que había perdido uno de sus cuernos, cuando lo toco, su vista se agudizo, estaba recordando algo mas y luego miro a Rainbow Dash, furioso, tal ves acababa de recordar que le había roto el cuerno apenas unos momentos.

Tomo con firmeza su violín, lo coloco en su estuche que guardaba en su espalda, tomo con su mano izquierda, el cuerno que tenia completo y lo rompió de tal manera que parecían estar del mismo tamaño y lo arrojo al suelo.

Parecía que todo estaba marchando bien, pero seguía mirando con odio a Rainbow, nunca cambio su expresión o quitaba los ojos de ella, Rainbow se empezaba a asustar, en su mirada, por primera ves, sintió una mirada tan profunda, pero ala vez tan vacía, como si no tuviera alma, conciencia o algún pensamiento, era como si solo viera un cadáver a los ojos.

 **Applejack:** tranquilo compañero, somos tus amigas - Applejack, estaba empezando a preocuparse, solo le venían las palabras que su familia le decía acerca de los minotauro" son solo unas bestias que les gusta pelear" "recuerda que non unos cabezas huecas" "ellos son peligrosos" "nunca debes confiarte en ellos", pronto le dieron unos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando lo vio, "tal vez...el no sea diferente...a lo que me decían de ellos"

Nadie se esperaba que Apple Bloom apareciera de nuevo, detrás de ella estaba la abuela Smith y Big Mac que cuando vieron la expresión del minotauro, se aterraron al saber que esa expresión era de las bestias que piensan en matar a sangre fría.

Pero parecía que Apple Bloom, no lo hubiera notado, se acercaba veloz mente. Nadie la logro detener, ella se acerco al minotauro que tenia una expresión demasiado fría, el minotauro tampoco pudo notar a la potrilla asta que ella se encontraba fuertemente aferrada al minotauro dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Al principio, vieron como levantaba su brazo derecho, parecía que la terminaría matándola, enterrándole sus filosas garras. Y ese era su plan, pero se detuvo en seco, en el último segundo, justo antes de que le partiera su cabeza a la mitad. Se quedo viendo a Apple Bloom, parecía que recordó algo mas, pero algo que no se esperaban era que, Bum-Fad, también la comenzó a abrazarla, pero dijo algo que había dejado a todos desconcertados

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡Candy Fast! ¡Estas viva! - decía llorando y aferrándose mas fuerte a Apple Bloom, estaba llorando fuertemente - ¡creí que...avías muerto! - se veía mas calmado, incluso, había dejado de tener esa expresión que causaba mucho terror.

Applejack no entendía que había sucedido "¿quien es Candy Fast?", y no era la única, Apple Bloom, Twilight, Rainbow, Big Mac y la abuela Smith, todos estaban desconcertados, y lo ultimo que había dicho "muerto", a que se refería con eso, ¿por que estará llorando así?

 **Applejack:** oye caramelo ¿podrías soltar a mi hermana y decirnos porque la llamaste Fast Candy?

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿que hago yo aquí?- Decía mientras sujetaba con suma delicadeza a Apple Bloom - ¿quienes son ustedes? - estaba muy confundido y desorientado, pero tubo una reacción inesperada - ¡hay no! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Mad Ax ahora si me matara! - decía al ver la hermosa noche, que podía ser vista por la puerta abierta del granero

 **Applejack:** tranquilo dulzura, Mad Ax no va a matarte, el acaba de... - Applejack no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Twilight.

 **Twilight:** acaba detomarse una siesta, y dijo que no lo molestaras - trato de decirlo mas convincente que podía, hace poco en uno de sus libros había encontrado a Mad Ax, un minotauro que era conocido por su gran labrys, que también había sido exiliado por matar unicornios - apropósito ¿cuantos años tienes?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, yo tengo 1990 años, pero creo que no estamos en las montañas a humeantes, mi hermano debió dejarme inconsciente...otra vez - "pero Celestia dijo que la edad de Bum-Fad era de 3 000 años, algo anda muy mal aquí" pensó Twilight - supongo que debo descasar un poco - decía mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del granero.

Todos salieron del granero, confundidos, desconcertados, pero un poco relajados, al saber que no todo estaba perdido, había esperanzas de que todo se solucionara pronto. Pero había demasiadas preguntas que no se lograban responder, ¿Quien era Candy Fast? ¿Porque la confundió con Apple Bloom? ¿Era realmente peligroso? eran una preguntas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas, en especial en la de Twilight.

Ya eran las 3:00 am, debían ir a descansar un poco, pero Twilight, como era ya de su costumbre, decidió investigar un poco mas de los minotauro, en ese misterioso libro que estaba resguardado en el sótano de la biblioteca "el gran gremio de los minotauro carmesí", donde había encontrado el hechizo que le permitió salvarle la vida de Bum-Fad, pero al parecer algo había salido mal, tal ves el libro tenia las respuestas.

Eran las 5:00am, en Sweet Apple Acres, había una enorme tranquilidad, el único sonido eran los cascos de Bic Mac y Applejack, que empezaban a trabajar como todos los días, acaban de desayunar y se disponían ir por la carreta, pero solo pudieron ver como la consumía el veneno que le había caído del las heridas de Bum-Fad.

 **Big Mac:** creo que debemos conseguir otra carreta - decía al ver a los restos ser destruidos por esa sustancia oscura - supongo que ese veneno es demasiado poderoso

 **Applejack:** supongo que si - pero algo la mortificaba demasiado - ¿como vamos a poder trabajar hoy, hermano? - ella esperaba una buena solución, pero no la había.

 **Big Mac:** no podremos, sin la carreta seria imposible trabajar en los manzanos o trasladar nuestros productos, y comprar una carreta nos consumiría demasiado tiempo.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿ocurre algo? - decía saliendo del granero, parecía no haber descansado - al parecer mi hermano no vendrá hoy, así que me preguntaba ¿si había algo conque ayudar?, no pienso darles una mala imagen - decía una gran sonrisa

 **Big Mac:** de hecho, si puedes ayudarnos en algo - hizo una breve pausa y se dirigió a su hermana - Applejack, ve a comprar una nueva carreta, mientras tanto el y yo cosechamos los manzanos, aramos la tierra, y otras tareas mas

 **Applejack:** muy bien, pero trata de no sobrepasarte como lo hiciste con nuestro anterior ayudante.

 **Big Mac:** no te preocupes, además el se ofreció, y seria muy bueno un poco de ayuda - "será una buena oportunidad, para saber un poco mas de los minotauro" pensó Big Mac

Mientras tanto Twilight, se había desvelado, pero al fin sabia algo de mas de ese hechizo. Al parecer el hechizo era de regeneración muscular masiva, pero tenía efectos secundarios, los cuales eran los siguientes: perdida de memoria, dolores de cabeza frecuentes, hipsofilo, ataques frecuentes de ira, alucinaciones, desorientación, pérdida automotriz corporal y perdida de equilibrio. Esos eran los efectos secundarios del hechizo, pero había algo más al final de la página escrito en código.

 **Spike:** ¿aun no has terminado de descifrar eso Twilight? - decía mientras se comía un zafiro de buen tamaño

 **Twilight:** ya casi Spike - decía mientras terminando de descifrar la ultima palabra - ya termine, aquí dice "PRECAUCION: no aplicar en minotauro, suelen tener reacciones violenta y serán capases de eliminar a todo aquello que considere como amenaza. El único método para evitarlo es: obligarlo a comer la planta venenosa _mortis hilarem_ también conocida como muerte alegre"

 **Spike:** ahora debemos buscar esa tal planta, "muerte alegre" - dijo con un gran fastidio, pero sabía que era importante, Bum-Fad era demasiado poderoso, incluso quizás mas que la mismísima Celestia.

 **Twilight:** no Spike, esa planta se extingo debido a que era demasiado poderosa y peligrosa, aunque tal ves no del todo, para los minotauro no era venenosa, tal vez Bum-Fad o Zecora sepan algo acerca de eso. Ve con Zecora y pregúntale, yo iré con Bum-Fad y pueda explicarle lo que ocurrió

 **Spike:** si tu lo dices - decía mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, el sabia bien que esa era una pésima idea, pero no se atrevería a contradecir a Twilight, la ultima ves que había echo eso, se había puesto histérica y dijo mas de mil razones por la cual debería hacerlo.

Applejack ya se disponía a marcarse, pero no quería demorar mucho, Bum-Fad, tal ves sea una gran amenaza si se molestaba o irritada, "tal vez debo usar eso a mi favor y conocerlo mas a fondo y quizás... ¡no!, se supone que no te ibas a enamorar de el...de nuevo...pero tal vez ahora sea mi oportunidad de... ¡no! debo ser firme en mis decisiones" pensaba Applejack mientras se ponía en marcha de una nueva carreta.

Rainbow, estaba cerca de allí, recostada en una suave y mullida nube, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que al final se dejo llevar por la suave briza que se llevaba la nube asía la boutique de Rarity, y no pudo evitar notar que estaba radiante de energía, "aun no le digo que paso ayer...me pregunto como tomara la idea de que Bum-Fad haya muerto" se dijo Rainbow Dash para sus adentros, acto seguido decidió bajar de esa suave nube y bajar a toda velocidad a la ventana de Rarity que estaba abierta.

Rarity, estaba muy animada, Sweetie Belle, le había contado lo que había ocurrido, estando mas calmada claro, y Scootaloo lo había afirmado, aunque habían tenido de visita brevemente a Flutterfly, cuando la había puesto al corriente, le pareció algo alterada por la noticia que le habían dado, pero después de calmarse decidió descansar un poco.

Como Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban aun alteradas y era muy oscuro para que regresara a su casa solo, la dejo dormir en el cuarto de Sweetie Belle, aunque le parecía extraño que ella insistiera en que ella misma les daría la noticia y motivo por el cual no fue a dormir a sus padres, lo dejo pasar, ya que estaba mas que emocionada al saber que no se había equivocado al haberse fijado en el minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Justo en ese momento, Rainbow le saco de sus pensamientos, Rarity noto que se encontraba muy alterada, agitada incluso algo asustada. Por mas que le interesara lo que su amiga le iba a contar, solo le presto atención cuando escucho mencionar a Bum-Fad, sea lo que le iba a mencionar era grabe y no solo eso sino que la mantenía muy alterada y solo se quedo paralizada al escuchar que Bum-Fad, después de derrotar al otro minotauro había muerto a causa del veneno que se encontraba en su cuerpo.

 **Rarity:** ¡¿Que has dicho Rainbow?! - si la había escuchado, pero le era algo difícil de creer, el poderoso y para ella majestuoso minotauro, había muerto a causa del veneno, y no fue la única en tener esa expresión, sin embargo, ellas había ahogado su grito, y decidieron pegar mas a la puerta, sus orejas, para poder oír con mayor exactitud la conversación que sostenían Rainbow y Rarity.

 **Rainbow:** lo que acabas de oír, el murió envenenado a media noche, en el granero de Applejack, justo cuando yo había llegado. Incluso antes de morir decidió traspasarnos una cosa "cuídense, Mad Ax sigue merodeando por aquí" y después se murió frente de todos los que estábamos allí - decía Rainbow Dash, ella no era buena mintiendo, pero después de todo, lo que había ocurrido era en parte cierto, el había muerto por unos veinte minutos mas o menos.

 **Scootaloo:** (susurrando) ¿acaso acaba de decirnos que Bum-Fad murió y no pudo con esa bestia? – decía con lagrimas en los ojos, Sweetie belle estaba igual que ella, pero se limito a asentir con su cabeza

 **Rainbow:** ajajajajajajajaja debiste haber visto tu rostro jajajajajajajajajajajaja no tiene precio ajajajajajajajaja - decía riendo a carcajadas sin para, eso se bebía a que Rarity si había creído que había muerto y tendrían a un minotauro demente suelto por todo Ponyville

 **Rarity:** menos mal que solo era una de tus bromas - decía molesta, pero quien la culparía por reaccionar así - enserio creí que Bum-Fad había muerto anoche jajaja - decía con una pequeña pero elegante carcajada. Rainbow se detuvo en seco, eso se debía a que le contaría lo que realmente sucedió

 **Rainbow:** bueno técnicamente si murió, pero no a causa del veneno - decía cabizbaja, apenada y avergonzada por lo que debía decirle a su amiga.

 **Rarity:** Rainbow, ya es momento que lo tomes en serio, y deja a un lado tus bromitas - decía muy molesta ya Rarity, y parte de ella deseaba que lo que estaba apunto de decirle no fuera real.

 **Rainbow:** no, esta ves si estoy hablando enserio, ayer, cuando salí volando, fui a avisarle a las demás que nos veríamos aquí en un rato, cuando fui con Twilight en la biblioteca la vi leyendo un extraño libro, muy grande y grueso, junto a Pinkie, pero ella estaba al parecer muy tristes, luego fui con Flutterfly que se estaba apunto de dormir pero... - se había detenido, lo que estaba apunto de contar la asía sentir muy mal.

 **Rarity:** ¿pero que? - aunque no era muy frecuente que ella estuviera tan ansiosa por una noticia, algo dentro de ella le decía que era algo muy serio

 **Rainbow:** pero cuando fui por Applejack, note que la puerta del granero estaba abierta, me fui acercando y bueno...comenzaba a escuchar unos quejidos de dolor, cuando me asome vi allí a Bum-Fad, herido, débil y con una expresión de que parecía decirte que moriría en unos segundo - ella no había medido palabra alguna, y Rarity por mas que quisiera fingir indiferencia, no lo había logrado, su expresión de miedo al pensar que perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a el - Rarity ¿estas bien? - decía Rainbow al notar que su amiga estaba con una expresión de tristeza y remordimiento, tan grande era su pesar, que no contesto, solo se limitaba a tratar de ver algún indicio de que Rainbow le jugaba una de sus bromas, pero sabia que ella no jugaría con eso, menos como lo había dicho, en realidad algo dentro de ella se había roto, solo pensaba en poder ver a ese minotauro que la había enamorado si remedio alguno.

 **Rarity:** si, estoy bien - su voz era diferente, no parecía elegante o sofisticada como siempre lo asía, era como si estuviera llorando de manera descontrolada y lo único que estaba frente de Rainbow esa un maniquí - solo debo...estar a solas un rato, eso es todo - decía de una manera tan vacía, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba mintiéndole, y Rainbow decidió saltarse la parte mas importante para tratar de animar un poco a su amiga.

 **Rainbow:** bueno, antes de morir, Twilight le lanzo un tipo de hechizo...la verdad no se que hizo pero el "murió" después de eso...pero algo muy extraño ocurrió, después de casi treinta minutos muerto, empezó a responder, empezó a tener pulso y a respirar...pero aparecer según nos dijo Twilight es que Bum-Fad había perdido gran parte de su memoria - cuando Rarity escucho eso, sintió que le faltaba el aire, enserio había ocurrido un milagro, el seguía vivo, sin memoria pero vivo.

 **Rarity:** ¡¿enserio sigue vivo?! - trato de no mostrar interés, pero de nuevo había fallado en su cometido, no solo tenia una oportunidad de que el sintiera algo por ella, sino que le seria mas sencillo si no recordaba nada al respecto, incluso podría convencerlo de que se casaran en ese mismo instante, la única pregunta que tenia en su cabeza Rarity, era como lo haría, ella no era ninguna tonta, ya se había percatado de que no era la única interesada en el minotauro, como se encargaría de hacer que se fijara en ella de otra manera.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle sintiera un gran alivio, había algo que no entendía el porque se les resultaría tan alegres al saber que se encontraba vivo.

Mientras tanto Twilight, estaba estudiando el libro en búsqueda de más información, después de entender el código que se habían usado para escribirlo le resulto muy fácil leerlo. Pero se sorprendió de barias cosas, en el libro describirá a la ciudadela como un lugar lleno de muerte y desesperación, lleno de minotauros, que a cambio de un precio asían cualquier tipo de trabajo, desde proteger a cualquier mercenario asta matar a cualquier criatura. También decía de alguien llamado Madre, que aun cuando no se describirá mucho, si lo suficiente como para saber que era la cabeza del gremio.

También menciona a los cuatro gremios, mas grandes, "el minotauro carmesí" "ataque fugas" "colmillos oscuros" "fuerza total" y "los pirómanos locos", como enemigos a muerte, a un cuando daban los mismos servicios, los contratos se especificaban en el método usado, aplicación y servicio que se les ofrecían.

 **Twilight:** entiendo ahora menos, pero tan siquiera se mas de...el - decía mientras suspiraba lentamente - contrólate Twilight, en este momento el te necesita - después de eso se tele trasporta hacia donde se encontraba Bum-Fad

Horas antes de que Twilight llegara a Sweet Apple Acres, apenas había partido Apple Bloom a la escuela, Big Macintosh, había decidido darle la parte mas difícil al minotauro, Le había dado la parte mas difícil del terreno que debían arar, estaba lleno de piedras y era un terreno muy duro.

 **Big Macintosh:** Bueno, espero puedas cumplir con la parte del trabajo que te toca

 **Bum-Fad:** por supuesto - decía mientras sujetaba el rastrón a su dorso, Big Mac, no era muy conversador, pero le interesaba mucho el tema y seria una buena oportunidad

 **Big Mac:** y, ¿como son criados los minotauro? - decía sin prestarle atención, Bum-Fad estaba arando ese tramo de terreno como si nada, incluso el montón de piedras se tronaba sin el menor esfuerzo

 **Bum-Fad:** antes de contestar, quiero saber ¿porque lo quieres saber? - empezaba a caminar al paso de Big Macintosh, aun sin la mas mínima experiencia, lo parecía hacer bastante bien - digo esto porque, por lo regular ustedes los ponis nos evitan o fingen que no existimos

 **Big Mac:** solo quería hacer un poco de conversación y me parece muy interesante conocer un poco de ustedes

 **Bum-Fad:** (mirando el cielo intentando recordar) bueno...cuando una hembra y un macho se quieren mucho deciden hacer un bebe y entonces...

 **Big Mac:** (sonrojado y mirando a otra parte) no me refiero a como nacen

 **Bum-Fad:** eso ya lo se, acaso creíste que te diría sobre nuestras intimidades - Big Mac estaba mas sonrojado todavía y decidió no responder - en fin...cuando el bebe ya es un niño, los sabios los mandan a un lugar llamado "in error et bestiæ" o para que entiendas "el laberinto de la bestia", un basto laberinto lleno de peligros, de cientos que son enviados solo pocos vuelven.

 **Big Mac:** ¿y eso también te incluye? - decía muy interesado, puesto que era la primera vez que sabia algo de los minotauros, proviniendo de uno de ellos

 **Bum-Fad:** si...como decía; después de eso, debemos pelear a muerte con los demás que salieron del laberinto asta que seamos solo diez, por ultimo debemos hacer un ritual que es de nuestro gremio desde tiempos inmemorables

 **Big Mac:** ¿y en que consiste? - cada vez estaba mas interesado en saber, no sabia porque pero le daba igual el motivo, solo quería saberlo

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...debemos completar dos cosas mas antes de completar el ritual - quito parte de sus ropas mostrando la marca de un lacran - primero debemos soportar esta marca, que nos permite inmunidad al veneno, excepto cuando el veneno pertenezca a otro del gremio... - luego toma su violín y sigue contando - y la segunda parte es invocar nuestra única arma, que estará con nosotros asta la muerte, debido que es una extensión de nuestro cuerpo y alma. Cuando completamos esos requisitos debemos demostrar que es algo digno del gremio, después de parar esas pruebas debemos completar nuestro ritual secreto, solo te puedo decir que con el ritual, podemos vivir de manera indefinida, al menos asta que nuestra arma se destruya por completo y hallamos sufrido un daño físico muy severo.

 **Big Mac:** entones podrías vivir para siempre - aunque le costara admitirlo, le era muy interesante lo que le decía

 **Bum-Fad:** en realidad no, después de todo al llegar a una determinada edad, nuestros cuerpos se vuelven polvo, pero eso es solo cuando queremos dejar de existir o le regalamos a alguien una nueva vida, a alguien que haya muerto, pero a quien vallamos a revivir debe estar en nuestras manos y no este muerto por mas de un año

 **Big Mac:** y que pasaría si digamos...un minotauro de tu gremio, esta seria mente envenenada por otro minotauro, allá perdido mucha sangre, sus huesos sobresalgan de su pelaje y tenga un pulmón perforado.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno nosotros contamos con un antídoto por ese tipo de situaciones, pero, aun así, por la perdida de sangre, nos volvemos inestables y terminamos volviéndonos en piedra...pero solo por unas diez mil lunas...pero solo si nuestra arma esta intacta. Después de toda nuestra vida están ligadas a nuestra arma. Pero lo mas probable seria que muramos, ya que si el daño es serio, nuestra arma se auto destruye estando en nuestras manos

 **Big Mac:** y suponiendo que recibiera un minotauro un daño muy severo, ¿existiría una especie de hechizo que detuviera su muerte? - decía terminando de arar la tierra

 **Bum-Fad:** creo que estas asiendo demasiadas preguntas, amigo...pero si, si existen dos hechizos - decía mientras soltaba el rastrón - la primera es todo un misterio, solo se que esta entre las paginas, de uno de los libros de un tal Star Swil, que es un hechizo "completo", y otro que esta en el libro escrito por un minotauro llamado "Mystical Force" que junto a gracias a unos alicornios formo un hechizo "incompleto" que esta si no me falla la memoria un libro llamado "el gran gremio del minotauro carmesí" que se publico hace dos años.

 **Big Mac:** ¿y porque dices que esta incompleto?

 **Bum-Fad:** porque es imposible usarlo en minotauros, nos volvemos locos y muy peligrosos para el resto de nosotros, aunque los efectos secundarios son malos, estos se desvanecen en la tercera noche, pero a un minotauro a la tercera noche, se vuelve soberbio de poder y pierden la cordura

 **Big Mac:** comprendo...oye, te e querido preguntar ¿como conociste a Candy Fast?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, la conocí después de una misión, acababa de... - justo en ese momento llego Twilight - hola... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

 **Twilight:** de hecho si, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una planta de nombre _mortis hilarem_ en el bosque Everfree, y supongo que debes conocer donde crece y como conseguirla

 **Bum-Fad:** si pero te costara cien bits la información donde crese, doscientos mas la guía y quinientos mas la protección contra las bestias del lugar, que en total serian ochocientos bits por todo, aparte de otras cosas que necesites, pero eso será aparte, debes pagar la mitad antes del viaje y la otra mitad al regresar aquí

 **Big Mac:** oye ¿no lo podrías bajar un poco el precio?

 **Bum-Fad:** de echo lo estoy dejando bastante bajo, es un lugar lleno de criaturas peligrosas, el lugar exacto donde crece y conseguir un espécimen, deberían ser un total de cinco mil bits, de ida y otros cinco mil de regreso. Así que ¿cerramos el trato?

 **Big Mac:** podemos pensarlo un momento - Bum-Fad asiente con la cabeza - gracias - se dirige a Twilight - por que necesitas de esa planta

 **Twilight:** es el único remedio que me queda para evitar para que el vuelva a ser como antes. Antes de que tenga los efectos secundarios del hechizo que use

 **Bum-Fad:** entonces si tenia razón - decía mientras abría los ojos, mostrando una expresión que atemorizo a Twilight y a Big Macintosh - usaron el hechizo de regeneración muscular masiva con migo, eso explica el hipsofilo, ataque leves de ira y las frecuentes jaquecas, junto a las imágenes de mi muerte y el misterioso reaparecer de Candy Fast, justo cuando vi su cadáver vuelto cenizas.

 **Twilight:** entonces ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar esa planta?

 **Bum-Fad:** no puedo - saca de su estuche su violín - sabia que si eso sucedería, podía hacer algo para evitar comerme esa planta de horrible sabor - pronto comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, era realmente tranquilizante, pero Twilight y Big Mac, no habían entendido que tramaba - es hora de dormir - fue lo único que lograron oír antes de que se quedaran dormidos profundamente, los cargo a ambos y los dejo dormir en un montón de paja que estaba amontonada en el suelo. - debo partir ahora mismo - después de decir eso desapareció en la nada, dejando solo una dulce sinfonía que desaparecía lentamente en el aire

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	7. Capitulo 7: una situación incomoda

**Hola, le agradezco a todos ustedes que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Y también les pido que si no les gusto alguna parte, me lo hagan saber, para seguir mejorado o al menos mantener un buen nivel. Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 **Capitulo 7: una situación incomoda**

Spike estaba camino a la casa de Zecora, pero se detuvo al ver a Fluttershy, cargando unos costales muy grandes y pesados, así que decidió darle un poco de ayuda.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, hola Spike, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - decía la tímida pegaso, mientras trataba de mover uno de los costales

 **Spike:** bueno, en realdad caminaba asía casa de Zecora y te vi tratando de mover esos costales, y me preguntaba si necesitabas un poco de ayuda

 **Fluttershy:** Oh gracias, pero no me gustaría molestarte con uno de mis problemas, además debes tener cosas mas importantes que ayudarme con estos costales

 **Spike:** claro que no, no te preocupes, después de todo ¿que clase de amigo seria si no te ayudara?

 **Fluttershy:** pero debes tener cosas más importantes que ayudarme

 **Spike:** en realidad solo debo preguntarle a Zecora si sabe algo al respecto con una extraña planta - decía mientras tomaba uno de los costales y llevárselo adentro de casa de Fluttershy

 **Fluttershy:** enserio, ¿y para que es esa plata tan importante? - Decía con la idea de tener un tema de conversación

 **Spike:** no se con exactitud - decía mientras tomaba otro costal - solo se que Twilight la necesitaba para ayudar a Bum-Fad

 **Fluttershy:** te refieres al intimidante minotauro - decía algo asustada, aun tenia en su mente el incidente con la manticora, ya que en su punto de vista, no tenia porque matarla - no creo que necesite ayuda ese minotauro, parece ser capas de solucionar sus "asuntos" sin problema alguno

 **Spike:** es verdad, tú todavía no te enteras, ¿verdad? - se aclaro un poco la garganta - lo que sucede es que ayer llego un minotauro muy peligroso a Ponyville

 **Fluttershy:** supe algo al respecto, según me dijo Rarity, el misterioso minotauro quiso matar a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, y peor aun que tenía a Applejack en peligro de morir.

 **Spike:** ¿enserio?, eso no lo sabia, en fin, resulta que Bum-Fad las rescato, porque elimino ese minotauro agresivo, pero cuando acabo, estaba muy herido, pero aun así se dirigió asía un lugar lejos de aquí, no se adonde pero se que tenia en cadáver del otro minotauro cargándolo en sus hombros

 **Fluttershy:** ¿enserio? - "supongo que no es tan malo como creí, pero porque debía matarse entre si no lo entiendo" pensó Fluttershy

 **Spike:** y aun no acabo - ya habían acabado de cargar y guardar los pesados costales, pero quería terminar la historia - según supe, ayudo tan bien a Big Mac que estaba envenenado, pero al estar en un estado muy serio, Big Mac le ayudo, como repuesta por haberlo ayudado antes, pero cuando Twilight, había encontrado un misterioso hechizo que ayudaría mucho, Bum-Fad ya estaba muriendo, de hecho, según me dijo Twilight, fue un milagro que lograra salvarlo de la muerte, pero al parecer perdió la memoria y apenas sabe quien es, para eso me pidió que buscara información sobre esa planta tan rara

 **Fluttershy:** valla que es una planta muy importante, pero aun no me dices el nombre de la planta que buscas, tal vez y pueda ayudar

 **Spike:** tienes razón, esa planta se llama _mortis hilarem_ también conocida como "muerte alegre", se supone que esa planta le ayudara a recuperar la memoria a Bum-Fad, pero es muy rara e incluso puede que se allá extinguido, pero Twilight me pidió que le preguntara a Zecora, al parecer puede que ella un poco en el bosque Eveerfree ¿de casualidad sabrás algo?

 **Fluttershy:** bueno se un poco, escuche unos grifos, una vez, de una extraña planta, pero solo crece en lo mas profundo y oscuro del bosque, pero es muy peligrosa, escuche que decían que esta extraña planta produce alucinaciones asta que mueres.

Spike estaba un poco alterado, pero solo debían investigar sobre la planta, no debía ir por ella o algo parecido ¿cierto?, algo temeroso decidió ir en búsqueda de Zecora, ella le daría un poco de información, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero Fluttershy, se quedo pensando "me pregunto para que se necesitara de una planta tan peligrosa" y justo en ese momento, por una fracción de segundo vio que algo o alguien se acercaba a una gran velocidad por su casa, solo pudo distinguir la silueta del minotauro.

Pasaron las horas, y justo al medio día, Applejack venia de vuelta, contenta por tener una nueva carreta mas espaciosa y a un precio bastante bajo, había tenido un buen día, pero cuando llego a su hogar, se entera que los manzanos aun no habían sido cosechados, cuando mas se acercaba mas furiosa se ponía, su hermano no estaba por ninguna parte, solo había dejado el trabajo a medias.

Cuando se acerco mas, escucho la respiración pesada de Big Mac "¿acaso se había quedarse dormido?...no espera Big Mac no es ningún holgazán...algo anda mal aquí...y a todo esto ¿donde esta Bum-Fad?" tras meditarlo un poco, y al estar muy enojada, abrió de golpe el granero, y de allí solo se logro escuchar un grito tan fuerte que se escucho por mas de medio pueblo, despertando a Twilight y a Big Mac de golpe.

 **Applejack:** ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Gritaba de manera des controlable, al ver a su hermano y a su amiga, dormidos en un montón de heno, tan cerca como si de unos novios se tratara. Applejack estaba furiosa a más no poder. Y el motivo era muy sencillo de entender, fue algo irónico, justo cuando despertaron, estaba algo desorientados, se dieron media vuelta a sus cabezas, para tratar de orientarse un poco, pero nadie se esperaba que justo ese movimiento, fuera lo suficiente como para terminar dándose un beso, no muy profundo, pero al estar en shock, se tardaron mas de quince segundos para poder reaccionar y separarse, todo para voltear a ver a Applejack tan furiosa, que ambos no tuvieron el valor al verla a los ojos.

Ambos sabían que era solo un accidente, algo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento mutuo, solo un accidente que era fácilmente malinterpretarlo, y eso seria un problema serio. Applejack nunca oiría razones mientras estuviera enojada, nadie, absolutamente nadie la podría cambiar de opinión, a menos que pudieran calmarla un poco, pero ambos sabían que ese no era posible en esta situación.

 **Applejack:** ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!

Cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía mas furiosa, esa expresión de ira la hacia un poco difícil verla a los ojos, no fue sino asta que Big Macintosh decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, ya que Applejack se enojaba mas y Twilight era incapaz de reaccionar al ver a su amiga tan furiosa.

 **Big Mac:** cálmate Applejack, no es lo que crees que pasa aquí - trataba de mantenerse tan firme como podía, mas le era difícil enfrentar a su hermana cuando estaba furiosa

 **Applejack:** ¡¿ENTONSES QUE SE SUPONE QUE PASO AQUI?!

 **Twilight:** fue un accidente, lo que paso fue... - no podía evitar temblar, pero debía darle frente a su amiga y decirle la verdad, pero fue interrumpida por una furiosa Applejack

 **Applejack:** ¡ACASO DICES QUE BESAR A MI HERMANO ES UN ACCIDENTE!

Twilight no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, y menos ruborizarse al recordar lo ocurrido, y siendo honesta, mentiría al decir que no le gusto la sensación de rosar los labios de Big Macintosh, o esa suave fragancia a manzanas, que sintió en ese momento fugas cuando se besaron intencionalmente claro.

 **Twilight:** bueno... - dudando en que debía responder, después de todo, Big Macintosh era uno de los sementales más atractivos que había visto, pero sabia que lo que había pasado si había sido un accidente, y ninguno de los dos los tenían esa intención - ...técnicamente si, pero para poder explicártelo debes calmarte un poco

 **Applejack:** de acuerdo Twilight, pero mas te bale tener una buena excusa - En parte Applejack estaba enojada porque no se podía hacerse una idea de que pasaba por la mente de ambos en ese momento, pero por el otro lado, un podo mas alegre al hacerse la idea de que su hermano pudiera tener una novia - ¿Y bien?

 **Twilight:** bueno, cuando había terminado de leer ese libro que encontré, me dispuse a llegar lo mas pronto posible aquí, y decidí tele transportarme, y después de hablar con el, le termine diciéndole que había ocurrido y entonces escuche una melodía muy relajante y me quede dormida...supongo que me cargaron asta aquí y cuando desperté estaba desorientada y...bueno entones ocurrió "eso" - decía mientras desviaba la cabeza y comenzaba a ruborizarse - y eso fue lo que paso.

 **Applejack:** ¡¿ESPERAS QUE CREA QUE ESO FUE LO QUE PASO?! - decía de nuevo gritando enojada, pero que otra reacción podría tener al creer que era una vil mentira – AL MENOS PUDISTE CREAR UNA HISTORIA MAS CREIBLE ¿NO?

 **Twilight:** pero eso fue lo que paso, enserio - decía de la manera mas convincente que pudo, ya que aun cuando le conto la verdad, ella no lo creyó - ¿verdad Big Mac? - el asintió con la cabeza - vez, es verdad lo que dije

 **Applejack:** OH, ¿ENCERIO NO SE LES OCURRIO ALGO MAS CREIBLE?, COMO NO SE, QUE ESTABAN BAJO UN HECHIZO DE AMOR O ALGO ASI, O SI ES CIERTO DENME UNA PRUEBA DE QUE ES VERDAD

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy, Bum-Fad comenzó a sujetarse fuerte mente la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor, el dolor que sentía en el aire, y se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, y cada vez se veía mas afectado, incluso sus garras empezaban a perforar su cabeza.

Los pequeños hilos de sangre ya empezaban a caer al suelo, su cráneo se empezaba a romper, no solo eso sino que el sonido del crujir de su cráneo, formaba un sonido muy perturbador e inquietante.

Todos los ponis que pasaban cerca de allí, se horrorizaron al ver los hilos de sangra bajar desde la cabeza, asta que formaron un pequeño charco de sangre, muchos se asustaron y corrían despavoridos por el miedo, otros se quedaba paralizados observando la escena. Y Fluttershy no sabia que debía hacer, el grito de dolor que formaba el minotauro. Pero lo que la dejo paralizada era su mirada, era la misma mirada de un lunático, ella no sabia si ayudarlo o huir lo mas lejos de el.

Pronto el minotauro se desmallo en medio de la calle de Ponyville, fue entonces cuando supo que debería hacer, pero ella deseaba con todas sus fuerza no equivocarse en su decisión.

Scootaloo no estaba lejos de allí, y francamente el grito que había dado el minotauro, por un segundo ella dudo que debería hacer, si se trataba de algo peligroso debería alejarse, y la multitud de ponis asustados no mostraban buenas noticias. Sin embargo ella quería ver con sus propios ojos a Bum-Fad, algo dentro de ella le había dicho que debía ir corriendo y tratar de ayudarlo.

Scootaloo vio no lejos de allí a Fluttershy acercándose a Bum-Fad, mientras el estaba en el suelo, el pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo y la sangre aun saliendo de su cabeza la obligo a imaginarse que Fluttershy le había atacado. Pero era Fluttershy, ella nunca atacaría a nadie, Scootaloo no tardo en desechar la idea de una Fluttershy agresiva, pero se sentía impotente el verlo entre la vida y la muerte y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Fluttershy, aun no estaba muy segura, después de todo esas criaturas eran muy violentas, y le era mas sencillo llevárselo al bosque Eveerfree, curarlo allí y dejarlo solo, el había de mostrado que era capas de cuidarse así mismo. Y para ser a si misma sincera, solo quería una razón para ayudarlo y curarlo en su casa, solo una razón quería oír

 **Scootaloo:** Por favor ayúdalo...por favor - decía con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se aferraba a Bum-Fad, mientras estaba inconsciente - Por favor debes ayudarlo...ahora...te lo suplico, ayúdalo

Eso fue suficiente para que Fluttershy lo arrastrara a su casa y atenderlo lo más rápido que podría. Después de unos treinta minutos Bum-Fad ya solo estaba durmiendo, parecía un ángel, mientras estaba durmiendo se veía tan indefenso, tan tranquilo, tan...inocente "se ve tan lindo así...Ho, pero que estoy pensando, los minotauro son peligrosos...pero se ve como un ángel...hay pero que estoy pensando...acaso yo me estoy...no eso es totalmente imposible" pensó Fluttershy al ver dormido a Bum-Fad dormido en su sillón, su cama estaba asta el segundo piso, ella y Scootaloo no podrían subirlo por las escaleras.

 **Fluttershy:** Hm Scootaloo, te quiero preguntar algo, claro si no te molesta, ¿Porque no le tienes miedo a Bum-Fad y me pediste que lo ayudara estando tu casi llorando? es que bueno, eso no es muy común verlo en ti y bueno...quisiera saberlo si no te molesta decírmelo claro

 **Scootaloo:** (o no ahora que debo hacer, que pasaría si ella se entera que soy huérfana) este yo... (Rápido cerebro piensa algo rápido, pronto) bueno - ella sabia que si se le ocurriría una mentira, y fuera descubierta, Fluttershy no dudaría en usar la "mirada" - antes de decírtelo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

 **Fluttershy:** de acuerdo, te lo prometo - decía mientras miraba a la pequeña, como desviaba la mirada evitando cualquier contacto visual, lo que le iba decir, debía ser muy serio

 **Scootaloo:** digamos que...lo veo como si fuera mí...padre

Sabia que no tardaría en descifrar lo que quería decir con eso, para la pequeña Scootaloo, la habitación se había vuelto muy grande, se sentía encerrada, la puerta y la ventana se le parecía tan distantes ahora, pero parte de ella ya se había cansado de mentir, se había hartado de vivir una farsa todos los días, de que ella se mintiera a si misma cada mañana, se sentía un poco mejor el decir la verdad, pero inquieta al no saber que ocurriría ahora.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿padre? - comenzó a pensar detenidamente todo, y comenzó a tener forma, después de todo ella nunca había visto a sus padres, o había escuchado algo de ellos, pero se tenia que asegurarse - ¿quieres decir que eres...huérfana? - ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados, ella no quería ver como reaccionaria Fluttershy - pero ¿como es que eres huérfana?

 **Scootaloo:** hace cinco años mis padres me dejaron aquí, rigieron que ellos no podrían encargarse de un pegaso que no supiera volar - su voz se en peso a entre cortar al recordar ese día - ellos dijeron que solo si aprendiera a volar, me dejarían vivir con ellos - ella intentaba no llorar, pero le era muy difícil eso - y bueno, cuando lo conocí a el, el me dio un trato tan cariñoso, sincero y sobretodo tan cálido que yo...no puedo evitar quererlo como si fuer mi padre real, el...el...el - para Scootaloo era algo difícil, ya le era imposible evitar llorar - el me a mostrado el cariño que nunca sentí, ni siquiera cuando vivía con mis verdaderos padres, y yo...yo...no quiero...no quiero sentirme sola de nuevo...no quiero - decía ya llorando de una manera des controlable - ya no quiero sentirme así...ya no.

Fluttershy no lograba saber que debía hacer, Scootaloo había sufrido por mucho tiempo, y nunca lo había pensado realmente, si se sentía de esa manera, ¿porque nunca lo había dicho? ¿Acaso ha estado viviendo sola todo este tiempo?

 **Applejack:** ¿oyeron eso? - decía mas relajada, tardaron mas de lo creyeron pero al final pudieron convencerla, no del todo pero al menos lo suficiente para olvidar por un instante el incidente - esa fue la voz de Bum-Fad, vamos debe estar cerca todavía

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el origen del grito, pero solo estaba un pequeño charco de sangre enfrente de la casa de Fluttershy, Applejack decidió tocar la puerta suavemente, conociendo a su amiga, la podría asustar golpeando la puerta fuertemente, pero algo la empezó a preocupar empezó a escuchar un sonido muy suave y sutil, totalmente difícil de identificar que pasaba dentro del refugio de animales de Fluttershy.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta, pegando su oído lo mas que pudo, detrás de ella estaba Twilight y Big Macintosh, que estaban curiosos al oír el pequeño sonido que salía detrás de la puerta, pero solo Applejack logro a identificar el suave sonido, era un sollozo ahogado posiblemente en una almohada, cada ves se preocupo mas y decidió que ya era demasiado, y sin mas pateo la puerta y la abrió lo mas que se podía.

Ángel se estaba comiendo su ensalada, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse fuertemente, se empezó a preocupar, era común en Fluttershy llorar debes en cuando, pero se preocupo mas cuando la puerta se abrió tan fuertemente.

 **Applejack:** hola...Fluttershy - vio como el pequeño Ángel se asomaba por la puerta que conectaba la cocina y la sala de la casa de Fluttershy - Ángel ¿donde esta Fluttershy? - Ángel las guio asta el origen del sollozo, y enfrente de la puerta se encontraba Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** oh, que sorpresa, no esperaba una visita hoy... ¿ocurre algo chicas?

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy ¿te encuentras bien? - decía muy preocupada, todo lo que sabia que algo serio había ocurrido, había sangre en frente de su casa y tan bien estaba segura que Bum-Fad estaba involucrado

 **Fluttershy:** Hm, si estoy bien - "¿porque preguntara eso?" - ¿porque lo preguntas Twilight?

 **Applejack:** es que escuchamos que alguien estaba llorando aquí dulzura, y nos empezamos a preocuparnos, eso es todo - decía con una pequeña sonrisa

 **Fluttershy:** ah eso, bueno es que estaba algo frustrada porque no puedo ayudar mucho a Bum-Fad, y también ya saben es muy grande para que lo cargue yo sola cuesta arriba y supongo que me sentía muy frustrada.

 **Twilight:** lo hubieras dicho, nosotras estaríamos encantadas de poder ayudarte, así que si aun necesitas ayuda en cargarlo asta arriba te daremos un casco con eso. - "me pregunto que le abra ocurrido...no se ve estresada sino triste" pensó Twilight al intentar pasar a la otra habitación, pero se lo impedía Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** eh, no se preocupen, creo que ahora lo debería dejarlo descansar un rato, creo que se encuentra en...una situación muy difícil - "espero que no sospechen nada" pensaba Fluttershy, mientras tenia una sonrisa nerviosa

 **Applejack:** ¿segura caramelo?, no te vez muy bien

Y estaba en lo correcto, después del relato de Scootaloo, Fluttershy, no estaba emocionalmente bien, pero sabia que para Scootaloo le había sido mas difícil, y lo peor que podría hacer era que mas ponis lo supieran y la hallan sentir mal, además se lo había prometido, y no quería romper esa promesa. Bum-Fad no estaba consiente, y si despertara y tuviera una sorpresa, para entonces las cosas se pondrían feas, y lo sabia muy bien.

 **Fluttershy:** bueno estoy un poco cansada, no dormí muy bien anoche y eh tenido un día duro, así que estoy un poco cansada y no es que quisiera que se fueran pero me gustaría dormir un poco y no quiero ser descortés con ustedes y dejarlas solas en mi casa, no es que confié en ustedes, claro, pero de seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer y no quiero causar problemas y bueno...

 **Twilight:** no te preocupes, entendemos, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo, no temas pedir ayuda, después de todo, como tus amigas siempre te apoyaremos y te vamos ayudar

 **Fluttershy:** descuiden, solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré como nueva - "que alivio que no incitan, Scootaloo lo ultimo que necesita es que anden deambulando su secreto, después de todo ella misma debe decirle a las demás a su tiempo" pensó Fluttershy - espero que no se molesten pero me gustaría descansar ahorita mismo y no quiero que se molesten, pero no quiero que piensen que soy una mala amiga, pero no me siento cómoda dejando las en mi casa como una mala anfitriona

 **Applejack:** no te preocupes, pero espero no te moleste que regrese después, quiero hablar contigo y Bum-Fad, sobre algo importante, pero por ahora debería dejarte descasar, luego hablamos de eso.

Cuando se fueron, Scootaloo, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a Fluttershy para saber porque no había dicho nada sobre ella.

 **Fluttershy:** bueno, es que, ese tipo de información, debes dársela tu misma, pero solo cuando te sientas lista para eso, mientras tanto no diré nada a nadie, pero aun no se donde duermes y no es que me meta en tu vida, pero si quieres puedes dormir aquí un tiempo, claro que no te ofrezco mucho, pero quiero ayudarte, si no te molesta claro, así que puedes contar con migo en lo que necesites

 **Scootaloo:** bueno no me caería mal un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas

 **Fluttershy:** oh, no te preocupes por eso, puedes quedarte a dormir el tiempo que quieras, solo que no te puedo ofrecer mucho, solo una cama, comida y algo de cariño, esta será tu casa por el tiempo que lo desees

 **Scootaloo:** gracias, pero no se como podre pagártelo, no tengo ni siquiera unos bits y yo...

 **Fluttershy:** no te preocupes por eso, aunque tuvieras una fortuna no aceptaría ni uno solo bits, porque conque aceptes mi ayuda, me es mas que suficiente como paga.

 **Scootaloo:** muchas gracias, pero me sentiría mejor si te pudiera ayudar en algo tan siquiera

 **Fluttershy:** no es necesario eso, pero si quieres ayudarme de todos modos lo vernos después, estoy un poco cansada, así que solo déjame dormir un poco y ya veremos en que me podrías ayudar

 **Scootaloo:** gracias

 **Fluttershy:** no tienes porque darlas, estoy muy contenta que me dejes ayudarme

Pasaron unas horas, en ningún momento, Scootaloo se había separado del minotauro, ella podría decir que podría tener una nueva familia, pero algo la empezaba a molestar en su mente, asta el punto en el cual ya no sabia en que pensar.

Solo sabia lo que podría ocurrir, había escuchado tolo lo que había dicho Rainbow Dash, peo a diferencia de Sweetie Belle, a pesar de el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabia que el, no era malo y había ganado su confianza, le mostro que la cuidaba y no la juzgaba, pero esa duda la estaba volviendo loca, "¿y si ya no se acuerda de mi? ¿Me seguirá tratando igual? ¿Y si aun con su memoria completa el no me quisiera como...una hija?" esas eran unas cuantas de las múltiples preguntas que flotaban en su cabeza

Ella podía ver que aun su cuerpo se estaba aun recuperándose de las heridas que se podían ver por todo su cuerpo, sus una vez largos cuernos, se encontraban rotos, la herida de su mano era bastante profunda, a beses el gemía de dolor. Para Scootaloo le era muy difícil verlo en ese miserable estado, pero ella sabia que la mayoría de las heridas fue cuando la protegió de ese otro minotauro, otras eran marcas de dientes y garras, pero también habían marcas de herraduras...pero la que mas llamaba su atención era esa horrible quemadura en forma de alacrán en su pecho.

Poco a poco, Scootaloo vio como despertaba, lentamente comenzó a abrir esos ojos color niebla, casi blancos, con ese hipnotizarte brillo dorado en sus ojos, vio como débil mente levantaba su brazo, asta que sintió sus garras sobre su cabeza, y con esa sonrisa en su rostro la comenzó a acariciar su crin con mucha delicadeza. Ella no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del minotauro, ella no había sentido esa muestra de cariño tan puro, en toda su vida, era sin duda el tipo de cariño paternal que siempre había querido experimentar ella misma.

Bum-Fad ya había recuperado gran parte de su memoria, pero solo podía llegar a recordar cuando había cavado la tumba de su hermano. Mas sabia que exactamente para mañana en la mañana ya recordaría todo, después de todo, el había acelerado el proceso de recuperación de memoria, solo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder evitar caer ante la locura, pero mientras tanto quería que la pequeña Scootaloo se sintiera segura, que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por completo, que fuera feliz tan solo un minuto mas.

Rainbow Dash, no había parado de buscar todo el día a Scootaloo, ella estaba preocupada por su hermana adoptiva, desde lo sucedido con Mad Ax, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Scootaloo, y además ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ella no sabia donde vivía o algo de sus padres, por un segundo se empezó a preocupar, pero pronto supo que si alguien acerca de donde vivía o algo de sus padres, existía al menos una poni que sabría algo al respecto.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pinkie - dijo en voz alta, el poni que conocía que sabría algo realmente de ella, después de todo, ella lo sabe todo sobre cada poni que pisa el pueblo, seguramente ella sabría algo. Más se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de Pinkie a su lado

 **Pinkie:** hola Rainbow, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? debes querer algo, después de todo me llamaste...Hm me pregunto que será, ¿acaso se trata de una nueva broma? huy que es, debe ser algo muy divertido - era algo raro, pero hilarante, de algún modo, parecía que la había invocado con solo decir su nombre, era algo que solo Pinkie podría hacer, sin saber bien como lo hacia

 **Rainbow:** esta ves no amiga, es que quería saber sobre los padres de Scootaloo, es que me es algo raro que nunca los allá visto por aquí, y estoy preocupada desde lo de el otro minotauro que la ataco ayer...bueno tu entiendes a que me refiero

 **Pinkie:** Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se. Desde que llegue a Ponyville, me he vuelto amiga de todos los ponis que están en el pueblo, pero solo se que Scootaloo vive casi a las afueras de Ponyville, y a ella no le gusta hablar de ese tema, así que procuro no preguntarle

 **Rainbow:** entiendo, ¿Sabes donde esta ahora mismo Scootaloo?

 **Pinkie:** ¡Sip! - decía mientras brincaba de un lugar a otro - ella esta con Bum-Fad, en casa de Fluttershy, pero yo no iría en este momento a visitarla ahora

 **Rainbow:** ¿por que no?

 **Pinkie:** porque Fluttershy esta durmiendo ahora mismo

 **Rainbow:** ¡Pero si es muy temprano para dormir aun!

 **Pinkie:** si, pero se veía terriblemente cansada, seguramente porque a estado algo ocupada estos días, así que decidió descansar un rato

 **Rainbow:** ¿y como sabes eso, Pinkie?

 **Pinkie:** ¿saber que cosa?

 **Rainbow:** de que Scootaloo esta en casa de Fluttershy, que esta también Bum-Fad y que Fluttershy

 **Pinkie:** ah, porque pasaba por allí, y vi por la ventana a Scootaloo y Bum-Fad, y a Fluttershy bostezar mientras subía dispuesta a dormir en cualquier momento

Rainbow no lo pensó ni un segundo, no sabia ella misma porque estaba reaccionado de esa manera, Fluttershy era una de sus mejores amigas, pero sentía algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida, era algo extraño. Se sentía frustrada, enojada, histérica, desesperación...se sentía celosa ¿pero de quien?

Era acaso que tuviera miedo de que Scootaloo, tomara la decisión de que ella no debería ser su hermana adictiva y buscaba un remplazo...esa idea quedo completamente descartado, Scootaloo prácticamente la idolatraba, ella seria incapaz de sustituirla.

Era el echo de que Bum-Fad y Scootaloo, estaban llevándose bien, y que a diferencia de Scootaloo, Bum-Fad le estaba dedicando algo de tiempo...en parte le molestaba un poco, ya que ella quería estar con Bum-Fad a solas, Pero no del todo, Scootaloo era su hermana adoptiva, y la había comenzado a querer y apreciar con el paso de los días que pasaban solo ellas dos. Además que le facilitaba el hecho de que se llevaran bien, le seria más sencillo establecer un vínculo con Bum-Fad más rápido.

Entonces ¿estaba celosa de Fluttershy?, no puede ser, ¿o si?, no que absurdo seria eso, eran amigas desde que entro a la escuela de vuelo y la defendía de todos aquellos que la molestaban, o al menos desde que noto su existencia. Pero aun así el sentimiento se volvía más latente mientras mas pensaba en ello, después de todo, Fluttershy había sido una modelo, y muy a su pesar le molestaba que Bum-Fad se fijara en alguien más que ella. Pero no tenía nada formal todavía, no lo podía evitar, en especial después de que Rarity le estuviera coqueteándole desde que lo vio en lo más profundo del bosque Eveerfree.

No tardo en llegar a la casa de su amiga, mas se detuvo en seco al escuchar un suspiro algo pesado, pero claramente audible. Ella por lo regular no actuaba de esa manera, pero no lo pudo evitar y decidió asomas su cabeza por la ventana. Al principio le costo identificar a Scootaloo, que estaba sobre el pecho de Bum-Fad, acurrucada mientras dormía plácidamente, y no la culparía, era muy tranquilo el interior de la casa de Fluttershy, tanto que el silencio y paz que parecía reinar en el interior de la casa de su amiga, que pronto sintió como se le asía mas difícil mantenerse despierta, cada ves los parpados los sentía mas pesados.

Bum-Fad estaba meditado profundamente, y la verdad, a el no le molestaba carga en su pecho a Scootaloo, ya que era muy ligera y le era mas sencillo mantenerla sobre el sin ningún esfuerzo. Pronto se comenzó a sentirse observado, así que con solo uso de su vista, buscaba a aquel que le observaba detenidamente, asta que encontró a Rainbow asomando la cabeza por la ventana

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿ocurre algo, Rainbow?

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero les allá sido de su agrado, y les agradezco a todos los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Y recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y criticas, que me ayuden a mejorar mas esta historia. Sin más me despido.**


	8. Capitulo 8: recuperando la memoria

**Capitulo 8: recuperando la memoria**

 **Bum-Fad:** Rainbow, responde, ¿que te ocurre? - decía Bum-Fad, ya por cuarta ves, debido a que Rainbow no respondía, solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente, tratando de decir algo, pero incapaz de poder hacerlo, solo se marcho de allí volando - hay, espera - decía de manera sutil, no quería despertar a la pequeña Scootaloo, que dormía plácidamente en su pecho

Fluttershy, había escuchado la vos de Bum-Fad, se empezaba a cuestionarse a si misma si debía bajar a ver que ocurría abajo, o quedarse arriba y dejarlos solos a Bum-Fad y a Scootaloo, pero ella aun no lograba entender a Scootaloo, querer a un minotauro de padre, jamás había escuchado algo igual de asombroso.

Ángel, quería saber quien interrumpía su siesta de la tarde, estaba enojado por escuchar claramente que alguien estaba dialogando, quien sabe con quien, ya que a diferencia de otros, Ángel tenia un oído mas agudo que otros conejos. Para el mas leve susurro, era muy molesto ya que para el, los "susurros" eran unos gritos estruendosos y molestos.

Ángel, logro divisar a la pequeña pegaso, dormida plácidamente, en el pecho de Bum-Fad, el empezó a reírse a su manera de la situación, pero esos murmullos lo seguían molestando, así que fue a traer a Fluttershy, y que guardaran silencio por lo menos unos treinta minutos mas. Decidió correr a traer a Fluttershy, esperando que solucionara su pequeño problema.

Cuando la había traído, escucho claramente al igual que Fluttershy y Bum-Fad, a Scootaloo mientras dormía cómodamente, enzima del minotauro.

 **Scootaloo:** no...No me dejes...no lo hagas...por favor - decía, mientras Bum-Fad, intentaba levantarse sin despertar a la pequeña potrilla, Bum-Fad, frustrado ya que su intento por levantarse fue detenido por una durmiente pegaso, decidió esperar a que ella misma se levantara de el - gracias...solo déjame dormir...cinco minutitos mas - decía después de dar un largo bostezo y volver a acurrucarse en el cálido pelaje del minotauro

Rainbow aun no podía creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos; Bum-Fad estaba recuperando la memoria, ya que antes ni siquiera sabia su nombre "o no, me había olvidado completamente de eso" decía mientras volaba veloz mente a su casa, ella cuando vio esa expresión de amabilidad en su rostro, y pronto de preocupación al no responder con palabras, "pero que tonta he sido, como lo olvide" estaba tratando de ahogar su grito de frustración, al recordar que fue ella misma quien casi mataba a Bum-Fad "como se lo voy a explicar cuando lo recuerde" era Absurdo que ella tuviera miedo, miedo de que no saber que debería hacer, huir no era ni siquiera una opción, ¿debería enfrentar lo que ella misma había causado?

Era acaso existiera una posibilidad de que Bum-Fad decidiera poder perdonar su error y que pudiera verle a esos ojos casi blancos, como podría solucionar eso. Era obvio que gracias a esas tontas decisiones que había tomado, lo perdería para siempre, a el, a su querido minotauro que le robo el corazón, sin que el lo notara.

"hay, ¡pero que tonta he sido! ¡¿Que debo hacer ahora?!" pensaba Rainbow al recordar una y otra vez, que ella casi terminaba siendo la acecina de un minotauro inocente, aun podía escuchar como crujían sus huesos, el sentir de la sangre que se quedaba en su pelaje celeste, como gemía de dolor tras cada golpe que había adsorbido de parte de ella, el lento latir de su corazón antes de morir, la respiración tan pesada y profunda que tenia en ese momento. Pero solo ella había sentido algo que nadie mas había visto, Rainbow logro ver como unas lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos casi ya sin vida y el dolor que ella sintió al dar cada golpe, ella no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ella empezaba a enamorarse perdidamente del minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Ella había atacado a Bum-Fad, solo por que ella, sobre todo era la hermana adoptiva de Scootaloo, y ella la había comenzado a querer en poco tiempo. Ella no dudaría en dar su vida por esa pequeña pegaso, y el escuchar que un minotauro la había querido matar, no podría reaccionar de otra manera, solo esperaba que el lo tomara de ese modo también.

Y se recordó de eso, precisamente, al ver dormida a Scootaloo, tan tranquilamente, que demostró que sus dudas habían sido falsas, solo sabia que ella se sentía feliz al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Rainbow ya no sabía como solucionar el problema, pero tan poco tenía a quien recurrir, nadie debía saber que ella era diferente a lo que sus amigas pensaban de ella.

Pinkie Pie, aun no podía quitarse la idea que Bum-Fad, había muerto, unos minutos, pero a final de cuentas, había muerto. Y que manera de morir, por los cascos de su veloz amiga, era algo horrible, y se comenzaba a preguntar algo que la mantenía preocupada, "¿porque nadie quiere ayudar a los minotauros?... ellos no son muy diferentes a nosotros", gracia a Spike había encontrado algo que la ayudaría, un libro donde asían un leve resumen de los minotauros, pero ella no lo creía después de leerlo, apenas llevaba unos minutos de leerlo y decidió que era muy tonto.

En todo lo que había leído, no dejaban de mencionar a los minotauros, como unas bestias sin corazón, incluso bastaba con eso, como para que les temiera, mas algo que la sorprendió fue encontrar la imagen de Bum-Fad y abajo de esta, le asían mención como uno de los mas crueles y sanguinarios minotauros, culpable de miles de muertes de ponis, grifos, cebras, dragones, etc.

"acaso Bum-Fad es malo" pensó Pinkie, pero sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, el no había sido malo con nadie, y demostró se bastante bueno en mas de una ocasión, "pero ¿porque todos parecen odiar a los minotauros, en especial a Bum-Fad?", decidió ir a la fuente, pero al no tener memoria aun, decidió ver que sabia Twilight.

No le tomo mucho encontrar a Twilight, estaba comiendo un estofado de heno, pero ella no sabia nada al parecer, desilusionada busco a otro poni que supiera algo mas de lo que decían los libros, tal vez la abuela Smith. Twilight le pareció información útil, así que fue con Pinkie, tal vez supiera algo que no venia de ese misterioso libro.

Cuando llegaron a la granja de los Apple, fueron bienvenidos por Applejack y Big Mac, pero aun insegura Applejack, no dejo que se acercaran Twilight y Big Mac, al menos asta que se solucionara ese accidental beso que se dieron.

 **Applejack:** no es por ser grosera, pero, no es muy común que vengan juntas aquí, ¿acaso pasa algo?

 **Twilight:** no...Bueno, si... ¿o tal ves no? - decía insegura y temerosa al ver a Applejack descontenta de verla en ese momento. Al parecer aun no superaba lo del accidental beso que tubo con Big Mac, - es que queremos saber algo de los minotauros, y pensamos que tal vez la abuela Smith supiera algo mas...de lo que viene en los libros e historias que hemos escuchado

Applejack, sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el nombre del minotauro, y por más que quería, no puedo evitar comenzar a ponerse nerviosa. Para su suerte nadie lo noto, pero seguía nerviosa, el pensar en ese minotauro le daba una sensación que no solía sentir, era como mariposas, revoloteando alborotadamente en su estomago.

 **Pinkie:** de casualidad, sabrán algo, obviamente saben algo de los minotauros, pero a mí me interesa de Bum-Fad, por que... - Pinkie fue interrumpida por Applejack, que pasó de nerviosa a celosa, reaccionando de manera violenta

 **Applejack:** ¡no!...es decir no sabemos nada de Bum-Fad...verdad hermano - decía esto ya con bastante tratando de ocultar sus emociones, pero no espero repuesta alguna de su hermano, continuo diciendo - tengo una idea, porque no le preguntas a Celestia, ella debe saber mas, según tengo entendido, Bum-Fad trabaja para ella, ¿no?

 **Twilight:** bueno supongo pero no la quisiera molestar por algo como eso - se paralizo al ver la expresión que tenia su amiga, rápidamente quedo intimidada y solo sabia que quería salir corriendo y volver en otro momento - pero es una grandiosa idea así que la pondré en marcha ahora mismo, así que adiós amiga, nos vemos en otro momento -decía mientras corría lejos de allí junto a Pinkie, que no sabia porque corría, pero le pareció gracioso así que siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tras de Twilight.

Rarity no tenia un buen día, a pesar de que le era tan sencillo poder hacer los más hermosos vestidos y trajes de gala, sin el más mínimo problema, le era tan sencilla y natural. Pero en ese momento se sentía sin inspiración, no podía enfocarse en lo que asía, y luego la visita de Octavia, la verdad no le molesto asta que pregunto por la extraña, pero dulce melodía que había escuchado la misma noche que llego Bum-Fad.

Le resulto frustrante, por alguna razón, creyó que dejándose llevar por los patrones de las telas, como siempre tendrían un encantador estilo que siempre ponía a cada una de sus diseños, pero estabas los tonos no solo no combinaban ni un poco, sino también se el diseño estaba irregular en proporciones y lo peor para ella era que aparte de la falta de estilo de la prenda de vestir, incluso un poni con un pésimo gusto en la moda diría que se veía horrible.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que dijo Octavia la mantenía totalmente distraída, "hm, quien se cree, que es como para venir a mi casa y preguntar por mi querido minotauro. Y todavía se atreve a intentar seducirlo diciendo que quiere hacer un dueto de música clásica con el, ha, al parecer existen yeguas capases de quitarme lo que por derecho es mío" pensaba furiosa, asta que logro ver su creación, a causa de sus celos, un horrible vestido de medidas desproporcionadas

 **Rarity:** aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - grito de horror al ver el vestido que acababa de realizar - ¿pero que hice?

 **Sweetie belle:** Rarity, ¿porque gritas...? - se quedo muda, al ver el horrible vestido que había hecho su hermana mayor, era completamente horrible, algunas partes eran mas pequeñas que deberían ser, mientras otras eran mucho mas grandes de lo que un poni pudiera usar, y aun que era un motivo de reírse un poco del error de su hermana, ella decidió tratar de no hacerlo, aunque no lo logro de todo - hermana, porque no tomas un descanso, creo que trabajar tanto tiempo sin descanso, te esta comenzando a afectar

 **Rarity:** ah, supongo que es cierto, que te parece si vamos a almorzar algo, debes tener hambre, ¿no?

 **Sweetie Belle:** bien, supongo que puedo hacer eso, pero nada tan elegante ¿si?

 **Rarity:** de acuerdo Sweetie Belle bien, vamos

"me pregunto, ¿que le ocurre a Rarity hoy?, normalmente aria un drama para que vayamos a uno de eso restaurantes elegantes...tal ves solo este cansada, si eso debe ser, pero mejor le pregunto después" pensaba Sweetie Belle, al ver lo sencillo que había cedido su hermana mayor a su petición

Después de almorzar, en un lugar bastante sencillo y rustico, Rarity y Sweetie Belle caminaba lentamente de regreso a la boutique, pero para Sweetie Belle, su hermana estaba muy rara, estaba distraída, menos exigente de manera radical, cambiaba de humor muy rápido y le pareció verla suspirar barias veces. Y antes de que llegaran al final a su destino, finalmente se había atrevido a preguntar, con miedo, que le pasaba a su hermana

 **Sweetie Belle:** hermana, ¿te pasa algo? - decía en un tono bastante bajo, pero lo suficiente mente audible para que lo escuchara su hermana mayor

 **Rarity:** ¿eh? - dijo Rarity, cuando salió de su mar de pensamientos al escuchar a su hermanita - disculpa querida, pero no te escuche, ¿podrías repetirlo por favor?

 **Sweetie Belle:** si, te pregunte si te pasa algo, es que bueno...has estado actuando de manera diferente a la de siempre...y quería saber...si te pasaba algo o algo así por el estilo

Rarity no sabia que responder, ya que sabia que estaba enamorada, pero no como reaccionaria su hermana, debido que sabia que aun cuando su hermanita solía ser muy buena y dulce con todos, ella detestaba a los minotauros, por esas horribles historias que le contaba desde ase bastante tiempo

"Tal vez no lo tome mal...después de todo el le salvo la vida, tanto como la suya como la mía...quizás si le digo... ¡no!, no debe saberlo, al menos por el momento" pensaba Rarity, en un momento de desesperación buscaba algo que la distrajera, al menos lo suficiente, para pensar bien que le iba a decir a su hermanita.

Y justo como su último rallo de esperanza, justo enfrente de ella estaba Apple Bloom, "ella podrá distraerla un buen rato" peso Rarity al ver la amiga de su hermana, del otro lado del camino.

 **Rarity:** oye, esa de allí, ¿no es Apple Bloom?, por que no vas a saludarla, Sweetie Belle

 **Sweetie Belle:** si claro...espera, no tratas de evadir mi pregunta, ¿verdad?

 **Rarity:** como puedes pensar eso, ¡DE TU PROPIA HERMANA! como puedes hacerme esto - decía mientras se ponía a llorar dramáticamente al lado de su hermanita, y no para asta que la termino convenciéndola.

A regañadientes se dirigió a Apple Bloom, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, obligada a salir de ellos al escuchar la vos de Sweetie Belle, que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, algo distraída puso la mejor sonrisa que podía poner mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Realmente hoy, tendrían una reunión en la casa club, pero desde la ausencia de Scootaloo a la escuela, decidieron posponerlo, al menos asta que se toparan con ella, Apple Bloom, realmente no quería venir al pueblo, pero con el carácter que tenia su hermana mayor desde que regreso del colegio, decidió darse un largo paseo por el pueblo, de paso aprovecharía la ocasión para poder buscar a la pegaso de pelaje anaranjado y crin morada. Ciertamente se estaba preocupando, normalmente ella no solía faltar al colegio.

A pesar de que ellas sabían que Scootaloo vivía muy lejos de las demás, ella regularmente no faltaba al colegio, y ambas habían terminado pensando en que había mudado, pero no fue sino asta en ese momento que se dieron cuenta, que realmente ellas no sabían mucho de Scootaloo o donde vivía.

Después de que Sweetie Belle había platicado y acordado buscar a Scootaloo, dentro de unas horas se reunirían en la casa club, buscando por separado a Scootaloo por todo el pueblo. Sweetie Belle fue a avisarle a su hermana mayor sobre lo que estaría haciendo.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Rarity, voy a ayudar a Apple Bloom a... - fue interrumpida por Rarity, que había escuchado todo, y sentía un alivio, tenia tiempo para pensar mejor lo que le daría a Sweetie Belle

 **Rarity:** esta bien Sweetie Belle, pero regresa antes de la puesta del sol

 **Sweetie Belle:** de acuerdo Rarity, solo que aun no respondes... - antes de poder terminar, Rarity ya se había marchado, dejando solo una pequeña nube de polvo, resignada, se despidió de Apple Bloom, para comenzar a buscar señales de su amiga desaparecida.

mientras tanto, Scootaloo se estaba levantando, al parecer había tenido un sueño muy tan relajante en bastante tiempo, " ah, pero que buen sueño acaba de tener, creo no haber tenido uno así en años" pensaba Scootaloo, y casi como un impulso volteo a mirar el minotauro que se levantaba con un poco de pesadez, después de horas de no mover su cuerpo, lo sentía muy adormilado y pesado, "espero no lo allá lastimado una de sus heridas" pensaba muy preocupado Scootaloo, al menos asta que sintió una fragancia mina, que emanaba de ella, una suave fragancia de narcisos.

"porque huelo a... ¿narcisos?...pero ¿porque huelo a narcisos? será acaso que..." pensaba mientras se acercaba a Bum-Fad, curiosa de saber si el era la fuente de la fragancia, sutilmente lo olfateo mientras le daba un abrazo, y así era, el emanaba la duce fragancia de narcisos que emanaba del minotauro.

 **Scootaloo:** me alegra que te encuentres bien - decía mientras le daba un tierno abraso, algo tímida se acerco a la oreja de Bum-Fad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, como impulso o por lo que creyó que pensó, tiernamente le susurro - papá

 **Bum-Fad:** (en estado de shock) ¿papá? - pregunto, dudando si había escuchado bien lo que había dicho la pegaso - ¿acaso me dijiste papá? - ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se comienza a sonrojar, y solo puede limitarse a asentir con la cabeza, el solo la sujeta con un poco de fuerza, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo y dijo - gracias por considerarme como un podre, pero ¿estas segura de eso?

 **Scootaloo:** si, estoy bastante segura - ya había metido la pata, pero no había mentido y estaba segura de eso, y ya solo podía saber a donde la llevaba, algo le decía que si jugaba bien sus cartas, tendría un buen padre al final del día. Solo esperaba hacerlo bien - me gustaría que fueras mi padre y que yo sea tu hija

 **Bum-Fad:** pero solo estaré aquí un tiempo, después de eso tengo que partir de aquí. No quiero desilusionarte, y en verdad me gustaría, pero si me voy, te dejaría sola y no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre

 **Scootaloo:** entonces me iré contigo - aun cuando no lo quería hacer, ella no pudo evitar dejar que unas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas - pero déjame ser tu hija...por favor.

 **Bum-Fad:** de acuerdo, pero debo pedir aprobación a las princesas, de ellas dependerá si podre adoptarte o no, así que partiré mañana al amanecer - "tendré que buscar ese antídoto, para estar seguro, si volviera a ser el de antes, muchos morirán por culpa mía" pensaba Bum-Fad, disfrazando su preocupación con una sonrisa pequeña

 **Fluttershy:** disculpen mi intromisión, pero ya esta el almuerzo, y quería saber si le gustaría comer algo, claro si ustedes quieren

Ambos aceptaron, y comieron despreocupadamente, sin saber que alguien había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho, alguien pequeño, de colores purpura y verde. Spike, que venia de la casa de Zecora, y por curiosidad de escuchar voces dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, se asomo por la ventana y termino presenciando todo lo que habían dicho

No lo podía entender, se quedo pensándolo asta que una vos familiar le saco de sus pensamientos. Twilight estaba pasando cerca de allí, y vio a Spike espiando por la ventana. No dudo en levitarlo y ponerlo frente de ella

 **Twilight:** Spike, se puede saber que estabas asiendo, Spike

El tono que utilizo Twilight lo atemorizo, nervioso, temblaría si no fuera porque estaba florando, trago saliva y miro a la unicornio con miedo.

 **Spike:** Twilight, q-que o-curre - tratando de hablar con fluidez, se le había tornado difícil, totalmente imposible, sentía como su sangre se congelaba, incluso si no miraba directamente a los ojos de Twilight, el miedo que sentía no disminuiría ni un poco - ¿a-acaso pa-pasa algo?

 **Twilight:** oh no mucho, solo te sorprendí ¡espiando en la casa de Fluttershy!

No muy lejos de allí, un pequeño grupo de ponis, se dirigían asía donde se encontraba el minotauro. Todos eso ponis, seguían a una grifón, Gilda los había reunido, ya que eran testigos de la pelea que habían tenido, también habían estaban presentes cuando Fluttershy lo ayudo al igual que Scootaloo.

Ningún poni de Equestria, a excepción de unos cuantos, aceptarían tener relación con una de las bestias mas peligrosas e irracionales que habitaban en Equestria. Aun cuando, todos los testigos de ese pequeño grupo, habían sobrevivido por las acciones de Bum-Fad, no cambiaron las cosas.

Para ellos, les seria mas sencillos si ambos estuvieran muertos, aun cuando las diferencias no fueran muchas, pero para Gilda era muy diferente, si presentaba el cadáver de al menos uno de los dos, entonces tendría una gran reputación entre su especie, y sin considerar ese respecto que recibiría, una gran cantidad de bits se le entregaría si estuviera aun con vida, pero el doble si estaba ya muerto

Era una oportunidad de oro para ella, honor y bits, que mas podría pedir, después de todo, cuando abondo a Dash, se logro meter en un grupo de grifones expertos en combate, lo único que tenia que hacer era darle frente a un minotauro, que tan difícil seria eso, en especial si había acabado su entrenamiento en combate.

Twilight, dejo de regañar a Spike, cuando vio y escucho a la pequeña multitud, y tubo un gran descontento al ver a Gilda al frente del grupo. Sin dudar, sabía que abrían problemas.

 **Twilight:** ¿que ocurre aquí, Gilda?

 **Gilda:** estoy buscando a unos minotauros, supe que estaban por aquí, y he venido a llevarlos con migo, vivos o muertos

 **Twilight:** ¿de que estas ablando?, solo hay uno aquí, y esta bajo el consentimiento de la princesa Celestia - dijo segura, y trataba de no mostrar temor o ella lo usaría en su contra

 **Gilda:** ¿a si?, eso no fue lo que escuche, de ser cierto que esta bajo el consentimiento de su gobernante, entonces no tendrás problemas en probar que es cierto

 **Twilight:** bueno yo...no puedo hacerlo ya que no tengo el documento...pero eso no si, lo que digo es cierto, el esta aquí con la aprobación de las princesas Celestia y luna

 **Gilda:** pues, donde están las pruebas - decía segura, no importaba si estaba frente a la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia, sin el documento que mostrara la aprobación de las princesas, nadie detendría su oportunidad de obtener orgullo y Bits, de manera tan sencilla - si no tienes una, apártate de mi camino

Al escuchar tanta agresividad al otro lado de la puerta, Bum-Fad salió, tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus cascos.

 **Bum-Fad:** aquí esta el documento que me permite permanecer dentro de Equestria, firmado por ambas princesas - decía mientras le entregaba un pergamino - y el otro minotauro ya no se encuentra aquí, así que, tendrás que buscarlo en otra parte

 **Gilda:** ¿Bum-Fad?, ¿enserio eres tu? - sorprendida de ver al minotauro, ni siquiera se molesto en ver el pergamino que seguía entre sus garras, de pronto se puso nerviosa, eso no pasaba con cualquiera, ella no estaba intimidada, solo nerviosa de ver al minotauro de pelaje blanco, frente de ella - ¿como es posible?... te creí muerto

 **Bum-Fad:** pues ya vez que sigo vivo, Gilda - decía un poco frialdad en su voz - pero supongo que eso te alegra un poco

 **Twilight:** ¿se conocen? - decía aun plasmada, de la noticia que había recibido, Bum-Fad era alguien bastante popular al parecer - ¿pero como?

 **Bum-Fad:** pregúntale a ella, yo debo salir por esa planta, tal vez regrese en la noche - decía mientras caminaba lentamente, al lado de Gilda y fríamente le susurro - no te acerques a la tumba de mi hermano, no me obligues a comenzar una pelea innecesaria contigo - esa palabras pusieron pálida a Gilda, incluso paralizada y temblando, por el miedo que le daban esa palabras que seguían retumbando en su cabeza

El grupo se comenzaba a dispersar, al ver la reacción de Gilda, al escuchar quien sabe que, de parte del minotauro, cuando el grupo se disperso, Gilda se dejo caer al suelo, seguía pálida, no podía dejar de temblar, estaba asustada, pero quien no lo aria si recibes una advertencia, o mas bien amenaza de parte de alguien mas de tres veces mas fuerte y resistente que tu, incluso se sentía mejor el saber que solo debía alejarse de la tumba del otro minotauro.

Pero la cantidad de bits era tentadora, y el reconocimiento que recibiría, era muy tentadora y difícil de resistir. Pero un pensamiento se le había echo mas fuerte, quitándole las ganas de desenterrar a ese minotauro "Recuerda bien Gilda, el puede destruir toda la organización en un parpadeo ¡no te arriesgues!" temblando en el suelo. Escucho la vos de Twilight

 **Twilight:** ¿te encuentras bien, Gilda?

 **Gilda:** s-si - un cuando no quería, ella no podía dejar de temblar o tartamudear, incluso si fuera rápida en hacer lo que tenia planeado, no podría sobrevivir, ni siquiera podría escapar lo suficientemente lejos, antes de toparse con Bum-Fad. Pero quería saber una cosa - di-dime una co-cosa, ¿q-quien era el o-otro mi-minotauro?

 **Twilight:** hm, me parece que su nombre era Mad Ax, ¿pero enserio estas bien? te ves muy pálida, y estas temblando demasiado - decía preocupada por ver la reacción de la grifón

Gilda, quería salir volando lejos de allí, pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizada completamente, pero que otra reacción podría tener. Incapaz de hacer algo deferente a mover la cabeza, ya no podía pronunciar palabras tras escuchar el nombre del otro minotauro. Ellos eran de los mas temidos al ser culpables de la muerte de cientos de seres vivos en una noche, sin misericordia o remordimiento matando a miles en cuestión de segundos

Por el miedo que sentía invadir su cuerpo completamente, se quedo desmallada al imaginar lo que pasaría si se atrevía a retar a Bum-Fad. Después de todo aun después de barios años, aun se rumoraba lo que le paso al tonto que se atrevió a matar por accidente a Candy Fast, una potrilla de pelaje amarillo, crin roja, y estaba bajo el cuidad de Bum-Fad.

Tras de eso, nadie estaba lo sufrientemente valiente, demente o con deseos suicidas, como para retarlo a una pelea o atreverse a hacerlo enojar.

Después de abandonar a su gremio. Ningún grupo se atrevía a darle frente, aun cuando el precio por su cabeza era mayor a la jefa del gremio del minotauro carmesí. Fue el miedo de hacer algo estúpido, lo que provoco de se desmayara así sin mas que hacer.

Fluttershy se asusto al ver al grifón desmallarse, pero seguía temblando, siguió pálida, ella estaba aun asustada. Pero con ayuda de Twilight, Fluttershy, la cargaron dentro de la casa de Fluttershy, que no dudo en acostarla en una suave cama, y le pidió a unos pajaritos que le cantaran una suave canción, para calmarla un poco.

Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en las a lejanías de las colinas. Gilda ya estaba calmada, pero se quedo dormida tranquilamente en la suave y algo mullida cama de Fluttershy. Pero Bum-Fad seria sin aparecer, y Scootaloo se preocupaba mas y mas, "y si me dejo sola" pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mas aun recordaba que el regresaría al anochecer. Aun faltaba una hora, antes de que el sol diera paso a la luna.

Scootaloo se seco las lagrimas y vio por la ventana a sus amigas se acercaban con Rainbow Dash, puso las mejor sonrisa que pudo y salió a saludarlas. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, se alegraron de verla feliz y a salvo.

 **Apple Bloom:** ¿donde estabas, Scootaloo?

 **Sweetie Belle:** si Scootaloo, no fuiste a la escuela, nos tenias preocupadas

 **Rainbow Dash:** tranquilas, ella estaba en casa de Fluttershy, como ya se lo había dicho

 **Scootaloo:** ¿y como lo sabias?

 **Rainbow:** porque cuando iba hablar con Fluttershy te vi dormida sobre de Bum-Fad, y como no quería despertarte decidí volver después y no despertarte. Ya que te veías bastante cómoda niña – esto provoco que se sonrojara bastante

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de Ponyville, Bum-Fad estaba regresando, consigo, traía cargando dos barriles amarrados a su espalda.

 **Pinkie:** oye ¿que tienes allí adentro? ¿Es un pastel? ¿Sidra de manzana? ¿Unos Cupcake's? ¿Me darías uno?

 **Bum-Fad:** no Pinkie. Aquí solo tengo unas cosas que necesitaba yo y Twilight

 **Pinkie:** ha, no entiendo, pero no me importa, te quería preguntar unas cosas, si, si - el asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué dicen que eres malo? ¿Quién era Candy Fast?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, ase tiempo yo… - no termino, debido a que Applejack lo había interrumpido

 **Applejack:** Bum-Fad, tengo que hablar contigo – gritaba mientras se acercaba, donde estaban ambos


	9. Capitulo 9: recuerdos dentro un largo vi

**Capitulo 9: recuerdos dentro un largo viaje parte 1**

Gilda se encontraba mejor, pero eso ojos casi blancos, seguían en su mente, como si todo movimiento que hiciera, estaría siendo registrado y juzgado. Al final del día, entendió lo que decían en el gremio "el ataque fugas", el era alguien incapaz de olvidar, y que era altamente peligroso.

 **Twilight:** Gilda, no quiero molestarte, pero ya es la tercera ves que te repito la misma pregunta, ¿como conociste a Bum-Fad? - decía irritada y molesta, estaba frustrada de que ella la ignorara como si nada.

 **Gilda:** ¿y por que motivo debería decírtelo? - decía arrogante y casi desafiándola, pero por dentro estaba apenas saliendo de sus pensamientos, completamente asustada

 **Fluttershy:** por que Bum-Fad dijo que lo harías - decía en un tono bastante bajo y suave. Pero a Gilda, el simple echo que ella lo mencionara, le bastaba para comenzar a temblar, pero lo logro disimularlo.

 **Gilda:** b-bien l-lo hare - trataba de no tartamudear - Pero no lo repitiere así que presten atención...esto comenzó cuando abandone a Ponyville...

 **...Flash back...**

Era un hermoso día, igual a muchos otros, pero esta tenia la diferencia de que un grifón, regresaba a su hogar, con deseos de reflexionar.

Estaba cansada, después de volar más de veinticuatro horas seguidas sin descanso, la habían agotado bastante, y su hogar aun estaba bastante lejos. Decidió descansar un poco, en un claro del bosque, después de lo que había pasado, el grifón solo quería olvidarlo, se sentía desilusionada y humillada.

Tal vez, después de una siesta corta se sentiría mejor. Su "hogar" estaba aun bastante lejos todavía, y ni siquiera sabia si estaría alguien esperándola en esa fría y desolada casa. Nadie la recibiría, sin mas que dudas y preocupación, la grifón se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta, dispuesta a morir en ese momento.

 **¿?:** Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? - una suave, más firme voz, la despertaba con sutileza, no sabia quien la estaba molestando, pero ya estaba despierta, que mas podría hacer - señorita, dígame, ¿como se llama?

 **Gilda:** si, si, estoy bien, mi nombre es Gilda. - estaba diciendo de manera tan arrogante, aun con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo el seño fruncido. Para Gilda, había tenido un día horrible. Y para empeorar las cosas, un desconocido la estaba molestando, justo cuando quería dormir - ahora, ¡déjame dormir poni! - decía enojada, lo ultimo que quería era que un poni se pusiera a molestar

 **¿?:** oh, discúlpame Gilda, pero no soy un poni - decía algo molesto y alegre al mismo tiempo, aun cuando Gilda no lo miraba, al contrario volteaba la cabeza a posición contraria y cerraba con mayor fuerza, sus ojos amarillos - como sea - decía al ver la reacción de Gilda - estas enzima de mi violín, ¿te molestaría moverte un poco? por favor

 **Gilda:** ¡no me moveré, poni! - decía mas molesta, y seguía tratando de ignorarlo por completo - ¡así que largo de aquí poni!...quiero estar sola - decía casi susurrando esa ultima parte, incluso su expresión había cambiado, pero no quería ver a quien lo molestaba insistentemente

 **¿?:** ¡QUE NO SOY UN PONI! - decía mas molesto - además... - decía mas calmado - ...no me pienso ir sin mi violín. Así que pienso esperar de ser necesario para recuperarlo - decía de manera divertida, tanto que Gilda tubo que ahogar una pequeña risita que se le escapaba

Un poco mas animada Gilda, decidió ver quien quería el dichoso violín, debería ser un unicornio. Los pegasos no se interesaban mucho en música, los ponis de tierra no se atreverían a molestarla solo por un instrumento tan complejo. Un unicornio tendría mas sentido, pero se quería asegurar, así que abrió uno de sus grandes y amarillo ojos, y ver quien era el valiente que la molestaba.

Se sorprendió al ver una criatura bastante alta, de pelaje blanco, postura bastante erguida, no utilizaba un traje, pero si lo que parecían unas prendas de color gris, algo desgastadas y un poco rotas, unos cuernos muy largos y puntiagudos, con una punta de color oro, unos ojos blancos, pero ala vez amarillos, dejándola una combinación difícil de resistir de mirar, incluso hipnotizarte, músculos grandes y marcados y unas cuantas cicatrices que atravesaban la mayor parte de sus brazos y pecho. Enfrente de ella no estaba un poni, al contrario, se encontraba frente de ella un minotauro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa parecía contagiosa, ya que Gilda no pudo evitar corresponder con la misma sonrisa, algo tonta, pero la hacia sentir feliz, pero eso duro un poco. Durante su estancia dentro de Cloudsdale, se había enterado de cosas horribles de ellos, en especial de que ello solo gozaba de peleas sin sentido y provocar discusiones entre ellos. Siempre se referian a ellos como unos incultos, fáciles de manipular y bastantes testarudos.

Pero al verlo a los ojos comenzaba a dudar, si todo lo que el habían dicho estaba mal, o solo eran exageraciones de rumores. El minotauro de pelaje blanco, no daba esa impresión, al contrario se veía calmado, relajado y podías pasar horas con el.

 **Gilda:** valla eres un minotauro, ¿tienes nombre? o solo te dicen "minotauro"

 **¿?:** Bueno, supongo que es un avance, ya no estas tan gruñona como ase unos instantes - decía bromeando, pero Gilda que gozaba de un humor un poco negro, y eso solo cuando era ella quien hacia la broma, le gusto y sonrió sin saber porque - me puedes llamar Bum-Fad

 **Gilda:** y ¿eso que significa? - aunque le costara admitirlo, le interesaba demasiado saberlo, como si solo sabiéndolo, se sintiera viva. Es un nombre muy...peculiar - se tardo un poco para elegir, cuidadosamente sus palabras.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno veras, cuando entre a mi antigua familia, me llamaron así, era en si una broma o un apodo, pero con el tiempo se me quedo, mi nombre es una combinación de las palabras vagabundo y novedad, se supone que significaba novedad de un vagabundo

 **Gilda:** ¿y porque te decían así? - pregunto la grifón, con mayor curiosidad

 **Bum-Fad:** a eso...cuando me encontró mi vieja familia, les fue una gran novedad ver a un pequeño minotauro de pelaje blanco, vagando sin rumbo alguno, y al no tener nombre alguno, me comenzaron a llamar así, y se quedo como nombre

Pasaron un buen rato platicando de temas pequeños y sin importancia, Gilda se estaba sintiendo cómoda hablando con el, y el hablando con ella. Al menos asta que fueron interrumpidos por el rugido del estomago de Gilda, ambos se pusieron a reír, por el sonido que había provocado el estomago de Gilda, parecía el rugido de un oso

 **Bum-Fad:** jajaja - se reía a carcajadas, asta que rujio su estomago también, pero el de el fue mas estruendoso, se detuvo en mirando a los ojos a Gilda, con una cara de sorpresa, y finalmente siguió riendo, al igual de Gilda - jajaja, creo que...deberíamos comer algo jajaja

 **Gilda:** jajaja supongo que si jajaja

Bum-Fad, saco unas frutas, aun que Gilda prefería un poco de carne fresca, comió gustosa la fruta. Pero algo peculiar sintió, aun cuando detestaba la fruta fresca, le gustaba demasiado esta fruta, desde la textura, hasta el sabor, de la misteriosa fruta que le había dado el minotauro.

Paso el tiempo, y después de un año de vivir junto a Bum-Fad, había aprendido muchas cosas, y también se entero de algunos secretos de Bum-Fad, ella termino decidiendo unirse a un grupo de grifones, y Bum-Fad estaba triste de la decisión que había tomado Gilda, pero la ayudo a entrar con el grupo del cual solía platicar maravillas de el gremio "el ataque fugas", un grupo de grifones especialistas en combate aéreo.

Apenas medio año después de eso, salió en un grupo pequeño a cumplir una misión de sigilo, y se topo con el de nuevo, pero esta ves como enemigos, pero ninguno quería pelear con el otro, y su instructor lo reconoció al instante, Bum-Fad uno de los mas temidos minotauros.

No tardo en dar la orden de que su grupo huyeran, los grifones no tardaron en intentar escapar, solo Gilda y el instructor se quedaron, y mientras Bum-Fad y su instructor peleaba, ella se quedo paralizada, y con lagrimas en sus ojos ella salió de allí, Gilda tardo en notar que estaba llorando, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, se detuvo en el aire, miro hacia atrás y escucho algo que la aterro.

 **...fin del flash back...**

 **Gilda:** ...y justo enfrente de mi, ocurrió algo que me hizo creer que el había muerto ese día

 **Twilight:** y ¿que fue eso? - decía algo alterada, algo le decía que no lo quería saber, pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte que ella - acaso hubo...

 **Gilda:** hubo una gran explosión, el lugar solo era solo ceniza y trozos de carne dispersados por todo el lugar - Fluttershy se desmayo al escuchar eso - ¿se encuentra bien tu amiga?

 **Twilight:** si... - decía al ver desmayada a su lado, a Fluttershy, pero le sorprendió al ver un gran cambio de actitud, desde la ultima ves que la vio - y ¿no buscaste alguna señal de que siguiera vivo?

 **Gilda:** ¡si!... - exclamo al instante - ...por supuesto que si lo hice, pero...solo encontré su violín junto a uno de sus cuernos...que después de unas horas desaparecieron...incluso creí que me lo habían robado, cuando desaparición el violín - decía mientras le daba la espalda - apenas hoy, mentare de que seguía vivo, que el había tomado su violín mientras dormía, apenas me entero que el único que falleció ese día fue mi instructor. ¿Y sabes que?, me siento mas tranquila al saber que segué vivo, el es bastante amable, y bueno el me enseño mas y mejores cosas que mi instructor en combate.

 **Twilight:** ¿enserio? - decía dudando si eso ultimo era una mentira - pero, se veían tan desatancados...incluso creí que...eran enemigos a muerte.

 **Gilda:** bueno, si y no

 **Twilight:** podrías explicarte mejor - exclamo, puesto le era difícil entender lo que en realidad quería decir

 **Gilda:** de acuerdo, pero mas vale que no me hagas repetirlo, ¿de acuerdo? - Twilight, solo asintió, y presto completa atención a lo que la grifón, estaba apunto de decir - el no me odia, sino al grupo que me volvió parte. - volvió a voltear, para ver el rostro de Twilight. Mostrando que era cierto lo que le iba a decir, ya que era algo difícil de creer - aun cuando, el técnicamente abondo su gremio, aun existe cierta rivalidad entre ambos grupos, por lo cual el lo odia, por las acciones que toma mi grupo - decía un poco decaída - y el es, uno de los mas peligrosos que a enfrentado mi grupo. Por eso, aun cuando nos caemos bien, nos miramos y comportamos de esa manera entre nosotros

Twilight, satisfecha por la explicación, decidió reflexionar un poco. Mientras tanto Bum-Fad estaba dialogando con Applejack, dejando a Pinkie confundida, porque no entendía bien lo que pasaba

 **Bum-Fad:** ...es por eso que no puedo ayudarte en "eso" asta dentro de una semana.

 **Applejack:** y ¿es tan importante que partas a Canterlot mañana? - decía algo deprimida al saber que el no estaría sino asta dentro de una semana - ¿no podrías posponerlo un poco? - decía mirando el suelo, con una expresión de tristeza y decepción.

 **Bum-Fad:** no, me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Debo convencer a las princesas de que concedan este favor, lo más pronto que pueda

 **Pinkie:** y ¿que es lo que debes pedirles? no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo ambos, pero quiero ayudar, y no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas saber que te preocupa, y si no te ayudo entonces me sentiré mal porque no soy una buena amiga. Y no lo seré porque no te ayude, y no poder ayudarte me vuelve en alguien terrible. Y... - fue interrumpida por Bum-Fad

 **Bum-Fad:** muy bien Pinkie, te lo diré, así que cálmate un poco - decía mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa. Pinkie, no sabia porque solo podía asentir con la cabeza de manera lenta, se sentía diferente, se sentía feliz, pero esa felicidad que tenia cuando estaba cerca del minotauro, era diferente a la alegría normal que expresaba y sentía normalmente, incluso su mirada cambiaba, no sabia porque, pero cuando veía esos ojos blancos con séstelos dorados en ellos, la asían tan tímida y con unos ojos soñadores y brillantes, se expresaban en el rostro de Pinkie - es que voy a Canterlot, para poder tener una audiencia con las princesas, para poder... - vio a Applejack, antes de continuar - ...antes de decírtelo, promete que no dirás nada a nadie

 **Pinkie:** claro - decía tan rápido como pudo pronunciar las palabras, no lo pensó ni un poco, cuando comenzó a realizar la Pinkie-promesa - con cerrojo, y si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo

 **Bum-Fad:** mu bien - se acerco a la oreja de Pinkie, y susurro de manera que solo ella pudiera oírlo. Ya que su voz se volvió suave y dulce, que ni siquiera se escuchaba ningún mormullo - voy a Canterlot, para poder ser el nuevo tutor de Scootaloo, como su padre adictivo - se alejo un poco, dando unos pasos atrás, y siguió hablando, como normalmente solía hablar - es por eso, que me tengo que ir, mas o menos, me tomara una semana terminar de convencer a ambas princesas que me concedan ese favor.

 **Pinkie:** y crees que ellas quieran hacerlo

 **Bum-Fad:** no lo se, a decir verdad, estoy bastante inseguro. Pero no hay peor pelea, que la que no se hace. Y supongo que siendo optimistas, tal vez se me conceda ese favor

 **Applejack:** y ¿que favor es ese?

 **Pinkie:** es algo, realmente súper mega archí contra mega noble, y tal ves si podamos ayudarlo a persuadir a las princesas - decía feliz, Pinkie, debido a que era algo tierno de un punto de vista - así que mañana partiremos todas a Canterlot

 **Applejack:** pero ¡¿que es lo que les pedirás?! - decía, y justo en ese momento, pensó que si presionaba a Pinkie un poco, sabría de que se trataba. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Pinkie ya se había marchado, dejando solo una nube de polvo, - al menos me gustaría de que se trata ese favor - decía mirando a Bum-Fad - me lo dirás, ¿verdad compañero?

 **Bum-Fad:** no puedo decírtelo yo, pero si quieres saberlo, entonces tendrás que seguirme y convencer a "ella", que te lo diga - "ella" pensaba Applejack "¡acaso me estará diciendo que una yegua se me adelanto y lo conquisto a mi amado!...espera, porque pensé eso" sin darse cuenta, el minotauro de pelaje blanco, se estaba marchando - No bienes - exclamo Bum-Fad, deteniéndose a esperar respuesta de Applejack, quien salió de sus pensamientos para notar que Bum-Fad, estaba mas lejos de lo que recordaba.

 **Applejack:** eh...a si, ¡espérame! - decía al darse cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, se avergonzó un poco - lo siento, estaba un poco distraída

 **Bum-Fad:** no te preocupes por eso - las palabras, la voz, el tono y sonrisa que le había dado, la habían echo sonrojar, ligeramente, y al estar distraída mirándolo disimuladamente, no se había dado cuenta que estaba apunto tropezarte, con un ollo profundo en la tierra - ¡CUIDADO! - grito Bum-Fad, tratando de que Applejack, no se tropezara con el ollo. Mas fue demasiado tarde, y se había torcido uno de sus cascos, era un dolor indescriptible, puesto la caída y el ollo le termino dislocándole el casco - oye, puedes caminar

 **Applejack:** supongo que si - después de eso, intento caminar, pero el dolor se volvía más grande, al punto que no lograba evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de eso hermosos ojos color esmeralda - ¡HHHAAA! - grito al no soportar el dolor

Bum-Fad, no lo pensó dos veces al oírla gritar de agonía, y sin avisar lo que iba a hacer, o darle tiempo de que Applejack reaccionar, fue levantada en brazos por el minotauro, mientras le daba una tierna y algo tímida sonrisa.

 **Bum-Fad:** déjame ayudarte, te cargare a casa de Fluttershy, ella podrá ayudarte mejor que yo

A paso lento, comenzaba a seguir caminado, no porque le costara trabajo cargar a Applejack, solo iba a paso lento, para evitar lastimarla al pasar bruscamente al subir la velocidad que el estaba acostumbrado.

Rainbow Dash, no quería espera más, quería disculparse con Bum-Fad, antes de que recordara lo que sucedió ese día que casi mato a alguien sin motivos reales. Y la espera se le hacia eterna, mas debía soportarlo. Aun que no le era demasiado malo, después de todo, asía ya mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Scootaloo, y le gustaba mucho estar con esa pequeña.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo se acorto, cuando vio la silueta de Bum-Fad, que se acercaba, lentamente, Rainbow no se tardo y voló velozmente a donde se encontraba Bum-Fad. Y lo que vio no le gusto ni un poco, Applejack estaba abrasándolo dese el cuello, mientras la cargaba a un paso lento.

 **Rainbow:** que pasa entre ustedes dos - decía enojada, y con el seño fruncido - ¿porque la estas cargando?

 **Bum-Fad:** lo que paso fue que... - trataba de explicar lo que había ocurrido, pero fue interrumpido por Applejack.

 **Applejack:** nada en especial, ¿porque? acaso ¿estas celosa que me este cargando a mi y no a ti? - decía mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo musculoso de Bum-Fad, mientras el, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 **Bum-Fad:** espera, no es lo que había a decirte, lo que paso fue... - y nuevamente fue interrumpido. Era como si no existiera en ese momento

 **Rainbow:** ¿celosa yo? - decía enojada - ¿crees que estaría celosa de ti?, por favor Applejack, ambas sabemos que soy mejor que tu, en muchas cosas, además porque estaría celosa que te carguen...esos musculosos y marcados brazos - decía sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que había jurado que había pensado esa ultima parte

 **Applejack:** conque musculosos y marcados brazos, ¿eh? - decía con aires de triunfos, ya que la expresión de Rainbow, la había sentido mejor, haberla vencido con sus propias palabras, era algo que era raro y el verla sonrojarse la hizo comenzar a reír para sus adentros - que bueno que no te interesa,

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquilícense un poco chicas, no es momento de que se comporten así, Applejack, recuerda que te acabas de lastimar - ambas voltearon sus cabezas para no verse a los ojos. Sin nada más que decir, continuo caminando lentamente. Rainbow, volaba a su paso, sobre de sus cabezas.

 **Rainbow:** Bum-Fad, me gustaría poder decirte algo en privado - el sintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban frente de la puerta - déjame abrírtela

Cuando abrió la puerta, la pequeña Scootaloo, se abalanzo a Bum-Fad, dándole un abraso, ignorando a Rainbow, que no podía disimular su risita burlona, ya que ella termino enzima de Applejack, que seguía siendo cargada entre los brazos del minotauro

 **Applejack:** hey, ¿crees que podrías quitarte de encima de mi, pequeña? - Scootaloo, al notar que estaba enzima de ella, se bajo un poco apenada

 **Scootaloo:** ¿porque la estas cargando? - pregunto de forma tan inocente, que Bum-Fad, no pudo evitar sonreír, tiernamente, conmovido por la inocencia de la pequeña.

 **Bum-Fad:** lo que paso, fue que se lastimo un casco Applejack, y era el lugar mas secano que podría traerla - contestón aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Detrás de Scootaloo, se encontraba Gilda, con la mirada perdida, con nostalgia, mientras se pasaban en su mente tantos recuerdos, miraran dolo con tanta nostalgia, puesto esos recuerdos ya eran ahora tan distantes, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercanos, tanto que parecían a verlos vivido apenas unos instantes.

Tan metida estaba Gilda en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que Rainbow, la miraba enojada, por no decir furiosa. Se acerco lentamente y trato de saludar, pero las palabras no salían y no ayudaba la presión que sentía en ese momento.

Lo mas lógico que le pareció fue, dar un largo paseo, y esperar que se calmaran las cosas un poco, solo quería una cosa, y era arreglar las cosas, tanto con Rainbow como con Bum-Fad, se acerco a Bum-Fad y susurro tratando de suavizar su voz.

 **Gilda:** quiero hablar contigo, asolas - el asintió, pero antes de que saliera con ella, Gilda continuo hablando - hablemos a media noche, quiero hacer algo antes de platicar contigo - el se limito a mover la cabeza, de forma afirmativa. Después de esa afirmación, ella solo camino asía Rainbow - Rainbow, ven con migo, quiero platicar contigo

 **Rainbow:** ¡no! - exclamo de una manera tan fría e indiferente, con esa expresión llena de odio y desagrado, por solo escuchar a Gilda. Claramente seguía enojada - ¡no tengo nada de que hablar contigo! - decía de una forma aun mas indiferente.

 **Gilda:** vamos Dash, solo quiero platicar contigo...eso es todo

 **Bum-Fad:** anímate, solo quiere platicar, dudo que quiera comenzar un pleito - Dash a regañadientes, acepta, y se van volando.

Después de atender, el casco dislocado de Applejack, Bum-Fad, le pregunto a Scootaloo, si estaba bien si les decía lo de ser huérfana y lo que quería hacer. Scootaloo, lo pensó seriamente, al presepio quería no lo hiciera, pero recordó, lo libre que se sintió al momento de que le conto a Fluttershy, además de que ellas podrían convencer a las princesas.

Después de confesarlo, se sentía mas ligera, pero nadie quería romper el silencio, que en realidad no era incomodo, mas las dudas que habían surgido, comenzaron a inquietar a Applejack y a Twilight. No pudieron soportar un poco más, en principal una que mantenía a Twilight muy nerviosa

 **Twilight:** Bum-Fad, recuerdo que dijiste que, te recordaba cuando eras pequeño... - tomo un poco realizar una pregunta - ¿que querías decir con eso?

 **Scootaloo:** es verdad, podrías decírmelo, es que aun no se que te recuerdo - decía mientras se asacaba para escuchar mejor

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...no creo que sea algo muy interesante de contar, pero si quieren saberlo se lo contare. Pero para explicarme mejor, será que comience desde mi primer recuerdo - pronto se sentó en el suelo, dejando a un lado suyo, - haber...recuerdo vagamente...que mis padres eran muy diferentes

 **...Flash Back...**

En un lugar miserablemente marchito y grasiento, completamente deprimente, rodeado de solo de fango, se podría ver a una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin de colores rojo y negro, con ojos grandes y de color dorado, con la Cutie Mark de una rosa roja junto a una blanca, al lado de lo que parecía ser un bebe, envuelto en una suave y limpia manta, sentada en una silla de madera, afuera de lo que parecía ser una vieja cabaña, que parecía que se caía a pedazos.

A simple vista, se podría decir que, la pobre unicornio, tenia que vivir pobremente en esa cabaña de madera ya un poco vieja. Observando el horizonte, pereciendo que estaba esperando que algo sucediera.

Pasaron apenas unos veinte minutos, y enfrente de ella, comenzaba a acercarse, una silueta, la inconfundible figura de un minotauro se acercaba a un paso considerablemente lento, parecía medir apenas un par de metros, sujetando con sus manos una carreta enorme, pero también en un estado deplorable.

Tan pronto estaba mas cerca, se podría apreciar un minotauro de pelaje tan negro como una noche sin estrellas, unos ojos inconfundiblemente blancos, una pequeña crin de color gris oscuro, vistiendo unas prendas muy desgastadas, con enormes parches de tela y algunos hoyos, aunque pequeños, se podría decir que estaba vistiendo solo unos trozos de tela, machada de sudor y polvo, una enorme cicatriz, se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo, aun cuando el era sumamente musculoso, se veía terriblemente cansado y agotado.

Cuando se encontraba más cerca de la pobre cabaña, el unicornio, se levanto, cansadamente de la silla de madera, que rechinaba cuando se levantaba el unicornio de encima de ella. La unicornio blanca, se fue acercando con una sonrisa, sosteniendo a su bebe, en su lomo, y cuidadosamente, se dispuso a ayudar al minotauro, a mover la vieja carreta de madera.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, el minotauro le dio un cariñoso y tierno beso en la mejilla del unicornio. Al parecer ese minotauro había desposado a un unicornio, ya hace bastante tiempo, y aun cuando eran muy pobres, estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro. El minotauro saco unos bits, junto a unas frutas, unas verduras y un poco de agua y leche

 **Unicornio:** ¿como te fue cariño? - decía dulcemente, mientras se volvía a sentar en una silla, un poco mas antigua y tal ves menos firme, pero parecía soportar su peso bastante bien.

 **Minotauro:** bastante bien, conseguí un poco mas de leche y un poco mas de agua - suspiraba pesadamente, obviamente se encontraba muy cansado, después de todo había trabajado duramente, bajo del sol abrazador - ¿como te fue con el niño? - preguntaba mientras, miraba a su esposa

 **Unicornio:** bastante bien, es un buen niño, y también es bastante tranquilo - por primera ves se podía ver mejor el bebe, era un pequeño minotauro, de pelaje color perla, una crin del mismo color que su pelaje, unos pequeños ojos blancos como su padre, pero con pequeños destellos dorados en ellos, también su rostro se parecía a los de su padre, se parecía mucho a su padre.

El pequeño bebe, se ponía a chuparse uno de sus dedos, mientras dormía tranquilamente, envuelto es esa mantita.

Seis años después...

El que una ves fue un bebe, ya era un niño, pero el solía trabajar duro, había conseguido ser contratado en un empleo, del cual trabajo era mal pagado, trabajando, moviendo cosas pesadas de un lugar a otro.

En casa se ponía a reparar los hoyos del techo o a reparar las viejas y dañadas sillas y otros muebles.

Sus padres se oponían a que el trabajara, pero su padre se encontraba mas viejo y débil, y regresaba mucho mas cansado a casa. Su madre también trabajaba vendiendo algunas flores, pero casi no ganaba mucho, sin contar que tenían los tres que recorrer largas distancias.

Más nadie se quejaba, ya que seguían siendo muy felices...al menos asta que el nefasto día que la unicornio había caído presa de una enfermedad, causándole la muerte, ese día, solo había dado el inicio de la tragedia. Ya que a solo un par de días después, ella muere dejando un vacio en la vida diaria de ambos minotauros.

Tanto padre como hijo, lloraron amargamente en silencio, fingiendo y manteniendo una falsa sonrisa en sus rostros, su padre comenzaba a cambiar con el tiempo, su padre se volvía mas sobre protector con su hijo.

Apenas unos años después, su padre comenzaba a tener delirios, le faltaba la memoria y a beses no reconocía a su hijo o buscaba desesperadamente a su difunta esposa. Pero ese solo era la punta de los problemas que tenia el pequeño hijo, su padre se había vuelto mas viejo, algunas canas ya se empezaban a teñir en el pelaje de su padre, también debía mantener mas de dos trabajos, tenia que conseguir bastante dinero, debido a que su cansado y viejo padre, requería de mayores cuidados cada día que pasaba.

Una noche llena de estrellas, parecía que todo cambiaria para mejor, su padre empezaba a mejorar, o al menos eso parecía o quería ver su hijo, mas esa noche, mientras dormía plácidamente, murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso dejo abatido al pequeño minotauro, lo enterró aun lado de donde habían sepultado a su madre, lo llevo dentro de esa carreta vieja, y cuando termino de enterrarlo, el comenzaba a llorar a mares, acababa de perder todo lo que tenia, pasaban las horas, que pronto se volvieron en días, los días en semanas y pronto en meses.

Durante ese tiempo el solo salía a sus trabajos y abastecerse de alimentos y bebida. Asta que todo lo que el creía, se había sido arrebatado, había perdido a sus padres y ahora había perdido su hogar.

Todo por una guerra que había estallado, su pueblito, se había envuelto en un acto violento, puesto que los ejércitos habían establecido su guerra en ese mismo lugar, su una ves tranquilo hogar, ahora se había envuelto en las abrasadores llamas, que consumieron todo lo que el conocía dejando a su paso, el fúnebre manto de la muerte.

Dispuesto a rendirse ese día, el pobre, hambriento y desnutrido minotauro de pelaje banco, comenzó a caminar a la tumba de sus padres y darle final a su vida

 **...Fin del Flash Back...**

 **Applejack:** y que paso, supongo ocurrió algo, ya que estas aquí

 **Twilight:** sh, silencio, déjalo seguir contando

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...cuando llegue arrastrándome a la tumba de mis padres, un grupo de minotauros, que cargaban una armaduras me adoptaron y viví entre al gremio del minotauro carmesí, por al menos dos mil años...pero algo me cambio y me uní a la guardia real, años antes del destierro de la princesa luna...al menos debo trabajar para la familia real...mas o menos mil años

 **Twilight:** espera ¿que fue lo que te hizo abandonar al gremio de minotauro carmesí por la familia real, y defender a Equestria?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, esa historia es para otro día, hoy ya es muy tarde, y debo descansar al igual que a esta pequeña - decía mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco - Fluttershy, ¿segura que no te molesta que nos quedemos esta noche?

 **Fluttershy:** si estoy segura - decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa gentil y sincera

A la mañana, Twilight, Scootaloo y Bum-Fad se subieron al tren, al igual que Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow Dash a dirección a Canterlot, con esperanzas que quizás no deberían tener...después de todo, Bum-Fad, aun escondía muchas cosas de su oscuro pasado...

 **Continuara...**


	10. Capitulo 10: recuerdos dentro de un larg

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto. Espero es guste lo que leerán a continuación:**

 **Capitulo 10: recuerdos dentro de un largo viaje PARTE 2**

Estaban en el tren a dirección a Canterlot, el viaje tardaría alrededor de dos horas, tiempo en el cual Rainbow Dash, había aprovechado para dormir, a los vagones que estaban cerca, tuvieron la suerte de escucharla roncar por dos horas seguidas.

A pesar de que estaban un poco irritados por los fuertes ronquidos que retumbaban entre los muros. Y las cosas se ponían a un peor para Bum-Fad. El contaba con solo una cabina libre, y el espacio era muy limitado y termino recostado en el suelo, sirviendo de asiento a Scootaloo.

La verdad no le molestaba cargar a Scootaloo, o recostarse en el suelo como un animal entrenado, o los estruendosos ronquidos de Rainbow Dash, o las constantes preguntas de Twilight. No, lo que lo molestaba era que posiblemente se podrían negarse las princesas a su petición, y eso le aterraba.

Estaba nervioso, y para bajar un poco sus nervios, decidió comenzar una conversación, placida y cómoda. Paso cómodo una hora y medía, asta que surgió una pregunta que dejo un minuto de silencio y tensión.

 **Scootaloo:** ...oye, tengo una duda, si los minotauros han estado tanto tiempo como los ponis, ¿como surgieron ustedes?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...según los textos antiguos...nosotros nacimos de... - hizo una pausa larga, lo que estaba buscando en su memoria, estaba perdido en muchos antiguos pensamientos - ...la furia ciega

 **Rarity:** ¿de la furia ciega? podrías explicarte mejor querido - al igual que las demás, ella estaba bastante intrigada, ¿como era posible que nacieran de la furia siega?

 **Bum-Fad:** claro que si... - se aclaro la garganta, desde ase ya tres días que no tomaba agua, su garganta estaba bastante seca - ...nacimos de la furia ciega...de una especie que ya solo tres especies la recordamos

 **Twilight:** y ¿que especie era esa?

 **Bum-Fad:** no creo que la conozcas, puesto que esta especie no esta registrada en ningún libro que conozcas

 **Fluttershy:** enserio...y eso porque

 **Scootaloo:** si es verdad...Twilight tiene todo tipos de libros - dijo en tono burlón, mientras se le escapaba una risita. Twilight la miro algo enojada - jejeje perdón

 **Bum-Fad:** no viene esta especie en los libros de Equestria, a eso me refiero, solo en los de la _ciudadela_ , por eso no la conoces a esta especie

 **Twilight:** y ¿como es esa especie?, digo debe ser una especie inteligente para crear una de las más poderosas

 **Scootaloo:** ¿poderosas? - decía mientras inclinaba su cabeza, ligeramente a la izquierda - pero creí que los alicornios eran los mas poderosos ¿no?

 **Bum-Fad:** por supuesto que son muy fuertes los alicornios - decía mientras la miraba a los ojos - nosotros los minotauros solo somos un poco fuertes, y suelen exagerar de nosotros

 **Rarity:** eso no es cierto querido, yo aun recuerdo cuando me defendiste a mí de esos perros diamante

 **Bum-Fad:** pero ellos eran pequeños - decía mientras desviaba la mirada. - y débiles

 **Rarity:** ¿pequeños y débiles?, pero si eran robustos y grandes, casi de tu tamaño sin contar que eran varios.

 **Applejack:** Además que salvaste a Apple Bloom, de que Rainbow Dash la estampara contra una pared

 **Twilight:** Y también salvaste a Rainbow de que resultara lastimada de esa fea caída

 **Pinkie:** y también del incidente con la manicura en el bosque Everfree

 **Scootaloo:** también a Sweetie Belle y a mí, de ese minotauro que nos quería lastimar

Todos eso comentarios, comenzaron a incomodar a Bum-Fad, era cierto que había echo todas esa acciones que difícilmente hubieran echo la guardia real, pero el sabia que sin importar que acciones o sacrificios que hiciera, eso no serviría para remendar todas y cada una de las terribles atrocidades que había cometido como miembro del _minotauro carmesí_. El fue el que causo muerte y destrucción, elimino a pueblos enteros, dejaba dementes a quienes se atrevían a sobrevivir, en sus manos ya se encontraban manchadas de sangre inocente.

El intentaba evitar matar a alguien, pero solo le dejaban esa opción, fue la única solución que tenia con esos dragones rebeldes, con esa manticora e incluso con...su hermano.

Pero hace mucho tiempo, sabia que si eliminaba a aquellos que tenían la oscuridad en sus corazones, podría salvar a muchos, aun que eso no lo tranquilizaba, al menos tenia el consuelo de que al final moriría, y seria liberado de su maldad y permanecería en el limbo, como todos los demás que vinieron antes de el, como _el deus mortis_.

Ya que a diferencia de otros minotauros, Bum-Fad y un grupo pequeño de su anterior gremio, podían utilizar magia sin ningún problema. Al paso de los años se volvía un hábito que el seguía siendo preso de utilizar de manera inconsciente en repetidas ocasiones de su magia.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, para contar eso, requiero de bastante tiempo, así que solo me limitare a decir que la raza que nos creo...fue... - y por suerte fue interrumpido por el silbato del tren, que anunciaba que pronto - ...parece que pronto llegaremos, será mejor que nos preparemos para bajar del tren

 **Scootaloo:** pero aun no nos dices el nombre de esa raza que desconocemos, incluyendo a la cerebrito de Twilight - De nuevo, Twilight correspondió mirándola enojada - Perdón

 **Twilight:** como sea - decía mientras rodaban sus ojos - al menos dinos que raza es esa

 **Rarity:** tranquila querida, tenemos que bajar de una ves del tren, ya tendremos tiempo de que no lo diga

 **Twilight:** esta bien, pero espero que sea una especie que no conozca - decía dudando, mientras miraba a Bum-Fad - en fin, ¿a quien le toca despertar a Rainbow Dash esta vez?

 **Pinkie:** A mi no me miren. Siempre que la despierto yo, me dice que no debo despertarla

 **Bum-Fad:** y ¿eso porque? - decía mientras se ponía a cargar el equipaje de Rarity, que sinceramente era bastante pequeño, considerando que esta vez solo eran unas cinco maletas

 **Pinkie:** no lo se - decía de manera inocente - tal vez sea porque no le gusta que la despierten con un espanta suegras pegado a su oreja

Todas miraban a Pinkie, con una mirada de sorpresa, ante tal respuesta de Pinkie, nadie quería despertarla, ya que la mayoría de beses, ella despertaba de una manera muy brusca, casi siempre terminaba dando un golpe con el casco en la cara.

Rarity propuso que Bum-Fad la despertara, y la verdad Fluttershy se oponía al igual de que Twilight. Pero de nada sirvió que se opusieran ya que Bum-Fad ya había aceptado despertarla.

Bum-Fad, se acerco a Rainbow Dash, y con la punta de uno de sus dedos, le toco la frente. Rainbow se despertó al instante, después de todo, sintió una corriente eléctrica, cuando sintió el dedo de Bum-Fad, ella no sintió mas que una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, no se sentía mas que un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Le gusto la sensación de la leve y cosquillosa electricidad que había recorrido todo su cuerpo. Y no podo reprimir reírse, por la sensación que acababa de sentir, ya que cuando Bum-Fad alejo su dedo de la frente de Rainbow Dash, esa pequeña corriente electrostática que sintió, ya se había ido.

 **Rarity:** ¿porque te ríes querida? - fue la primera en preguntar, ya que las demás tenían exactamente la misma pregunta

 **Rainbow:** no lose, solo me dieron ganas de reír - y seguía riendo como una pequeña, asta que sintió la mano de Bum-Fad, para avisarle que ya tenían que bajarse del tren

Sin duda se detuvieron las carcajadas de Rainbow Dash, pero solo porque cuando sintió la mano de Bum-Fad, tubo un especie de visión... no estaba claro, solo podía ver una inmensa oscuridad, algunos relámpagos que iluminaba la tenue escena comenzaba a caer al igual que una fría lluvia. Frente de ella estaba Gilda, Gilda estaba manchada de sangre, mientras le estaba gritándole algo, la verdad no lo entendía muy bien solo podía identificar la palabras _sal de aquí_ repetidas una y otra vez.

No lo entendía por que le estaba gritando eso, mas comenzó a mirar sus cascos, estaban manchados de un color rojizo, tan bien su melena y pelaje estaban cubiertas de esa sangre, el olor a esa sangre le era familiar, ese aroma ya lo había olido antes, "¿por que se me ase familiar?...este olor...es de...¿Bum-Fad?" miro a un lado de donde estaba Gilda, aun sacudiéndola bruscamente, desvió la mirada con miedo y terror de saber que estaba frente de ella.

Frente de Rainbow Dash, se encontraba Bum-Fad, tratando de enfrentar a alguien que parecía mas poderoso que el. _¡Que esperan par huir de aquí!_ dijo Bum-Fad, que estaba lleno de sangre y heridas profundas. Desvió de nuevo su cabeza y aun lado estaban sus amigas, temblando de terror, Twilight parecía la mas alterada, y por alguna razón, estaba también la princesa Luna llorando mientras sujetaba fuertemente algo, le parecía muy difícil sabe que era, solo le pareció ver la melena de Celestia.

Cada vez entendía menos, Celestia parecía muerta, una criatura estaba amenazándolas a todas a muerte, Gilda parecía aterrada, y estaba todo cubierto de sangre, y el lugar donde estaban no lo conocía, parecía un lugar rocoso.

 **Rarity:** ¿Rainbow? - esas palabras la a rastraron devuelta a la realidad, Rainbow Dash le agradecía mentalmente lo que le había hecho Rarity - ¿estas bien?

 **Rainbow:** este si, si estoy bien...no te preocupes yo estoy bien...solo...

 **Twilight:** ¿solo que? - Pregunto Twilight con bastante interés, - te veías demasiado perdida en tus pensamientos

 **Bum-Fad:** no quiero molestarlas, pero ya debemos bajar del tren

Todas salieron confundidas por lo que le poso a Rainbow Dash, ella no actuaba así. Pero a pesar de que estaba ahora en la realidad, lo que acababa de ver, no la dejaba tranquila.

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿que es lo que ocurre Rainbow?, no necesito de ningún sexto sentido, para saber que te ocurre algo

 **Rainbow:** bueno, es que...como lo explico...digamos que tuve un sueño

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿un sueño?

 **Rainbow:** si, un sueño...o tal vez no era un sueño...pero bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba viendo o creo que estaba viendo...algo raro...

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿raro?

 **Rainbow:** aja, era muy raro...porque estaba en un lugar que no conozco, pero era muy rocoso

 **Applejack:** ¿que tanto están platicando ustedes solos?

 **Rainbow:** de nada - se apresuro a decir Rainbow - mejor me adelanto, quiero seguir durmiendo las veré en el castillo, adiós - después de eso se metió entre las nubes

 **Applejack:** aprovechando de que se fue Rainbow, ¿enserio piensas adoptar a Scootaloo?

 **Bum-Fad:** por supuesto que si, pero al ser yo un minotauro, requiero tener el consentimiento de las princesas, además de que debería tramitar unos documentos mas como reubicación de mi humilde morada. Sin contar que deberé recurrir a algunos libros para enseñarle lo más básico que pueda ofrecerle y otras cosas mas

 **Applejack:** que bueno que te intereses por ella y te preocupes, pero ¿crees que puedas mantenerla sin problemas tú solo?

 **Bum-Fad:** por supuesto que si...no se lo digas a nadie pero... - se detuvo para asegurarse de que nadie mas podría escucharlo - ...mis ahorros son casi tan granes como el triple del tamaño de todo Canterlot

 **Applejack:** ¿tanto así?, eso quiere decir que eres… ¿un rico?

 **Bum-Fad:** se podría decir que si, pero como a mí casi no me sirve el dinero, siguen creciendo mis ahorros en un tercio mis ahorros al mes...aun que ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, me pude jubilar hace quinientos años

 **Applejack:** y ¿que pasara cuando se acaben tus vacaciones? ¿La dejaras sola o te la llevaras contigo?

 **Bum-Fad:** ya había pensado en eso, pienso aplazar mas mis vacaciones por unos dos o tres meses mas, solo aceptaría misiones de ultima emergencia y que no sean tan lejanos, y bueno, pienso comprar unas hectáreas de tierra para construir una casa allí. Al principio me la quería llevar con migo, pero extrañaría a sus amigas demasiado, y no podría hacer eso, por ese motivo pienso quedarme en Ponyville - al escuchar eso, Applejack, no pudo evitar que le brillaran esos ojos color esmeralda

 **Scootaloo:** oye, aun no nos as dicho que dio origen al los minotauros

 **Bum-Fad:** oh, que distraído soy, es verdad, ya se me olvidaba

 **Twilight:** ¿que especie era? tu prometiste que nos darías el nombre de la raza

 **Bum-Fad:** en realidad creo a varias, pero solo sobrevivimos tres...creo - dudaba bastante, ya que los textos antiguos de _la ciudadela_ __estaban incompletos y borrosos - en fin, la raza que nos dio la vida, fueron unos seres soberbios, corruptos, llenos la mayoría por la maldad se llamaban a si mismos como...

 **Rarity:** miren ya llegamos - todas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo

Cuando llegaron realmente, Celestia y Luna estaban ocupadas en un asunto relacionado con el reino grifo, que estaba por declarar una guerra...de nuevo. Así que les pidió que esperaran unas horas para platicar mas calmadamente.

 **Twilight:** oye, ¿porque no nos cuentas porque abandonaste a tu gremio, según tengo entendido ustedes lo consideran como una familia

 **Bum-Fad:** Bueno comenzó a alejarme de mi gremio, a los 1985 años…

 **...Flash Back...**

Apenas habían pasado doscientos años desde que las princesas habían subido al trono. Pero este suceso es cuando Bum-Fad estaba rumbo a el reino Grifo. Uno de sus reyes, se negaban a pagarles la recompensa por ayudarlos a entrar a Equestria. Bum-Fad estaba siendo acompañado por otros cuatro minotauros, muy poderosos a simple vista, uno de ellos era Mad Ax.

A su izquierda estaba una hembra en armadura dorada, con bordes plateados, media 1.95 mts, cargando en su lomo dos Kopis, espadas largas y filosas, capases de partir a la mitad un árbol sin problema de un golpe. Su hoja era de hierro con mango de piel de oso, Su pelaje era marrón oscuro, ojos color miel, de nombre Sharp Sword.

A un lado de ella estaba un macho de pelaje color miel, unos ojos de color azul cielo claro, vestía una armadura ligera, apenas y cubría sus hombros y parte del pecho, con un taparrabo echo de metal, cargando un mangual de mango de acero, unas cadenas de hierro y unas cinco cabezas de titanio, con puntas de plata, de nombre Ball Peaks.

A su derecha estaban dos minotauros, le decían los gemelos porque eran exactamente iguales, aunque provenían de distantes lugares, ambos de pelaje gris, ojos rojos, con una perforación en la nariz, en forma de un aro dorado, median exactamente 1.85 mts, ambos portaban un arma de proyectiles y sus voces eran casi iguales, con una armadura de plata con broce. Sus nombres eran Black Arrow y Poison Dart.

Black Arrow, mantenía sujetados a su cuerpo una ballesta de metal y unas flechas de titanio, con un diámetro de tres centímetro. Mientras que Poison Dart, tenía una cerbatana de bambú, y unos dardos de plata, oro y bronce, cada uno con un veneno más potente que el anterior, y unos cuantos de madera, cargados con un poderoso sedante.

Al final, estaba al frente un minotauro, de armadura echa de huesos de dragones, unos ojos tan negros como la noche, con una mirada penetrante avanzaba veloz mente. Su pelaje era de color carmín, media 2.30 mts, de altura, en sus manos estaban unas garra hechas de oro y hueso, largar y poderosas, forradas de piel de dragón, un collar de plumas de grifo. De nombre Great Hunter

Los cinco minotauros, corrían en cuatro patas, como una manada de lobos, buscando de su próxima victima. Para suerte de Equestria, su objetivo eran los reyes y corte real del país grifo. Pero aun así, en sus rostros se podría reflejar su gran deseo por la sangre fresca, que pronto teñiría su pelaje mientras probaban el exquisito sabor de la sangre de los grifos que sin duda alguna matarían esa noche.

Mas un ligero ruido, atrajo la atención de los minotauros, creyendo que era un espía o enemigo, Bum-Fad se detiene en seco, puesto era su turno de divertirse, con el crujir de los huesos rotos, de aquel, que le espiaba.

O al menos eso creía, puesto quien había roto la débil rama que estaba en el piso, fue por una potrilla que parecía mucho a Apple Bloom, con la diferencia que era mas pequeña y no tenia un moño decorando su cabeza. Era Candy Fast, pero estaba sucia y desnutrida, sus huesos se podrían ver marcados de su pelaje. Obviamente hace días no probaba aliento o bebida alguna.

Sus pasos eran, lentos, torpes y tambaleantes, apenas tenia la fuerza para sostenerse a si misma. Algunos moretones se podían observar en todo su cuerpo, al igual que unas pequeñas cortadas y raspones.

Se pensaba apiadar de ella, mandándola directo al mas allá de un golpe certero en el cuello, tal vez el golpe seria mas fuerte que lo que podría soportar la potrilla, y le terminaría arrancando la cabeza. Se lamio los labios al imaginarse el sabor de la sangre y carne tierna de la potrilla. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que había probado el dulce sabor de la carne, y estaba hambriento, por no ansioso de probar tan tierno trozo carne que tenia enfrente de el.

Candy Fast, parecía estar ciega, ya que ni siquiera noto que había alguien frente de ella, asta escucho el burdo sonido que había echo Bum-Fad, al lamerse los labios, dejando caer un poco de su viscosa saliva en el suelo.

 **Candy Fast:** h-hola ¿q-quien e-eres? - decía temerosa, ella veía muy borroso y débilmente, lo que provocaba solo ver sombras borrosas, o siluetas muy oscuras o en ocasiones muy brillantes - p-por favor, n-no me l-lastimes

Y no era de extrañarse, los raspones se los ocasionaba de vez en cuando, regularmente caía a causa de una piedra, pero los cortes y los moretones eran ocasionados por los demás potrillos que la solían golpear y últimamente apedreaban a la pobre potrilla.

Bum-Fad estaba apunto de matarla, pero esa voz débil y quebradiza, lo había detenido como si se tratara de golpear a sus querido padres que aun recordaba como si los hubiera visto ayer.

Esa fue la primera vez que alzaba su mano para ayudar a alguien en mucho tiempo, la levanto en brazos, y se guio por el olor del lugar. No tardo en encontrar una habitable cueva.

 **Bum-Fad:** quédate quieta - dijo de manera casi sebera, pero ya era natural, después de vivir en _la ciudadela_ por tanto tiempo, había aprendido que ser amable era signo de debilidad. Y se lo repetía todo el tiempo que preparaba un poco de su magia para ayudar a alguien que debería ser un aperitivo, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla - Tranquila, pronto te sentirás mejor

No tardo de decir eso, cuando puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la potrilla, Bum-Fad, sabía usar la magia, ya que su madre era una unicornio. Desde que aprendió que podía usarla, la usaba frecuentemente, siempre sus cuernos se cubrían de destellos blancos con bordes azules, al igual que sus manos.

Pronto la suave luz bríllate, había cubierto el cuerpo de la potrilla, sus moretones, raspones y cortaduras, se cerraban y curaban, incluso comenzaba a visualizar mejor. Asta que termino, se quedo dormida, Bum-Fad, no regreso esa noche a su gremio. Salió de la cueva, había comenzado a recolectar frutas jugosas, algunas semillas y otras cosas más.

Pero algo le comenzaba a perturbarlo " y si le asusta que sea un minotauro", le importaba eso, por alguna razón inexplicable. El sentía inseguridad, miedo y confusión al mismo tiempo. Mas cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que el ya estaba frente de la cueva.

Cuando entro, la vio dormida, al parecer estaba agotada, pero debía comer algo, a simple vista, ella se mantenía viva de apenas, sus músculos se empezaban a carcomerse a si mismos para apenas mantenerse viva.

La despertó dulcemente, dándole suaves sacudidas, cuando ella había despertado, Bum-Fad, esperaba un grito de terror, pero en ves de eso, recibió un abrazo y apenas y podía entender lo que había dicho

 **Candy:** gracias por ayudarme - Bum-Fad no contesto, no por saber que decir o hacer, sino porque estaba conmovido.

Cinco años después...

Pasaron bastantes cosas en cinco años, Candy Fast, estaba contenta de que Bum-Fad fuera su amigo, pasaban horas, solos, pero un día el tubo que partir al reino de los dragones, ya que habían sido invocados.

Pero en la misma noche que salió Bum-Fad de Equestria, Candy Fast fue asesinada y desmembrada por unos grifos de un gremio rival, el mismo que el de que años después se unió Gilda, cuando se entero se sintió devastado.

Solo teniendo el cadáver completo podría resucitarla a cambio de su vida, mas le faltaban piezas a su cadáver, así que busco a los culpables.

Matar a aquellos que habían matado a la pequeña Candy Fast, no la traería devuelta, pero se sentiría mejor si los enviara el mismo al otro mundo. Habían sido dos grifos, cinco dragones y un minotauro.

Mato de una manera indescriptible a los dragones y a el desdichado minotauro. De una manera tan violenta y destructiva, que era imposible saber donde empezaba la cabeza y donde terminaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Los rumores se esparcieron tan rápido que a miles les daba un ataque de pánico con solo pronunciar su nombre. Pero aun después de que los eliminara se sentía vacio por dentro. Meditaba cada una de sus acciones pasadas.

¿A cuantos abría el matado antes sin piedad? ¿Cuantos pueblos y ciudades no habían destruido ya? ¿Acaso el había matado a alguien sin motivos reales? sin saber las respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que flotaban en su mente, hizo lo que había sido en su momento lo mas cuerdo.

Se presento a su gremio renunciando a el...aunque debes en cuando, era llamado por Madre, el regularmente detestaba estar allí. Pero no le era suficiente, su cabeza valía demasiado, al parecer, su valor de su cadáver se había echo cinco veces mas grande de que toda su fortuna. Se presento ante de las princesas, demostrando que se entregaba, sin oponerse, le valía poco si lo decapitaran.

En frente de Celestia y Luna, lo miraron con odio y desprecio al principio. Pero Celestia vio no solo una chispa en su mirada, sino que mostraba el verdadero arrepentimiento por sus acciones pasadas...

 **...Fin del Flash Back...**

 **Bum-Fad:**...después de discutir un rato sin llegar a un lugar realmente, me dieron la oportunidad de que emendara mis errores trabajando para ellas. Con el pasar de los años Celestia me a aceptado como si fuera su familia...Luna no tanto...pero no es nada que un poco de trabajo duro no pueda a reglar...en fin, e ayudado a muchos, algunos me recuerdan y otros me temen, pero eso ya es historia y hoy debo enfocarme en darle un buen futuro a esta pequeña - decía mientras cargaba y ponía en sus hombros a Scootaloo - aun cuando no me den la custodia, no pienso abandonarla o dejarla sola

Todas al principio de el relato, no lo creían Bum-Fad en algún momento el, el mismo que les había salvado la vida, había ocasionado mayor caos que Discord, pero sin duda alguna, no les importaba eso, ya que el había cambiado para bien. Y además no podrían ocultar que sentían algo por el minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Y después de escuchar la historia de Bum-Fad, Pinkie no supo porque lo había hecho, pero simplemente se abalanzo a Bum-Fad, dándole un beso a sus labios. Dejando a las demás, perplejas de lo que veían enfrente de ellas mismas. Pinkie había terminado darle un beso, lleno de amor puro

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero les allá gustado, recuerden que estoy abierto a todo tipo de criticas. Por ahora me despido, adiós.**


	11. Capitulo 11: las princesas deciden…

**Aquí esta el capitulo 11, espero sea que leerán a continuación sea de su agrado.**

 **Capitulo 11: las princesas deciden…**

Todas estaban paralizadas, Pinkie seguía dándole un beso profundo al minotauro de pelaje blanco, que estaba tan pasmado y sorprendido por el repentino beso que estaba recibiendo. Bum-Fad, de manera involuntaria, comienza a corresponder el beso, asta que este, fuera finalmente terminado.

Pinkie fue quien se había separado al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Al principio se había avergonzado, pero la suave sensación de los labios del minotauro y su esencia a narcisos, la habían obligado a repetirlo nuevamente en su mente. Mientras un sonrojo crecía entre ambos.

Nadie sabia como romper el silencio, que en si no era incomodo, pero si era un poco inquietante. Pinkie, solía cometer acciones que difícilmente eran comprendidos por los demás. Más debía admitir incluso ella misma, no sabia porque lo había hecho. Ella tal vez se había perdido en esos ojos hipnotizasteis, o en las suave voz que la había llevado a su propio mundo, solo sabia que lo que había pensado, era lo que había ocurrido.

Solo estaba divagando en su mente, asta que se dio cuenta que se había abalanzado, dándole un beso, pero le había gustado la sensación que sintió en ese momento, y lo quería repetir, una y otra vez. Pero la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, no solo la había paralizado, sino que también, algo en su interior comenzaba a arder en su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba más y más, y el único pensamiento y acción que quería hacer era repetir ese beso, sentir de nuevo los suaves labios y oler esa suave fragancia a narcisos que emanaba de el minotauro de pelaje blanco.

 **Applejack:** ¿pero que acaba de pasar aquí? - esas palabras habían roto el silencio en la habitación.

Applejack, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro parecía un huracán de emociones, que permanecía atrapado en su cabeza. Sentía celos, tristeza, furia, enojo, miedo, inseguridad, envidia, frustración, ansiedad, soledad, etc.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie; ¿porque motivo lo...besaste? - no podía pronunciar esa ultima palabra, y cuando esta había sido expulsada por sus labios, un escalofría la recorrió, obligándose a retroceder un poco.

 **Princesa Luna:** Bum-Fad, donde estas, te están... - acababa de llegar, le había venido a avisar que requerían que Bum-Fad, estuviera presente, a órdenes del embajador del reino grifo. Pero no pudo evitar preguntar en pasaba, algo serio parecía ocurrir para que estuvieran sorprendidas - ¿que les pasa?

 **Rainbow:** n-nada, p-princesa l-luna - sus palabras se tropezaban con su lengua, le era imposible no tartamudear, sobretodo, cuando seguía paralizada por lo que acababa de ver

Luna, se limito a ver a cada una, se sorprendió al ver a Pinkie sonrojada, mientras las demás, seguían sin parecer reaccionar. "¿Que habrá pasado para que se mantengan así? hm, de seguro que tiene algo que ver con Bum-Fad, ese minotauro parece dar solo problemas, aun no entiendo porque mi hermana confía tanto en el"

 **Princesa Luna:** Bum-Fad, mi hermana quiere verte en este momento. En privado. Así que vamos, no hay tiempo que perder - decía en un tono indiferente, y completamente frio. El solo se limito a asentir.

Bum-Fad se había comenzado a tocar, era una melodía única, completamente hermosa, pero se detone en seco, y enfrente de el, comenzaba a abrirse un portal, ese portal llevaba a la sala de trono de las princesas, cuando lo cruzo el portal se cerro de imprevisto.

Luna se limito a mirarlo de una manera de fría, y sin más ella salió a la habitación. Luna no le gustaba estar cerca de los minotauros, en especial de Bum-Fad. A pesar de que no lo conocía bien, los rumores de el, antes de su encierro en la luna, eran realmente aterradores.

No contenta, una ves, antes de que la envidia la corrompiera aquella vez, había entrado a los sueños de Bum-Fad, esa vez había visto cosas aterradoras, cosas muy perturbadoras, desde las matanzas que el solía hacer, asta el sinfín de destrucción que desataba cada día.

Claro que habían ya pasado más de mil años. Y que las cosas habían cambiado desde que había regresado. Pero las imágenes que había visto en ese momento, las extremas cantidades de sangre que derramaba cada día, y esa horrenda sensación que sintió cuando lo había visto comiéndose algunos pedazos de carne cruda, inclusive de ponis aun vivos.

Esas imágenes que había visto, le habían quitado el sueño en más de una ocasión. Sabía que ni siquiera con la guardia real diurna y nocturna, podrían darle frente. Si un día, el se salía de control, no podrían darle frente, y toda Equestria seria destruida en menos de tres días.

Esa era la razón por la cual lo mandaba tan lejos como pudiera. Luna sentía que ni siquiera los elementos de la harmonía, podrían detenerlo. Aun cuando no lo demostrara por los protocolos reales, ella sentía miedo, desesperación y pánico, de que el día que Bum-Fad se saliera de control, seria el día en el cual ella y su hermana terminarían perdiendo la vida.

Discord, tampoco confiaba en el. El gremio del minotauro carmesí, en especial Bum-Fad, habían acabado con la mayor parte de los draconequus. Obviamente le guardaba mucho rencor. Mas le tenia miedo aun, el era muy poderoso, pero aun así, no podría darle frente, tan solo un error y seria su final. Limitado a permanecer en silencio por ese motivo, miedo. El solo esperaba el momento adecuado para vengarse.

Cuando Bum-Fad entro a la sala del trono, se genero un silesio total, todos los presentes le mantenían vigilándolo sorprendidos y atónitos, de que frente de ellos mismos, estuviera uno de los más peligroso y temidos seres de todos los reinos.

El rey de los dragones, estaba atónito, el lo creyó muerto ase mas de mil años, en el momento que había mandado a unos de sus guerreros mas poderosos a matarlo...Pero eso explicaba porque nunca habían vuelto. El rey de los dragones no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, sintiendo lo que no había sentido en milenios...el miedo.

Los embajadores del país grifo estaban sorprendidos, de verlo, aun atemorizados, pero contentos, tendrían la oportunidad de decapitarlo y reclamar la recompensa de su cabeza.

Celestia había notado la reacciones de sus invitados, sin entender bien porque, si sabia que tenia relación con las historias, rumores y a sañas que el, había cometido antes de que cambiara. Por lo que lo dejo pasar.

 **Rey de los dragones:** ¿a-acaso e-eres Bum-Fad? - trato, sin éxito, de no tartamudear o mostrar miedo

 **Celestia:** así es, el es Bum-Fad, el es el único guardia que requieren para ir a ese lugar

 **Embajador grifo 1:** ¿solo a el? - dijo mientras se ocultaba entre los otros dos grifos que lo acompañaban - ¿al menos es confiable?

 **Embajador grifo 2:** ¿acaso es una broma?, al menos deberían mandar un grupo de cincuenta guerreros, son nuestras vidas las que corren peligro

 **Celestia:** me temo que no puedo darles una escolta mas grande, a donde se dirigen seria mejor enviar uno pequeño, además el, se adatara mas fácilmente a ese territorio

 **Rey de los dragones:** estoy de acuerdo de que se adatara más rápido, pero mandar a uno solo, eso no parece muy cuerdo de su parte Celestia

 **Bum-Fad:** le pido que no le hable con tan poco respeto a la princesa - decía calmado, pero mostrando un gran descontento por la falta de respeto que había escuchado. Causando que el temible rey de los dragones, sintiera un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

 **Celestia:** tranquilo, en cuanto ustedes, si no están seguros de mi decisión, porque no lo ponen a prueba. Dentro de dos meses mas, Bum-Fad, les llevara a las puertas de la _ciudadela_ , por ahora deberán ser pacientes

 **Embajador grifo 3:** muy bien, ¿pero porque esperar?

 **Bum-Fad:** porque estoy dentro de mis vacaciones. No los podre guiarlos hasta dentro de dos meses, además que requiero de suministros especiales y otras cosas mas

Mientras tanto con la princesa Luna...

La princesa luna, quería comer algo, descansar en su cuarto y evadir al minotauro que estaba apenas dos habitaciones de distancia. Ella quería que en ves de que sean unos metros, durar continentes, pero eso no seria posible.

Celestia, su hermana mayor, lo estimaba mucho, y no sabia porque, Bum-Fad era un acecino a sangre fría, no parecía arrepentirse de cada muerte que había causado. Además que dudaba de su lealtad, el había cambiado de un día para otro su lealtad, ¿cuanto tiempo le tomaría cambar de bando de nuevo? ¿En serio estaba de su parte o solo fingía estar de su lado?

Esas eran las preguntas usuales que se formaban en su mente. Pero como una flecha, una duda se asía presente en su mente "¿porque estarán aquí las chicas, Bum-Fad y esa potrilla aquí?, no creo que estén aquí para agradecer que estuviera en Ponyville. En especial con esa expresión que tenían. Me pregunto ¿que es lo que querrán?"

Miro por la ventana, dentro de cinco horas tendría que subir la luna, colocar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno y asegurarse de que nadie tuviera pesadillas. No le molestaba, en realidad, lo asía con gusto, pero le era difícil hacer eso sola, además de que descasaba apenas un par de horas al día, inclusive a veces pasaban días antes de que pudiera descansar.

"tal ves baya a platicar con Twilight, ase tiempo que no platico con ella, además ella me dirá que es lo que ocurre" tomo dirección a donde estaba Twilight, pero algo la interrumpió. Su estomago comenzaba a rugir, para avisarle que si no comía algo en los próximos segundos, seguiría molestándola por todo el día "ah, antes deberé comer algo, me muero de hambre"

Con Pinkie...

 **Twilight:** Pinkie, ¿dinos porque lo besaste? - su tono de voz, rebelaba que estaba descontenta de lo ocurrido

 **Pinkie:** no estoy segura por que lo hice, solo empezaba a oír su sabe voz, eso enormes ojos casi blancos y ver como se movían sus labios...ha...no lo se, cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba besando, fue cuando me empecé a separar de el

 **Rarity:** y ¿como se sintió, cuando lo besaste? - Las demás chicas se le quedaron mirándola - ¿que ocurre? es solo curiosidad

 **Pinkie:** beso como…como lo puedo explicar...era una sensación única - decía con ojos soñadores, en su mente, se repetía ese momento una y otra vez. - no se como explicarlo bien, pero era...una sensación que no había sentido nunca, sentía la temperatura de sus labios, el suave tacto, la gentil respiración que tenia...ha...y su fragancia de narcisos de otoño

 **Fluttershy:** tanto te gusto - decía al ver a Pinkie más feliz y con ojos soñadores

 **Pinkie:** ¡SI! - grito de la emoción - fue como comer solo dulces por un día entero

 **Twilight:** ¿enserio?, pero si a ti no te gustan los narcisos.

 **Pinkie:** lo se, pero aun así, fue tan bueno como un pastel extra especial

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿Entonces lo que había ocurrido ase unos momentos fue eso? ¿Besaste a alguien? ¿Por eso estaban tan raras? - todas voltean a ver a la princesa Luna al pie de la puerta

 **Applejack:** así es princesa, lo que paso es que Pinkie se abalanzo a Bum-Fad y le dio un beso en los labios - su tono de voz, rebelaba que estaba celosa de ello

 **Princesa Luna:** ¡¿QUE?! ACASO LO BESO EN LOS LABIOS - todas asintieron - ¡hay no! esto es malo esto es muy malo - decía mientras estaba caminado en círculos muy preocupada

 **Twilight:** ¿que tiene de malo que lo besara? - ella disfrazaba muy bien su emociones - ¿no creo que fuera para tanto?

 **Princesa Luna:** si lo es - de detuvo mirándolas seriamente - los minotauros son diferentes a las demás especies...ello son puro instinto, una situación así, podría significar que se saldrá de control

 **Twilight:** ¿porque?

 **Princesa Luna:** porque si los minotauros sueltan todos sus instintos, dejan de pensar de manera racional.

 **Pinkie:** ¿y eso que significa?

 **Twilight:** que actúan de una manera muy inclusiva, son muy territoriales y tienden a ser muy violentos

 **Applejack:** pero Bum-Fad no es como los demás...

 **Princesa Luna:** Por lo que veo, ustedes no lo saben, ¿verdad? - se aclaro la garganta, debatiendo si debía decir lo que pensaba decirle - es cierto que Bum-Fad, es diferente a otros minotauros, pero ¿no han notado que el es mas poderoso de lo que se ve a simple vista?

 **Twilight:** bueno lo vi matar a una manticora de un gran tamaño sin problema el solo

 **Rarity:** se enfrento a diez perros diamante, de tamaños considerables y robustos sin sudar un poco

 **Applejack:** lo vi enfrentarse a un minotauro que se veía mas fuerte que el, como si solo fuera un juego de niños

 **Rainbow:** lo e visto absorber impactos muy poderosos y soportarlo sin problemas

 **Pinkie:** tan bien se recupera de heridas muy rápido, sin importar la gravedad de estas.

 **Princesa Luna:** precisamente... la verdad no e pasado tanto tiempo como mi hermana Celestia...y no lo conozco completamente...pero por lo poco que eh logrado apreciar, me sirve para decir que el es mas poderoso que eso

 **Twilight:** no lo entiendo princesa Luna... ¿que es lo que nos quiere decir?

 **Princesa Luna:** a eso iba Twilight...verán, el es mas fuerte de lo que realmente han visto. Cuando vieron el minotauro por primera vez, notaron que el era realmente fuerte, incluso se han formado rumores de que es mas fuerte que el líder actual del su gremio anterior, incluso...

 **Applejack:** por favor sea franca a lo que quiere llegar princesa Luna - ella estaba mas angustiada por Bum-Fad que lo que creía estar por si misma, incluso mas que a sus amigas, casi tanto como a su familia

 **Princesa Luna:** ah por lo visto no me dejaran decir todo lo que quería decir...así que seré directa. Si Bum-Fad se deja llevar por un impulso, un ataque de ira o cualquier cosa que lo altere, estando en ese estado... - ella no quería completar la frase, pero debía informarle de lo que podría ocurrir - ...eso significaría que deberíamos matarlo antes de que destruya a toda Equestria

El silencio reinaba la habitación, estaban todas conmocionadas de la noticia que acababan de recibir. Nadie sabia que debería decir o hacer, aun cuando quisieran hacer algo o decir algo, no sabían que deberían decir. Lo que acababan de escuchar era muy cierto, Bum-Fad podría destruir toda Equestria sin problema alguno. No fue sino hasta que alguien había encontrado algo que decir, algo que había notado en la corta estancia en su casa, era por eso que no se había trasmutado tras escuchar el relato de Bum-Fad

 **Fluttershy:** pero el no es así... - decía mientras miraba el suelo, su voz, fue apenas audible, pero clara, causando que todas las miradas se quedaran clavadas en ella - ah - se comenzó a poner nerviosa - s-solo digo q-que el m-me parece ser a-alguien b-bueno - trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual

 **Scootaloo:** ¡es verdad! - decía emocionada - ¡el es alguien increíble! ¡El me ha cuidado desde que lo conocí! ¡No creo que se deje llevar por esos instintos y lastimar a alguien!

La princesa Luna estaba sorprendida de que estuviera diciendo eso "acaso ¿Bum-Fad eran realmente bueno? ¿Acaso lo eh estado juzgándolo sin motivo durante todo el tiempo que lo e estado conociendo?" pensaba la princesa Luna, en si era cierto, realmente no lo conocía bien.

Dos horas después, fueron llamados por Celestia, ya que le intrigaba saber a que se debía su visita a Canterlot. Después de saber que debían hacer... decidieron que deberían pensar bien que era lo que deberían decidir.

Celestia y Luna debían decidir bien que deberían elegir. Pero dentro desde sus memorias, se encantaban un secreto que mantenían oculto. Mas ese secreto ya era parte de su pasado, y ahora debían elegir el destino de dos vidas que se encontraban en sus cascos. No era como solo decidir que deberían consumirse en una gala de galope o que tipo de conversación seria la más adecuada con los embajadores de otros reinos.

Pero tampoco parecía demasiado difícil tomar simplemente una decisión, solo debían decir un si o un no, pero no se terminaban por elegir una.

Luna quería lo mejor para la pequeña pegaso, y era algo que podría darle el minotauro sin problema alguno. Pero también estaba en su juicio el hecho de quien era el minotauro que quedaría como su tutor legal.

Para Celestia era casi lo mismo su debate mental, la pequeña parecía segura de que pedía, pero le preocupaba saber que se pondría en peligro una vida de una pequeña por las revalidadas de Bum-Fad. Pero también sabia que eso ayudaría a la estabilidad mental tanto del minotauro como de la pequeña Scootaloo, fácilmente le daría una familia a ambos, y eso era algo que ellos buscaban desde hace un tiempo.

Ninguna estaba segura que deberían decidir, si le daban el consentimiento o se lo negaban, ambos daban motivos buenos y malos, comenzando el juego mental de pros y contras, estaban completamente en el mismo lugar, no sabían que elegían.

No se podrían darles un si, pero tampoco podrían darles un no. Siempre que estaban cerca de decidir que debían decirles, aparecía algo que las obligaba a ambas de reconsiderarlo. Así que pidieron que dejaran a ambas pensarlo y discutir entre ellas.

Applejack, estaba nerviosa, así que les pidió a sus amigas y a Scootaloo que los dejara platicar en privado. Desde que había visto como Pinkie, solamente se le había abalanzado a Bum-Fad, y de escuchar lo que había sentido en ese momento de había sentido contacto Pinkie, con los suaves labios de Bum-Fad.

Esa escena se repetía en su mente, y sin darse cuenta, se imaginaba a si misma besando y sentir esa sensación única, llevándola a un estado de éxtasis. Lo que había disfrutado, durante toda la conversación que mantenía con el. No pudo evitar enfocarse en la danza que parecían dale sus labios, incitándola a que sin previo aviso pegar sus labios con los suyos, sentir la suave fragancia que emanaba del minotauro mientras siente la calidez de su cuerpo y solo dejarse llevar...la estaban envuelto un una etapa de éxtasis aun mayor.

Solo podía mantenerse en la realidad, solo por la conversación que mantenía en esos momentos. "me pregunto como se sentiría un beso real de sus labios" pensaba Applejack, mientras lentamente, su mitad se centraba en sus labios suaves, comenzó a tratar de desviar la mirada, pero solo fue peor cuando vio eso bien formados y bastantes grandes músculos. Que se marcaban en su pelaje.

 **Bum-Fad:** Applejack, ¿ocurre algo?

 **Applejack:** n-no, por que no lo estaría compañero - decía mientras que comenzaba a crecer un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **Bum-Fad:** estas segura, parece que tienes fiebre, déjame checar - el se aproximo de manera lenta, o al menos le era para Applejack, que se sonrojaba más y más - parece que no tienes fiebre...pero aun estas muy roja, ¿segura que estas bien? - ella se ponía mas roja, y lentamente asintió

 **Applejack:** o-oye - comenzaba a decir sin saber que estaba diciendo realmente - q-quisiera saber s-si se podría d-darte u-un b-beso - aparto la vista, estando ahora mas roja que antes, al notar do lo que entre balbuceos y tartamudeos, estaba avergonzada, más sorprendida por lo que escucho como respuesta

 **Bum-Fad:** claro, porque no - decía despreocupado - solo que no... - no pudo terminar de decir, ya que Applejack, se había abalanzado a el, tomando todo el valor que podía reunir y le dio un beso profundo, al principio era algo torpe, principalmente porque Bum-Fad no lo esperaba. Pero al paso de unos segundos, comenzaba a corresponder el beso, sus leguas comenzaban a danzar entre ambos, y finalmente se perdieron en ese beso que había dejado a los dos sin palabras - increíble - fue lo único que podía decir

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, aun con una voz un poco agitada, pues se habían quedado sorprendidos y la cantidad de aire que les llegaba a los pulmones parecía ser nula. Quedándose atrapados por el mirado del otro, estaban a tal grado que no se percataron que les llamaban para escuchar lo que decidieron las princesas

En la sala del trono...

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿estas segura de esto hermana? ¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

 **Princesa Celestia:** si, estoy segura de eso Luna, debemos... - se detiene al ver que estaban llegando las chicas junto al minotauro de pelaje blanco - Bum-Fad - utilizaba la voz real para dar decretos - hemos decidido que se te daremos la custodia de Scootaloo - el silencio reino un momento la habitación, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo o festejar de cualquier manera, Celestia continuo - pero solo si concibes una relación romántica de cualquier tipo, casándote en menos de tres meses. Solo si consigues eso se te daremos la custodia de manera permanente...No puedo dejar que críes tu solo a una pequeña, y menos si tendrás que estar viajando por toda Equestria y otros reinos

 **Princesa Luna:** además de que cambiaras tu residencia a Ponyville, y deberás demostrar que eres una buna influencia y ser el adecuado para ser el tutor de esta pequeña.

 **Bum-Fad:** les agradezco que me brinden esta oportunidad princesas, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, para que ella tenga un grato futuro - decía mientras le daba una reverencia a las procesas - y me gustaría pedirles el permiso para edificar una residencia a las afueras del pueblo

 **Princesa Luna:** de acuerdo, pero nada de construcciones exageradamente grandes - lo decía debido a que su última casa era de al menos veinte metro de alto, siendo solo la casa para el solo - ¿por cierto, donde planeas construirla?

 **Bum-Fad:** estuve ablando con la alcaldesa de Ponyville, me dijo que existía un amplio terreno, al lado de Sweet Apple Acres, justo es un espacio amplio y agradable. Allí pensaba construir mi nueva residencia. Les agradezco que me den la oportunidad. Por ahora me deberé retirar

El viaje de regreso a Ponyville fue más liviano y menos cansado, Bum-Fad estaba muy agradecido, mientras Scootaloo muy feliz, pero las demás chicas, estaban sorprendidas de lo último que habían escuchado. Acaso eso significaría que esa seria una señal para que asieran sus movimientos

 **Espero le allá sido de su agrado. Recuerden que acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias sin mas me despido**


	12. Capitulo 12: dando el primer paso

**Capitulo 12: dando el primer paso**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que, Bum-Fad, había adoptado a la pequeña Scootaloo, también acababa de re-construir una "pequeña casa" para el, y la pequeña Scootaloo. La modesta construcción era bastante amplia y de tres pisos.

Contenía mas de veinticinco habitaciones espaciosas, una cocina de mármol, también una sala de estar y un comedor bastantes ambiros, al menos para veinticinco ponis, tres cuartos de baño, un observatorio, un mini laboratorio, una sala de ejercicios, un sótano repleto de botellas de algunos licores, la mayoría de cidra, tres bodegas bastantes amplias, un almacén, una piscina en el patio trasero, un salón de fiestas (a petición de Pinkie), una biblioteca, una pequeña sala de música, unos diez cuartos completamente vacios, un pequeño huerto y un amplio patio frente de la casa.

La casa estaba completamente amueblada y pintada de blanco, Era casi como una mansión, solo que Bum-Fad solo decía que era una casa cualquiera. En si había construido la casa para Scootaloo, por ello había tantas habitaciones y era bastante grande la casa. Ya que en un determinado tiempo el tendría que dejarla sola para que viviera su vida, pero no la dejaría sin una casa, así que todo estaba a nombre de Scootaloo como única heredera de toda la residencia.

Scootaloo estaba muy feliz, le parecía una casa demasiado grande, pero la hacia feliz el echo de que no estaría sola de nuevo. Bum-Fad, siempre parecía estar ocupado todo el tiempo, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de Scootaloo, y le ayudaba siempre que podía. La pequeña pegaso, estaba contenta de tener a alguien a quien llamar "padre" de nuevo.

Pero después de esos fabulosos momentos, Scootaloo, debía que regresar al la escuela. Ella estaba ansiosa de contarles a sus amigas como había disfrutado estar con Bum-Fad estos últimos días. Pero a la vez estaba esperando de que por primera vez, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, no la molestara, ni a ella ni a sus amigas.

También Rainbow Dash, estaba sufriendo de ataques de pánico, no podía dormir ni un poco, no quería ni cerrar los ojos, esto se debía a que siempre era lo mismo, terminaba viendo una escena que le aterraba, en especial esa figura oscura y sombría, de ojos color sangre, que parecía mas grande que Bum-Fad, el ver a Gilda asustada, gritándole cosas que no lograba entender bien, que sus amigas estén asustadas, que Luna llorara amargamente y sobre todo, le perturbaba el echo de que parecía a un lado de ella el cadáver de Celestia, aparentemente aun goteante de sangre, por una herida letal en su costado.

Quería platicar de eso con alguien, pero la cuestión era ¿con quien?, ese sueño podría significar algo, pero también nada, y si eso llegara a pasar o no era un completo misterio. Tampoco sabia porque ella era la que tenia esas visiones, y suponiendo que era un aviso o mensaje de que eso sucederá, ¿como cambiarlo?

Tampoco podría decirle a las demás, las podría mortificar por algo que posiblemente no pasaría. "acaso me estoy volviendo loca", pensó quizás solo era eso, una locura. "Zecora" apareció de la nada el nombre de la cebra, que en mas de una vez, había demostrado tener mucha sabiduría "ella podría ayudarme o al menos escucharme sin que piense que he perdido la cabeza", sin mas voló velos mente, dando todo lo que podía a causa del cansancio, a dirección del hogar de la cebra.

Spike no se la pasaba mejor, al principio creyó que tendría la oportunidad de oro, para estar con Rarity, desde que las chicas habían vuelto de Canterlot, todas parecían distraídas, menos Pinke, para el todo era normal.

Primero fue Twilight; era normal que ella devoraba libros enteros, pero estas ves estaban actuando muy raro, incluso para ella misma, llevaba tres días leyendo el mismo libro, y juraría que no ha cambiado de la página ni una sola ves.

Aparte de que lo ignoraba todo el tiempo, se la pasaba suspirando repetidamente, posible mente por la frustración, luego, se quedaba mirando la nada se ponía roja y luego volvía a leer ese misterioso libro. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella no se había separado de ese libro ni para comer o bañarse.

Luego estaba Rainbow Dash; ella tenía la apariencia de no dormir por días, siempre estaba despistada o distraída, ya no la veía dormir sobre las nubes, parecía más bien que estaba muy pensativa. Además de que estaba asiendo su trabajo sin ninguna acrobacia o hacerlo velozmente. Estaba tan distraída, que podían estar frente de ella sus ídolos y ni siquiera los notara.

Applejack había dejado de cosechar manzanas, iba de un lado para otro, balbuceando cosas que no llegaba a entender, siempre sonrojada y nerviosa. Parecía enamorada, pero ¿de quien seria?

Fluttershy, parecía estar encerrada en casa, no salía para nada de ella, incluso mandaba a Ángel al mercado. Cuando lo vio, no lo creía, por lo regular, solo Fluttershy iba por sus compras. Y las cosas se habían puesto peor cuando le pregunto al conejo que pasaba, simplemente parecía de mal humor, como si le acabaran de quitar su ensalada favorita después de mandarlo a hacer un maratón de diez horas consecutivas corriendo por podo Ponyville.

Pero lo que había sacado de quicio, fue la expresión de enamorada de Rarity, no sabia quien era el idiota que se le había ocurrido meterse en su camino, pero quien sea que fuera, la iba a pagar muy caro. Rarity ni siquiera parecía notar que existía un mundo fuera de la boutique carrusel, además de que su casa olía a narcisos, cosa que no entendía bien porque.

Tal vez debería ponerse en forma, así le daría una lección al idiota que se había metido en su camino. Luego de pensar en eso, recordó a minotauro de pelaje blanco, el parecía ser muy poderoso, de seguro el le podía poner en forma, y que mejor de convencerlo si le pedía a Scootaloo de convencerlo, según se había enterado, Scootaloo estaba conviviendo bastante tiempo con el. Ella le ayudaría con eso.

Mientas tanto Pinkie, brincaba de un lado a otro, perecía estar mas feliz de costumbre, solo podía decir cosas entre murmullos y balbuceos. Pero ya no había echo ninguna fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos visitantes que llegaban a Ponyville, lo que le había parecido extraño a los señores Cake.

Bum-Fad, se llevaba cargando en su lomo a Scootaloo corriendo, levemente, a la escuela. Aun le había parecido graciosa la reacción de la maestra de Scootaloo, la señorita Cheerilee cuando lo vio, estaba pálida y paralizada, y más cuando se había parado de manera erguida, sacando el pecho. Estaba muy asustada, pero después de aclarar las cosas, ella había pedido que fuera a reunirse con ella uno de estos días, para platicar sobre el minotauro y algunos de sus hábitos.

Llegaron a la escuela un poco mas temprano, ya que Scootaloo se quería reunir con sus amigas Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, el ya se disponía a marcharse asta que noto que alguien parecía molestar a Scootaloo, por no tener su cutie mark, eso lo obligo a voltear a ver quienes eran. Al ver quienes eran, habían sido dos pequeñas, una de pelaje de color un poco rosado, con melena morara con una franja blanca en ella, manteniendo una tiara en su cabeza, la otra potrilla era de un color gris, con una melena gris claro, unas gafas y peinada con una trenza.

Ambas parecían burlarse de ella, así que comenzó de tener el impuso de darle una lección violenta, pero se relajo y decidió utilizar un método menos violento al ser pequeñas, el casi no lo utilizaba, pero aun así parecía lo mejor, simplemente se paro en sus dos patas traseras, mantenía una mirada fija a las pequeñas que molestaban a Scootaloo, su mirada penetrante, hizo una respiración pesada y lenta, frunció el seño y miro con severidad a ambas potrillas.

Esa mirada obligo a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon a mirar al minotauro fijamente a los ojos, esos temibles ojos que causaban temor al verlos, esa mirada fija, esos ojos blancos y a la vez oscuros, la respiración lenta y pesada, la postura que estaba manteniendo, simplemente estaban muy asustadas de verlo a los ojos.

Tenían el impulso de huir, pero esa mirada las había paralizado por completo, sin saber porque, agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas y pidieron disculpa por su comportamiento. Sin más se marchaban de allí a paso lento, tratando que de esa mirada del minotauro se les borrara de sus cabezas.

Scootaloo, voltio a ver lo que les había asustado a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon, cuando volteo, vio una cálida mirada de Bum-Fad, manteniendo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, despidiéndose de ella.

Scootaloo también se despidió, y decidió no darle importancia, "de seguro se asustaron de que no estaba sola esta vez", se decía a si misma la pequeña pegaso de melena purpura, ya que cuando estaba sola, recibía burlas e insultos de parte de Diamond Tiara, y la constante risa burlona de Silver Spoon. Y siendo sincera, se sentía mejor sabiendo que al menos por esta vez, ellas se habían marchado después de disculparse, aun cuando le parecía bastante hueca su disculpa.

Scootaloo entro con una gran sonrisa a la escuela, esperando a que llegaran sus amigas.

Bum-Fad estaba seguro de que esas pequeñas potrillas entenderían el mensaje, ya no molestarían a nadie, eso era porque no era la primera vez que usaba esa técnica de intimidación. Ellas recordarían esa mirada, de manera involuntaria, cuando adquieran un mal comportamiento.

Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando vio como venían corriendo Applejack y Rarity, acompañadas de sus hermanitas. No quería ser descortés así que se decidiera detenerse a saludarlas.

 **Bum-Fad:** hola, ¿como han estado? - decía gentilmente

 **Applejack:** h-hola - decía mientras desviaba la mirada, escondiéndose atrás de su sombrero - y-yo he e-estado b-bien gracias p-por preguntar

 **Rarity:** hola querido - decía con una voz seductora - yo he estado de maravilla, y ¿tú?

Mientras tanto en casa de Zecora...

 **Rainbow:** Zecora, necesito hablar contigo - espero unos minutos, pero no resabia respuesta, - ¿abras salido Zecora de su casa? no es muy temprano para que saliera, al lo mejor esta durmiendo

 **Zecora:** hola querida amiga, disculpa mis mólales, al hacerte esperar, mas tu visita no la podía anticipar, y internada en el bosque te hice esperar - Rainbow se asusto un poco, Zecora había aparecido detrás de ella, no entendía mucho lo que le había dicho, pero entendió las palabras esperar, visita y bosque. Zecora la vio detenida mente, y noto que algo la estaba inquietando - dime amiga, en que te puedo ayudar, para que tu preocupación pueda bajar

 **Rainbow:** ¿he? - cinco minutos después, logro entender lo que le había dicho - Zecora he tenido problemas para dormir

 **Zecora:** no te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo te traeré un remedio

 **Rainbow:** ¡no es lo que quiero decir! - Zecora decidió escuchar lo que tenia su amiga pegaso - Veras, el problema no es que no pueda dormir, sino lo que aparece en ellos...

Rainbow le conto lo que creía un sueño, con todo lujo de detalles, y se sentía bien contárselo a alguien mas, pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció con las palabras de Zecora.

 **Zecora:** me temo que malas noticias debo darte, tan malas que quizás pesadillas vallan a darte, mas necesitas saber que lo que vez, son visiones de un futuro no distante va a suceder

Eso dejo helada a Rainbow, "acaso eso quiere decir que estamos en peligro" era lo único que podía pensar, mientras que en su mente se mantenían esos horribles ojos sangrientos, que sin duda reflejaban la misma muerte, y su deseo de ver sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Mientras tanto, Scootaloo

La pequeña pegaso, había tenido un día fabuloso, ella y sus amigas no habían recibido ninguna burla en todo el día, le parecía raro, normalmente Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon las molestaban todo el tiempo, incluso no le habían dicho gallina, se sentía que otra ves tendría una familia, nada podría estar mejor, parecía que estaba soñando, y si era solo un sueño no quería despertar de el.

Además de eso, estaba ansiosa de que pronto partirían en una nueva aventura en busca de su querida cutie mark. Además, solo tenían que convencer a Bum-Fad, a Applejack y a Rarity, y podrían tener una pijamada en la nueva casa de Scootaloo.

Así que solo debería estar en la escuela unas tres horas más, y podría seguir con su fabuloso día. "me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Bum-Fad ahora mismo?", ese pensamiento fugas, la hico darse cuenta que durante el tiempo que estaba en la escuela, Bum-Fad desaparecía de todo Ponyville.

Mientras tanto Bum-Fad

El minotauro de pelaje blanco, ayudaba a Big Macintosh a arrear la tierra, alimentar a los animales y atender el inmenso huerto de manzanas. Applejack no sabia eso, y aun cuando lo supiera, no sabia como comenzar una conversación estable con el.

Desde que había besado a Bum-Fad, Applejack, estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo, solo pensaba en la sensación que había sentido en ese momento mágico que compartió con el minotauro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, solo parecía pensar en el, incluso solo por ese motivo, se despertaba temprano y acompañaba a su hermanita a la escuela.

Después de que habían vuelto de Canterlot y construir su modesta vivienda, había notado de que Big Macintosh, había estado trabajado solo, se le veía cansado. Y como no lo estaría, si estaba arando la tierra, alimentando a los animales, cosechar manzanas, realizar viajes por todo Ponyville, atender el puesto de manzanas, ayudar a Apple Bloom en sus tareas, entre otras cosas, todo eso, por todos los días seguidos sin apenas probar un bocado o dormir algo.

Al principio no quería aceptar la ayuda de Bum-Fad, pero se encontraba muy cansado, hambriento y sin contar sediento, así que acepto la ayuda que le estaban ofreciendo, además de que estaba curioso de como era realmente Bum-Fad, después de charlar con el por un tiempo, le había parecido un tipo bastante amigable, responsable y eficiente.

Además, Bum-Fad no estaba haciendo nada realmente, además, Big Mac se veía bastante cansado y agitado. Además arar la tierra era bastante sencillo para el, alimentar a los anímeles no parecía ser un reto y la cosecha de manzanas seria rápida.

Spike, caminaba rumbo a la morada del minotauro, el podría enseñarle a mantenerse en forma. Y quería intentar convencerlo el solo, antes de que lo intentara con ayuda de Scootaloo.

Debido a que quedaba de canino el huerto de manzanas, decidió pasar por allí, le acortaría el camino. Y justo allí lo vio, estaba ayudando a Big Macintosh a cosechar a los manzanos. Aunque le parecía rara la forma de cosechar del minotauro.

Según tenia el pequeño Spike entendido, los manzanos eran cosechados cuando recibían una patada. Bum-Fad los cosechaba dándole un golpe con la palma de sus garras. Era raro, pero parecía ser bastante efectivo

 **Spike:** oye minotauro, quiero pedirte un favor

 **Bum-Fad:** me encantaría dragón, pero debo ir por Scootaloo, así que tendrás que esperar

 **Spike:** ¡hey! ¡No me llames dragón! - decía enojado - ¡tengo un nombre y ese es Spike!

 **Bum-Fad:** discúlpame Spike, pero si quieres mi ayuda deberás esperar, debo ir por Scootaloo, no me gustaría dejarla sola sin saber donde estará, además de que debe comer algo, ya es hora del almuerzo

 **Spike:** que tal si te acompaño, así te explico el favor que quiero pedirte.

 **Bum-Fad:** de acuerdo, sube a mi espalda - decía mientras se ponía en posición de cuatro patas, Spike dudo un poco, pero al final acepto - Big Mac, lamento no poder seguirte ayudando, ¿crees que puedas tu solo con lo que falta?

 **Big Macintosh:** eyup - dijo al ver que no faltaba nada mas que clasificar las manzanas, y siempre le ayudaba la abuela Smith

Spike, quería comenzar a hablar, pero sintió como de un tiro, Bum-Fad comenzaba a correr velozmente. Al principio estaba un poco asustado, y con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba al pelaje del minotauro, pero lentamente sentía como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Ahora entendía a Rainbow mejor, la adrenalina que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación única y emocionante. Podía decir que se sentía como cabalgar a un oso en medio de una pradera, mientras huía de una tormenta y el aire chocar con sus escamas.

Applejack y Rarity estaban muy ansiosas de ver al minotauro. Una sonrisa se formo en sus rostro, ignorando que a su lado, se encontraba alguien mas que estaba interesada en el minotauro de pelaje blanco, incluso ignorando que no eran las únicas con esos sentimientos.

 **Scootaloo:** Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, ¿están seguras de que podrán convencer a sus hermanas de que se haga una pijamada en mi casa?

 **Apple Bloom:** tranquila, de seguro dicen que si, tu solo debes convencer a Bum-Fad que sea en tu casa, además...Mi hermana a estado actuando de manera extraña...de seguro dirá que si, sin darse cuenta

 **Sweetie Belle:** ahora que lo mencionas Apple Bloom, mi hermana también se ha portado de manera muy extraña últimamente

 **Scootaloo:** ¿como que se comportan de manera extraña?, yo las veo actuar como siempre

 **Sweetie Belle:** lo que pasa es que no has estado con mi hermana suficiente tiempo...ya se que mi hermana deja de prestar atención a todos cuando se pone a hacer vestidos, pero últimamente, no a dejado de murmurar algunas cosas, no a ido al spa o me a obligado a ir a sitios elegantes

 **Apple Bloom:** pos mi hermana no se queda atrás, ella dejo de cosechar manzanas, siempre esta distraída, corre de un lugar a otro buscando quien sabe que cosa, la escucho decir algunas cosas sin sentido a beses como "donde estará ese bombón" "¿estará pensando en mi?" y cosas así

 **Scootaloo:** pues no son las únicas que han actuado de manera extraña

 **Sweetie Belle:** ¿que quieres decir?

 **Scootaloo:** ¿no lo notaron? - Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle negaron con la cabeza, ya que no tenían ni idea a que se refería Scootaloo - el día de hoy, no nos han molestado ni Diamond Tiara ni Silver Spoon, es mas, parece que quieren ser amables

 **Apple Bloom:** es cierto, pero a lo mejor solo nos quieren hacernos creer eso, a lo mejor tienen en mente algo

 **Sweetie Belle:** podría ser, pero ellas no se retienen para burlarse de nosotras, tal vez solo estas siendo muy paranoica Apple Bloom

 **Cheerilee:** muy bien clase, ya pueden salir - la señorita Cheerilee, miro detenidamente a Scootaloo - Scootaloo, ¿podrías esperar un momento por favor? - pidió amablemente la maestra

Scootaloo, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar que la maestra le llamaba.

 **Scootaloo:** ¿ocurre algo malo maestra? - decía una ves que se encontraba sola con la señorita Cheerilee. Estaba nerviosa, seguramente eran malas noticias

 **Cheerilee:** bueno...se podría decir que tengo que decirte algo importante, depende de ti si es malo o no eso...recuerdas que deberán presentar un trabajo en equipo para la próxima semana ¿verdad? - Scootaloo asintió mas relajada, solo era sobre un proyecto, no parecía muy importante - veras el proyecto será en parejas, y como ustedes se llevan bastante mal con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, decidí que tu trabajaras con Silver Spoon, mientras Apple Bloom trabajara con Diamond Tiara

 **Scootaloo:** p-pero señorita Cheerilee, ella y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien

 **Cheerilee:** precisamente por eso quiero que trabajen juntas - se detuvo al ver la cara de desagrado de Scootaloo - y debes recordar que este proyecto es la mitad de la evaluación final - Scootaloo se quedo paralizada, ella quería que Bum-Fad le felicitara por tener buenas calificaciones, así que rendida, acepto lo que le imponía su maestra, no podría ser tan malo trabajar con Silver Spoon - bien, ya hable con Silver Spoon en la mañana, así que solo deben ponerse de acuerdo con su proyecto y presentarlo. Además te aseguro que si se conocieran más, se llevarían mejor

 **Scootaloo:** (suspiro) eso espero, con permiso - decía desanimada, mientras salía del salón de clases

Bum-Fad, había esperado a que saliera Scootaloo del colegio, casi no había escuchado le que le había dicho Spike, solo se enfocaba en ver si salía pronto la pequeña

 **Spike:** ...y esas son las razones por las cuales considero que me serviría ser entrenado por alguien tan fuerte como usted

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿he?, lo siento, solo escuche quiero pedirte que...el resto no le preste atención, es que Scootaloo aun no sale de la escuela

 **Apple Bloom:** ella se quedo platicando con la señorita Cheerilee

 **Bum-Fad:** oh, ya ve, entonces será prudente que la siga esperando aquí - decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de la puerta.

 **Sweetie Belle:** oiga señor, ¿nos permitiría hacer una pijamada en su casa?

 **Bum-Fad:** si, supongo, si Scootaloo se siente cómoda con eso, esta bien por mi, pero deben tener el permiso de sus padres o alguien responsable de ustedes - decía con una sonrisa en su rostro - miro como Scootaloo iba a un paso lento y desanimado, ya estando mas cerca le pregunto - ¿Ocurre algo, pequeña? - su tono de voz era suave, pero mostraba que estaba el minotauro preocupada por ella

 **Scootaloo:** si, solo es que...voy a tener que trabajar con Silver Spoon - decía mientras se le bajaban las orejas

 **Sweetie Belle:** pero creí que ibas a trabajar con Apple Bloom ¿no?

 **Scootaloo:** si, pero la señorita Cheerilee dijo que ya que nos llevamos bien con ellas, el trabajar juntas nos permitirá llevarnos mejor...además si yo trabajo con Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom tendrá que hacerlo con Diamond Tiara

 **Apple Bloom:** espera ¡¿QUE?! - decía pasmada, Apple Bloom, por la noticia - ¡yo no pienso trabajar con ella!

 **Sweetie Belle:** pero tendrás que, recuerda que bale mucho este proyecto

 **Apple Bloom:** Esta bien, lo intentare...cambiando de tema, ¿que aremos hoy para conseguir nuestra cutie mark?

 **Sweetie Belle:** a ver - saco una enorme lista, y se pone a leer - hoy aremos...una carrera de obstáculos

 **Bum-Fad:** pero antes de eso, ¿porque no van a comer algo?

 **Applejack:** es verdad, deberían comer algo

Separaron caminos, Sweetie Belle y Rarity, ya que Vivian de otra dirección, Applejack se quedo viendo al minotauro, mientras Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, asían planes para hacer unos buenos obstáculos.

Applejack, estaba decidida a hacer su primer movimiento, aun sabiendo que no sabia mucho del amor y esas cosas, eso no la detendría para intentarlo de todas formas. Aprovecho el hecho de que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom venían distraídas por su conversación

 **Applejack:** Bum-Fad, quería saber si tu...y yo saliéramos...a dar un paseo en la tarde

 **Bum-Fad:** claro, porque no, me parece bien, te parece bien a las cuatro

 **Applejack:** c-claro - "no puedo creer que digiera que si...bien cálmate Applejack, no lo arruines" se decía a si misma, Applejack.

Al llegar a la desviación, se despidieron, el minotauro de pelaje blanco siguió caminando junto a Scootaloo, sin saber que una potrilla de gafas y su padre, les esperaba en la entrada de su casa


	13. Capitulo 13: una invitada inesperada

**Espero sea de su agrado lo que leerán a continuación. Sin nada importante que decir, comenzamos.**

 **Capitulo 13: una invitada inesperada**

Enfrente de la casa del minotauro, una pequeña potrilla y su padre, ambos ponis de tierra. El mas grande admiraba la grande construcción, mientras que la pequeña estaba desorientada del porque estar allí

 **¿?:** Valla, quien sea que viva en esta casa, debe tener bastante dinero

 **¿?:** Papá, aun no me dices ¿porque estoy aquí?

 **¿?:** Tranquilízate Silver Spoon, estas aquí porque tu madre y yo saldremos de viaje de negocios, y no puedes ir con nosotros

 **Silver Spoon:** ¿pero porque aquí? normalmente me dejas con Diamond Teara

 **¿?:** Normalmente si, pero tu maestra me a informado de tu mal comportamiento con algunas de tus compañeras, y ya que no estaremos por un tiempo, decidimos que será prudente que convivas un poco mas con ellas, así que quiero hablar con su padre para llegar a un acuerdo con el, para que vivas un tiempo aquí

 **Silver Spoon:** ¿pero porque tengo que estar conviviendo con ella?

 **¿?:** Porque estoy de acuerdo con tu maestra, con que esto te ayudara a mejorar tu actitud

Bum-Fad y Scootaloo, ya estaban cerca de su casa, y lograron divisarlos, al igual que ellos. Scootaloo al ver a Silver Spoon allí, sintió un escalofrió recorre su lomo, decidió buscar refugio tras de Bum-Fad. Mientras Silver Spoon se escondía detrás de su padre. Pero eso no era de mucha ayuda, su padre estaba petrificado de ver un minotauro completamente blanco, incluso estaba intimidado, y mentiría si digieran que no estaba temblando de miedo.

Bum-Fad, se acercaba lentamente, mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía ser amigable, pero al mismo tempo imponente. El padre de Silver Spoon estaba petrificado, así que Bum-Fad decidió hablar primero. Para lo cual, decidió hablar suavemente, para que no le diera un susto mayor

 **Bum-Fad:** hola, soy Bum-Fad, pero discúlpenme, ¿se les ofrece algo? - el se limito a asentir con la cabeza - comprendo, pero estábamos apunto de almorzar, así que porque no pasan a almorzar con nosotros, así podrá decirme en que le puedo ayudar

Una vez dentro, se dieron una sorpresa, dentro de la casa estaba repleta de obras de arte únicas, esculturas echas a casco, las ventanas dejaban una iluminación celestial, bañando las paredes blancas, con esa luz dorada, de los rayos cálidos del sol.

Tanto Silver Spoon, como su padre, estaban completamente maravillados por lo que veían. A pesar de tener tanto dinero y sus viales cotidianos, nunca avían apreciado una belleza tan grande como esa. Tan maravillados estaban que no se habían percatado de que su anfitrión, se había detenido, ya habían llegado al comedor.

 **Bum-Fad:** disculpen, pero debo dejarlos solos un momento, iré por el almuerzo - asintieron, aun sorprendidos de que esa cantidad de belleza era posible. Bum-Fad no tardo mas de diez minutos para poder regresar con cuatro tazones llenos de estofado de heno - Bien espero les guste - frente de ellos estaba un estofado único, el delicioso aroma que salía de tal exquisito platillo - en fin, ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?

 **¿?:** Bueno, primero me presentare. Yo soy Gold Polish - decía el poni de pelaje gris, y melena rubia - y ella es Silver Spoon - decía señalando a su hija, quien solo sonrió tímidamente - hemos venido aquí para pedirte que cuides a Silver Spoon, aquí, por un mes, mas o menos

 **Bum-Fad:** ya veo, pero, ¿dejaras a tu hija a alguien que no conoces?

 **Gold Polish:** bueno, debo admitir que no me fascino al principio la idea, pero servirá para que se lleven mejor mi hija con otras potrillas, además de que esa idea es de su maestra, sin contar que si conviven más tiempo, se llevaran mejor

 **Bum-Fad:** ya veo... - decía mientras terminaba su estofado - ...supongo que puedo darle alojamiento en mi casa, pero solo espero que no surjan problemas - decía con los ojos cerrados

 **Gold Polish:** bien Silver, nos veremos en un mes. - decía mientras se retiraba, pero se detuvo al lado de su hija, y le dijo como un susurro - Y por favor compórtate bien, ¿si?

Después de eso, Silver Spoon asintió con la cabeza, de una manera tan fuerte, que se podría romper el cuello con facilidad, (poro como juzgarla por su reacción, ni loca desafiaría al minotauro, mas cuando a escuchado los rumores de ellos y esa mirada perturbadora que seguía grabada en su mente) solo se limito a ver como su padre se marchaba

 **Scootaloo:** bueno, me tengo que ir, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, deben estar esperándome. Nos vemos en la tarde - decía mientras se despedía del minotauro, pero al ver a Silver Spoon, petrificada, ella se acerco y le dijo como un susurro - Tranquila, el no te masticara la cabeza

Silver Spoon se tranquilizo un poco, al menos sabia que el no le arrancaría la cabeza...o al menos no ahora. Solo vio como Scootaloo salía con una gran alegría, mientras ella estaba aterrada, miro por reflejo a donde estaba el minotauro, solo para ver que mantenía los ojos cerrados con una simple sonrisa.

Ella se comenzó a relajar, pero decidió mantener una pose defensiva, aun cuando su rostro se veía amigable, Silver Spoon seria asustada. Ella no era ninguna tonta, sabia muy bien que los minotauros suelen consumir carne. No tenía la intención de terminar en el plato del minotauro

 **Bum-Fad:** bien, comencemos con todo esto de una vez... - decía en voz baja pero audible, Silver Spoon se quedo petrificada, quería correr, pero sus cascos no parecían obedecerla - ven, te mostrare la casa en la que vivirás durante este mes - ella asintió con un poco de miedo - pero antes de eso - se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, se giro lentamente - quiero pedirte que por favor, trates de llevarte bien con Scootaloo o al menos que no se pongan a pelear y discutir por cosas irrelevantes

Silver Spoon, asintió, pero esta vez, más relajada, seguía nerviosa y asustada, pero no tanto como el principio. Bum-Fad le mostro toda la casa, Silver Spoon, se sentía mas tranquila a cada paso que daba, al lado del minotauro, ya que lo comenzaba a ver como cualquier otro habitante de Ponyville. Se sentía cómoda, teniendo la presencia del minotauro.

 **Bum-Fad:** ...y esta será tu habitación - decía mientras abría una puerta, la habitación era amplia y sencilla. Nada complicado o sofisticado, pero lejos de molestarla, estaba alegre - Espero te sientas cómoda, si necesitas algo mas, avísame y con gusto lo traeré - decía para después marcharse, pero...

 **Silver Spoon:** hm...Bum-Fad...yo quería...disculparme por lo paso esta mañana - decía algo apenada

 **Bum-Fad:** (se inclino a su altura, poniendo una de sus garras en la melena de la pequeña, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa) tranquila, todos tendemos a equivocarnos debes en cuando, en nuestras decisiones, lo importante es tratar de arreglar las cosas, por todo lo que hiciste mal...pero por mi no te preocupes, yo se que estas arrepentida...solo trata de no equivocarte de nuevo ¿ok?

Silver Spoon asintió felizmente, el minotauro era alguien agradable. Empezaba a sentirse a gusto, como si fuera su propia casa, normalmente en casa de Diamond Tiara estaría desesperada por que se alejara de ella por lo menos diez minutos. Silver Spoon la quería, ya que era su única amiga, pero le parecía que ella era demasiado mandona y presumida, por no decir bacía.

 **Silver Spoon:** de acuerdo - decía muy decidida y alentada, sabia que seria difícil arreglar las cosas con los demás, pero al final valdría la pena - antes de te vallas, ¿me permitirías salir un rato?

 **Bum-Fad:** claro que si, solo procura recesar al atardecer, la cena será a las 7:30 - Silver asintió, y se marcho, dejándolo solo - hm parece que ella es muy buena, pero a la ves tímida, como sea, solo espero que se lleven bien (suspiro) será mejor que valla a ver que me quería pedir Spike, tengo tres horas antes de dar el paseo con Applejack - tomo su violín, y al tocar unos tres minutos abrió un portal, donde se podría ver que estaba Spike - conque aquí estaba

Spike, estaba llegando a la entrada de la casa del minotauro, deicidio a no marcharse asta que lo entrenara, incluso tenia un nuevo discurso, donde mencionaba detalladamente todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales debería entrenarlo. Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando se abrió un portal frente a el, y a consecuencia de que estaba muy cerca y a su poca fuerza, fue adsorbido por ese vórtice.

 **Bum-Fad:** que coincidencia, ahora mismo iba a ir a buscarte para saber en que te puedo ayudar - Spike estaba sorprendido, no sabia que podía abrir vórtices, y menos de esa manera - pero esta vez, procura ser directo

 **Spike:** quiero que me entrenes para ser tan fuerte como usted, quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigas

El minotauro no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar a dirección a un pasillo largo, se detuvo un momento, y le hizo una seña, para que lo siguiera. Llegaron después de unos diez minutos a la biblioteca. Bum-Fad, no cambiaba su rostro inexpresivo y serio, alzo la vista, buscando un libro, con su mano izquierda tomo un libro marrón, muy grande y grueso, tenia una cerradura.

 **Bum-Fad:** yo te puedo enseñar a defenderte, pero tú decidirás a quienes protegerás, pero antes de comenzar, dime algo... ¿tienes el consentimiento de Twilight? - Spike asintió, el le había preguntado antes, ella no había aceptado al principio, pero la convecino después de insistir por un tiempo - bien - toco la cerradura con la punta de su garra, el libro se comenzó a iluminar, cuando lo abrió, vio que solo habían nombres escritos con sangre. Entre ellos Spike, leyó el nombre del minotauro, paginas más adelante, vio un espació en blanco - si quieres que te enseñe, escribe tu nombre aquí con tu sangre

 **Spike:** ¿por que? - pregunto un poco atemorizado

 **Bum-Fad:** porque este libro es muy especial, cuando escribes tu nombre con sangre, estas firmando un pacto irrompible

 **Spike:** (trago saliva) q-que clase de p-pacto es...

 **Bum-Fad:** este pacto mágico, específica que si peleas por las razones equivocadas, absorberá toda tu fuerza y gran parte de tu energía, y solo la recuperaras cuando pelees por las razones correctas - desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba cerca - yo solo te enseñare, solo cuando firmes el contrato

Spike acepto, tomo una de sus garras, y perforo la palma de su otra garra, con la punta de esa garra manchada de sangre, escribió su nombre, cuando termino de escribirlo, sintió como sentía como una cantidad enorme de energía recorría su cuerpo entero.

 **Spike:** ¿que es esta energía que recorre mi cuerpo? - y era verdad, se podía ver que Spike era rodeado por un aura de energía pura

 **Bum-Fad:** en un octavo de tú energía actual - abrió un portal, este lo había llamado a un lugar completamente despejado - como apenas estamos comenzando, quiero saber que habilidades tienes, comienza dando una flama lo más grande que puedas

Spike lo hizo, pero aun cuando su llama fue mas grande que lo usual, seguía siendo pequeña

 **Bum-Fad:** bien, pero bastante pequeña para tu tamaño, aunque me sorprende que poseas una llama mágica

 **Spike:** si crees que es pequeña, porque no me muestras como lanzar fuego - decía con sarcasmo, pero no se esperaba lo que venia después

 **Bum-Fad:** claro, pero observa bien - los ojos de Bum-Fad y su violín, cambiaron de color, volviéndose completamente rojo oscuro, respiro profundo y de su boca salió enormes flamas negras y blancas, las cuales duro mas de treinta minutos. Pero antes de que Spike pudiera preguntar como lo había echo, Bum-Fad hablo de nuevo - claro que la pirokinesis de un minotauro, no se compara a la de los dragones, pero espero que te haya servido como ejemplo

Se quedo callado, pero asintió lentamente, "conque pirokinesis ¿eh?" pensó Spike, mientras recordaba que en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot, hablaban sobre los tipos de kinesis descubiertas en Equestria y otros reinos, en el cual mencionaban brevemente, pero allí venia la pirokinesis

 **Spike:** y tú me podrías enseñar eso

 **Bum-Fad:** supongo que puedo hacerlo - decía mientras se encogía de hombros - por lo que veo, aun no consigues tus alas, así que por ahora solo te pediré que hagas a dar un par de vueltas corriendo, por la orilla del campo, son al menos unas 3 millas

 **Spike:** ¡¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE HARE ESO?! - dijo molesto el pequeño dragón, el en toda su vida, jamás había recorrido esa distancia

 **Bum-Fad:** motivación - dijo de manera calmada, dejando confuso al pequeño dragón - si no eres capas de motivarte por ti mismo, y mantenerte motivado para lograr sobrepasar tus limites, entonces será ébano que te enseñe algo

Spike, no lo entendía, pero confió en el juicio de su maestro, así que decidió intentarlo. Pero no lo logro realmente, había apenas dado media vuelta cuando se sentía cansado y agotado. Bum-Fad, saco unas enormes garras negras, de al menos unos quince centímetros de largo, mientras avanzaba amenazante, cuando estaba frente de el, Spike, sintió como si la muerte se abalanzaba enzima.

Cerro los ojos, debido al cansancio, los abrió rápidamente, y le parecía irreal lo que veía, ¡Bum-Fad había avanzado mas rápido en solo un parpadeo!, su rostro sereno, empezaba a asustar al pequeño dragón. "Este es mi fin" pensó Spike, tan pronto vio que frente de el ya estaba Bum-Fad, con esas filosas y puntiagudas garras. Se callo al piso, en un intento inútil de ponerse de pie.

 **Bum-Fad:** bien, hasta aquí lograste aguantar - decía mientras que con ayuda de sus garras marcaba el suelo - solo nos queda tiempo de un último ejercicio - decía mientras levantaba al dragón - levanta esos troncos unas cinco veces

Spike miro detenidamente al minotauro, que estaba anotando todo en un trozo de papel, sus garras eran normales de nuevo, así que desvió la mirada a donde estaban los troncos. No les parecía demasiado difícil. Pero al intentarlo, noto que eran mas pesados de lo que creía, no podía ni siquiera levantarlo más de unos milímetro

Exhausto se dejo caer en el pasto, miro al minotauro, que seguía anotando algunas cosas en ese trozo de papel.

 **Spike:** ¿que es lo que estas anotando allí?

 **Bum-Fad:** antes de que te lo diga, ¿cuantos años dices que tienes?

 **Spike:** bueno yo tengo 12 años, pero en una semana será mi cumpleaños

 **Bum-Fad:** (escribe la edad de Spike, y después saca un libro degastado) veamos... - decía mientras leía el índice - pág. 1093... - busco esa pagina, y después busco lo que necesitaba - aquí esta, veamos... - después anoto otras cosas en el mismo trozo de papel, después de eso hablo de nuevo, pero con un poco de decepción en su tono de voz - lo sabia (suspiro pesadamente, mientras que se encogía de hombros) respondiendo a tu pregunta, anoto tus resultados y los acabo de comparar con el promedio de los dragones de 12 años, de echo, tus resultados son mas bajos que el de un dragón promedio de 3 años, tu resistencia, tamaño de flama y fuerza, son los mismo que los de un dragón recién nacido

Eso dejo muy deprimido a Spike, por no decir que lo dejo en shock, ¿tan inferior era que ni siquiera estaba a la altura de los dragones de tres años teniendo pronto 13?

 **Spike:** ¿algo más de lo que debería saber?

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquilo, aun no acabo, pronto te saldrán alas, ya sea en una semana o un año mas - decía intentando animarlo, pero fallo - mira, ve el lado positivo

 **Spike:** ¿y cual es? - decía sin ánimos de escuchar una mala noticia de nuevo

 **Bum-Fad:** que se como ayudarte para que en menos de dos semanas, puedas igualar a dragones de al menos 15 años. Además de que eso te puede volver más poderoso en menos tiempo del que normalmente es para los dragones. Como sea, mañana comenzaremos con un entrenamiento real.

 **Spike:** ¿y porque no ahora mismo? - pregunto con mas ánimos al dragón

 **Bum-Fad:** es que quede con Applejack, para dar un pareo al parque en unos diez minutos - sin más, tomo su violín, y con una suave melodía se abrió un portal que los llevo a ambos a la sala principal de la casa, donde Bum-Fad, solo recogió unos bits, dejo el libro que había agarrado dejándolo en la repisa mas alta que vio, y se marcho junto al dragón - nos veremos después, adiós

Spike, seria reflexionando, asta que le había llegado como balde de agua fría, Bum-Fad ¿tenia una cita con Applejack?, la verdad no le importaba mucho, pero apenas había llegado en menos de un mes, y ya tenia una cita, y no solo con una poni cualquiera, sino que ¡con Applejack!, ella era hermosa, no como su querida Rarity o Fluttershy, pero si bastante hermosa, ¿como le había logrado eso?

Pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera decir algo, Bum-Fad, había sido acompañado por una radiante Applejack, mientras que ambos se desvanecían en las a lejanías de la casa del minotauro y la huerta de la familia Apple, dejándolo boquiabierto, se sorprendió al ver la cara de enamorada que llevaba su amiga, y la sonrisa enorme que se formaba en el rostro del minotauro.

Bum-Fad, se había cambiado de ropa, era básicamente blanca, pero parecía ser bastante simple pero a la vez elegante, la playera y unos jeans que se le quedaba pegado a su cuerpo, dejando ver sus músculos.

Applejack llevaba un vestido al estilo vaquero, no muy elaborado, pero si llamativo, además de llevar su característico sombrero, estaba sonrojada, pareciendo ser una pequeña perdidamente enamorada de un amor imposible, que estaba viviendo su sueño

Ambos estaban dando un agradable paseo, justo antes del atardecer, en la cima de una colina, donde se encontraba una tumba escrita en sangre, a las afueras de Ponyville.

Dos figuras se pueden apreciar a lo lejos. La primera era mas pequeña que la sombra de su acompañante, portaba un sombrero, sin duda vaquero, de pelaje anaranjado, echada en la hierba fresca, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Solo se limita a ver el hermoso atardecer, mirando debes en cuando a su acompañante

La otra sombra, era mucho más grande, sentado contra el mismo árbol, mirando los últimos rayos dorados del sol descender en su rostro, cambiando su pelaje blanco por uno dorado. Limitándose a ver a lo lejos como dos sombras, alejadas una de la otra, se acercaban a su pequeña casa, dibujándole una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante, se dedicaba solamente a observarlo con ojos soñadores

 **Bum-Fad:** sabes...me e divertido mucho, y lo ciento, pero debo marcharme ahora

Decía apenado el minotauro. De verdad, se había divertido con el paseo que acababa de terminar, pero por desgracia ese agradable momento ya debía terminar, debía de regresar a su casa pronto.

 **Applejack:** espera - decía antes de que el minotauro de decidiera marcharse - debo preguntarte algo - el minotauro, la miro a esos ojos de color esmeralda, llenos de vida, y ella lo mira a esos ojos blancos, reflejando los cálidos rayos del sol. Applejack, se quedo estética, viendo - yo...yo quiero...yo quería saber...saber si...saber si podrías...si podríamos volver...si podríamos volver a salir juntos mañana

 **Bum-Fad:** claro que si, me encantaría, me encantaría mucho - vio la poca cantidad de luz del día que lentamente se extinguía, se puso en cuatro patas - sube, te llevare mas rápido a tu casa si te cargo - ella dudo un poco, pero decidió aceptarlo - sujétate fuerte

Se aferro fuertemente, sintió como el cálido pelaje del minotauro se movía a cada paso que daba, la suave brisa que parecía acariciar sus mejillas, los subes rayos cálidos del sol descansaban suavemente en su lomo. Applejack, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo profundamente dormida encima del minotauro, pero como resistirse a no hacerlo, se sentía demasiado bien estar cerca de el, la paz y tranquilidad que sintió al tener contacto con ese suave pelaje blanco, fue sin dudas una experiencia única e imposible de describir.

 **Bum-Fad:** ... ¿Applejack?... - al no recibir una respuesta, la miro de reojo, Applejack estaba profundamente dormida, redujo su velocidad, no la quería despertar, ya estaba cerca de la desviación a la casa de la vaquera, que se había dormido, decidió llevarla allá - espero no se preocupe mucho Scootaloo por tardarme

Cuando llego, fue recibido de una manera hostil de parte de la abuela Smith, hacia el minotauro, y eso era por que unos minotauros habían acecinado a su hija, junto a su esposo y yerno. A pesar de los años, aun les guardaba el rencor de hace mas de diez años avía nacido, e incluso mas grande a cada segundo que veía tristes a sus nietos, ese odio se volvió mas fuerte

 **Abuela Smith:** ¡¿que le hiciste a mi nieta?! - decía furiosa, con una voz burda y seca

 **Bum-Fad:** nada, solo la e traído a casa - decía dulcemente el minotauro, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera

La abuela Smith, dudaba de de lo que había oído, detecto sinceridad, amabilidad, bondad y sutileza. Algo desconfiada aun, pero al menos, la convenció de dejarlo pasar a su hogar, para dejar a su nieta a su cama. Cuando Bum-Fad la dejo suavemente en su cama, salió de su habitación y decidió salir apresuradamente de allí, no solo por la fría mirada de la Abuela Smith, sino porque Scootaloo y Silver Spoon ya deberían estar en la casa.

El minotauro de pelaje blanco, salía de la casa de la familia Apple, y a regañadientes, la abuela Smith, le agradeció el hecho de traer sana y salva a su nieta, a la cual le esperaba una charla bastante larga cuando despertara.

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando vio esa sonrisa del minotauro, que parecía ser muy cortes y educado. Tal vez, el merecía ser juzgado de otra manera, tal ves debería darse la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco.

Sin ningún motivo como para deberse, comienzo a correr a su casa, debía hacer la cena, y algo le decía que no estaría solo Silver Spoon y Scootaloo en su casa. Pero que podía hacer, ya había prometido que podría hacer una pijamada.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero allá sido de su agrado, recuerden que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas, Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	14. Capitulo 14: una peligrosa lluvia de est

**Hola, espero les guste lo que leerán a continuación, también abuso de este espacio para agradecer a todos lo que siguen leyendo este fic, sin mas comenzaron**

 **Capitulo 14:** **una peligrosa lluvia de estrella**

Pasaron cerca de tres días, y en estos días, la relación con Applejack y Bum-Fad florecía dulcemente, pero desgraciadamente para Applejack, solo como amigos, nada más. Pero no se rendiría fácilmente, jamás lo había echo y esos momentos no serian una acepción.

La abuela Smith se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco, aun desconfiaba de el y casi siempre le hablaba de una manera fría. Pero debía admitir que el minotauro estaba apelando su punto mas débil, siempre ayudado a todos, en especial a sus nietos, ese tipo de nobleza ya era mas difícil de encontrar día a día, así que tenia que admitir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el.

En esos tres días, Silver Spoon y Scootaloo se llevaban mejor que nunca, desde la pijamada, se entendían mejor, a veces peleaban, pero aun así parecían ser amigas del alma, completamente inseparables.

Pero de las cuatro potrillas que estaban en esa pijamada, no hubo una mas impresionada y quizá mas encariñada con el minotauro que Apple Bloom...y eso se debía a una razón única que había compartido solo con el minotauro.

 **...Flash Back...**

Como algunos se esperaban, cuando las CMC, se reunían en un lugar, un alboroto esta seguro comenzaba, y entre sus juegos y bromas, Apple Bloom había terminado chocando, por una carrera en el pasillo para saber quien era más rápida, rompiendo en mil pedazos un jarrón.

Asustada por ver un serio regaño, intento recoger los escombros y esconderlos en alguna parte.

Bum-Fad estaba en la cocina cuando escucho el jarrón caer y volverse en miles de pedazos. Salió disparado, creyendo que alguien había irrumpido en su casa o alguien estaba herido.

Apple Bloom, al intentar hacer las cosas lo más rápido que podía. Se enterró un fragmento en su casco, y este dejo una seria herida, que era bastante profunda, la herida no paraba de sangrar y la desesperación por el dolor de tener unos fragmentos mas pequeños dentro de su herida. Pronto comenzó a llorar, por el inmenso dolor.

Bum-Fad se alarmo mas cuando escucho los sollozos de Apple Bloom, su mente lo obligo a pensar en la peor situación, creyendo que un intruso había entrado a su casa, posiblemente por una ventana abierta y al descuidarse rompió algún florero o jarrón y por el ruido las pequeñas había ido a ver que ocurría, topándose con el intruso que posiblemente había herido a Apple Bloom.

Por suerte estaba cerca, y se tranquilizo al ver que solo era un jarrón que se había caído, un fragmento había lastimado el pequeño casco de Apple Bloom y a consecuencia ella había comenzado a llorar por el dolor. Nada realmente peligroso

 **Bum-Fad:** Apple Bloom... - ella se asusto, Bum-Fad tenia un tono de entre preocupación y enojo - ...no deberías darme esos sustos, creí que estabas en problemas - se acercó a la pequeña, se incoó a su altura y siguió hablando - ...déjame ver como esta tu casco - Bum-Fad toco suavemente la herida

 **Apple Bloom:** auch - se quejo - eso duele mucho

 **Bum-Fad:** lo ciento, pero debo pedirte que seas fuerte - saco sus garras, estas eran largas y puntiagudas - solo te dolerá un momento - metió dos de sus largas uñas y con eso comenzó a sacar los pequeños trozos del jarrón que se habían metido - lo vez, no estuvo tan mal - le sonrió ampliamente - ahora solo hay que detener el sangrado

 **Apple Bloom:** eso no duele ¿verdad? - su repuesta fue solo una risita burlona del minotauro, pero por desgracia aun no tenia algo de sus poción de regeneración, así que utilizo un método mas antiguo - jajaja me haces cosquillas - exclamo mientras que el minotauro concentraba un poco de su magia en sus garras, luego de unos minutos, su herida se comenzaba a cerrar - no sabia que podías hacer hechizos de curación

 **Bum-Fad:** no, no puedo utilizar hechizos de curación, solo absorbí el daño - decía mientras le mostraba la palma de garra, estaba sangrando, debido a que esa herida, que anterior mente estaba en el casco de Apple Bloom, se había expandido mas, el podía alterar la realidad para absorber el daño, pero eso tenia el costo, del cual era: que el daño que adsorba seria el doble que era antes era - discúlpame, debo ir a vendar esto...y procura tener mas cuidado - esto ultimo lo había dicho con una sonrisa - y no te acerque a esos trozos, lo arreglare en cuando pueda, ahora ve a jugar con las demás ¿si? - eso provoco que Apple Bloom se sonrojara un poco, y solo vio como el minotauro se desvanecía entre los pasillos lentamente...

 **...fin de flash back...**

Apple Bloom, no le había comentado nada a nadie sobre eso, eso volvía ese un recuerdo especial. Pero siempre que lo recordaba solo podía sonreír bobamente, sin darse cuenta de eso, solo volvía a la realidad al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

Big Mac era otro que se empezaba a sentirse cómodo con el minotauro, era una simple amistad, pero el disfrutaba de su compañía, además gracias a el, podía pasar mas tiempo con la señorita Cheerilee, eso le agradecía sinceramente todos los días.

Bum-Fad estaba tomando cariño por el pueblo, no solo era lo que quería, sino todavía mas, pero le seguía molestando que debía buscar una esposa pronto, o todo lo que tenia lo perdería, sin contar que no debía ser una simple esposa, debía asegurarse de que seria una buena madre para Scootaloo...eso limitaba a búsqueda drásticamente, ya que son pocas las yeguas que aceptarían ser madres de la hija de una desconocida...ese era el motivo principal por el cual las casas hogar, rara ves tenían adopciones.

Pero como decían sus padres, "es mejor intentar y fallar, que no intentarlo jamás", así que seguiría buscando, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, aun tenia la oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Rarity no estaba muy contenta de que Applejack se interpusiera entre sus planes, y fue con Fluttershy, ella le ayudaría. Al llegar vio que parecía no estar en casa, pero aun así toco la puerta, después de unos minutos escucho la voz de su mejor amiga

 **Fluttershy:** vallase por sabor, esta cerrado, vuelva otro día

 **Rarity:** ¿Fluttershy? - estaba extrañada por su actitud, ella solía ser tímida, pero eso ya era ridículo - soy yo Rarity, déjame entrar por favor – de nuevo un silencio total, pero esta ves escucho como se abrió la puerta

 **Fluttershy:** p-pasa Rarity - decía mientras se hacia a un lado, para que su amiga pudiera pasar a su casa, Rarity noto que su mejor amiga estaba nerviosa - ¿e-en que te p-puedo ayudar, Rarity?

 **Rarity:** bueno quería que me acompañaras a platicar en el SPA, pero por lo que veo, algo te ocurre, dime que es

 **Fluttershy:** b-bueno, lo que p-pasa es q-que... - se empezaba a ponerse, no solo mas nerviosa, sino que empezaba a sonrojarse - ...buenos es que...creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo, por alguien, y no se que hacer, estoy muy nerviosa y me da vergüenza

 **Rarity:** ¡¿enserio?! ¡¿Quien es?! - dijo emocionada, sin darse cuenta de que su amiga tímida, se trataba de esconder tras de su fleco, ya que no se sentía cómoda ablando de eso, y solo lo dijo porque conocía la curiosidad de su amiga, pero la verdad no quería... - ¡tienes que decirme quien es tu poni muy especial, querida! - si, eso era lo que no quería decirle a su amiga, no quería decirle quien era su "poni muy especial"

Con Applejack...

 **Applejack:** ...entonces, ¿estas segura de que esta noche será la lluvia de estrellas?

 **Derpy:** si estoy segura, escuche hoy hablar de eso, a dos pegasos en la mañana - decía mientras que comía un moffin de manzana

 **Applejack:** y estas segura que eso me ayudara...con ya sabes que

 **Derpy:** sip - decía mientras tomaba otro moffin de manzana

Applejack, decido aceptar la ayuda de Derpy, podría ser algo torpe a veces, pero siempre quería ayudar a los demás sin saber bien que hacer. Decidió despedirse, debía que planear bien esa noche sus movidas, y si lo hacia bien, terminaría teniendo otra probada de los labios del minotauro.

Camino a la escuela dentro de treinta minutos las clases terminarían, así que aprovecharía el tiempo que estaría a solas con el, como para que salieran esa noche a ver a las estrellas, siempre Bum-Fad llegaba veinte minutos antes, y después desaparecía por el resto del día, asta que faltaran dos horas antes del atardecer.

Esa era su oportunidad, estarían solos los dos, ya que Rarity no estaría allí ese día. Y eso la hacia las cosas mas fáciles, no era ciega o tonta, como para no darse cuenta de como le hablaba o actuaba Rarity cuando estaba con Bum-Fad.

Sin darse cuenta, Applejack, comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que podía, dejando detrás de ella una nube de polvo. No tardo en ver al minotauro enzima de un árbol cercano, recostado en una rama, mientras miraba a el hermoso cielo celeste, del cual no tenia ni una sola nube, y el sol, solo se dedicaba a dar una sensación agradable de calor...para un poni, ya que Bum-Fad al ser un minotauro, su pelaje era mas grande y grueso, por eso gozaba de las ramas frondosas que le brindaban una fresca sombra

 **Applejack:** (bien es ahora o nunca) Bum-Fad - dijo con un tono sutil, para llamar su atención, lo que había funcionado, ahora tenia la atención del minotauro

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿Hm? - gimoteo al momento de que había tenido que regresar al mundo real - oh, Applejack, te puedo ayudar en algo - decía, mientras daba un brinco para bajar de la rama. Pero se le había caído algo de sus manos, una bolsa de cuero

 **Applejack:** ¿que es eso? - dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa de cuero, que ahora descansaba en el suelo

 **Bum-Fad:** oh ¿esto? - decía mientras lo levantaba del suelo, después de sacar algo de esa bolsita, la amarro a su cinturón. - son bayas de loto, son algo raras de conseguir, pero ya comenzó su temporada de cosecha - decía mientras le mostraba una pequeña baya de color rosa pálido

 **Applejack:** ¿y para que son? - decía mientras examinaba la baya entre su casco - se ve deliciosa, ¿la puedo probar? - decía mientras la iba a meter a su boca, pero se detuvo al escuchar al minotauro

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡no lo hagas! - decía fuertemente, para detener a Applejack, lo que funciono, pero no entendía porque asta que se explico - las bayas de loto, son un potente relajante muscular, el efecto puede variar pero siempre son de una a ocho horas, en las cuales no sentirás tu cuerpo y serás incapaz de mover ni un musculo

 **Applejack:** y si son así ¿porque las tienes?

 **Bum-Fad:** son usadas para relajar el cuerpo y meditar por un tiempo mayor sin gastar energías por el hambre o perder la concentración, pero yo las utilizo para dormir en las noches para mantener una buena relajación

 **Applejack:** y en ese caso, ¿me dejarías comer una esta noche?

 **Bum-Fad:** claro, pero recuerda que su efecto puede ser muy fuerte la primera vez, así que cómela justo cuando estés en la cama ¿ok? - Applejack asintió, la verdad parecía muy deliciosa y jugosa, pero para poder evitar que se la comiera antes de tiempo, la guardo bajo su sombrero - ahora si, dime en que te puedo ayudar

 **Applejack:** b-bueno yo quiera p-preguntarte s-si quisieras ir con migo a ver la lluvia de estrellas

 **Bum-Fad:** claro, por que no, me encantaría acompañarte, pero ¿que día es la lluvia de estrellas?

 **Applejack:** esta noche - dijo veloz mente, ya que aun seguía emocionada que podrían pasar la noche juntos

 **Bum-Fad:** pues entonces supongo que nos veremos esta noche - decía mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia, lo había hecho como una broma, pero Applejack se sonrojo ante tal gesto

 **Applejack:** s-si s-supongo - "no puedo creer que lo que esta pasando, ¿acaso es un sueño?...espero que no...Tranquila Applejack, relájate, ¡y no lo arruines!" se dijo a si misma.

 **Apple Bloom:** ¿hermana? ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Applejack:** si, ¿como te fue en la escuela hoy Apple Bloom?

 **Apple Bloom:** bien, si se puede decir eso, Diamond Tiara, no quiere trabajar en el proyecto, así que tendré que hacerlo todo yo sola...como lo suponía desde un principio

 **Applejack:** oh vamos, mínimo deben saber que es lo que aran ¿no?

 **Scootaloo:** la verdad no, ni siquiera le dirige la palabra, y el proyecto esta más cerca, y si no hacen algo juntas, entonces podrían reprobar.

 **Bum-Fad:** ablando de eso, ¿como les va a su proyecto a ustedes dos? - les decía a Scootaloo y a Silver Spoon

 **Silver Spoon:** muy bien, ya estamos terminando, solo nos falta conseguir una broma venenosa para mostrar un espécimen vivo - decía muy feliz

 **Scootaloo:** pero no podemos ir solas para conseguir una broma venenosa - decía un poco desanimada

 **Bum-Fad:** entiendo, que les parece si después de comer, vamos a buscar una - asintieron felices

 **Apple Bloom:** Applejack, crees poder hablar con la señorita Cheerilee par que me cambie de compañero de equipo

 **Cheerilee:** lo siento, pero mi decisión ya no la pienso cambiar. Esto es para que aprendan llevarse bien ambas

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno si me permite opinar, se como solucionar esto, pero deben estar dispuestas a intentar llevarse bien y darse la oportunidad de conocerse mejor

 **Apple Bloom:** no nos dejaras en medio de la nada para que sobrevivamos juntas, ¿Verdad?

 **Bum-Fad:** nop, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo - contesto el minotauro un poco divertido

 **Silver Spoon:** las pondrás en un lugar encerrado asta que se pongan a platicar entre si, para que se lleven mejor - dijo con un poco de duda

 **Bum-Fad:** hm, nop, pero no es mala idea, tal ves si lo haga si falla mi plan

 **Scootaloo:** las pondrás a realizar un trabajo en equipo, para que se lleven mejor - dijo mientras Diamond Tiara se le acercaba

 **Bum-Fad:** no, pero tampoco es mala idea...tal vez la use

 **Diamond Tiara:** de que están hablando perdedoras - se estremeció cuando recibió una mirada de desaprobación de su maestra, mientras que el minotauro la miraba con una pisca de ira, pero trato de controlarse

 **Bum-Fad:** que bueno que llegaste - su tono entre forzado y su expresión, intimidaron a la pequeña, y un poco a los presentes - me ahorraste las molestias de buscarte - hizo una sonrisa, con intenciones de suavizar el ambiente, pero solo asusto mas a la pequeña, de Diamond Tiara, ya que esa sonrisa que había echo, era aterradora y un poco espeluznante al ser forzada - tengo algo de que hablar contigo - con eso, Diamond tiara le basto para tragar duro, un nudo en la garganta que se le había formado

 **Diamond Tiara:** ¿p-para q-que?

 **Bum-Fad:** esto involucra a Apple Bloom, tranquila, ni que fuera a arrancar la cabeza - decía, relajando ahora si el ambiente, pero la verdad Diamond Tiara creía que le aria algo peor - mira te propongo esto - decía mientras le murmuraba algunas cosas - y lo único que debes hacer es intentarlo, ¿que dices?

 **Diamond Tiara:** enserio conseguirás eso, si simplemente lo intento - decía mientras ponía un casco en su barbilla en señal de que lo estaba reflexionando - y aun me lo darás aunque no llegamos nada ¿verdad? - Bum-Fad asintió - entonces acepto - decía mientras una sonrisa, algo maligna, se dibujaba en su rostro

 **Bum-Fad:** entonces te veré mañana a las 6:00 pm, en la entrada de mi casa - giro su cabeza a Apple Bloom - y a ti te propongo que - le murmuro unas cosas, y mientras mas escuchaba una sonrisa mas grande se formaba en su rostro - entonces tenemos un trato - ella asintió - de acuerdo, te veré a ti mañana, a las 6:30 pm

 **Cheerilee:** espera, ¿porque en horarios distintos?

 **Bum-Fad:** porque antes de que ponga en marcha mi plan, quiero aclarar algo por separado, además de que lo que pienso hacer algo antes de reunirlas

 **Applejack:** ¿y que pasara con el proyecto?

 **Bum-Fad:** eso ya lo tengo arreglado, ellas mismas lo aran, y como un equipo, pero no tendrán el mismo tiempo que las demás para elaborarlo, pero estoy seguro que lo tendrán listo justo a tiempo

 **Applejack:** si tú lo dices, este bien por mí, pero mejor ya vámonos, Big Mac quería decirnos algo importante, así que vámonos

 **Bum-Fad:** de acuerdo, nos veremos esta tarde - decía mientras de se separaba de ellas - bien, suban, deben tener hambre

Sin más subieron enzima del minotauro, que después de que ambas pequeñas quedaran fuertemente agarradas del pelaje del minotauro, este emprendió una carrera de regreso a casa.

Scootaloo y Silver Spoon querían saber que era lo que le había murmurado a Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara, para que sonrieran de tal manera, pero tendrían que esperar para poder saber de que se trataba.

Después de un delicioso almuerzo, Bum-Fad y las pequeñas potrillas, se adentraron al bosque Eveerfree, para conseguir una broma venenosa, para terminar con su proyecto, sobre "los efectos y resultados de la broma venenosa", ya habían echo la parte escrita, algunos antídotos de parte de Zecora, solo por si eran necesarios, y ya solo les faltaba conseguir una broma venenosa, ya habían terminado

No les fue difícil conseguir una, y después de eso, Bum-Fad le dio seguimiento al entrenamiento de Spike, quien ya empezaba a demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento

Ya de noche, Applejack y Bum-Fad, estaba admirando ver como las estrellas pasaban velozmente, Bum-Fad había decidido no llevar su violín con sigo, y Applejack estaba encantada por estar acompañada esa noche por el minotauro de pelaje blanco

Claro que eso no era bien visto por todos, en especial por los ojos curiosos y celosos de algunos sementales. Y tampoco por algunas yeguas que se habían interesado en el minotauro de corazón noble.

La Abuela Smith no se había opuesto a que estuvieran juntos, ya que les traería bastante alegría a sus nietos. Así que decidió darle la oportunidad de que mostrara si valía la pena, el que se mantuviera una relación con la familia Apple.

Y justos en la sima de la colina mas alejada del pueblo, sin que salieran de este, estaban las siluetas del minotauro y la poni terrestre de pelaje anaranjado mirando las estrellas pasar

 **Bum-Fad:** es una buena noche, ¿no? - decía para tratar de mantener una buena conversación

 **Applejack:** así es compañero, solo que siento un poco de frio - decía mientras comenzaba a temblar - ojala tuviéramos una fogata

Bum-Fad, solo necesitaba saber eso, junto unas ramas secas del árbol, y con sumo cuidado, escupió una pequeña bola de fuego, encendiendo de inmediato una pequeña fogata

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿mejor? - pregunto, dulce mente, al ver que Applejack se acercaba mas a la fogata, precisamente donde el se encontraba

 **Applejack:** si mejor - decía mientras recostaba su cabeza en el brazo del minotauro. Causando que el minotauro se sonrojara un poco, pero logro disimular mientras miraba el horizonte - Bum-Fad, eh querido preguntarte algo, y creo que ahora es un buen momento - decía nerviosamente

Applejack estaba mas roja que una manzana de su huerto, apenas podía decir palabras completas mientras que se acercaba mas al minotauro, abrigándose a serrar los ojos, pero inconscientemente pegando mas su cabeza al minotauro, respirando el dulce aroma que emanaba del minotauro. Pero fue interrumpida por el minotauro

 **Bum-Fad:** Applejack, yo quiero decirte algo...no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero estando aquí…los dos, solos, quiero decirte que...bueno yo...no te quiero que te des una mala idea de mi, solo se que...quiero que tu...bueno no es que este presionando ni nada y entenderé si dices que no pero...bueno yo... - era obvio que estaba nervioso, pero justo en ese momento algo paso

Applejack, se le había abalanzado dándole un apasionado beso, que Bum-Fad estaba mas que gustoso en corresponder el beso, pero se separaron, no por falta de aire o del echo de que apenas se habían dado la tarea de notar lo que asían, no, fue causado por un estruendo que se escuchaba a lo lejos

Al otro lado de donde estaban Bum-Fad y Applejack, una de las tantas casas de Ponyville, que por suerte estaba deshabita, debido a que todos habían salido a las calles para presenciar la lluvia de estrellas. Se produjo un gran estruendo, una de esas casas, había sido destruida en cuestión de segundos

Twilight y Spike, lo habían presenciado todo, una estrella había caído, literalmente, desde el cielo, estrellándose en el frio y duro suelo. Dejando una enorme nube de polvo, que ocultaba los destrozados restos de lo que había sido anteriormente una casa.

Claro que el pánico no se había echo de esperar, los ponis corrían asustados tratando de escapar de las estrellas que no paraba de caer del cielo. Algunos unicornios trataban de mantener un campo de fuerza, pero de por si era poco lo que alcanzaban de cubrir, y las estrellas que caían violentamente al suelo, destruía los campos de fuerza sin esfuerzos

Twilight que había intentado realizar un campo de fuerza, pero también era el mismo resultado, era perforado con facilidad, y si no fuera por que Spike tenía la fuerza y reflejos necesarios, Twilight había sido aplastado por esa estrella que se dirigía a ella

Applejack, vio con impotencia como algunas estrellas caían en su hogar, entre los manzanos, en todo Ponyville. Bum-Fad estaba igual, sin su violín, su uso de la magia solía ser algo inestable, y no tendría tiempo de ir por el, y abrir un vórtice, seria inútil, no sabría a donde lo llevaría, además que sin sus cuernos se le dificultaba mas esa tarea.

Más fue un auto reflejo, al ver que una estrella caería violentamente a su "hija", no dudo en crear un campo de fuerza, este tardo un poco, pero al final, todo Ponyville estaría seguro, las estrellas que seguían cayendo violentamente, se destrozaban al chocar con el campo de fuerza de Bum-Fad.

Fue un milagro que su campo de fuerza resistiera los impactos, era también un milagro que su uso de magia pareciera perfecto, protegiendo al pequeño pueblo que le había aceptado tal cual era.

Zecora se había adentrado al pueblo, ya que quería un telescopio de Twilight, para estudiar mejor a las estrellas. Solo había algunos heridos, pero nadie había perdido nada más que sus casas y otras pertenencias

El alboroto se comenzaba a desaparecer, al sentirse seguros de que estaban a salvo de esos choques violentos. Pero aun cuando estaban contentos y felices de estar a salvo. Applejack, sintió que su corazón se le paraba, al ver al minotauro

Bum-Fad estaba llevando su cuerpo al limite, sin su violín o sus cuernos (que seguían estando rotos, pero al menos estaban tomando forma de nuevo) su magia salía por todas las direcciones, aunque la aurora que rodeaba al minotauro le daba un toque de belleza única, la cantidad de energía que utilizaba era enorme, tanto así que pequeñas ondas de magia salían de su pelaje, desgarrándolo al instante.

No tardo en detenerse la lluvia de estrellas, pero para cuando termino, Bum-Fad estaba bañado en su propia sangre, enormes heridas estaban en su pelaje, su respiración era lenta y cansada, se pudieron escuchar como unos huesos se habían roto, al haber tocado suelo (ya que mientras mas magia usaba, este empezaba a flotar en el aire), forzando una sonrisa, miro a Applejack y dijo

 **Bum-Fad:** creo...que lo...conseguí...jajaja

Se le escapaba una risita débil, pero antes de que Applejack respondiera. Este callo desmayado, dando unos pasos atrás, perdiendo en poco equilibrio que tenia de su cuerpo, y callo al vacio del acantilado que formaba la colina.

 **Applejack:** nooooo - grito, al ver como empezaba a caer lentamente al vacio que formaban la colina donde estaban

Applejack que no daba crédito a lo que veía, grito con fuerza y llena de dolor, mientras que unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, al creer que estaba muerto el minotauro que había salvado el pueblo. Parecía que después de todo, si abría una vida perdida esa noche, y será de quien había salvado al pueblo, dando su vida por el pequeño pueblo

 **¿?:** Eso estuvo cerca – decía, una voz conocida, mientras que el minotauro levitaba, rodeado por una aurora azul oscuro

 **Applejack:** ¡princesas! – exclamo.

Ambas princesas habían venido, debido a que la lluvia de estrellas se había salido de control, y debían arreglar el problema. Fue solo casualidad de que Bum-Fad les había ayudado a proteger a Ponyville, pero lo que vieron, las dejo paralizadas y palabras

Bum-Fad, tenia la fuerza como para proteger a todos, de las violentas caídas de las estrellas, pero sin su violín o cuernos, le era difícil mantener la magia que utilizo, no solo estaba bastante herido, con unas hemorragias tanto internas como externas, sino que exigirle demasiado a su cuerpo, lo había dejado inconsciente…pero…era mas seguro que estaría en coma

Applejack, sentía que su corazón se detuvo, cuando el minotauro dejaba de respirar, las princesas, no tardaron demasiado en comenzar a reunir energía para tele-transportarse a un hospital, para tratar de ayudar al minotauro

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero les halla sido de su agrado. Y recuerden que siempre estoy abierto para todo tipo de sugerencias o criticas, sin más, me despido, asta luego.**


	15. Capitulo 15: un héroe caído

**Hola, les agradezco a todos los que han llegado asta aquí. Y tan bien espero sea de su agrado lo que leerán a continuación**

 **Capitulo 15: un héroe caído**

 **POV (dentó de la mente de Bum-Fad)**

¿Porque no me puedo mover mi cuerpo? ¿Acaso eh muerto por desperdiciar tanta energía? espera un minuto, ¿donde estoy realmente?, solo puedo recordar estaba haciendo un campo de fuerza y...ah, no puedo recordar bien ahora, me duele toda la cabeza, tal vez...deba dormir un poco, no creo que alguien...me matara mientras que... ¡oh por Celestia que no este muerto! ¡No la puedo abandonar!

 **Mad Ax:** ¡escúchame bien triste intento de bestia! ¡Reacciona de una vez o te arrancare la piel de una buena vez!

Esa voz...es de... ¡no! ¡Es imposible! ¡Es la voz de Mad Ax!...pero se supone que yo mismo lo mate...será mejor que intente levantarme, el me podría decir lo que a ocurrida y decirme donde estoy

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿en realidad eres tu, hermano? - no pude evitar preguntarle, me alegraba demasiado el saber que aun podría contar con el, aun cuando lo termine matando...

 **Mad Ax:** el mismo que mataste por esa poni naranja - pude detectar, que esas palabras eran altamente hostiles. Sin duda era el, Mad Ax, el mas grande demente que me eh topado...hasta ahora - como sea, de seguro te preguntaras que es este hermoso lugar - yo asentí con la cabeza - eso me lo imaginaba...pero de seguro quieres que te diga que es este lugar, ¿verdad, imbécil? - algo molesto le vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza - oh si, lo sabia, pues déjame decirte que...estas en...el único lugar donde...

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - no pude evitar molestarme, el siempre asía eso con migo, según el para mantener el suspenso, pero yo no tenia tiempo para perderlo de esa manera

 **Mad Ax:** JAJAJA valió la pena ver esa reacción tuya JAJAJA - lo mire con una mirada, que asta a mi loco hermano intimidaría al instante, lo que funciono bastante bien, ya que se detuvo en seco - tranquilo, la verdad es que no se donde estamos - lo dijo con una sencillez que me obligo a abalanzarme asía a el y golpearlo en la cabeza por andar actuando como un estúpido de primera - tranquilo hermanito, estamos en tu mente, así que se supone que deberías saber donde estamos, no se supone que yo lo sepa

No puede quedar inmovilizado, si estoy en mi mente, eso quiere decir que posiblemente estoy en...coma.

 **Fin de POV de Bum-Fad**

 **(Con las princesas y Applejack)**

Se puede apreciar que las princesas se habían llevado a Bum-Fad y a Applejack, al hospital de Ponyville, las paredes eran gises y una pobre iluminación, daba un ambiente completamente escalofriante.

Cuando habían llegado, Applejack, noto que todo el mundo miraba al minotauro con odio, si no fuera por las princesas, los doctores se negarían a atenderlo, incluso lo daban por muerto desde que había entrado al lugar.

Applejack, se había negado a abandonar al minotauro, que difícilmente podía respirar. El único sonido que estaba en la sala era el cardiograma, que indicaba que el corazón del minotauro, apenas y seguía latiendo

 **Applejack:** JAJAJA - rio en voz baja, de una manera amarga y a la vez melancólica - aquí esta el héroe que salvo a todo Ponyville...muriendo. - unas lagrimas se escurrían de su mejillas, mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su sombrero - pero... ¿por que? - su voz se empezaba a quebrarse - ¿por que? ¿Por que después de que reuniera el valor que necesitaba? ¿Porque debe de ser así el destino? ¿Acaso estoy destinada a no amar a alguien? - con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, mas lagrimas cristalinas salían de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que tenia, un llanto se le escapaba de vez en cuando - ¿por que tubo que ser de esta manera? - ya no podía mas, estaba llorando, mientras que trataba de esconder su rostro en su sombrero, sentía una enorme frustración, no podía hacer nada por el, aun después de que el había echo tanto por ella y su familia, uno de sus casco, golpeo con fuerza la mesita de noche que tenia a su lado, rompiéndola, mientras que ella liberaba un poco de la enorme frustración que sentía en ese momento - ¿por que...no pudo ser de...otra manera? ¿Por que?

Las princesas no sabían que decir o hacer, simplemente, no se atrevían a decía algo, solo podían ver la escena que estaba frente a ellas, se sentían culpables, si ellas abrían llegado antes o haber echo algo al respecto, antes de que la lluvia de estrellas se saliera de control. Tal vez no abría ocurrido eso, quizás el minotauro no hubiera sido involucrado o haber terminado de esa manera.

Solo había sido un segundo en el cual la princesa Luna se había desconcentrado, y solo porque Celestia tenía que hablar con ella, y no quería esperar. Ambas se sentían mal, y se culpaban a si mismas.

Solo había bastado de un segundo, y todo había terminado en desastre. Fue una suerte de que nadie allá muerto, solo habían heridos (claro que nadie había quedado en peores condiciones que el minotauro), y algunas casas que habían sido destruidas en el proceso

Claro que todos culparían al minotauro del desastre que ellas habían causado por su descuido. Y aun cuando dijeran, que había sido culpa suya, nadie le reprendería nada, incluso las perdonarían de corazón. Pero aun así lo culparían a el, ya sea que el las había distraído o por ser (según ellos) un completo inútil protegiendo a los que debería mantener a salvo.

Viéndolo desde todos los ángulos posibles, siempre verían a Bum-Fad como un monstro, por eso Celestia lo mandaba a proteger desde el exterior a Equestria, pocos sabrían de el, incluso los protegía desde dentro de Equestria, pero solo desde las sombras, y pocos sabían lo que el había echo por todo habitante de su reino

Siempre lo habían manejado bien ese asunto, incluso Bum-Fad había aceptado eso, y no culpaba a nadie por ese echo, el estaba feliz de esa manera y siempre insistía en que no quería ningún tipo de reconocimiento por nada que allá echo por ellos.

Celestia había aceptado a regañadientes, solo lo había aceptado por que eran los deseos del minotauro y debía respetarlos. Luna era otra historia, ella jamás había querido que el minotauro se involucrara, y no había dudado en aceptar lo que había dicho el minotauro, de hecho ella iba a proponer lo mismo, que había propuesto el minotauro, pero se le había adelantado.

Pero ahora era una historia diferente, Luna no entendía porque lo había hecho, a diferencia de Celestia, ella había visto todo, el minotauro lo había echo por salvar a un pueblo que no lo había aceptado realmente, para salvar a una pequeña que no tenia ningún vinculo sanguino, aun cuando el sabia que eso le costaría caro.

Luna no sabia que pensar ahora, Bum-Fad había salvado a Ponyville, sacrificando su vida de ser necesario, por ponis que no conocía, que la mayoría lo detestaba, aun cuando sencillamente podría decir que el no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Aun así no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el elemento de la honestidad, estaba llorando, por un minotauro que pudo arrancarle la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Además de que el dolor que parecía tener en ese momento era tal que podía sentir su pena y dolor.

Luna odiaba al minotauro, y aun así podía sentir pena por el. Además que debía de admitir que el había protegido todo el pueblo, aun cuando el no podía manejar a la perfección su magia sin sus cuernos o ese extraño violín.

Además que en ese momento recordó todos los momentos que había compartido con el minotauro (aunque estos eran escasos). De todos lo que habían estado junto a ella, había estado intentando ayudarla y apoyarla. Además que cuando su lado maligno se había apoderado de su cuerpo, fue el quien había intentado a serla reaccionar junto a Celestia, y quien salvo a Celestia de un ataque letal antes de ser encerrada en la luna, y en su brazo derecho estaba la prueba de eso, una horrenda cicatriz, profunda, a la vez que era bastante grande.

Celestia por otro lado, se había encariñado con el, Bum-Fad, siempre la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, cuando extrañaba a su hermanita por su destierro. Un gran amigo se encontraba en el, jamás pedía nada por los favores que le hacia, y menos le había fallado.

Las cicatrices de su cuerpo lo demostraban, esas cicatrices, al menos la mayoría de estas, se las había causado, al tratar de ayudar a otros, dejando la violencia como ultimo recurso, y rara vez mataba a alguien.

Y ahora que podría ayudarlo, simplemente no podía, podía curar sus heridas, podía mantenerlo estable y mantenerlo en una buena salud. Pero eso no lo ayudaría a despertar, no podía hacer algo mas que ver como lentamente moría frente a ella, sin poder hacer algo para ayudarlo en ese momento, ni siquiera podía hacer algo para ayudar a Applejack y que se calmara un poco.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, los anteriores dioses y gobernantes de Equestria, era la primera vez que se sentía tan incapaz de hacer algo que no sea solo ver morir un ser, que ella apreciaba. Con luna era diferente, porque sabía que ella regresaría, pero ahora no sabía si Bum-Fad moriría antes de despertar

 **Mientras tanto con Scootaloo**

La pequeña Scootaloo y Silver Spoon, estaban preocupadas, desde hace mas de dos horas de que la lluvia de estrellas, se había tornado un peligro y que lo vieron haciendo el campo de fuerza, pero desde ese momento no lo habían visto, y ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Aunque Silver Spoon, no lo creía, había estado dentro de la casa, y mas de tres estrellas le habían impactado, y ninguna había echo ni un rasguño a la casa, seguía de pie como si el incidente no hubiera ocurrido.

Pero ya empezaban a creer que Bum-Fad no la había librado como los demás, y en si no estaban tan equivocadas. Silver Spoon, solo podía esperar, y tratar de calmar a su nueva amiga.

 **Silver Spoon:** tranquila Scootaloo, de seguro esta bien, solo deber ser que esta ayudando a otros o fue llamado urgentemente por las princesas...de seguro mañana estará aquí haciendo el desayuno y nos dirá porque no pudo venir...así que tranquila ¿si?

 **Scootaloo:** pero que pasaría si le paso algo...que tal si una estrella lo aplasto o lo dejo seriamente herido o que pasaría si el exploto... - agacho la cabeza - que are si estoy sola de nuevo...no creo poder así de nuevo, no, no quiero estar sola

 **Silver Spoon:** hablando de eso, me da curiosidad ¿que les paso a tus padres biológicos?

 **Scootaloo:** bueno ellos me... - por suerte alguien llamo a la puerta, ya que en realidad no quería hablar de eso, en ese momento - ...mejor voy a ver quien toca la puerta - corrió por los largos pasillos, asta que llego al la puerta principal - ¿quien es?

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Scootaloo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto con angustia asta que las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Scootaloo estaba completamente bien, solo un poco en shock por el echo de que por poco y terminaba convertida en puré de pegaso. Pero Rainbow recordó que ella había visto a las princesas salvar al minotauro por lo que posiblemente no vendría por un tiempo - me alegra saber que estas bien, lamento no haberte protegido como debía

 **Scootaloo:** no te preocupes yo estoy bien, con unos raspones y tierra, pero nada que un buen baño no arregle - se detuvo a observar a su "hermana mayor", estaba herida, estaba cojeando de un casco y algo de sangre salía de su melena y un poco en su ala derecha y su ala izquierda tenia unas plumas rotas - hermana, no quieres pasar, tenemos un botiquín medico, no es mucho pero por lo que vi, el hospital esta inundado de ponis heridos

 **Rainbow Dash:** esta bien, pero solo porque quiero asegurarme de que te encuentres bien

 **Silver Spoon:** Scootaloo esta en perfectas condiciones, solo que estamos un poco preocupadas porque no hemos visto en un tiempo a Bum-Fad y nos esta preocupando un poco

 **Rainbow Dash:** valla, creí que estaban bromeando cuando me dijeron que estabas viviendo con Bum-Fad también. Pero descuiden, el esta bien, solo que las princesas se lo tuvieron que llevarse de emergencia - al decir eso, Scootaloo se sintió aliviada, estaba con las princesas, nada malo pudo haberle ocurrido, ¿verdad? - tranquilas, el esta bien, solo se lo llevaron porque querían discutir algo con el, pero era muy urgente y se lo llevaron rápido

 **Scootaloo:** bueno, en ese caso...podrías por favor quedarte nosotras asta que el regrese...no quiero estar sola

 **Rainbow Dash:** esta bien, me quedare, pero solo un tiempo

Después de desinfectar, poner un poco de alcol a las heridas de Rainbow y véndala. Las dos potrillas se bañaron, pero Rainbow Dash, estaba preocupada, esta vez Bum-Fad estaba grabe, pasaría un tiempo para que se recuperara por completo

Después de asegurarse de que estuvieran listas para dormir, despertó en ella un deseo de leer algo, así que paso por la enorme biblioteca de la casa, al verla pensó que si Twilight la viera, se quedaría muda, era casi tan grande que la biblioteca de Canterlot o incluso más grande.

Entre las enormes pilas de libros y textos antiguos, vio que la mayora eran escritos a casco, algunos carecían de titulo. Pero al final de los inmensos libreros y amplias repisas, vio uno que le llamo la atención. La portada del libro era plateada, con letras doradas y algo degastado.

El titulo era algo vago, al mismo tiempo que borroso por el polvo "el origen de las bestias de sangre sucia y la traición a sus creadores", el titulo estaba en equino antiguo, pero aun podía leer algunos párrafos. No le tomo mucho notar que estaba escrito como una especie de diario, donde se hablaba del nacimiento de los minotauros.

Pero de saltase de párrafo a párrafo, detecto que, quien sea que había escrito el libro original, ya que ese era solo una traducción del texto real, era una especia que no se sabia nada de ella

Sin duda alguna era una información que debería darle a Twilight, si alguien podría descifrar que significaba eso, entonces no tenia que perder mas tiempo, las pequeñas ya estaban dormidas, solo debía de volar rápido, sin hacer ruido y no notarían su ausencia de unos minutos.

Con el mayor cuidado de guardar silencio que podía, salió volando por la ventana, de paso vería si Bum-Fad estaría mejorando o seguía moribundo, a como de lugar debía tener una charla con el.

Así que después de unos minutos toco a la puerta de la biblioteca (y la verdad no había notado que la biblioteca estaba en ruinas y que en algunas partes estaban en llamas) toco insistentemente asta que pudiera Spike, de mala gana, abriera la puerta.

Spike quería saber quien era el genio que molestaba mientras que el trataba de extinguir un poco de fuego. Apenas abrió la puerta, sintió como alguien lo había empujado contra de una pared, solo para ver a Rainbow Dash, entrando a la fuerza a la biblioteca mientras llamaba a Twilight

 **En la mente del minotauro**

Bum-Fad, estaba desesperado por saber como despertar, si no lo hacia rápido, solo Celestia sabría que le estuviera pasando psicológicamente a la pequeña Scootaloo, además que había prometido no dejarla sola jamás.

Y ayudaba poco el echo de que Mad Ax, solo se dedicara a reírse de el, hacer una que otra tontería y sacar de quicio a Bum-Fad. Sobre todo porque siempre que decía algo que le ayudaría a salir de allí, fingía demencia o cambiaba el tema.

Eso lo había estado haciéndolo por las dos últimas dos horas que, en el mudo real, su estado sigila empeorando drásticamente.

 **Mad Ax:** oye bola de nieve, ¿porque no me visitabas mas a menudo?, ¿acaso estabas asiéndolo que esa aburrida de yegua anaranjada de sombrero vaquero, por la cual decidiste matarme?, y de ser así, que tal estuvo, mejor que con nuestras compañera de equipo o completamente aburrido - decía mientras que se mantenía flotando en el aire, de cabeza, mientras sorbía una bebida de color rojizo, que bien parecía ser sangre

 **Bum-Fad:** deja de llamarme bola de nieve - decía irritado - y sabes mejor que nadie que yo no me meto con cualquier hembra que me tope en el camino

 **Mad Ax:** y eso que tiene rayo de sol, ¿que? ¿Creíste que no te estaría observando mientras te besuqueabas con esa yegua sobre de mi tumba? - no pudo responder ya que la vergüenza de ser atrapado en el acto, lo mantenía callado - como sea luz de luna, que te parece si te ayudo y luego tu me ayudas

 **Bum-Fad:** podrís dejar de decirme esos apodos tan ridículos, y en ese caso de ayudarme, que quieres a cambio de eso

 **Mad Ax:** como quieras Tao, solo quiero que me visites debes en cuando, me traigas uno de esos deliciosos ojos de manticora y que aceptes el cargo que te propone Madre

 **Bum-Fad:** hace mucho que no me llamaban así, eso me trae recuerdos, pero no puedo aceptar ese cargo, además sigue vivo Padre, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie que jamás lo matamos, lo de la manticora sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar nada y hace tiempo deje de consumir carne, pero si te podre visitar mas amenudeo

 **Mad Ax:** eso me sirve, como sea, no es mi problema, yo ya estoy muerto, pero para salir de aquí es bastante sencillo, hay dos formas, la mas sencilla es de que alguien se meta a tu mente y te saque de esta, la otra es que te congeles a ti mismo, busque las paz mental y salgas de tu mente

 **Fuera de la mente de Bum-Fad, con las princesas**

Las princesas habían tranquilizado a Applejack, que aun se negaba a abandonar al minotauro y dejarlo a su suerte. Al menos se encargaría de quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario, como paraqué pudiera el minotauro recuperarse.

Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama del minotauro, pero pronto noto que la temperatura de la habitación decencia de manera muy brusca, como si de pronto estuvieran a apenas dos grados.

El cuerpo del minotauro fue rodeado por una luz segadora, y pronto esa luz había formado un campo de fuerza asta que comenzaba a cristalizarse. Pronto se formaba trozos de hielo dentro de campo de fuerza, asta que desapareció el campo de fuerza, mostrando una cúpula de hilo.

El momento se volvió lúgubre, cuando, la cúpula de hielo se había aparecido, el cardiograma se detuvo, dejando solo el silencio, y una gran tristeza al creer muerto a alguien que estimaba demasiado.

En realidad le afectaba a todos los presentes, incluso la princesa Luna, quien había sido tan fría e indiferente con el minotauro, estaba llorando amargamente. No solo porque por su descuido, había causado que alguien inocente y bueno terminara de esa manera. No solo por que la culpa la empezaba a carcomerla viva, sino porque había empezado a ver las cosas de otro Angulo, y vio algo que no había querido ver, el siempre la había tratado, no como a una procesa o una jefa, sino como una amiga o incluso como familia.

Vio que sus actos egoístas al no ayudarlo en ese momento que la necesitaba, que a causa de su descuido había perdido un gran amigo que siempre habían estado allí para ella, aun cuando ella le era indiferente y fría. Para si misma, ella, como la princesa de la noche, le había dado la espalda a quien siempre le quería ayudar, y frente de ella estaban las consecuencias de sus actos, el cadáver...el cadáver de alguien que siempre había velado por ella, el cadáver de alguien noble y confiable, el cadáver un amigo que ahora por su ego, jamás tendría

Para la princesa Celestia, ella no había perdido aun soldado, o aun guerrero o a un esclavo, no, definitivamente no era eso, el era un buen amigo, que la ayudo a soportar el dolor que sintió al exiliar a su hermana menor. El amigo que siempre le daba ánimos, consejos y sin pensarlo dos veces, le daba su apoyo, su ayuda y lealtad.

A alguien tan bueno que no había dejado sola a una potrilla, que vivía en las calles, que no solo le dio un hogar, sino que le brindaba una familia y la oportunidad de ser feliz, de sentirse aceptada por alguien mas, sin importar que eran de especies diferentes, sin ningún laso de sangre, incluso si no era su obligación, le había dado todo lo que tenia sin dudar de ella.

Al menos podría decir que el fue, el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido en todo su tiempo, siendo la cogobernante, siempre atento, fiel a sus creencia y amistades (aun cuando estas eran pocas), amable, servicial y humilde

Se maldecía mentalmente, si no hubiera sido tan insistente en ese momento, de haber esperado pacientemente, de haber entendido que en realidad el asunto podía esperar, de que no debió desconcentrar a su hermanita, aun sabiendo que asta los hechizos mas simples requieren de concentración, no tendría frente de ella el cuerpo helado del minotauro mas grande que jamás había conocido

Y bueno Applejack, no sabia que hacer, si antes estaba destrozaba, ahora se sentía peor, quería detener al tiempo mismo, y retroceder en el tiempo, para quedarse atrapada justo en ese momento donde el minotauro y ella, cuando había tenido el valor como para besarlo, y esperar que el tempo se quedara detenido para siempre.

Lagrimas salían ahora sin control de sus ojos, era la tercera vez que ella, veía morir frente de ella, a alguien que quería de la manera mas pura posible, ahora solo podía llorar de dolor la perdida de alguien tan importante para ella, obligándose a mirar a otro lado.

Fue entonces cuando algo le podría dar esperanzas, que un podía haber algo de vida dentro de el, el cable que conectaba al cardiograma estaba acortado, seguramente por el campo de fuerza o la cúpula de hielo. Pero aun tenía esperanzas y no se rendiría si aun tenía esa esperanza

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que pueden dejar todo tipo de comentario o criticas que me sirva para ayudar y que tengan un poco de mejor calidad. Sin más me despido, asta luego**


	16. Capitulo 16: una pregunta difícil de res

**Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí; antes de comenzar, les hare una pregunta: ¿a quien le gustaría que sea el poni muy especial de Fluttershy?, puede ser cualquier personaje de la serie o un OC (de cualquier género o especie que les gustaría que fuera), ustedes deciden. Sin más comenzamos...**

 **Capitulo 16: una pregunta difícil de responder**

Applejack no había tardado en intentar romper el hielo, que mantenía encerrado al frio cadáver del minotauro. Pero cada golpe que le daba, no parecía dañar esa cúpula de hielo.

Las princesas, sabían que eso podría ser inútil, y cuando lo detuvieron, antes de poder hablar, y gracias al silencio total que se había formado, se logro escuchar un débil sonido.

Era tranquilizante escuchar el singular sonido, era al sonido que se escuchaba, era sin duda alguna el latido del corazón del minotauro. Pero ¿como era posible eso?, era sencillo, la cúpula de hielo era hueca, y al estar tan cerca del corazón del minotauro, se podía escuchar débilmente su latir.

Las princesas no tardaron en intentar usar su magia para romper el trozo de hielo, pero aun sin importar que tanto le atacaran, este siguiera sin un solo rasguño. Parecía que el hielo que rodeaba al minotauro, tenía una alta resistencia.

 **Princesa Celestia:** esto debe tener otra solución, esta más que claro que no podrá romperse a la fuerza, debe haber otra solución, pero cual será la más adecuada para la situación que tenemos ahora

 **Applejack:** no se ofenda princesa, pero aun cuando rompamos ese trozo de hielo, como despertaremos a Bum-Fad, esta mas que claro que sigue vivo.

 **Princesa Celestia:** es cierto que aun esta ese problema, pero de momento, debemos enfocarnos en sacarlo de allí, y después de eso, tratar el verdadero problema

 **Princesa Luna:** bueno, verdad yo tengo una teoría, no se si no esta incorrecta, pero creo que no tenemos de momento otras ideas

 **Princesa Celestia:** tranquila hermana, sea la que sea tu idea, la intentaremos de hacerla

 **Princesa Luna:** bueno, podría ser que el mismo se allá congelado, ya que de manera instintiva, se sintió en peligro y se trato de protegerse a si mismo, con un campo de fuerza, pero por la poca cantidad de energía que debería tener, busco una variable para mantenerse seguro

 **Princesa Celestia:** supongo que el se sintiera amenazado y creara un campo de fuerza, pero no el hielo

 **Princesa Luna:** no estoy segura de nada, pero podría decir que el mismo lo generó

 **Princesa Celestia:** podría ser posible, pero en realidad nunca lo eh visto usar hechizos de hielo, bueno nunca lo e visto utilizar un hechizo que no se hipnótico o levitación

 **Applejack:** bueno...hace un tiempo, el empezó a ayudar a Spike en una cosas, y bueno, yo lo eh visto lanzar fuego como un dragón, así que supongo que la Princesa Luna, tiene razón

 **Princesa Celestia:** suponiendo que el creo el hielo, aun no veo como ayudarlo

 **Princesa Luna:** pues es simple, si el lo creo, debe saber como revertirlo, así que si lo despertamos, quizás, el mismo rompa el hielo

 **Princesa Celestia:** veo a donde quieres llegar, pero ¿estas segura de hacerlo?

 **Princesa Luna:** si, después de todo, puedo entrar a los sueños de otros, y si una vez pude entrar a sus sueños, entonces puedo hacerlo de nuevo, además, ese estado debe ser casi lo mismo que un sueño

 **Princesa Celestia:** lo es en teoría, pero aun así, deberás encontrarlo dentro de sus sueños primero, y eso puede ser peligroso, no sabemos lo que pueda estar dentro de sus sueños

 **Princesa Luna:** la verdad ya me hago una idea de eso, pero por ahora debo intentarlo.

Sin más, la princesa de la noche, comenzó a juntar la energía necesaria para entrar al mundo de los sueños. Había varias puertas, pero ninguna parecía ser la que buscaba.

Algunas eran grandes, otras pequeñas, eso dependía de las ambiciones y los sueños del poni en cuestión, además del tipo de puerta. Decidió adentrarse entre los sueños, nadie parecía tener pesadillas, así que no tenia porque detener su búsqueda.

Después de unos minutos, encontró una puerta extraña, era una puerta pequeña, echa de madera, se veía vieja, desgastada y sin vida; se detuvo frente esa puerta, ya que esta tenía la peculiaridad de ser antigua, bastante desgastada, y parecía que tenía unos fragmentos de hielo.

Era una puerta diminuta, por no decir que era una puerta que parecía que se caía a pedazos. Cuando la vio más de cerca, una misteriosa luz roja, emanaba de esa puerta, parecía que alguien tenía pesadillas, así que debería de entrar para solucionar los problemas.

Cuando entro vio, como un pueblo que no conocía, estaba ardiendo entre las llamas de colores azules. En ese pueblo, podría decirse que ya no había vida. Miles de cadáveres estaban dispersados por todas partes, se sentía la sed de sangre incontenible, y lo más peculiar era que ese pueblo parecía ser famado por mayoría de minotauro principalmente.

Habían algunos ponis, centauros y faunos, pero eran minotauro en la mayoría, pero todos parecían ser solo ya cadáveres, unas risas eran el único sonido que se podría escuchar bien, y eso asusto a la princesa

Vio a un par de minotauro, uno era de género masculino, pero el otro era femenino. Ambos parecían ser los culpables de esa masacre, pero lo más horrible era que a esos minotauro los había visto anterior mente, eran los asesinos de sus padres, sus apodos eran "Padre" y "Madre".

Eso asusto a Luna, ellos no deberían estar allí, además de eso, porque deberían ser precisamente ellos los que estaban en ese pueblo. Aun cuando quería hacer algo, debería encontrar al dueño del sueño solo si lo encontraba y tranquilizaba, podría ser capas de eliminarlos de este sueño.

La única pregunta era donde estaba, el pueblo parecía grande, había sangre por todos lados, las risas dementes de "Madre" y la constante destrucción que causaba "Padre", le era imposible poder saber donde estaba realmente.

Asta que escucho a un niño llorar, el llanto decía que venia de las afueras del pueblo, en el lugar mas podre que había visto, también era el único lugar donde no había señal de destrucción o muerte.

Voló lo mas rápido que podía, esquivando los ataque de esos minotauro, que parecían medir más de cinco metros, tratando de llegar a donde estaba el niño que lloraba...pero cuando llego, la casa había sido destruida, dejando un charco de sangre, pero el llanto no se había detenido, eso significaba que aun tenia que encontrarlo antes de ellos.

Les ataco con un rayo de energía, capas de segarlos, ya que aun siendo solo un sueño, parecían demasiado poderosos. Aprovecho de la nube de tierra y busco una señal de algún rastro. Un camino, con gotas de sangre sobre de el minotauro, era la única pista que tenia.

Después de seguir por ese camino que parecía no acabar, en la cima de la montaña, había dos tumbas, y cerca de ella, un pequeño minotauro, trataba de llegar a esas tumbas. Leyó los nombres escritos en esas sepulturas.

La mas grande tenia el nombre de Big Bull y la mas pequeña desea Rosebud, No le tomo armar el rompecabezas, ellos habían sido los padres de Bum-Fad, y ese sueño, era la manifestación de uno de sus recuerdos mas dolorosos.

Pero para su mala suerte no era quien debía buscar, eso era solo un recuerdo, debía encontrar la manera de entrar mas profundo a su mente. Voltio a ver al pequeño pueblo, y solo vio como todo se reducía a cenizas y escombros. El sol estaba siendo eclipsado por una nube llena de cenizas

Se acerco a la tumba de sus padres, y fue cuando la tierra se empezaba a moverse, de tal manera que parecía que la tierra la trababa viva. Sintió pánico, sentía como dejaba de respirar, y pronto todo se había detenido. Las horribles imágenes que veía, como el joven minotauro era arrastrado por "Padre", y aun cuando todo se había detenido, se podía ver la expresión de "Padre", parecía que lo quería muerto, parecía que le aplastaría el pescuezo mientras lo levantaba con una de sus garras.

Entonces se pregunto si era así lo que había ocurrido, porque seguía vivo. Movió su cabeza a una tercera sombra, era Mad Ax, lo reconocía bastante muy bien, después de todo, el había sido buscado asta ahora, para ser enjuiciado por sus crímenes.

Pero fue el, quien le había salvado la vida a Bum-Fad, pero ahora una pregunta flotaba en su mente, ¿porque se había detenido todo?, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió un frio descomunal.

Pronto se tornaba azul, un azul muy claro, casi tranparente, y sin más, todo se empezaba a desboronar, dejando un lugar completamente blanco. Cuando al final todo se había desintegrado, vio a Bum-Fad, lo que parecía estar concentrado.

 **Princesa Luna:** ¿Bum-Fad? - pregunto temerosa, puesto que sus palabras, había interrumpido el silencio total, pero aun así tenia que asegurarse, no podía traer de vuelta al equivocado o los resultados serian ser que el se quedara en estado vegetativo de manera permanente - ¿eres realmente tu?

La princesa se acercaba lentamente, sentía miedo, como si sus sentidos le dijeran que en cualquier segundo, alguien aparecería. No le gustaba tener esa sensación, pero debía hacer lo que debería hacer para ayudar al minotauro

 **Mad Ax:** ¡HOLA! - grito a la oreja de la princesa mientras se sentaba sobre de ella - ¡PUEDES OIRME! - volvió a gritar a todo pulmón, a la oreja de la princesa, aturdiéndola mas de lo que ya estaba con el primer grito

 **Bum-Fad:** ¡hey! ¡Ya guarda silesio hermano! ¡No me puedo concentrar si gritas cada dos segundos! - grito frustrado, con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no avía visto a la Princesa Luna.

 **Mad Ax:** ¡QUE DIJISTE HERMANO! ¡NO PUEDO OIRTE A CAUSA DE MIS GRITOS! - voy (aun sin quitarse de enzima de la princesa) a gritar a la oreja de la princesa Luna, como si fuera un megáfono, dejándola mas aturdida aun.

Claro que eso trajo las consecuencia de que se enfureciera bastante, Bum-Fad, principal mente porque el no dejaba de decir alguna que otra idiotez, o gritaba a los cuatro vientos, enfureciéndolo mas asta que no pudo aguantar mas la frustración y la ira que sentía en ese momento.

 **Bum-Fad:** ahora si te ganaste una buena... - se detuvo al ver la princesa Luna, tratando de sobarse las orejas por semejantes gritos de su hermano (dejándola casi sorda), cosa que le era difícil porque Mad Ax, se mantenía sentado sobre de ella, limitándole su movilidad - ¿princesa Luna? ¿Que esta haciendo usted aquí?

 **Mad Ax:** ¡GENIAL! ¡HERMANO NO SABIA QUE CONOCIAS A LA REALEZA! - esta vez, no solo le grito, no pareció que quería darle algo para que la recodara con algo "especial" para ella, no solo seguía sentado sobre de ella, sino que le pego un megáfono (de quien sabe donde lo saco) a su oreja, mientras le gritaba cada palabra que salía - ¡COMO DICES QUE SE LLAMA SU ALTESA!

 **Bum-Fad:** disculpe un momento su alteza - decía mientras que unas tres venas se le marcaban en su rostro - Hermano, creo que debemos hablar...en privado - decía esto último de una manera escalofriante, sin esperar respuesta, lo sujeto de uno de sus cuernos y se lo llevo lejos de la princesa. Después de eso, mientras que la princesa se sobaba sus orejas por el dolor que sintió, vio como Bum-Fad le daba una paliza a su hermano mayor mientras decía - ¡como se te ocurre hacer tal acto de descortesía a una princesa! ¡Deberías comportarte como un verdadero hermano mayor! - después de eso, Mad Ax tenia tres chicones en su cabeza, y tanto sus brazos y piernas parecían ser un nudo, mientras que sus ojos daban vueltas y mantenía su legua afuera - por favor princesa, perdónenos por nuestro mal comportamiento - decía con una reverencia

La Princesa no supo que decir, solo podía ver a ambos minotauro con una gota de sudo atrás de su cabeza. Claramente no se esperaba eso, aun que por otro lado se sentía mejor porque al menos por un instante, Mad Ax no le iba a gritar con un megáfono pegado a su oreja (la cual se había empezado a hinchar) y a la vez, porque consideraba un insulto muy grabe el que alguien se sentara sobre de ella (en especial si le gritaba como queriéndola usar de megáfono)

 **Princesa Luna:** descuida - decía mientras trataba de quitarse el dolor que sentía en ese momento - estoy aquí, para que puedas salir de aquí, claro que si aceptas mi ayuda - la verdad se sentía un poco mal por como había sido de fría y distante con el minotauro - apropósito, como vas con eso de conseguir una comprometida, solo te queda como unas cinco semanas

 **Bum-Fad:** la verdad princesa, no muy bien, trato de conseguir a alguien que sepa cuidar a Scootaloo, y la quiera como a su propia hija - decía desanimado

 **Mad Ax:** que tal esa vaquera ¿eh? - decía mientras que se estiraba, se sentía entumecido (principalmente porque había ignorado que era ahora un espíritu) - parece que la quieres para esposa - eso provoco dos cosas, la primera era que su hermano se pusiera rojo, y la segunda fue recibir un coscorrón baste fuerte, lo suficiente como para clavar su cabeza en el suelo - yo solo decía...eh me puedes sacar de aquí rayito de luz - como respuesta recibió una patada en la cabeza - oye que... - se iba a queja asta que noto que su cabeza ya no estaba enterrada en el suelo - gracias por sacarme de allí, empezaba a sentir claustrofobia allí adentro - como respuesta, tanto su hermano, y la princesa de la noche, tuvieran una gota de sudor en su cabeza

 **Bum-Fad:** como puedes creer que ella se casaría con migo, y meno cuando el tiempo es tan poco

 **Mad Ax:** y eso que tiene, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, además… - desaparco de la vista de todos - ¡no esta de acuerdo con migo princesa! – había aparecido detrás de ella, gritándole de nuevo a su oreja, con un megáfono pegado a su oído

 **Mientras que ellos estaban tratando de mantener una conversación sin que Mad Ax los irritara a los dos. Twilight había leído algo que la había dejado pálida por el descubrimiento**

 **Twilight:** Rainbow Dash, ¿donde conseguiste este libro? - pregunto como aun tratando de no estar sorprendida de lo que acababa de descubrir

 **Rainbow:** en la casa de Bum-Fad, la verdad no pude entender mucho, pero supuse que eso te interesaría

 **Twilight:** ¿interesarme? ¡Esto quizás sea uno de los descubrimientos mas grandes que se hayan encontrado, y la prueba están en este libro!

 **Rainbow:** si lo se, a mi también me sorprende el echo de que los minotauro supieran leer y escribir

 **Twilight:** eso no...Bueno la verdad si es algo sorprendente, la mayoría solo se limita a pelear...pero ese no es el punto

 **Rainbow:** ¿a no? - decía mientras que inclinaba su cabeza

 **Twilight** no, en este libro esta algo único, algo sorprendente, algo realmente genial

 **Rainbow:** más genial que las acrobacias que hago, eso es imposible

 **Twilight:** la verdad si, aquí existen notas de algo que creí que seria imposible de hacer

 **Rainbow:** ¿como volverte cool? o ¿como descifrar el Pinkie-sentido?

 **Twilight:** ¡no! ¡Aquí se encuentran las notas de un experimento exitoso de como darle vida a alguien!

 **Rainbow:** enserio - decía con sarcasmo - si eso es cierto, como es que nadie sabe como hacerlo

 **Twilight:** bueno no estoy muy segura de eso, pero estas notas parecen infalibles, y además aquí hay una imagen de un minotauro y el titulo me dicen que de eso se trata

 **Rainbow:** ósea ¿que no estas segura de lo que esta en este libro?

 **Twilight:** bueno, solo puedo entender un poco de lo que dice aquí, pero en si es demasiado vago lo que entiendo...si tan solo tuviera la ayuda de alguien que sepa leer y entender esta lengua

 **Spike:** ¡Twilight! ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante! - decía mientras que entraba corriendo a la habitación - ¿eh? disculpa, no sabia que estabas ocupada...espera, ¿y ese libro?

 **Rainbow:** lo encontré en la biblioteca de la casa de Bum-Fad, creí que Twilight sabría que hay aquí, pero parece que me equivoque

 **Spike:** ósea que...lo tomaste sin que alguien lo notara ¿verdad?

 **Rainbow:** ¡que! ¡Claro que no!...solo lo tome prestado

 **Twilight:** Spike que es lo que necesitas - decía algo molesta, por la interrupción que había causado

 **Spike:** bueno... - decía mientras que se rascaba sus espinas de la cabeza - veras, recuerdas tu colección de libros raros que estaba junto a tus libros de hechizos que estabas por estudiar

 **Twilight:** ¡no me digas que se revolvieron! - decía alarmada por imaginarse tal situación

 **Spike:** no se revolvieron - decía mientras que Twilight soltaba un suspiro de alivio - se volvieron cenizas

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike! ¡Espero que no ellas estornudado sobre de ellos!

 **Spike:** ¡claro que no! ¡Fue la estrella que le callo enzima! - de pronto, un silencio incomodo y una Twilight apunto de enfurecerse al punto de matar a golpes a Spike, se quedo en la habitación...

 **En la habitación del hospital donde atendía a Bum-Fad**

Celestia se empezaba a preocupar, su hermanita aun no regresaba del sueño del minotauro, además, debes en cuando, parecía que gemía de dolor y que se quería sobarse las orejas...algo que era para nada normal en ella.

Applejack, aun quería derribar a golpes el trozo de hielo, pero ya había comenzado a cansarse, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que trataba de soportar el frio.

Pronto, antes de que Applejack siguiera intentando romper el trozo de hielo, la princesa Luna, había regresado del mundo de los sueños, y con ello se escucho un crujido bastante fuerte, la cúpula de hielo se había roto, y con eso, Bum-Fad había despertado.

Applejack lo miro detenidamente, su cuerpo estaba sanando a un ritmo acelerado, de sus heridas salían un especie de vapor, al ritmo de que se serraban los cortes en su pelaje, por ultimo había recuperado sus cuernos

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Applejack, (olvidándose de que las princesas estaban presentes) se abalanzo al minotauro para poder darle un cálido abrazo, que el minotauro no dudo en corresponder, pero antas de que este abrazo terminara, ambos unieron sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso profundo y apasionado. Y cuando se separaron, unas palabras habían generado un silencio total

 **Bum-Fad:** Applejack, se que esto es muy repentino, y estoy consiente de que esto es demasiado pronto y entenderé si te niegas a esto...pero no creo poder soportar esperar un poco mas de tiempo para poder decir lo que eh querido hacer desde el momento en el que nos besamos por primera vez...así que te hare la pregunta mas difícil que voy a hacer...Applejack... ¿me permitirías tener el grandioso honor de casarme contigo?

Nadie sabia si era una alucinación o era real lo que acababan de escuchar, pero sobretodo nadie había dicho nada, y Applejack, solo se había congelado ante esa pregunta, que había escuchado ase apenas unos segundos...

 **Continuara...**

 **Hasta aquí terminara, espero que allá sido de su agrado, recuerde que pueden mandarme cualquier tipo de comentario o sugerencia para poder mejorar mas. Sin más me despido. Alta luego**


	17. Capitulo 17: una respuesta no tan a la l

**Hola, los saludo cordialmente, espero que les sea de su agrado lo que leeran a continuación.**

 **Capitulo 17: una respuesta no tan a la ligera**

Applejack, no sabia que decir, era algo que tenia que meditar bien, y estaba apunto de darle una respuesta, asta que fue interrumpida por cierta unicornio curiosa, de pelaje color lavanda, y que estaba de pésimo humor.

Estaba furiosa, Twilight había perdido sus libros de de magia avanzada que estaba por estudiar, junto a su colección de libros raros y únicos en toda Equestria. La verdad estaba allí por dos motivos.

El primero era porque había escuchado que el minotauro estaba en el hospital, bajo el consentimiento de las princesas. Claro que era la oportunidad perfecta como para hablar sobre de un tema importante...además que el era el único que podría leer lo que tenia escrito en ese libro...ya que mas que letras, la escritura del libro parecían garabatos sin sentido

El segundo y mas importante, fue que Spike, en un acto de salvarse de una futura Twilight furiosa y un poco loca, la mando con el minotauro, ya que el podría darle información y tal vez algunos libros raros. Claro que eso era porque le platico de la biblioteca de la casa del minotauro y con eso se salvo en parte...en parte porque lo mando a buscarlo, y más le baila hacerlo pronto o tendría que soportar a Twilight completamente histérica.

Pero para suerte de Applejack o para su mala fortuna, fue justo cuando estaba por darle una respuesta, y no venia sola, Big Mac, venia con Twilight, ya que estaba buscando a su hermana, ya que estaba tardando demasiado en regresar a casa.

Unos momentos después de que se fue Applejack, Twilight se acerco al minotauro, saco el misterioso libro de sus alforjas y lo coloco con mucho "cuidado", sobre de las heridas de Bum-Fad, que aun no se terminaba de cerrar.

 **Twilight:** ¿que dice aquí? - pregunto, pero mas que una pregunta exigía saber que estaba en ese libro

Bum-Fad, solo se limito a leer el titulo, se puso una de sus garras en su barbilla, y se puso a pensar detenidamente, tratando de encontrar algún fragmento en su memoria, donde se encontrara el dichoso libro. Hasta que finalmente había encontrado en su mente un recuerdo claro de ese libro, era una edición del gremio donde estaban escritas algunas cosas como: la historia del gremio, algunas listas de los aprendices mas comprometedores, las armas mas peligrosas dentro del gremio, la lista de los mejores del gremio, el nombre de los favoritos de Madre, las misiones mas significativas, entre otras cosas.

 **Bum-Fad:** no tiene nada importante, solo una información del gremio, pero es antigua, es de más de mil años. Dudo que te interese lo que dice aquí

 **Twilight:** ¿como que clase de información? - pregunto, ya que era información que ella desconocía, y eso le llamo la atención

 **Bum-Fad:** ya sabes, información de mi antiguo gremio, su historia, listas e información recolectada...aun que me parece que en esta edición venían algunos hechizos de alta categoría y datos importantes...algunos objetos raros que habían sido encontrados en ese año y otras cosas sin importancia

 **Twilight:** y sabes leerlo de manera fluida - decía mientras lo miraba fijamente - que tipo de lengua es esta...no es la lengua del reino de los minotauros

 **Bum-Fad:** claro que se leerlo, es la primera lengua que hablamos los minotauros, era anterior mente conocida como latín antiguo

 **Twilight:** enserio sabes leerlo... - decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - que dice aquí - decía donde estaban las anotaciones científicas

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, están son las formulas que se hicieron para manipular la vida y tratar de crearla...pero esta formula además de ser muy antigua...no funciona, o al menos no como se tenía planeado en un principio

 **Princesa Celestia:** ¿a que te refieres?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno verán...en estas notas científicas, se hicieron para crear vida artificial, el la cuales comenzaron con la primera generación de minotauros, centauros, faunos, krakens, leviatanes, yetis, entre otras criaturas que se creen que se extinguieron o desaparecieron por completo, claro que siguen viviendo, pero en lugares lejanos y con perfiles muy bajos...aunque realmente nunca nos llevamos bien, todos teníamos algunas cosas en común en ese entonces, a al menos las primeras generaciones

 **Princesa Luna:** y que era eso, por lo que se encuentran en los registros mas antiguos, todas esas especies que acabas de mencionar, se odiaba y no se llevaban bien...

 **Bum-Fad:** pero todos tenemos cosas en común, las mas importantes eran que todos podemos comer carne de cualquier especie, también somos bestias de sangre sucia...

 **Spike:** ¿sangre sucia? ¿Que es eso? - interrumpió el pequeño dragón morado

 **Twilight:** es un termino antiguo, que significaba que era la relación entre dos especies completamente diferentes o incluso incompatibles; también es usado con las relaciones entre una pareja pertenece en diferentes niveles sociales y familias que tenían rivalidades entre si. Anterior mente se les conocían a estos seres de esta manera al no ser perfectos o completos, ya que su genética es incompleta o inestable. Incluso solían tener una asociación a las deformidades o falta de capacidades, como un pegaso que no puede volar o unicornios que no pueden utilizar magia o se les dificulta mucho usarla

 **Spike:** ósea que ¿son híbridos?

 **Bum-Fad:** en realidad somos parecidos, pero no...Un hibrido puede representar estos síntomas, pero solo es por la falta de desarrollo cuando están por nacer o no se cumplen bien los requisitos como para que nazca de manera saludable. Nosotros los sangre sucia, son los que nacemos de la relación entre minotauros de sangre pura, de la primera generación, por lo que nuestra cadena genética se mantiene con hoyos, ósea que no esta completa...pero estos hoyos se llenan con la genética de minotauros, nacidos entre minotauros y una especie cualquiera, que no tenga estos hoyos en la información genética

 **Princesa Celestia:** es por eso que la mayoría de los minotauros son presas de sus instintos más básicos

 **Bum-Fad:** así es, pero no estamos desviando, este experimento dio el resultado decimado, lograron crear a criaturas poderosas, pero el experimento esta incompleto y no funciona como debería ser

 **Twilight:** ¿Porque lo dices? no lo entiendo por completo, pero parece estar perfectamente bien hecho

 **Bum-Fad:** la verdad no...Este experimento no te permite traer vida o dar vida a algo, lo que volvió este experimento "exitoso" fue la misma razón por lo que los de sangre pura entre nuestras especies, mantiene hoyos en nuestra genética

 **Princesa Luna:** y ¿que era eso?

 **Bum-Fad:** lo que hacían era solo deformas la cadena genética de una criatura, y obligarla a fusionar esa cadena genética, con otra completamente distinta, dejando hoyos en ella, a la ves que deformaba a la criatura que era seleccionada para el experimento...esa fue la razón por la cual todas sus creaciones tenían algo mas en común - antes de que alguien preguntara algo, el siguió hablando - todos odiamos a nuestros creadores

 **Celestia:** y quienes fueron los que forzaron a la creación

 **Bum-Fad:** una raza antigua, se conocía como...los humanos

 **Twilight:** ¿Humanos? ¿Ellos eran reales?

 **Luna:** si, eran tan reales cono nosotras, pero ellos se extinguieron en el tiempo de nuestros abuelos ¿verdad hermana?

 **Celestia:** si, pero ellos murieron en una guerra sin sentido realmente

 **Bum-Fad:** de echo no, los humanos eran débiles en cuerpo, y estando solos, sin contar que eran muy frágiles, pero el motivo por el cual se desato esa guerra era porque ellos, comenzaban a invadir su territorio y a secuestras a los ponis, para experimentar con ellos - eso aterro a todos los presentes - pero en esa guerra, ellos estaban perdiendo, así que recurrieron a sus creaciones para ganar la guerra...pero terminamos llegar a un acuerdo con ese antiguo rey, y a cambio de tierras y conocimiento, nos volvimos encontrar de nuestros creadores, por ellos, solo son una historia antigua, son solo un mito que la mayoría a olvidado

 **Twilight:** hoyé, porque esta aquí un violín decía mientras que señalaba una ilustración de un violín de cristal, que aparecía en el libro

 **Bum-Fad:** eso es porque, ese es mi violín, es aun considerado una de las 7 armas mas poderosa y raras del gremio, de los cuales son conocidas por sus grandes poderes y habilidades únicas - iba a decir algo, pero miro el reloj, y se quedo callado, tan pálido que parecía ser de papel, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, como si hubiera un fantasma frente de el, y luego grito - ¡ya es muy tarde! ¡Debo regresar a hacer el desayuno en menos de treinta minutos! ¡Lo ciento pero debo irme rápido! adiós - grito mientras que corría, mas rápido de lo que parecía ser posible. Todas las presentes en ese momento, tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza, al ver como desaparecía de su vista el minotauro

Veinticinco minutos después, ya estaba frente de su casa, respirando agitadamente, pero era entendible, corrió por todo el pueblo, esquivando a los habitantes y todo en diez minutos, tardo trece minutos en poder pagar la cuenta del hospital y dos minutos en comprar un barril de manzanas.

Scootaloo estaba despertando, noto que en una cilla cercana a su cama se encontraba Rainbow Dash, profundamente dormida, pero se veia incomoda, así que empezó a moverla asta que despertó, algo desorientada, adormilada y cansada

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya es de mañana? - la verdad, ella se quedo dormida allí, porque Scootaloo parecía tener una pequeña pesadilla, y se quedo a calmarla, eso y el echo de que no sabia que la casa contaba con mas de diez habitaciones completamente vacías, y bien amuebladas - ¿Scootaloo, que hora es?

 **Scootaloo:** hm, me parece que son las 7:15 am, ya es hora de desayunar - y como si se tratara de palabras mágicas, Rainbow Dash se lleno de energía - hm, huele a manzanas - decía mientras que seguía la fuente del delicioso aroma que emanaba de la cocina, seguida de Rainbow Dash, que se extraño por el aroma que salía de la cocina - Buenos días - saludo a su padre adictivo, que se movía por toda la cocina a una velocidad tan grande que parecían ser al menos cinco minotauros cocinando - ¿que hay para desayunar?

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...tenemos pastel de manzana, crepas de manzanas, manzanas acarameladas, manzanas rellenas, mus de manzana, manzana rellena, jugo de manzanas, ensalada de frutas, serial con trozos de manzana, puré de manzana, pan de manzana, brownies de manzana, té de manzanas, panqueques de manzana, unas galletas de chispas de triple chocolate y croissant de manzana

 **Rainbow:** ¿acaso estuviste en una convención de cocina de la familia Apple? - decía al ver todos los platillos hechos por manzana - ¿acaso aun queda una manzana entera? - decía mientras que veia un barril vacio, que anteriormente tenia manzanas

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno de hecho si, ¿quieres una? - decía mientras que sacaba de una lacena una manzana entera y jugosa

 **Rainbow:** creo que mejor pruebo una manzana rellena - decía al ver unas en una charola, al probarla se quedo maravilladla, jamás había probado algo así en su vida, era una sensación de sabores únicos - valla, esto esta delicioso, ¿que tiene esta manzana?

 **Bum-Fad:** es sencillo, están rellenas de miel - decía con una gran sonrisa, al ver que Scootaloo no había estado completarte sola esta noche

 **Silver Spoon:** papá, esto esta delicioso, pero ¿porque solo preparaste manzanas hoy? - decía la potrilla al ver todos los platillos preparados por manzanas

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, es que...fue lo único que alcance a comprar para la despensa, además que era lo más rápido de preparar

 **Rainbow:** ¿y no crees que es mucha comida para solo nosotros cuatro?

 **Silver Spoon:** técnicamente con Spike, serian cinco - decía mientras que comía unos panqueques de manzanas, con jarabe de manzanas y un poco de jugo de manzana

 **Scootaloo:** además, mi papá, suele comerse el solo todo esto sin problemas, es por eso que el come después de nosotras - decía algo divertida, al recordar que su padre solía devorar todos los platillos en unos treinta minutos - pero debes admitir que ¡cocina delicioso!

 **Silver Spoon:** debo admitirlo, el cocina muy bien, incluso mejor que todos los cocineros de los restaurantes mas finos

 **Bum-Fad:** no digan eso, no cocino tan bien, están exagerando - decía mientras que se rascaba la nuca apenada, no estaba aun acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿que estas diciendo? ¡Esto esta fabulosos! - decía mientras que arrasaba con la mayoría de platillos que había preparado - solo que preferiría un poco de cidra en vez de jugo - decía un poco desanimada

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿quieres que te traiga un poco? - decía de manera inocente, como si se tratara de un niño - si quieres te puedo traer un poco, por lo regular no tomo, y menos en la mañana, pero le compre un poco de cidra de manzana a Applejack hace poco, de todas maneras compre mas de lo que creí necesario por si se volvía necesario

 **Rainbow:** ¡¿enserio tienes cidra de los Apple?! - asintió, un poco asustado por su reacción, según tenia entendido, era la mejor cidra de manzana de toda Equestria, creía que a todos les gustaba, pero al parecer no a todos - ¡vamos! ¿Que estamos esperando?, ¡vamos por esa sidra entonces! - de una manera energética y feliz

 **Bum-Fad:** descuida, voy por la cidra, no me tardo - cinco minutos después - perdón por tardarme tanto, no encontraba las llaves del almacén en ningún lado - destapo la botella, y sirvió un poco a Rainbow Dash - espero te guste, pero no lo bebas tan rápido, que esta un poco fuerte - decía con una pequeña sonrisa. Platicaron por unos minutos, sobre temas sin mayor importancia, asta que miro el reloj - chicas, ya es hora de que vallan a la escuela

Sin más Bum-Fad, se dejo montar por las pequeñas y Rainbow, esta ultima porque quería disfrutar de un paseo, además que estaba muy llena como para poder volar como acostumbraba

Cuando regresaron, Rainbow le quería decir algo, ya estando dentro de la casa, se estaba preparando para poder hablar con el, y ver que diría el minotauro al respecto, pero justo en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Al ver que se tardaría y que ella debería empezar a despejar el cielo, salió volando por la ventana.

Bum-Fad quería desayunar algo, antes de que llamaran a la puerta. Sin embargo debía atender a sus invitados o invitadas como era debido. Abrió la puerta sin ganas y justo enfrente de el estaban Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, las princesas Luna y Celestia y Spike

 **Bum-Fad:** por favor pasen, y díganme ¿quieren desayunar? ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

 **Spike:** ¿que hiciste para desayunar? muero de hambre

 **Twilight:** ¡Spike! - lo regaño - ¡no esta bien que pienses con...! - ruidos estomacales - el estomago - dijo lo ultimo un poco avergonzada, pero siendo justos, ninguno de los presentes habían desayunado, y el delicioso aroma, no ayudaba mucho

 **Bum-Fad:** vengan, aun no e desayunado así que todavía queda bastante comida - y no mentía, eran como 26 platillos todavía sin ser todo cados - por lo regular soy el último en desayunar, así que pasen, me dicen en que le puedo ayudar - decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Todas entraron apenadas, era la primera vez que entraban a su casa (a excepción de Spike), también la primera con comer con el, además de que sus estómagos gruñían al percatarse del festín que estaba en la mesa

Pinkie salió disparada a donde se encontraba el pastel de manzanas, le brillaban los ojos a ver la cantidad precisa de merengue y pastel, era perfecto, y olía delicioso. Pero tan pronto como iba a agarrar el pastel, fue detenida por Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Pinkie, deja el pastel, no debes comer dulce todo el tiempo, además, deberías dejarnos a nosotros también un poco de pastel

 **Bum-Fad:** supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así, ten prueba un poco, no te ara daño - decía mientras le daba una manzana rellena de miel - espero te guste, pero te recomiendo que le soples antes de que la comas, aun esta un poco caliente

 **Twilight:** Gracias - decía mientras que le daba una mordida a la manzana, aun cuando la manzana estaba un poco caliente, no lo suficiente como para quemarle la boca. Mientras que la masticaba, pudo degustar de lo dulce que era, no era empalagoso, pero bastante dulce, así que no pudo evitar sonreír, era jugosa, suave y dulce - ¡esta deliciosa! ¿Que es lo que tiene o que le echaste?

 **Bum-Fad:** miel - dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras sonreía cálidamente. Como consecuencia Rarity, Twilight y Pinkie se sonrojaron - están rellenas de miel - dijo calmadamente, como si fuera algo obvio

 **Rarity:** ¿enserio? ¿Solo es miel? - decía dudosa, era imposible que una manzana se pudiera unir con miel, y mas rellenarlas con ella. Decidió probar un pequeño trozo, y en efecto solo era miel - ¿como es que se puedan unir la miel y una manzana?

 **Pinkie:** ¡woo! ¡Que es tienen estos panqueques! - decía mientras que devoraba una pila de ellos

 **Bum-Fad:** son de manzana, de echo lo único que no le puse manzana son estas galletas

 **Celestia:** esto esta delicioso, pero ¿porque no comes con nosotras? - cosa que nadie notaba al parecer eso, Bum-Fad no había comido nada. Pero la pregunto hizo que e pusiera nervioso - ocurre algo

 **Bum-Fad:** lo que pasa es que...tiendo a comer demasiado y muy rápido, por no decir demasiado. Por eso no eh comenzado todavía - dijo apenado, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza

 **Luna:** vamos, no puedes comer más rápido que eso - decía mientras que apuntaba a Pinkie, que se metía en la boca una cantidad exagerada de panqueques y luego se echaba el jarabe a la boca - anda, come con nosotras

 **Bum-Fad:** este bien - dijo totalmente derrotado. Lo que Luna o Celestia creyeron posible fue que...Bum-Fad y Pinkie estaban arrasando con todo a un ritmo acelerado. Incluso parecía una competencia de quien podía comer más rápido. Pero la diferencia de Bum-Fad con la de Pinkie era que parecía mas educado, recordando que era solo un desayuno - Oh, pero que olvidadizo soy, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

 **Mientras tanto, con Applejack**

Applejack, no sentía mucha energía esta mañana, normalmente se debería a su falta de sueño y la fatiga que sentía. Pero esta vez se debía a que una pregunta se colaba entre sus pensamientos, de tal modo que no prestaba atención a lo que hacia

Parecía estar completamente perdida entre sus pensamientos, no podía decir que no quería tener algo con el minotauro, desde el primer momento que lo vio, sentía una gran atracción por el, y ahora el le aboca propuesto matrimonio

Aun después de que ya habían pasado unos momentos desde que eso había ocurrido, pero aun lo mantenía como bandera en su mente. ¿Enserio se quería casar con ella? "de todas las chicas que gustosamente quisieran tener esa pregunta de parte de el, ¿por que a mí? ¿Por que no a otra chica? no creo ser tan atractiva...bueno la verdad no creo ser ni un poco atractiva... ¿porque me cuesta ordenar bien las ideas?"

Siguió pensando en eso, sin llegar a nada realmente, pero justo a unos minutos de terminar de trabajar y tomar un descanso. Alguien la interrumpió, alguien estaba enfrente de ella, era un unicornio, era bastante grande, casi como Big Mac, pero este era de pelaje verde oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía negro, con melena blanca, ojos color turquesa, su cure mark era una mascara de madera y metal

El unicornio tenia una cara de pocos amigos, podría intimidar a cualquiera solo con mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar hacia de fácil, el se acercaba lentamente, con un rostro completamente indiferente a cualquier emoción. La verdad daba miedo. El verlo a los ojos era abrumador, como si vieras una horrenda muerte en sus ojos

 **¿?:** Disculpe señorita, pero creo que me perdí, podría decirme donde se encuentra la residencia de un minotauro de pelaje blanco, ojos blanquientos, altura considerablemente grande, cuernos con puntas doradas y responde al nombre de Bum-Fad, se supone que es aquí cerca

 **Applejack:** claro que si se donde es, pero ¿porque lo esta buscando? ¿Acaso los busca por algo?- decía disimulando el miedo que sentía en ese momento

 **¿?:** Se podría que si, pero no es nada importante, le debo darle una noticia importante, ¿me podría llevarme con el?

 **Applejack:** lo ciento pero no puedo hacerlo, a esta hora ya debe estar en otro lugar, y no se a donde fue, pero el debe regresar en un par de horas

 **¿?:** Comprendo, le molesta si lo espero aquí entonces - Applejack negó con la cabeza - por cierto, ¿hay algo que la este molestando? es algo importante lo que le preocupa ¿verdad? - ella no contesto, solo desvió la vista - por lo que puedo notar es...algo relacionado con una propuesta matrimonial ¿no es verdad, señorita? - Applejack tampoco contesto, pero estaba atónita, ¿como sabia todo eso? - al perecer si, y por lo que noto es que...se le propuso matrimonio, pero no sabe que debería decir, aun cuando se nota que lo quiere mucho

 **Applejack:** ¿como sabes todo eso?

 **¿?:** Es porque mi trabajo es conseguir información de cualquiera manera, y bueno aparte de ser bueno en eso, ya tengo demasía experiencia en eso...pero dígame, no es que sea curioso o me quiera meter en sus asuntos, pero...porque esta tan insegura

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, recuerden que pueden dejar todo tipo de comentarios o sugerencias, nos vemos**


	18. Capitulo 18: el amor de Fluttershy

**Hola, espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, también me gustaría agradecer a Saturn22, por darme permiso de utilizar uno de sus Oc's, también para pedirles que se den un tiempo para leer su Fic, a mi me a gustado mucho**

 **Sin más, comencemos, pero no antes de pedirles un favor, junto a este capitulo, subiré una nueva historia que me a llegado a mi mente vagamente, y me gustaría saber que opinan de esa nueva historia, ahora si, comencemos**

 **Capitulo 18: el amor de Fluttershy**

En la casa de Fluttershy había todo un lio, se podría decir que había un caos total, pero no piensen mal, no era causado por Discord, era causado porque Fluttershy estaba muy indecisa, todo era causado a un debate mental de la tímida pegaso.

Se encontraba bastante nerviosa, no sabia si debía hacer lo que le había dicho Rarity el día anterior, aun que estaba muy agradecida a que en la lluvia de estrellas, su casa no tuviera casi ningún daño, y prácticamente ningún animalito suyo había salido herido

Los únicos daños que tenia su casa era un hoyo en su techo, causado por una estrella que había caído en su patio y por su mala suerte, había dañado un poco el techo; el otro daño era causado por la misma estrella, un enorme hoyo, aun estaba peligrosamente caliente, con restos aun de polvo cósmico, que brillaba cálidamente, reflejando los rayos de luz.

En si no era muy grabe el daño, el hoyo de su techo, lo podría cubrir después, mientras que el cráter lo podría rellenar de agua y formar así un nuevo estaque, el problema que tenia era que tenia que salir de su casa, y eso le aterraba.

Muy diferente a las anteriores era de que el hermano de Vinyl Scratch, había regresado a Ponyville, y no quería verlo, o más bien lo que podría pasar si metía el casco con el, y la razón era muy sencilla, ella se había enamorado de el, pero tenia miedo a que lo echara a perder o que la rechazara

Y lo que le había dicho Rarity, la asustaba mas, y eso era que si no tomaba valor, lo podría perder para siempre, solo que no se atrevía a hacerlo, le daba miedo de que la rechazara, la pusiera en ridículo o la hiciera sentir mal, pero ahora, no podía evitarlo, tenia que salir, y también tenia que encararlo

Rarity tenia razón, que pasaría si el aceptara sus sentimientos, y ella estaba tan asustada por nada, además siempre tendría a sus amigas para apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor, así que decidió salir de su casa y buscar a ese semental que le había robado el corazón.

No tardo en verlo, allí estaba su querido semental, Wilont, un unicornio de pelaje blanco crema, su crin es la combinación de rayas verde claro electrónico y verde oscuro metálico, su cutie marck es de una tornamesa, al igual que su hermana es un Dj, se hace llamar como Toxic Z, es bastante energético, le encanta bromear y siempre encuentra la forma de subir los ánimos de los demás con su música

Cuando se acerco, vio que se le veía desanimado, y el motivo era simple, su tornamesa había sido destruida en la lluvia de estrellas, la verdad su tornamesa estaba echa añicos, parecía que no tenia arreglo alguno, y el precio de una nueva no era el problema...bueno la verdad si, era muy costosa una tornamesa nueva y no podía comprar una nueva, y no quería pedirle a su hermana prestado, ya que estaban prácticamente iguales, ni juntando todo lo que tenían, les alcanzaba para una nueva.

En si el problema era que, esa tornamesa, era algo importante para el, había vivido muchas cosas con esa tornamesa, y sin esa tornamesa no se sentía igual, como si le faltara algo, algo que no era muy fácil de conseguir y menos de remplazar, además de que era de los que tuvieron la suerte de que su casa estuviera completamente destrozada, no podía decirle a su hermana que le dejara vivir con ella.

Jamás lo aria, ante todo tenía su orgullo, además, había escuchado que las princesas, estaban consiguiendo lugares donde vivir temporalmente, al menos mientras que se reconstruían las casas y se reparaban los daños, y como si alguien lo odiara, su casa seria la ultima en ser reconstruida

Le era difícil ver el lado positivo a todo eso, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, cuando terminaran de reconstruir todo Ponyville, el tendría una casa nueva, claro que solo la casa, los muebles y demás, los tendría que comprar

Fluttershy, quería animarlo, pero no sabia como hacer eso, pero allí estaba una oportunidad para que poder saber si le gustaba, pero como si no le venia nada a su mente, no sabia que decir, hacer y para acabar con su mala suerte, sentía que le temblaban los cascos y no quería avanzar...pero antes de tan siquiera intentar huir, lo saludo

 **Fluttershy:** Ho-hola...hm... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?, pareces deprimido

 **Wilont:** no te preocupes, no es nada...espera, ¿tú sabes donde se encuentra ese lugar donde se podrán hospedar los que perdieron su casa?

 **Fluttershy:** mm no, no lo se, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo o si gustas...bueno te puedes quedar en mi casa, claro que si tu quieres

 **Wilont:** bueno, eso seria algo bueno, pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas... - no pudo terminar su oración

 **Fluttershy:** ¡no me molesta! - se apresuro a decir, pero al ver su reacción, se sonrojo eh intento ocultarse en su flaquito - digo...que con mucho gusto te puedes quedar en mi casa, pero si prefieres te ayudo a buscar ese lugar que buscas - dijo tímidamente

 **Wilont:** Bueno, si no te molesta, supongo que me quedare contigo - decía mientras que se sonrojaba levemente, y sin saber como, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente "valla que es linda, me pregunto si ya tendrá un poni muy especial...hay pero que digo, una linda yegua como ella, de seguro ya tiene pareja"

 **Treinta minutos atrás**

 **Mientras todo eso ocurría, en la casa de Bum-Fad**

 **Bum-Fad:** esperen...me están diciendo de que quieren que les permita a los ponis que se quedaron sin casas, vivir aquí en lo que se hacen las reparaciones - todas asintieron tímidamente - no estoy seguro que eso sea lo mejor, además... - fue interrumpido

 **Twilight:** es que esa es una casa bastante grande, tiene habitaciones vacías y además fue la única que no sufro de daños colectivos

 **Bum-Fad:** si, pero... - de nuevo fue interrumpido

 **Rarity:** vamos querido, eso es lo mejor que podría hacer por todo Ponyville, además de que eres el único con una casa enorme, es la única que se mantuvo en pie después de ese horroroso accidente

 **Bum-Fad:** no es que me niegue, es solo que...

 **Celestia:** se que te estoy pidiendo algo muy grande, pero debes de entender que eres el único que nos puede ayudar en este momento...lamento que si esto arruina tus vacaciones, pero no tenemos otra solución por el momento

 **Bum-Fad:** el motivo por el cual me niego es porque...

 **Luna:** vamos Bum-Fad, no seas así, ya se que no todos nos hemos sido muy buenos contigo, pero es solo que no se nos ocurre ninguna solución...además de que todavía no han comenzado las reconstrucciones y hay muchos ponis heridos, pero solo será por unos días

 **Bum-Fad:** lo entiendo, pero el problema es que...

 **Spike:** oh vamos, cual es el problema, tu casa es espaciosa, grande, elegante, esta en buenas condiciones, ayudas a todos, y además solo estarían aquí por la noche ¿cual es el problema conque se queden aquí unos cuantos días?

 **Bum-Fad:** el problema es que...

 **Pinkie:** woo, esto esta delicioso, y esta echo de manzana lo que lo vuelve en un bocadillo saludable...oh que es eso... ¿son galletas? ¡Me encantan la galletas!...o por Celestia, ¡están tienen triple chispa de chocolate! ¡Eso las vuelve mega-archí-recontra fabulosas! ¡Tú las hiciste! - el minotauro asintió - ¡valla! ¡Están mas ricas de las que preparan los señores Cake!, ¡quizás sean la galletas mas ricas que haya probado en mi vida! ¡Quiero más! - decía mientras que se comía la ultima galleta que quedaba en la charola

 **Bum-Fad:** claro, ten - decía mientras que le daba una charola llena de galletas - me alegra que te hallan gustado...y como estaba diciendo, el proble...

 **Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Spike al mismo tiempo:** ¡cual es el problema en que se queden por unos días! ¡Acaso no puedes dejarlos vivir aquí por solo un tiempo!

 **Bum-Fad:** entiendan que el problema es que...

 **Twilight:** acaso quieres a cambio algo por solo pedirte un favor a todo Ponyville

 **Bum-Fad:** no, es solo que...

 **Twilight:** ¿cual es problema? ¿Porque no puedes solo dejarlos vivir aquí unos días?

 **Pinkie:** el problema es que no tiene espacio para todos los ponis que perdieron sus casas, algunos no podrían quedarse por falta de espacio, además de que no quiere que se incomode Scootaloo porque mas de medio pueblo se quede a vivir aquí, sin previo aviso y todavía no sabe si los demás aceptarían esa idea, ya que la mayoría aun no se acostumbran a su presencia y todavía se quedaron pendiente la ayuda que le iba a hacer a Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara para que ellas hagan su proyecto de la escuela

 **Bum-Fad:** así es, ese es el problema

 **Twilight:** si ese era el problema, ¿porque no los dijiste desde un principio?

 **Bum-Fad:** porque no me dejaban explicarme bien - decía cabizbajo - pero... - se levanto con mucho ánimos - si a ellos no les molesta vivir con migo y no se incomoda Scootaloo, supongo que estará bien, incluso puedo ayudarles a reconstruir las casas que se destruyeron o se dañaron

 **Celestia:** eso no podría pedírtelo, seria pedir demasiado el hacerlo, además de que pocos querrán ayudarte

 **Bum-Fad:** no se preocupe, solo es cosa de reconstruir algunas partes, además de que tengo un poco de experiencia como carpintero y constructor, solo seria cosa de conseguir el material

 **Luna:** ¿pero que hay con tus heridas? aun no se han recuperado por completo, si trabajaras tú solo, entonces tendrías que regresar al hospital

 **Bum-Fad:** no se preocupen, mientras que no utilice muy a seguido magia o algo que requiera de un esfuerzo más haya de mis límites normales, todo estará bien

 **Spike:** y que hay de mi entrenamiento, ¿me dejaras descansar o me dejaras ejercicios mientras tanto? - "espero que me deje descansar...aunque pensándolo bien, es mas sencillo eso que ayudar todo el día a Twilight" pensó el pequeño dragón purpura

 **Bum-Fad:** de eso...no podre enseñarte lo que sigue, lo que si puedo hacer es dar el comienzo a lo que sigue, en tu entrenamiento

 **Spike:** y que es lo que sigue...es pesado

 **Bum-Fad:** no, no es pesado, o tal vez si...bueno eso depende de quien se lo pidas, lo que sigue es que aprendas a volar; la verdad esto lo pensé que seria después de unas sesiones de meditación, pero creo que como no podre estar un tiempo en eso, tendrás que aprender a volar primero

 **Spike:** pero todavía no tengo mis alas... - decía mientras de que Bum-Fad le hacia dar media vuelta, el no se dio cuenta porque tenia los ojos cerrados - hacia que como quieres que ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - grito de dolor, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón desde su espalda - ¡porque tenias que hacer eso! ¡Dolió mucho! - decía mientras que se sobaba la espalda, asta que sintió algo diferente en ella - ten-ten-tengo mis ¿alas? ¿Pero como es eso posible?

 **Bum-Fad:** es muy sencillo, en mi libro dice que por lo regular ya debiste tener tus alas asta dentro de unos días, pero existe un hechizo de tiempo, que acelera los procesos naturales, eso fue lo que hice, acelere el proceso natural, pero la verdad duele un poco el proceso

 **Celestia:** y como es que conoces ese hechizo, tengo entendido de que es muy raro y difícil de encontrar... - Bum-Fad le entrego un pergamino, parecía muy antiguo, el papel se veía desgastado y tenía un color amarillento muy fuerte - ¿pero donde lo conseguiste?

 **Bum-Fad:** lo encontré hace 600 años en una ruinas, creí que me seria útil, hacia que lo tome junto a otros escritos antiguos...los locales fueron muy amables en regalármelos, a cambio de haber capturado a unos bandidos de allí

 **Twilight:** espera...tienes mas de esos escritos - el asintió - ¿me permitirías verlos? - volvió a asentir

 **Mientras tanto con Applejack y ese unicornio misterioso de pelaje oscuro**

 **¿?:** Entiendo sus inseguridades señorita, pero tampoco son ningún impedimento para que se case con el, de seguro ese afortunado semental tendría mucha suerte si usted le da un si, apropósito ¿como se llama el afortunado?

 **Applejack:** bueno... - la verdad no le era incomodo hablar con el, el la sabia escuchar y la verdad quería ser escuchada y que le ayudaran a decidir que hacer, tal ves el le podría ayudar en eso - ...es Bum-Fad

 **¿?:** ¿Como? ¿Mi amigo se casa con usted? - ella tímidamente asintió - ¡esto es algo para celebrar! ¡Mi amigo se va a casar! - decía muy animado - espero que sea considerada con el torpe de mi amigo, es todo un idiota, pero créame que el es muy bueno y siempre contara con su apoyo - decía todavía mas alegre - pero cuando es la boda

 **Applejack:** Lo que ocurre es que aun no se si debo decirle que si, y la verdad necesito de alguien para que me ayude a decidir

 **¿?:** Si ese es el problema, con gusto le ayudare, pero que es lo que le mortifica... - la mito detenidamente - ya veo, dígame, ¿que conoce de mi amigo?

 **Applejack:** bueno, que el es muy atento, amable, humilde, servicial, adora ayudar a todos, le encanta trabajar, un buen amigo, siempre trabaja duro y se esfuerza

 **¿?:** "Así que no a cambiado nada en este tiempo, típico de el" - pensó - y dígame, ¿a usted le gusta mi amigo? - ella, sonrojada asintió - entonces no lo piense, acepta su propuesta, créame que no existe un semental como el, sin contar que usted es hermosa, mi amigo no se guía en su belleza exterior, el se fija en lo que es cada poni que conoce, y si la eligió para su esposa, es porque no cree que exista alguien mejor como para ser su esposa, entiendo que mi amigo no es perfecto, pero créame que siempre contara con su apoyo, aun cuando no este cerca, el siempre le será fiel, velara por su felicidad y jamás la abandonara, aun cuando la muerte se interponga

 **Applejack:** ¿ero soy lo suficientemente buena, como para ser su prometía?

 **¿?:** bueno, eso ya no lo podre decir yo, pero si Bum-Fad la eligió, es porque eso cree, asta no me sorprendería que cree que es demasiado buena, tanto que no esta seguro de que en este mismo instante el piensa que el no es lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con usted - ella dudo, pero lo que dijo después, la hizo dudar - asta creo que se puso nervioso cuando se le propuso - la miro, y supo que había atinado - jajaja, no a cambiado en nada Bum-Fad

 **Applejack:** disculpa, pero ¿desde cuando lo conoces?

 **¿?:** desde que naci... - se vio su cambio de expresión, a una nostálgica - ...se podría decir que es mi "tío", el a estado ayudando a nuestra familia desde que mi tatarabuelo estaba desesperado porque no tenia ni un bit, como para mantenernos, hace años le pagamos lo que le debíamos, pero aun así, el siempre nos ayudo sin nada a cambio... - su rostro cambio a una de tristeza - ...y bueno, yo eh estado buscándolo para darle la noticia de que mi padre acaban de morir, y como su ultima petición pidió a mi y mis hermanos de buscarlo, para que este presente en su funeral

 **Applejack:** oh, lamento si le hice recordad cosas tristes, no era mi intención

 **¿?:** No se preocupe por eso, esta bien, de cualquier manera ya que más nos queda, a beses solo debes dejar ir a aquellos que nos son muy importantes...pero que se le va a hacer, no se puede interferir con la lista del otro mundo

 **Applejack:** si...se lo que se siente perder a alguien cercano partir - decía cabizbaja, aun con los años, ella jamás a superado la perdida de sus padres - a veces me gustaría volver a verlos

 **¿?:** Oh, lamento si le traje malos recuerdos, pero le diré lo que me dijo mi amigo, cuando murió mi madre, mientras que los recuerdes con cariño y amor, ellos realmente no morirán, porque vivirán por siempre entre tus recuerdos

 **Mientras con Fluttershy**

Fluttershy había estado acompañado a Wilont a llevarse las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, y durante todo ese tiempo habían estado charlando de nada realmente interesante o importante.

Asta que vieron que unos guardias reales ponían unos letreros, les dio curiosidad, y decidieron leer lo que allí decía, en si era un mapa y asta abajo una nota con letras grandes y rojas, lo que las hacían resaltar en todo el anuncio.

Cuando lo leyeron se les abrieron a mas no poder sus ojos, era la dirección de el minotauro de pelaje blanco, al parecer, las princesas habían abierto allí el refugio para los que se habían quedado sin casas, solo mientras que se terminaban las reparaciones y se limpiaban todos los destrozos que habían quedado.

Claro que no quedaba quien se ponía a quejarse de que tendrían que vivir junto a un minotauro, pero Fluttershy no sabia que decir o hacer, cuando vio que Gilda era de los pocos que en realidad no hacían ningún comentario, parecía ver el cartel, leer lo que decía allí, pero parecía distante o en otro lugar, como si su mente vagara a un lugar diferente

Fluttershy tenía un escalofrió cuando la vio sonreír, sin duda no saldría nada bueno de eso, algo estaba en su mente, y aun cuando no sabia que era, le daban escalofríos de solo pensar en que se encontraba pensando ella.

Salió veloz mente de sus pensamientos, Wilont, se había adentrado en la bola de ponis que discutían y criticaban el lugar, no escucho que dijo, pero pareció ser algo que callo a los que discutían, ya que todos se dispersaban, y a regañadientes se iban a la casa del minotauro, pero eso comenzó a ser competencia de quien llegaba primero ya que el espacio era limitado, y no habían muchos lugares donde dormir

Noto que algunos iban sonrientes, como Octavia o Lyra incluso Big Mac se dirigía al lugar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, así que los lugares donde dormir se agotaban, además de que las reparaciones no comenzarían sino asta dentro de unos días, incluso podrían ser dentro de diez días a tres semanas, ya que los trabajadores habían sufrido de unos accidentes y no podrían trabajar por un buen tiempo

Por un segundo se preocupo de que Wilont se fuera con los demás a la casa del minotauro, ya que su casa tenía un agujero en el tejado, pero tenia buena suerte ese día, Wilont si se quedaría con ella, pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que recordó que solo serian unos días. Más era el tiempo suficiente como para tomar el valor y coraje necesario como para hacer una pregunta que seria muy difícil de realizar

 **Continuara...**

 **Asta aquí, espero que allá sido de su agrado, y si no, recuerden que siempre pueden dejar su opinión de que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, sin mas me despido, asta luego**


	19. Capitulo 19: el cambio de Diamond Tiara

**Hola, les agradezco a todos por leer esta historia y espero que les guste este**

 **Capitulo 19: el cambio de Diamond Tiara**

Dentro de la escuela, la señorita Cheerilee y el resto de maestros, estaban tratando de encontrar una buena solución, los daños dentro de la escuela eran demasiado grandes y seria peligroso de que se quedaran dentro de los salones o cerca de los muros, y mantenerlos en el patio durante las clases se mantenía lejos de ser una opción.

En si los maestros no querían enseñar nada en particular en sus "condiciones", ya que estando heridos en su mayoría, seria imposible que les prestaran atención, así que se tendrían que suspender las clases asta que la escuela estuviera en optimas condiciones

En pocas palabras tendrían una vacaciones, y durante ese tiempo, todos los maestros tendrían un salario sin hacer absolutamente nada, excepto recoger sus pagas, y ninguno se quejaba de eso, solo estaban discutiendo sobre los proyectos que debían ser presentados en unos días.

La junta termino, cuando se decidió que se presentarían, justo cuando la escuela pudiera operar de nuevo sin problemas, así que solo faltaba decirles a sus alumnos y a sus padres, sobre la cancelación temporal de clases

Con esa noticia, Scootaloo se emociono mucho, eso solo significaría pasar mas tiempo con su padre y con sus amigas, sin contar las horas de relajación que podría tener sin la escuela, del proyecto no se preocupaba, ya lo habían terminado y solo debían presentarlo, así que no tenia de que preocuparse

Pero otra historia era su amiga Apple Bloom, que no había hecho nada prácticamente, era reconfortante el saber que tendría mas tiempo del que creía, pero el tiempo no era muy largo, a lo mucho una semana, pero como sea, su hermana la mataría si no terminaba su proyecto.

Pero le era mas difícil el saber con quien tendría que hacer el proyecto, no lo podría hacerlo sola, y sus amigas no le podría ayudar esta vez, ya que ellas ya tenían planes. Sweetie Belle se iría unos días con su hermana a Canterlot y no regresaría asta ya bastante tiempo. Scootaloo estaría entrenando, ya que quería aprender a volar y usaría las vacaciones para entrenar sin descanso, al igual que Spike, y rara vez la vería.

Sin contar de que su hermana mayor no le permitiría recurrir a sus amigas por algo que debía hacer con su enemiga Diamond Tiara, no sabia que planeaba Bum-Fad, pero debía ser algo realmente bueno como para convencer a ambas de que trabajen en equipo, al menos una ves en su vida, y esperaba que fuera la única vez

Con su mas grande enemiga, Diamond Tiara pasaba algo similar, solo que se la pasaba quejándose con Silver Spoon, que en estos momentos la estaba ignorando, quería idear una serie de actividades, ya que no quería molestar a Scootaloo o a Bum-Fad, ya habían echo bastante con tratarla de una manera amable, después de todo lo que le habían echo antes

Pero eso no parecía detener a Diamond Tiara, ya que no paraba de quejarse de que tenía que soportar algo tan horrible como trabajar con una inútil como lo que es Apple Bloom y otras cosas sin importancia para Silver Spoon.

Ya que después de que Bum-Fad y ella platicaran de algunas cosas que antes le molestaban o no sabia a quien recurrir por sus dudas e inseguridades. Y en ese poco tiempo, descubrió más de cosas, que estando rodeada de lujos y cosas materiales

Descubrió que le encetaban las historias y relatos antiguos, le fascinaban los paseos al aire libre y también le encantaba explorar y probar cosas nuevas, en especial estaba interesada en aprender a cocinar tan bien como su anfitrión Bum-Fad, solo que no sabia como preguntarle.

Se sentía mas cómoda consigo misma, platicar con Bum-Fad le había ayudado bastante, además de que había solucionado sus dudas y estando cerca de el, ya no se sentía sola, mas bien se sentía comprendida y apoyada, pero sin duda ya no sola

Aun se juntaba con Diamond Tiara, pues no quería que Diamond se sintiera sola, o al menos escuchada, ya que para ella, nadie debía experimentar lo que es la soledad, aun que claro que ya se estaba cansando de que Diamond Tiara siempre se la pasaba quejándose de todo, aunque debía de admitir que le daba curiosidad lo que había quedado con Bum-Fad, debía ser algo increíble como para que ambas aceptaran a la primera, y con una enorme sonrisa

 **Diamond Tiara:** ...y para acabar de molestar voy a tener que estar con Apple Bloom - suspiro - al menos si hago lo que me dijo ese torpe mino tauro, tendré una estatua de cristal

 **Silver Spoon:** espera, ¿lo haces solo por una estatua de cristal?

 **Diamond Tiara:** no es solo una estatua de cristal, es una estatua de cristal, del tamaño que quiera y de lo que quiera, obviamente no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, y si lo único que tengo que hacerlo es intentar hacer algo estúpido con esa perdedora, entonces lo hare sin ningún problema

 **Silver Spoon:** ¿entiendes de que lo deberás que intentar de verdad? es decir sin que pongas escusas o evadas el problema

 **Diamond Tiara:** por eso no hay problema, le daré unos cuantos bits a esa inadaptada de Apple Bloom y sencillo engañamos al torpe de ese mino tauro

 **Silver Spoon:** no creo que puedas engañarlo con eso - dijo ahogando una pequeña risa

 **Diamond Tiara:** ¿así? ¿Y porque será eso? ¿Acaso me delataras?

 **Silver Spoon:** no, no tengo una necesidad de hacer eso, Bum-Fad no es un tonto, como para caer en esa trampa, a el no lo podrás engañar

 **Diamond Tiara:** ¿enserio crees que el no caerá en esa trampa? si es tan tonto como para creer que trabajare con esa inadaptada, ¿como estas tan segura que no caerá en mi trampa?

 **Bum-Fad:** porque no puedes ocultarme nada, por eso, Silver, ya nos tenemos que ir, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, hay unos algo del cual quiero preguntarte

 **Silver Spoon:** bueno, me gustaría conversar mas contigo, pero me tengo que ir con el, nos veremos luego

 **Scootaloo:** al fin nos vamos, ya estoy impaciente para ir a ese lugar del que tanto me ha contado Spike

 **Bum-Fad:** pero antes de eso, debo paras al ayuntamiento a recoger unos planos

 **Scootaloo:** ¿Para que? ¿Vas a expandir la casa?

 **Bum-Fad:** en parte si, pero aun me faltan algunas cosas y ver para donde expandirla - decía mientras que se sujetaba de la barbilla - pero no es por eso, necesito de los planos para poder construir las casas destruidas, mañana, pero requiero de los planos para saber cuanto material requerirá, cual será la casa en ser recontada primero, donde se localizara y esas cosas

 **Scootaloo:** ósea que no pasaremos tiempo de padre e hija - decía desanimada

 **Bum-Fad:** no te preocupes - decía mientras que le acariciaba la crin - solo me tomara como treinta minuto reconstruir una casa, y solo me darán los planos de una a dos por día, además sabes que siempre estaré allí. Por ti - decía con una cálida sonrisa - y en cuando a ti - decía mientras que se dirigía a Diamond Tiara - mas vale que seas muy puntual - ella asintió, muy nerviosa - bien vámonos de una vez

 **En el ayuntamiento, la alcaldesa estaba asta el tope del estrés**

 **Alcaldesa:** ash, ya estoy cansada de todo esto - decía al ver la montaña de planos que tenia que ver y aprobar - primero vienen los que perdieron sus negocios - decía mientras veía un montón de planos agrupados - luego los que perdieron sus casas - esta vez veía un montón el doble se tamaño - después algunos ponis que aprovecharon de el material gratis, para expandir sus casa - decía mientas que vía dos montones grandes de planos - después vinieron los de la escuela para decir que se debe reconstruir de nuevo, y que aparte debe ser expandida y colocar nuevos juegos - azotando su cabeza contra el escritorio - y para acabar peor las cosas, todos los trabajadores están gravemente lastimados, por lo que las reconstrucciones y demás, se atrasaran mas, y los ponis no dejan de decir que les urge la reparación de sus casas y que se necesitan mas lugares donde pasar la noche - miro por la ventana - solo espero que las princesas puedan ayudarme un poco con todo esto

Estaba tan metida en su mente, que no se percato de que tocaban a la puerta, y ese alguien que tocaba la puerta eran unos guardias reales, para notificarle de que dentro de tres días llegarían los materiales, lo que seria un problema mas a su lista de problemas del día. Al menos no debía mortificarse por comprar los materiales, ya que las princesas se habían ofrecido para eso

También tenia algo de reconfortante el saber que mínimo tendría la ayuda de Bum-Fad en esto, si le pedía que reconstruyera al menos un lugar espacioso, por lo que sus problemas bajarían un poco, no sabia a que ritmo podría trabajar el mino tauro, pero al menos en diez días, tendría la mitad del refugio terminado

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta seguía sin prestar atención, solo quería relajarse un día, no era mucho pedir eso, pero no le dejaban descansar, siempre se encontraban problemas y ella debía dar soluciones, sin contar el montón de papeleo que envés de disminuir se multiplicaba todavía mas

 **Bum-Fad:** alcaldesa, disculpe si la molesto pero tengo un poco de prisa, solo vengo a recoger los planos de lo que debo reconstruir mañana...y también hay unos guardias reales que quieren que firme unos papeles

 **Alcaldesa:** esta bien, pasa - decía suspirando de cansancio, aun era muy temprano, pero mientras mas rápido comenzaran las cosas, mas rápidos podría descansar - quiero que reconstruyas el salón de fiestas lo mas pronto posible, necesitamos el mayor espacio posible para que los ponis, puedan dormir allí en lo que se reconstruyen sus casa - después de eso, le dio unos papeles mas - también quiero que lo expandas un poco mas, y que pongas todas estas especificaciones - eran cono unas veinte hojas de las especificaciones que quería que se hicieran

Bum-Fad reviso los papeles, no era mucho trabajo, la mayoría de las mejoras y especificaciones contenían un plano, especificación del lugar y otras cosas, lo que si dejo sorprendido era que todas especificaciones eran de Pinkie

 **Ya después de un tiempo entre Padre e Hija, durante la tarde**

Enfrente de la casa de Bum-Fad, se encontraba Diamond Tiara, y valla que estaba de mal humor, ya llevaba veinticinco minutos esperando enfrente de la casa del mino tauro, claro que había llegado mas temprano, por miedo a el carácter de la bestia y porque su padre la obligo a ir mucho mas temprano, pero ella no tenia un porque esperar a una bestia con cuernos

De muy mala gana, miro al reloj, aun faltaban como una hora mas, para poder irse a su casa, y pedirle a los sirviente de su casa, para que pudiera comer algo con clase y digno de ella

De repente una dulce melodía, que juraría que proviene de un violín, se comenzó a escuchar por todo el lugar, y apenas unos segundos después un vórtice se comienza a abrir frente de la casa del mino tauro

Diamond Tiara se asusta al ver el vórtice, del cual parecía ser de donde provenía la música, y junto a ese vórtice se escuchaban risas y carcajadas, sin duda una de esa voces la identifico al instante, era la risa de Silver Spoon, pero a diferencia a cuando reían ambas, esta vez noto que estaba realmente feliz

Junto a ella podría escuchar las risas de esa Pegaso que se juntaba mucho con su enemiga, pero también parecía estar muy alegre, junto a ellas estaba Rainbow Dash y ese torpe dragón purpura, que no paraban de reírse a carcajadas, y atrás de ellas vio a Bum-Fad, que estaba aguantándose la riza, y a ella también se le hizo muy difícil no reírse, pero no como siempre lo hacia, para burlase de otros, sino porque estaba muy alegre

Bum-Fad, hacia gestos graciosos, mientras que usaba un disfraz de payaso, incluso se había puesto maquillaje para payasos, sosteniendo unos globos de colores y su nariz tenia pintura amarilla con machas rojas.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno ya estamos en casa, quien quiere comer de una vez...es que ya tengo mucha hambre, y siento que me estoy muriendo - decía en un tono cómico y divertido, a Diamond Tiara le fue difícil aguantarse la risa

 **Rainbow:** si supongo que también tengo un poco de hambre

 **Scootaloo:** aun no puedo creer que hallamos ido al circo

 **Silver Spoon:** si fue muy divertido, en especial cuando el se ofreció a hacerla de payaso

 **Spike:** aun no puedo creer que hiciera un buen trabajo de payaso, en especial la parte en la que comenzaste a cantar esa canción de manera tan hilarante

 **Bum-Fad:** la verdad fue muy divertido actuar como payaso, pero aun no me puedo - cambio la voz, por una graciosa e hilarante - olvidar la cara que pusieron cuando me puse el disfraz de payaso al revés

 **Rainbow:** jajaja si estuvo muy divertido, en especial porque te querías ponerte no solo al revés, sino que te quisiste ponértela de cabeza...apropósito, los del circo fueron muy amables por regalarnos tantas cosas, incluyendo tu disfraz

 **Bum-Fad:** es que dijeron que era lo menos que podrían hacer, por haberlos ayudado con su problema de escases de payasos, pero lo hice solamente porque quería que estos pequeños se pusieran felices

A Diamond Tiara, le dieron unos celos terribles, pero no sabia porque, aunque tal vez era el echo de que en realidad no llevaba una buena relación con su padre, y al verla tan feliz, le recordó que solo se sentía mejor haciendo infelices a otros, y por primera vez, reflexiono realmente sobre su comportamiento

 **Scootaloo:** oigan ya vamos a comer...apropósito, que es lo que vamos a comer hoy

 **Bum-Fad:** creo que será... - trataba de recordar lo que quedaba en la despensa y podría cocinar - ...heno frito

 **Spike:** puedes dejar el heno frito muy crujiente, así me gusta más

 **Bum-Fad:** supongo que podría - se acerco a donde se escondía Diamond Tiara - ¿y tú quieres comer con nosotros o esperaras aquí mientras que comemos?

 **Diamond Tiara:** yo espe... - fuertes ruidos estomacales - supongo que podre comer con ustedes - decía un poco apenada por su estomago

 **Bum-Fad:** ven entonces - decía con una cálida sonrisa

Después de comer, Diamond Tiara estaba que no se la podría creer, estaba muy deliciosa la comida, ¿como era eso posible? solo era un plato de heno frito, ¿porque sabia tan bien?, sin embargo se fue con Bum-Fad al patio trasero, tendría que hablar con el, tarde o temprano, sin embargo se sentía muy nerviosa

Al llegar allí, vio que le invitaba a sentarse en una de las cillas que estaba en el patio, en el sitio adecuado para que tuvieran la cantidad perfecta de luz y sombra. Miro por reflejo a las demás, estaban jugando con una pelota, se veían muy felices, el mino tauro se mantenía observándolas, aun lado de ellas estaba Twilight leyendo un libro, como era su costumbre, mas podría jurar que no se veía sola, se veía que disfrutaba de su lectura, tanto como disfrutaba de su compañía

 **Diamond Tiara:** ¿porque se ven tan felices? - dijo sin darse cuenta

 **Bum-Fad:** es porque lo están - dijo sin mirarla, pero, su tono de voz era tranquilizante, ella esperaba que estuviera enojado, pero no lo estaba, incluso cuando lo voltio a ver, se topo que estaba sonriendo, podía sentir una paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, no se sentía sola, el simple saber de que el estaba allí era tranquilizante, se sentía escuchada - bueno, será mejor que comencemos de una vez - decía a la vez que volteaba a verla - me gustaría saber muchas cosas al respecto de tu actitud, pero ahora quiero que me digas solo lo que quieras decirme, si gustas podemos comenzar, diciéndome que es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre

Diamond Tiara, estaba sorprendida, ella quería llorar en ese instante, era la primera vez que alguien quería conocerla realmente, podía sentir prácticamente su interés, sin dudar un poco, se sentía feliz, tal vez, podría tener un gran amigo o quien sabe, varios amigos, incluso que podría cambiar su comportamiento, algo que muchas veces quería hacer, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo

Así estuvieron platicando de varias cosas, Diamond Tiara estaba feliz, podría empezar a sentirse aceptada, no juzgada como lo esperaba, mas es saber de que no la juzgaba le empezaba a preocupar, así que con un poco de miedo, decidió preguntarle precisamente el porque

 **Diamond Tiara:** oye, te quiero preguntarte - trago un nudo que se formaba en su garganta - porque... ¿porque no...Porque no me...me hablas con odio?

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿y porque debería hacerlo? - decía tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados, exclamando su felicidad

 **Diamond Tiara:** ¡por como eh tratado a los demás! - exclamo, sabia que Bum-Fad ya lo sabia, pero no porque no expresaba odio por eso

 **Bum-Fad:** si, supongo que seria un buen motivo - decía como si no le molestara ni un poco ese echo - pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, lo que es importante es lo que harás en el presente - se detuvo al ver la expresión de confusión de Diamond Tiara - para que me entiendas mejor, se bien como has tratado a los demás, en especial a los que no tiene su cutie mark, pero eso no define lo que eres o quien eres, y eso es lo que quiero hacer, además de que todos tenemos derecho a equivocarse debes en cuando, y no importa que error sea el que se cometas, lo que importa es que aprendas de ellos y así volverte una mejor poni

 **Diamond Tiara:** y tú crees que... - decía mirando al suelo, con un poco de tristeza - ...los demás me puedan perdonar

 **Bum-Fad:** no podría decirte que si, pero tampoco que no; simplemente no te lo puedo asegurar que si lo harán o no lo harán; para eso le debes preguntárselo a todos los que una ves molestaste, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que te apoyare si así lo deseas

Esas simples palabras le ayudaron a Diamond Tiara, ya tenía un buen amigo, y aunque podría ser difícil, debía disculparse con los demás, eso era lo correcto, además de que no quería decepcionar a Bum-Fad, quien en menos de quince minutos, ya lo consideraba como un gran amigo

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, y como no tengo nada mas que decir, me despido, asta luego**


	20. Capitulo 20: los preparativos para un de

**Hola, como están, espero que bien, antes de comenzar este capitulo, les aviso que al final del capitulo, deje un anuncio importante. También, aprovecho para agradecerles a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia**

 **Capitulo 20: los preparativos para un desastre**

 **Dentro de la casa de Bum-Fad:**

Dentro de la casa de Bum-Fad, todo era un enorme desastre, había un grupo de ponis que querían entrar, pero no era un grupo pequeño, era un grupo enorme, ninguno de los ponis quería quedarse fuera de la casa, ya que se acercaba la noche y el frio comenzaba a inquietar más a los ponis.

Bum-Fad, había estado con Apple Bloom, y llegaron a un acuerdo rápido, de hecho, aun no estaba segura de confiar o trabajar con su enemiga, pero en menos de quince minutos, había aceptado un buen término, y a partir de mañana comenzarían a preparar las cosas para su proyecto.

Mientras tenían una platica civilizada para decidir que deberían hacer para su proyecto. Pero Apple Bloom, estaba un poco preocupada, su casa había sido destruida, junto al granero y barios manzanos, junto a parte de su inventario, solo sabia que su hermano mayor había conseguido donde dormir por la noche, el problema y causa de su preocupación era donde dormiría ella y su familia

Mientras que Applejack, estaba meditando su respuesta, ese unicornio le había dado mucho que pensar, podría casarse con el minotauro, nada se lo detenía, pero no se atrevía a darle un si, ya que ¿que tal si ella no era la adecuada para el minotauro?, pronto desvió la vista, noto de que su hermano mayor se acercaba junto a la abuela Smith

 **Applejack:** ¿ya es hora de partir a donde vamos a dormir? - pregunto, aun no sabia donde pasarían la noche, pero según su hermano era un buen lugar

 **Big Mac:** eyep - contesto el hermano de Applejack

 **Applejack:** ¿seguro de que no hay problema conque nos quedemos a dormir todos en ese lugar? - dijo un poco dudosa, conociendo a su hermano, lo había resuelto, pero el era un poni de pocas palabras, así que era un poco difícil de creer que haya hablado con el dueño del lugar

 **Big Mac:** eyep - volvió a contestar el enorme poni de color rojo - hable con el en persona, dijo que no habría problema con eso, pero que tal vez estaríamos un como apretados, ya que es uno de los refugios que abrieron las princesas - decía al hacer memoria

 **Abuela Smith:** entonces será bueno que nos apuremos o llegaremos al anochecer - decía mientras que lentamente, comenzaba a caminar, pero se detuvo al notar de que no sabia a donde debía ir - ¿y donde es ese lugar Big Mac?

Big Mac no contesto, solo apunto con uno de sus cascos, a la casa de Bum-Fad, ya que el había hablado con el, dijo que les podría darles alojo sin problema, pero el espacio si lo seria, ya que su casa era grande y espaciosa, pero aun así, el espacio era determinado

 **Applejack:** ¿la casa de Bum-Fad? - dijo extrañada, ya que no se había enterado de esa noticia, de haberlo sabido hubiera sido ella misma en persona, pero no quiso molestarlo con eso, solo esperaba de que no se nacieran problemas

 **Con Bum-Fad**

El minotauro de pelaje blanco había echo milagros, había llenado todas la habitaciones con camas extras, gracias q unos guardias que le habían entregado eso junto a sacos de dormir, mantas y almohadas.

Los dormitorios estaban asta el tope de camas, pero aun quedaban sacos de dormir, mantas, algunas colchas y otras cosas, la mayoría de esto, estaban distribuidos en el salón de fiestas, el salón de música, etc. por lo que muchos se podrían quedar a dormir, pero, no sabia si seria suficiente espacio o serian pocos los que llegaría a dormir, de cualquier forma, no estaba mal, el preparar tanto espacio se requiera.

Para que la única habitación que no seria invadida por nadie al azar, el de Scootaloo, solo fuera a dormir allí, a los que ella quisiera que duerman allí, ya que no quería obligarla a nada y además era su cuarto después de todo. No podía obligarla a compartir su habitación con extraños o con ponis que no conocía muy bien, lo que si había hecho, fue a preparar camas extras y algunos sacos para dormir en su habitación.

Ese lugar lo había dejado para la familia Apple, a los familiares de Rarity, a Pinkie y a los señores Cake, a Twilight y a Spike. Si se acababan los sitios para dormir, el podría dormir afuera sin problemas, su pelaje grueso le protegía de frio y podría hacer censidamente si era necesaria una fogata.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio que pronto tendría que abrir las puertas, pronto anochecería, y tenia que preparar la cena, estaba muy contento de que había hecho las compras y resurtir las despensas antes de que se ofreciera para volver su casa un refugio

 **Con Fluttershy:**

Fluttershy, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, se sentía muy nerviosa al estar tan cerca de Wilont, sin saber que causaba el mismo efecto en el, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían como romper el silencio que parecía reinar en ese mismo momento, ya que eran incapaces de formular una solo palabra.

No fue asta que ángel, decidió romper el silencio, para el, le seria mas sencillo si todo terminaba ya sea para bien o para mal, en si, no le importaba mucho como el resultado, sino como afectaría su vida y sobre todo su comida, si que, se le acerco a Fluttershy para que hiciera la cena y obligarlos a dialogar o al menos podría comer algo, y ese era su objetivo, comer algo, y pronto

Después de interrumpir su silencio incomodo, intento pedir su cena, pero solo recibió algo como respuesta, observar como ambos se miraban con ojos de borregos a medio mirar; en verdad fue algo único, primero lo miraban con desaprobación, después una sonrisa tímida, luego una mirada desviada a lugares opuestos, luego volver a ver a ángel con una mirada de desaprobación, una risita tímida y luego, se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron viendo, totalmente embobados; pero de su cena, ni siquiera una pisca, frustrado y molesto, se fue a tratar de encontrar algo comestible

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar misterioso...y lleno de rocas**

Dentro de ese lugar nunca a existido un día soleado, ya que las nubes grises y oscuras, tapan todo tipo de luz, dejando un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, la escasa luz que apenas podría definir un día a la noche, lo convirtió en un lugar frio, o mas que frio, completamente helado, en ese lugar no se podía sembrar o cultivar nada, ya que siempre era un lugar muy frio, además de que solo existían rocas y piedras por donde quiera que miraras.

Las piedras eran muy húmedas, filosas y grandes, la cantidad de piedras, eran ridículamente grande, era un lugar hostil, llenos de piedras que podrían partir a cualquiera sin problemas sin problemas, el clima siempre nublado y la mayoría de las noches eran tormentosas, incluso en ocasiones tormentas de nieve o granizo del tamaño de Celestia, volviendo ese lugar totalmente letal.

Debido a que no existía un lugar donde no se podría cultivar absolutamente nada, los habitantes de este lugar, tenían que comer carne, insectos o incluso cosas podridas o en raras ocasiones excremento o recurrir al canibalismo, comiéndose a sus amigos o familiares, haciendo todo lo posible como para mantenerse con vida.

Debido a eso, muy pocos visitaban ese lugar, solo dos tipos de seres vivos eran los únicos que entraban a ese oscuro poso de desesperación, aquellos criminales que no querían seguir viviendo o escapaban de la sociedad, los otros que solían entrar a ese lugar eran sicarios o mercenarios, que intercambiaban las armas y venenos que solían fabricar a cambio de artículos, que dependiendo de su rareza era su valor, o lo que consideraban mas valioso, comida y bebida

Los gremios, como el de _el minotauro carmesí_ , era de los que mas frecuentaba ese lugar, ya que habían muchas cuevas, conseguir esclavos o mercadear otras cosas que consideraban sin valor, que aqueridan entre sus misiones, en si, todos los que pertenecían a un gremio, eran capases de hacer cualquier cosa por oro y gemas, asta podrían matarse entre si, con tal de tomar sus recompensas.

Todos los que trabajaban con un gremio, sabia que mientras que su fortuna fuera mejor el trabajo que hacia, por eso, Bum-Fad, tenia una fortuna enorme, pero esta vez, no contratarían uno de los mejores cazadores o asesinos, esta vez, querían a alguien eficiente como para hacer dos trabajos

El primero que había llegado fue una clase de alicornio, que era mitad insecto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hoyos, su pelaje era de color negro y su crin era color verdoso, el segundo en llegar fue un grupo de grifos, entre los cuales estaba su rey, un grifo de al menos dos veces mas grande que lo eran normalmente, el siguiente en llegar fue una extraña manticora, que tenia unas gafas, bestia raras ropas y parecía caminar en dos patas, el siguiente en llegar y al parecer el ultimo, fue el mismísimo rey de los dragones.

Todos estaban allí, por el mismo motivo, entre ellos habían acordado terminar con su obstáculo y con su problema resuelto, matarían al sol sin problemas, así, tendrían a solo una monarca débil, pronto, la luna también dejaría de brillar, y lo único que necesitarían seria definir el precio con _ella_.

Tras cinco horas de espera, todo el lugar se lleno de una niebla color negro, dejando un hedor a sangre coagulada, una risa femenina se empezaba a escuchar por todo el lugar, dejando un ambiente aterrador, ya que entre la escalofriante y psicópata risa que se escuchaba en el lugar, la niebla espesa, que dejaba un hedor a sangre coagulada y el sobrio lugar, fue motivos suficientes como para que entraran en pánico.

Pronto, una enorme figura, se comenzaba a ser visible, mostrando que había llegado a quien esperaban. Solo conocían a alguien mejor que Bum-Fad, alguien que podría darle caza y asegurar que el moriría, y esa única criatura capas de hacer algo así era _Madre_ , la única minotauro que se presumía que tenia el poder mas grande que jamás se podría darle frente, sin importar que estuviera en desventaja.

Madre, era una minotauro bastante grande, casi alrededor de cinco metros de altura, unos cuernos muy largos, que parecían estar retorcidos, al estar apuntando asía atrás de su cabeza, una larga crin color rojo sangre, lo mantenía rizado, dejándole un toque de elegancia y belleza, tenia unos hermosos ojos negros con pupilas doradas, con una iris rasgada de color sangre, sus ojos eran muy brillosos, incluso cuando no se podía ver ningún rayo de luz, su pelaje era de color castaño claro, casi amarillento, tenia algunas rallas color neón en su pelaje, una pequeña marca de estrellas en sus manos, era delgada, mantenía una buena figura, vestía una vestimenta color negro, con un circulo enorme color rojo sangre, dentro de ese circulo, esta la imagen de la cabeza de un minotauro de color dorado, las mangas de su vestimenta, eran cortas, y parecían ser rasgadas, de color blanco, portaba un cinturón en su cintura, era de color escarlata, por ultimo unos pantalones ajustados, completamente negros, pero manchados de sangre seca

 **Madre:** bien caballeros, díganme, ¿en que les puedo ayudar? - dijo en un tono entre seductor y lleno de ira. Puesto que no era ningún secreto que era la mejor, pero ella no aceptaba cualquier trabajo que no tenga una paga millonaria, de lo contrario, ella degollaría a todo lo que tuviera cerca, solo por diversión - ¿acaso no saben hablar, caballeros? - dijo un poco mas molesta - mas les vale que digan algo pronto, tiendo a tener muy poca paciencia, caballeros - su tono de voz, se tornaba mas macabro con cada palabra, mas no perdía su toque de elegancia o seductor

 **Manticora:** discúlpenos, mis mas sinceras disculpas, no quería hacerla enojar, pero me resulta difícil, hablar ah alguien tan hermosa como usted - dijo la bestia, con un toque elegante y elocuente - mi nombre es... - fue interrumpido

 **Madre:** Raiko - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando un hermoso collar, en ese hermoso collar había un anillo de esmeraldas en forma de estrella - una de las diez manticoras que desarrollaron una gran inteligencia, pero la diferencia a las otras nueve manticoras, son tus deseos sádicos por ver sangre de ramada, mas dentro de estas diez manticoras eres la mas débil, así que buscas a otros que puedan cumplir tus deseos de color carmesí, sueles vivir, llevando la apariencia de el mas fuerte de ustedes diez, fingiendo ser un fino caballero - la manticora, de nombre Raiko, solo se había limitado a arrugar la nariz, ya que esta enojado, lo habían insultado de la peor manera, diciéndole a los cuatro vientos sus verdades

 **Raiko:** como te atreves... - se calmo al instante, al sentir el fino corte de su garganta - ...pero cuando - dijo al ver que Madre estaba detrás de el, mientras que con una de sus garras, así presión en su cuello, comenzando a córtale lentamente la yugular

 **Madre:** dime Raiko - decía, susurrándole al oído - ¿cuanto me darás si te dejo respirar un segundo más? - en su tono de voz, se notaba su codicia, mas no perdía ni su elegancia al hablar o su toque seductor en su voz.

Raiko, no dijo nada, mas saco de su gabardina tres sacos de gemas y otros cuatro de oro, mas al ver la presión aun de su cuello que aumentaba, saco todo lo que llevaba, incluyendo hermosa joyería, algunas finas telas y cualquier cosa de valor, con tal de salvar su cobarde vida. Madre sonrió de manera soberbia, tomo todas las cosas y las metió en un saco color escarlata

 **Alicornio:** ¿acaso es una broma? ¿Ella es la líder de todo el gremio? - decía el alicornio, con una voz femenina, con un tono que saco de quicio a Madre

 **Madre:** así es, yo soy su líder - decía mientras que se acercaba amenazadora mente, la alicornio, se congelo ante su gélida mirada - puede que usted sea una reina, pero recuerda que... -la sujeto fuertemente del cuello, impidiéndole respirar - ...esta ante mi, porque es la reina de unos insectos completamente inútiles, y si quieres que te ayude, te arrodillaras ante mi, me hablaras con respeto y rogaras porque te ayude, mientras que suplicas por tu patética vida, porque ante mi no eres mas que un vil insecto, ¿entiendes bien lo que te digo? - le dijo, mientras que bruscamente, la arrojaba como una basura, contra una pila piedras filosas

La alicornio, tocio sangre, y retorciéndose de dolor, sintió como las piedras mas pequeñas, se les enterraban mas en su pelaje, causándole mas heridas de las que podría creer, pero las heridas que mas les dolía, eran las que juraría que fueron causadas por el agarre de Madre, pero aterrada al ver que se acercaba, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin mas, Madre chasqueo los dedos, y un grupo de esclavos se amontonaron sobre la filosa piedra, mientras que Madre se sentaba sobre de ellos, como si fuera una pila de muertos

El rey de los dragones y el grupo de grifos, miraron con terror a la desafortunada de la alicornio, y a la feroz manticora, obligándolos a temblar de terror y pánico, sin duda, debían ser cuidadosos con lo que decían, como lo decían, los movimientos y gestos que tendrían en ese momento, al menos, mientras que estuvieran ante su presencia

 **Rey de los dragones:** me disculpo por la incompetencia de la falta de modales que deberían tener, ante una exquisita hembra como lo que es usted, mas al darnos el placer de estar ante su gran presencia, y como no quiero que gaste su tiempo con alguien como yo, alguien que no es digno de ni siquiera pensar en alguien tan perfecta como usted - tales palabras, devolvieron la sonrisa al rostro de Madre, que no solo era avariciosa, sino que también era vanidosa - así que le ruego que escuche mis palabras, ya que quiero pedirle que se ese encargue personalmente, de dos seres que me han estado molestando, y se que siendo tan generosa, le pido que lo haga usted misma, y que mate a Celestia y a su guardaespaldas, Bum-Fad - ella sonrió, solo tenia que liquidar a una mosca insignificante y a un traidor, del cual, ya estaba pensando por ir a matarlo, pero jamás se imagino de que le pagarían por eso

 **Madre:** por supuesto, pero no puedo permitirme trabajar por nada o por una paga pequeña - decía mientras que una risita malévola se escapaba de sus labios - por la princesa del día, seria diez millones, ya que solo es una basura insignificante, aunque claro que, es lo que todos ustedes tendrán que pagar, dejando un total de cuarenta millones - todos asintieron, era demasiado, pero era accesible - pero por el traidor tendrán que pagar 99, 999, 991, 157, 382, 347, 298, 447, 221, 034, 728, cada uno de ustedes, que, sumando lo de la princesa del día serian 399, 999, 964, 629, 529, 339, 193, 788, 924, 138, 912, por adelantado, y además, pagaran lo que vale su cabeza ¿entendido? - todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sabían que les costaría, pero eso era demasiado, nadie, tendría esa cantidad, además de que no eran estúpidos, ella se llevaría todo lo que es de valor, en especial joyas - asta que me paguen esa cantidad en total, no pienso hacer nada - dijo con simpleza, puesto era natural la codicia entre su gremio, sin mas que decir, se marcho del lugar, menos un esclavo que se les quedo mirando, y después se fue con los demás

Nadie sabia que decir, esa suma no la tenían, ni siquiera una fracción de lo que era su parte, tendrían que juntar toda la riqueza que poseyeran y aumentarla, y cuando cada uno de los cuatro, tuvieran lo que era su demanda, ellos se reunirían de nuevo, ya que conociendo a las historias de la desmedida codicia de Madre, si uno de ellos no se presentaba o traía su parte, ella quintuplicaría el precio, y pondría una fecha limite, de la cual no pagaban, ella le daría caza, personalmente.

Sin más, ellos acoraron avisar a los demás, cuando tuvieran su parte, de la cual debían ya tener lista la cantidad del precio de la cabeza de Bum-Fad, o ellos serian los que pedirían su cabeza, literalmente.

Ya que no tenían nada mas de lo cual discutir, cada uno de ellos, tomo caminos diferentes, sin saber que debido a esto, habían sellado sus destinos, aceptado su muerte, ya que ignoraron de que ella, no solo tenia la costumbre de robar todo lo que tuviera su victima, sino que también lo que tuvieran los que la contrataron, además de que si, Bum-Fad, si de milagro, mataba a Madre, iría por sus cabezas; así que sin importar que, ellos también morirían sin importar que.

Pronto, Madre, expandiría sus tierras y conseguiría nuevos esclavos, y si no servían para eso, los venderían como comida sus cadáveres, ese era el motivo por el cual, estaba riendo malévolamente, y el motivo por el cual, ese esclavo se les había quedado mirando, solo podrían salvar sus pellejos, siendo sus nuevos esclavos, por otro lado, se volverían en comida si no hacían asta lo imposible por mantenerse vivos.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo por hoy, en el próximo capitulo ser hará un salto en el tiempo, pero les dejare elegir que el salto de tiempo sea después de las bodas, los dejo a ustedes elijar, también recuerde que pueden dejar su opinión o ideas de que quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo, sin mas me despido, asta luego**


	21. Capitulo 21: como una familia

**Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste**

 **Capitulo 21: como una familia**

 **Salto en el tiempo de diez años**

Bum-Fad, estaba profundamente dormido, y al lado suyo se encontraba Applejack, que aun dormida, estaba sonriendo cálida y gentil mente, ya llevaba diez años de casada de Bum-Fad, lo que habían sido los diez años más felices de su vida, aun después de esos momentos amargos que tubo que pasar, ella seguía siendo muy feliz.

Y no era la única, toda la familia Apple estaba muy contenta, ya que aun con la gran fortuna de Bum-Fad, jamás habían dependido de eso, ella estaba feliz, ya que gracias a Bum-Fad y el trabajo duro de ambos, habían expandido los terrenos de la familia, además de la gran cantidad de producción del día, y a las alta demanda de compra, estaban prosperando muy rápido.

Pero aun así, podía decir que lo que más le gustaba era que en todas las mañanas, podía disfrutar de que toda la familia se mantenía reunida para desayunar, (aunque aun no podía decidir quien cocinaba mejor, su esposo o su querida abuela), el desayuno siempre era muy divertido. también al medio día, disfrutaba de un agradable paseo, ya sea por el campo o ciudad, eran muy relajantes y le gustaba sentir la cercanía que tenia con Bum-Fad; todas las tardes, (después de que acabaran sus labores del día), se reunía con sus amigas para platicar y tener un agradable momento con ellas, mientras que su esposo, jugaba con los niños o deambulaba con los demás chicos; y siempre le habían gustado las dulces melodías que solía generar Bum-Fad antes de dormir profundamente, y esa era la parte que más apreciaba de todo el día, el sentir que toda la noche estaría acompañada, y la muestra de que era más que un solo sueño, era que podía sentir la calidez que Bum-Fad, solía generar por la noche, algo que aun en la noche más fría, no necesitaba de un sabana o cobija, le resultaba más cálido y como, dormir sobre de Bum-Fad, mientras que sentía su calor corporal.

Pero ese mismo día, seria un día especial, seria el primer día de escuela de sus hijos más pequeños, pero aun faltaban unas horas antes de que ellos deberían levantarse, aun faltaba para que pudieran entrar a la escuela, mientras tanto ella quería seguir recostada enzima de su esposo...pero alguien la despertó

 **¿?:** ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya despierten! ¡Es hora de ir a la escuela! - decía una pequeña minotauro, de pelaje color miel, crin rojiza, que la mantenía lacia con un flequito en su frente, unos ojos brillantes color amarillo y unos pequeños cuernos asomándose de su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa, ella era Candy Apple, de 9 años, la primera hija que habían tenido, apenas se habían casado, junto a su hermano gemelo

 **¿?:** *Bostezo* déjame dormir, aun falta mucho para ir al colegio - dijo perezosamente un poni de tierra, de pelaje rojizo y crin color blanco, su crin la tenia totalmente despeinada, era bastante grande, ojos color esmeralda, perecía un poco a un toro, pero su aspecto un poco robusto le daba un toque atemorizante y a la vez atractivo, el era el hermano gemelo de Candy Apple, de 9 años, de nombre Apple Bread

 **¿?:** ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque tanto ruido? ¿No ven que aun es de noche? - decía malhumorado un pequeño minotauro de pelaje anaranjado oscuro y crin de color anaranjado claro, era un poco alto, unos cuernos un poco más grandes de que su hermana mayor Candy Apple, su crin era corta, casí al estilo militar, parecía un poco escuálido y tenia unos ojos color agua marina; el era su tercer hijo, de nombre Spicy Apple, de siete años

 **¿?:** troquilo - se escuchaba la voz de una niña - no ves que estamos muy emocionados de que será el inicio de clases, y cuando estemos en la escuela podremos estar con nuestro amigos, y también hacer amigos nuevos y entonces tendríamos a muchos amigos con quien jugar - decía una pequeña únicornio, de pelaje celeste y crin de colores verde manzana y rojo cereza, sus ojos eran color carmín, su crin era rizada, en los cascos, tenían un distinguido color blanco; de seis años, de nombre Apple Honey

 **Spicy Apple:** pues yo no estoy muy ansioso por eso - decía mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse - yo estoy más ansioso por dormir un par de horas más antes de ir a la escuela - dijo esto ultimo antes de dar un bostezo muy largo

 **Apple Bread:** por primera vez, concuerdo contigo hermano - decía mientras que se estiraba un poco - pero sabes tan bien como yo, como se ponen Candy y Sugar, así que no podrás dormir asta que sea después del medio día - suspiro al acabar de decir eso

 **Spicy Apple:** si, lo se - decía cabizbajo, mientras que bostezaba - lo único bueno de esto es que pronto desayunaremos unos ricos... - fue interrumpido, ya que una almohada le callo en la cara

 **Scootaloo:** Spicy, deja de ser tan perezoso, o al menos deja de pensar solo en la comida - decía estirándose - además... - no pudo continuar hablando, ya que un ronquido se hizo presente en la habitación - ¡hey! ¡No te duermas mientras que te estoy hablando!

 **Apple Honey:** es tu culpa - dijo con una gran sonrisa - no debiste arrojarle una almohada, debiste haber recordado que el es tan perezoso que se duerme a la más mínima oportunidad

 **Applejack:** buenos días - decía estirándose, ya le era habitual levantarse a esa hora, ya que siempre Candy y Sugar, se levantaba a esa hora - como amanecieron

 **Bum-Fad:** por lo que veo con bastante energía - ronquido - Candy, ¿otra vez no hiciste desvelarse toda la noche? - la mencionada solo desvió la mirada

 **Candy Apple:** no - trato de mentir, pero como si fuera una maldición, mentía tan mal como su Madre, así que Bum-Fad la miro, buscando su mirada

 **Bum-Fad:** ¿de verdad? - pregunto, con un tono sarcástico - porque parece que es todo lo contrario

 **Candy Apple:** bueno - ronquido - puede que solo lo allá hecho desvelarse un poquito, nada más - ronquido - …o quizás toda la noche - murmuro

 **Applejack:** Candy, ya aviamos hablado de eso - le recrimino - ahora espero que cumplas lo que prometiste que arias, si esto pasaba de nuevo - lo que hizo que Candy agache la cabeza

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquila, no sabe tan mal si lo tomas rápido - decía pasándole un pequeño frasquito con un líquido color azul, que parecía estar burbujeando - solo debes dar un sorbo, nada más

 **Candy Apple:** pero no me gusta, es amargo - decía mientras que sacaba la lengua, por pensar en tener que probar esa cosa - aun no me explico porque debo tomar eso – dijo mientras apuntaba a la extraña sustancia - ¡no puede ser algo agridulce al menos!

 **Applejack:** nada de eso señorita, te había dicho que no hicieras eso, y que si desobedecías tenías que darle un buen trago al amargo jugo de tu padre; así que ahora dale un buen trago

 **Scootaloo:** ¡Candy beberá algo amargo! ¡Donde esta la cámara cuando la necesito!

 **Bum-Fad:** cuanta energía tiene todos esta mañana - decía pasándole un frasco moderadamente más grande que el de Candy, solo que este era amarillo, pero también empezaba a burbujear - espero no te moleste acompañarla - estaba apunto de decir algo para defenderse, pero no pudo - ya sabes que pasaba si te burlabas de alguien, así que asta el fondo

Después de dar el primer sorbo, ellas solo pudieron poner una cara de disgusto, pero sobre todo la más disgustada era Scootaloo, ya que lo que ella tenía que probar, era un concentrado de jalapeño con pimienta negra del Tártaro

 **Bum-Fad:** espero que recuerden que harán mañana niños - eso sirvió para que todos pusieran caras de alegría

 **Apple Bread:** ¿y tu vendrás con nosotros, padre? - pregunto muy intrigado, y levantando una ceja

 **Scootaloo:** no, no ira con ustedes, el quiere platicar de algo con migo

 **Apple Bread:** pero si no ira papá, ¿quien evitara que Candy y Honey coman azúcar asta no poder más?

 **Applejack:** pues yo - decía señalándose a si misma - o ¿acaso crees que no puedo? - pero su respuesta fue una negación

 **Apple Bread:** no, la ultima vez, te convencieron hacer una competencia de quien podía comer más caramelos

 **Apple Honey:** espera, si mal recuerdo, tu también comiste bastantes caramelos esa vez - imaginando a Apple bread comiendo caramelos de un barril

 **Apple Bread:** eso no es lo que paso, Tú y Candy me amarraron, me abrieron la boca a la fuerza y me metieron tantos duces, asta que me desmaye por comer toda esa azúcar

 **Apple Candy:** eso es completamente... - se detuvo a recordar que fue exactamente lo que había pasado - ...cierto - susurro - pero tú pudiste detenernos antes de que te amarráramos

 **Spicy Apple:**...si ponle más salsa picante... - ronquido - ...como que ya no hay salsa picante marca volcán... - ronquidos - ...oh esto sabe muy bien... - decía entre ronquidos, mientras que comenzaba a morder la almohada de Scootaloo, que le había arrojado anterior mente - ... ¿enserio me gane una dotación ilimitada de salsa picante por todo un año? ... - empezó a volver a roncar, solo que esta vez, babeando la almohada de Scootaloo

 **Candy Apple:** despídete de tu almohada - le susurro al oído a Scootaloo, quien tenia un tic en su ojo, ya que acababa de comprar esa almohada, y Spicy, se la estaba comiendo, como a la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa, y también a la anterior de esa - pero ya enserio, ¿enserio no podrás ir? - decía refiriéndose a su padre

 **Bum-Fad:** no, no podre, tengo que platicar de algo importante con su hermana mayor...y no, no pueden ir, es algo que debe ser solo entre ella y yo

 **Apple Honey:** ¿ya te enteraste de que fue ella la que rompió la ventana del balcón? - decía inclinando su cabeza

 **Bum-Fad:** no...Pero ya lo sabía, su castigo había acabado hace dos días

 **Apple Bread:** es porque llego ebria hace dos semanas, después de regresar de la fiesta de la cual no le dieron permiso

 **Applejack:** tampoco, ya termino su castigo ayer

 **Candy Apple:** entonces es porque ya se enteraron de que ira a la fiesta de esta noche

 **Bum-Fad:** tampoco es eso, ya le dimos permiso de ir, pero eso me recuerda que debo prepara el desayuno, ¿alguien quiere ayudarme a prepararlo?

Y casi como si fuera magia, Apple Honey e Apple Bread se pusieron enfrente, exclamando al mismo tiempo que "si", Applejack y Scootaloo no quisieron ayudarlo esta vez, ya que tenían una charla pendiente, y tenia algo que ver con el regalo para Bum-Fad, ya pronto seria su cumpleaños

 **En esa misma tarde**

 **Applejack:** muy bien, ya esta todo listo para ir al circo, así que vámonos...y querido, - le dijo antes de voltearle a verlo y decirle en voz baja - recuerda que no puedes posponer más esto, debe saberlo; y también seria que aproveches para platicar sobre "eso", ella te escucha más a ti y se sentirá más cómoda ablando de ese tema contigo

 **Bum-Fad:** esta bien, no puedo posponer esto - suspiro - solo espero que no sea tan vergonzoso como lo creo; pero espero que no te den problema los pequeños y procura tener controlado tu problema sobre los retos

 **Applejack:** si lo se - decía rodando los ojos - tranquilo, ya me lo dijiste cinco veces - le dio un suave beso en los labios - tu solo confía en mi, ¿si?

El se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y los vio partir, una vez que ya no los pudo ver, agacho la cabeza, y apretó fuertemente los puños, enterrándose las uñas en el proceso; eso se debía a que sabía que pronto, el sueño que había tenido Rainbow, se cumpliría, y también sabía hace años que Madre había sido contratada para matarlo, sabía quienes eran, pero no podía hacer nada, tenia que permanecer inmóvil asta que se realizara el primer movimiento contra de el o su familia, o en otro caso a Celestia

Lo que lo mantenía alterado, era que el no sabía si podría detener a Madre, y en caso de que si lograra matarla, sabía que el tendría que encarar en ese momento la muerte, se lo había dicho a Applejack, no todo, pero si lo suficiente como para estar preparada para todo, solo debía decírselo a Scootaloo, no se lo diría a sus otros hijos, ya que no quería que se enteraran de eso, pero si que se enterara Scootaloo, y decirle otras cosas, ya que si seria se moriría en esa batalla, quería que ella soportara la noticia

Levanto la cabeza, y sonrió levemente, al escuchar que alguien volaba a su dirección, y ese alguien era Scootaloo, que no sabía porque quería su padre hablar con ella, pero pronto lo sabría, aunque no podría decir que estaba ansiosa por ello, algo le decía que no quería saber que era lo que le diría, más no podía huir de esa platica, así que solo esperaba que solo su mal presentimiento fuera una equivocación...

 **Continuara...**


	22. Capitulo 22: los secretos que guardan la

**Hola espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. Y lamento por tardarme demasiado en actualizar, pero es que últimamente e tenido muy poco tiempo en escribir. Prometo actualizar tan pronto se me sea posible**

 **Capitulo 22: los secretos que guardan las estrellas**

Bum-Fad, no sabía como decirle que, quizás, pronto el dejaría de existir, al menos físicamente, pero ese no era el punto, debía decirlo de una manera de la cual no pudiera lastimarla o se asustara por ese hecho.

Scootaloo estaba desconcertada, no sabía de que quería platicar su padre, pero debía ser serio, de lo contrario entonces estaría con sus hermanos, o al menos no la hubiera llamado, para estar en la casa, podría haber sido en la tumba de su tío, entre los manzanos o cualquier lugar del pueblo, como en el parque.

 **Scootaloo:** ya llegue, ¿de que querías hablar con migo? - pregunto extrañada y sin rodeos, ya que estaban solos allí.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno, en realidad son dos cosas: la primera es algo que escuche por allí, y la otra es algo que te tengo que decir, más no se como decirlo... - eso extraño a Scootaloo

 **Scootaloo:** bueno, solo dilo y ya, no creo que sea algo que no pueda entender.

 **Bum-Fad:** bueno...como explicarlo; supongo que no lo tomaras mal, si te lo digo directamente; hace poco, sentí un mal presentimiento, y algo me dice que... - se detuvo unos segundos para ver la expresión de su hija mayor - ...pronto llegara mi muerte - dijo, mientras que veía la reacción de su hija mayor.

Scootaloo estaba en shock, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras que sus pupilas se encogían, ya que sabía que los presentimientos de su padre, siempre se cumplían, y eso la dejo completamente helada.

 **Scootaloo:** entonces me dices que... - no podía completar la oración, se negaba a aceptar que su padre moriría pronto - pe-pero si t-tu eres m-muy fuerte; co-como es que morirás si eras aun joven y fuerte

 **Bum-Fad:** no lo se... - dijo simplemente - solo se que pronto tendré que abandonar el mundo de los vivos - al decir esto, voltio la cabeza, mirando al cielo - pero te prometo que cuando eso pase, luchare por seguir vivo, aun si tengo que desafiar a los mismísimos dioses

 **Scootaloo:** ¿me lo prometes? - decía con un hilo de voz, tratando de no llorar, ya que no se imaginaba su vida sin su padre, aun cuando no era su padre de sangre, era lo más cercano a uno

 **Bum-Fad:** lo prometo - decía dándole un abrazo, que después de unos minutos, tranquilizo a Scootaloo - y en cuando a lo otro...escuche un rumor que la verdad me es difícil de creer - decía separándose de ella, para que lo viera a los ojos - ¿es verdad de que te has enamorado? - eso, causo que Scootaloo se pusiera de piedra, ya que no quería que el se enterara, al menos no antes declarase a su poni especial

 **Scootaloo:** por supuesto que... - Bum-Fad, la miraba de tal manera que no pudo mentirle - si - decía agachando su cabeza, decepcionada de su poca resistencia, ante esa mirada

 **Bum-Fad:** enserio - decía incrédulo - no lo puedo creer - Scootaloo se preparaba para lo peor - cuanta alegría siento en este momento, no sabes lo feliz que me has echo - decía con unas lagrimas en sus ojos - si podre atemorizar a alguien que quiera cortejar una de mis hijas - decía con una gran sonrisa mientras que ríos de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Scootaloo:** ¡papá! ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! - decía algo enojada, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de su padre

 **Bum-Fad:** lo siento - decía poniendo sus dos manos al frente de el, para tratar de calmar a su hija, mientras que una sonrisa se escapaba de rostro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados - es que no me pude resistir a hacerte esta pequeña broma

 **Scootaloo:** ¡no hagas ese tipo de bromas en este momento! - decía algo enojada, ya que por un momento, creyó que hablaba enserio

 **Bum-Fad:** esta bien, pero ya tranquila, ya no hare ese tipo de bromas - se puso serio de nuevo - y dime ¿de quien te enamoraste?

 **Scootaloo:** pero mira la hora, ya debo irme a dormir - decía en un inútil intento de huir de allí, y no contestar esa pregunta

 **Bum-Fad:** vamos dime quien es, no es que seal algo malo el enamorarse, así que dime, ¿de quien se trata?

 **Scootaloo:** esta bien, pero quiero que por favor no te enojar cuando te lo diga

 **Bum-Fad:** tranquila, ¿porque me enojaría?, ni que te enamoraras de mi mayor enemigo

 **Scootaloo:** espera, ¿tú tienes un enemigo? - decía incrédula, pues no sabía que su padre tenia un enemigo

 **Bum-Fad:** si, mi enemigo es todo el tiempo que no puedo pasar con mi familia, así que dime quien fue el que te robo el corazón

 **Scootaloo:** bueno, en realidad aun no me eh declarado, así que no se si deba decirte

 **Bum-Fad:** oh, tu solo dímelo, ni que fuera a masticarle la cabeza o lo valla a torturar

 **Scootaloo:** esta bien, pero recuerda de que lo prometiste, de quien me enamore fue de...

 **Mientras tanto con Raiko**

Raiko estaba pálido, hace días que se sentía vigilado, pero era como si fuera asechado, como si fuera solo una presa, pero eso era ilógico...o al menos así era asta que se levanto del suelo, normalmente, estaría dormido; pero no podía debido a la enorme sed de sangre que sentía que provenía de alguna parte, y a la ves sentía una mirada penetrante y salvaje

Decir que estaba por orinarse era poco, se levanto del lugar, en un intento de que esa mirada se detuviera. Pero tan poco movió un musculo, sintió un peso inmenso sobre de el; instintivamente se voltio a observar quien estaba enzima de el, más palideció al verlo

 **Raiko:** Great Hunter - dijo como un susurro - ¿que es lo que te trae aquí? - pregunto calmado, pero por dentro estaba ,más que asustado, ya que lo conocía muy bien

El solía contratarlo frecuentemente, ya que Great Hunter era el mejor cazador de todos, además de peligroso...el estaba atemorizado, ya que le debía bastante dinero, y el simple echo de que se encontrara justo allí, no le daba una buena impresión al respecto

 **Great Hunter:** Raiko - dijo con una voz tenebrosa, que le helo la sangre al instante - e venido por dos motivos, el primero es cobrar todo lo que me debes, y lo otro es una advertencia, _Madre_ no quiere esperar más, y dijo que los matara a todos si no le pagan inmediatamente para que pueda comenzar con su trabajo, y no quiere esperar, me mando a dejarte la advertencia, eres tu quien debe decidir que hacer con esta información, pero te daré un consejo, si quieres salvar tu patética vida, has todo lo que _Madre te diga_

Raiko se quedo petrificado, aun le faltaba mucho, debía juntar toda la suma de dinero, y conociendo el temperamento de _Madre_ entonces se asusto más; pero aun debía de deshacerse de Great Hunter, y lo único que le llegaba a la mente, fue de que le pagara.

 **Raiko:** antes de que te vallas, te puedo preguntar algo

 **Great Hunter:** puedes preguntar, más no prometo contestar, amenos que reciba una suma de dinero que me refresque la memoria

 **Raiko:** ¿cuanto tiempo tengo como fecha limite? - pregunto con interés, claro que el era el que más le faltaba para reunir una parte de la paga, pero asta ahora, nadie llegaba a la mitad

 **Great Hunter:** eso es sencillo de responder; te quedan tres meses, al igual que el resto de inútiles que pidieron sus servicios - al decir eso ultimo, comenzaba a reírse entre dientes, cosa que atemorizo a Raiko, más tenia miedo de preguntar el motivo del cual de sus carcajadas, pero se quedo aterrado al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo - "prepárate, puesto que si no le sirves a _Madre_ como esclavo, lo aras como comida", y recuerda estas palabras, las entenderás cuando hallan pasado los tres meses, y espero se lo digas al resto de inútiles que quisieron jugar con _Madre_ \- se pone a reír estruendosamente - recuerda mis palabras, Raiko, la próxima vez que nos veamos, serás mi presa - sin más se marcho, dejando más dudas a la cabeza de la pobre manticora, que no sabía que le esperaba

 **Continuara...**


	23. Capítulo 23: ¡ataque a Canterlot!

**Capítulo 23: ¡ataque a Canterlot! ¡Secuestran a Celestial!**

 _Madre_ ya se había hartado de esperar, les había dado la tarifa más baja que se le había ocurrido, y esos inútiles, no habían reunido prácticamente nada. Estaba harta, desde hace más de tres meses que debía matar al traidor de Bum-Fad, y esos inútiles solo lo retrasaban innecesariamente; y para acabar de enfurecerla, si quería ahora matar al tonto de Bum-Fad, tendría que utilizar a como dé lugar a esa yegua patética que creía que con palabras bonitas todo se resolvería…o eso pensaba ella.

En realidad, creía que si eliminara a Celestia, el sol comenzaría a morir y con ello, la jerarquía comenzaría y sus trabajos serian nuevamente importantes y necesarios; sin importarle ni un poco las vidas que se perdería…incluyendo a los pertenecientes a su gremio.

Del antiguo equipo de Bum-Fad, Sharp Sword y Poison Dart, se cuestionaban si, _Madre_ , le importaba un poco a todos los que luchaban por sus ambiciones. Ellos eran testigos de su poco interés, su nula preocupación y de sus egoístas intenciones al fundar el gremio.

Ellos y otros más, por no decir que prácticamente todos, tenían sus dudas en seguir a esa minotauro; sin embargo, en todo el gremio, solo habían tres minotauros, que daba ese carisma que se necesitaba y mantenían el ánimo, dándole a todos, motivos por el cual seguir luchando por la "querida" líder. Esos tres minotauros eran _Padre_ , Mad Ax y Bum-Fad.

Ellos tres eran el motivo por el cual seguían a _Madre_ , ellos eran mejores líderes que ella, y todos los respetaban y los querían mucho. Ellos tres eran, el verdadero motivo por que luchaban, porque se quedaron a pesar de todo…y eso, enfurecía a _Madre_ mucho, pero no hacía nada, ya que no interfería con sus planes.

Pasaban los años, y ya que _Madre_ , no entrenaba o practicaba; _Padre_ , se volvía más fuerte que ella. Sus temores, a que una revuelta, la obligaron a realizar diferentes planes, para deshacerse de esos tres.

Y así fue. _Padre_ había "muerto" en el "accidental" derrumbe, donde misteriosamente, se encontraban Mad Ax y Bum-Fad, y únicos testigos de su "muerte". Mad Ax, había sido mandado a una misión suicida, donde "inesperadamente" la información fue defectuosa, diciendo que Bum-Fad, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos e impulsos irracionales, obligándolo a pelear a muerte contra de Bum-Fad. Siendo eliminado por su "hermano menor", en una batalla donde solo uno saldría vivo; y la única piedra en su camino era Bum-Fad, y tan pronto se deshiciera de él; la muerte del equilibrio y el regreso a la anarquía, su poder seria supremo.

Pero sabía que de todo el gremio, solo dos, aún seguían sus órdenes él tonto e manipulable de Ball Peaks, él insoportable y claramente incapaz de pensar de Black Arrow. Ya que Great Hunter, no haría nada si no le pagas lo suficiente o no le conviene en lo absoluto.

Por ese motivo tenía que comenzar con sus planes. Comenzando con los inútiles que se atrevieron no solo a hacerla perder el tiempo, sino meterse entre sus planes. Así que mando a Sharp Sword, por la cabeza de la reina Changeling, a Black Arrow al reino de los grifos, mando a Great Hunter por la cabeza del rey de los dragones, y a Poison Dart por la cabeza de esa manticora buena para nada.

Mandaría Ball Peaks, a atacar a Canterlot, sirviendo de distracción para capturar a Celestia, usarla de carnada y cuando deje de ser útil, la mataría, para deshacerse del equilibrio. El plan no fallaría, pronto mataría a Bum-Fad, y cuando él callera, nadie se atrevería a rebelarse y podría cumplir su ambición finalmente…

…

Bum-Fad estaba bastante alegre, dentro de dos días, sería el cumpleaños de su querida esposa; llevaba planeando todo, se coordinó con Pinkie para celebrar su cumplamos; se aseguró de que Apple Jack no sospechara nada; cocino un exquisito pastel de manzanas y evitar que sus hijos lo devoraran antes de tiempo; invito a todos sus amigos y los familiares de Apple Jack; le rogo a la abuela Smith por tres meses enteros, para convencerla de asistir a la fiesta; ayudo en la cosecha de manzanas, para que sus hermanos puedan asistir, sin tener que atrasar su trabajo; le pidió a la princesa Luna, que escribiera el nombre de su esposa en las estrellas esa noche; se había encargado de todos los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposa; técnicamente, solo le faltaba conseguir su regalo, y conociendo a su esposa, ella preferiría algo simple y sencillo, a algo lujoso y exageradamente llamativo.

Y ya lo tenía; un hermoso collar de oro, con un dije que se dividía en tres partes, imitando a la perfección a un rubí, y dentro del dije, se encontraban dos fotografía, y una dedicatoria. Era algo pequeño, pero que claramente trasmitía todo el amor y cariño que sentía por ella. Sin más que hacer con él, lo guardo en una caja, y lo guardo celosamente, en el estuche de su violín.

Se podría decir que nunca había sido tan feliz, pero si era sincero, tenía miedo a perder a su esposa o uno de sus hijos. Pero le aterraba más, despertar en medio de la noche, y estar de nuevo…solo.

Despejo esos pensamientos de su mente, y continúo con su caminata, y a solo dos calles, para llegar a su hogar…unos guardias se metieron en su camino. Los guardias reales de la princesa Celestia, miraban a Bum-Fad con un gran odio y recelo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando le dijeron que Canterlot estaba siendo atacando, y que la princesa Celestia le necesitaba urgentemente, para controlar la situación. Bum-Fad, corrió a su casa, tomar su violín y abrir un portal…no quería defraudar al primer poni que le había dado una nueva oportunidad.

Llego a Canterlot, y lo primero que vio fue como la mayor parte de la gran ciudad estaba ardiendo en llamas, los ponis trataban de huir desesperadamente de las llamas que consumían todo a su paso o de los muchos esclavos, que intentaban agarrarlos, para ser futuros esclavos, o simplemente, los intentaban matar; otros ponis trataban de salvar sus pertenencias o familias, del intenso fuego cruzado, que estallo en cuestión de segundos, pero aun así, no faltaban los gritos de terror y desesperación. Discord lo miraba furioso, como si lo culpara de esta catástrofe, mientras trataba de ayudar, apagando un poco el fuego con unas nubes rosas, que dejaban creer, lo que parecía ser leche con chocolate. Los guardias trataban de salvar a los civiles del fuego o de los esclavos, que aunque eran algo débiles, su gran numero, les deba demasiados problemas.

De repente un estruendo hizo eco en toda esa zona, y toda la atención de Bum-Fad se quedó fijamente en Ball Peaks, quien estaba estrangulando a Shining Armor, mientras que se reía maniáticamente.

Bum-Fad, al ver el hermano mayor de su amiga Twilight, a punto de perder la vida; fue algo imposible de ver, en menos de un parpadeo, las garras de Bum-Fad estaban rodeadas de extrañas partículas luminosas, alargando aún más sus garras, y antes de notarlo, le había rebanado el brazo con el cual estrangulaba a Shining Armor, y con su otra mano, intento degollarlo con sus filosas y luminosas garras.

Ball Peaks logro apenas esquivar el segundo ataque, que sin duda lo hubiera matado en un segundo, ya que su adorada arma, había recibido el primer ataque, cortando la gruesa cadena…aunque no era algo que no se pudiera llegar a ser arreglado en la armería del gremio. Sonrió arrogantemente, al ver que había esquivado el ataque mortal…sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró, cuando pequeñas gotas de SÚ sangre, empezaban a escurrir desde su cuello, MUY cerca de su yugular; puso su única mano, para comprobar si era su sangre la que empezaba a escurrir de su cuello.

Se enfureció al comprobar que era su sangre, al ver como su mano se había llenado de su sangre, y que en su cuello se encontraban cuatro cortes, un poco profundos. Estaba a punto de gritarle, puesto que un traidor como él, no debería ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, él debía suplicar por su miserable vida. Pero antes de poder decir una palabra, un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta, ya que Bum-Fad le acababa de cortar el otro brazo.

 **Bum-Fad:** miserable estorbo, como te atreves a atacar a Canterlot – su voz, que siempre reflejaba tranquilidad y humildad, ahora reflejaba una gran furia y sus incontrolables ganas de matarlo en ese momento – y aún más importante que trataras de atacar a toda esta ciudad, atacaste a alguien importante para una de mis amigas – decía mientras que enterraba sus garras en la pierna derecha de Ball Peaks, cortando lentamente sus músculos y tendones, hasta llegar al hueso. Después de eso, le rompió el hueso, con una monstruosa facilidad – y peor aún… - dijo mientras que ponía uno de sus cascos, sobre su pierna –…lo quisiste matar – dijo, justo antes de ejercer una inmensa presión, arrancándole la otra pierna, causando que gritara de agonía y dolor; Bum-Fad lo sujeto de su cabello, alzándolo, hasta que llegara a sus ojos – pero lo que más me molesta, es que pusieras en riesgo la seguridad de las princesas – para este momento, Ball Peaks, apenas podía verlo, su vista se nublaba y no podía dejar de sentir como su boca se llenaba de sangre, y antes de formular algo coherente, sintió una enorme presión en su cuello – si no fuera porque necesito saber cómo están las princesas, me encargaría de torturarte por toda una semana sin descanso, así que agrádesele a tu suerte que te tengo que matar rápidamente, miserable escoria – dijo antes de aplastarle su garganta por completo, haciendo que su cabeza, saliera volando, unos treinta centímetros más arriba, mientras que arrojaba a un muro, lo que quedaba del cuerpo inerte de Ball Peaks, causando que este caiga, aplastándolo, junto con la cabeza, antes de haber rodado por el piso.

 **Shining Armor:** …recuérdame, que jamás debo hacerte enojar… – dijo apenas salo del shock de ver, esa aterradora escena

 **Bum-Fad:** Shining Armor, no es el momento de hacer ese tipo de bromas… – decía tratando de tranquilizarse

 **Shining Armor:** no estoy bromeando – dijo seriamente, mientras que sentía de nuevo, el miedo de estar enfrente de ese minotauro, que tantas veces, había visto en sus pesadillas.

 **Bum-Fad:** en ese caso… - lo bofeteo, no fuertemente, pero si, dejo un poco de dolor en la mejilla de Shining Armor - …despierta, no es momento de que te quedes congelado solo porque alguien murió frente a ti. Por más que desee ir a asegurarme de que Celestia y Luna se encuentran bien, no puedo dejar que unos esclavos sigan creando todo este caos… así que tendrás que ir tú. Y asegúrate de que nada les pase…o ni siquiera yo sé, lo que les podría llegar a pasar

Shining Armor, sabía que tenía razón, y si ninguno de los dos se aseguraba de la seguridad de la princesa, sería algo que ninguno de los dos se perdonaría jamás…y sabía que él no podía quedarse en la batalla, pronto tendría hijos, además de que, necesitaban de la ayuda de mínimo un pequeño batallón de unos quince ponis, y ninguno de los guardias, escucharía a Bum-Fad, y eso sería muy peligroso.

Bum-Fad, no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente se adentró en la batalla. Shining Armor, corrió hacia un pequeño batallón, les dio las órdenes de proteger a las princesas, y corrió con determinación, esquivando a algunos esclavos en el trayecto.

Entro tan rápido como pudo al castillo, pero cuando llego, solo alcanzó a ver la figura de un minotauro, llevándose a la Princesa Celestia, dejando a la princesa Luna, inconsciente en el piso…Shining Armor, se maldijo internamente, de haber sido más rápido, de no haber perdido tiempo temblando, hubiera tenido una oportunidad de impedir el secuestro, o al menos conseguir algo de tiempo…

Bum-Fad, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, causando que su atención, desapareciera brevemente unos segundos, segundos que los esclavos usaron para atacarlo y pedir refuerzos.

Parpadeo, no era momento para estarse distrayendo, libero de nuevo sus filosas garras, cubriéndolas de esa energía luminosa y destellante, sus cuernos adquirieron un brillo tenue, y pronto una barrera se levantó, hasta que casi parecía tocar el cielo, encerrando a todos los esclavos que se encontraban a casi cien metros a la redonda.

Parecía que se movía a la velocidad de la luz, En cuestión de segundos, más de treinta esclavos, habían muerto, por heridas mortales, alrededor de todo su cuerpo, que venían desde feroces zarpazos, que perforaban sus delgadas armaduras, dejando desgarrado el corazón junto los pulmones.

Estaba seguro que la pelea no terminaría, a menos que terminara su propósito. La pregunta seria, ¿Cuál?

Prisioneros, guerreros y peligrosos enemigos se enfrentaban un combate a muerte que no parecía tener un final. Algunos guardias se empezaban a desesperar, mientras que perdían terreno, y sus esperanzas de disminuían con cada choque de espadas, ya mucho caían inertes en el suelo, algunos heridos se negaban a abandonar el campo de batalla.

Por otro lado, los esclavos no les importaba si morían o ganaban, sus mentes estaban quebradas tras las incesantes torturas que había sufrido. Solo siguiendo las órdenes que les habían dado, sin importar, derramar la tibia sangre, de quienes llegaban a matar.

Bum-Fad, empezaba a presentar al cansancio de la batalla, no importaba a cuantos detenía, a quien salvaba, todos lo atacaban por igual. Tanto los esclavos sin voluntad, como a los guardias que lo miraban con un gran desprecio, solo por ser un minotauro, o por el simple hecho de que tenían envidia, al demostrar que era más fuerte que todo un batallón.

El cansancio represento ser aún más grande, cuando, por salvar a un guardia desprevenido, la filosa espada de un esclavo, penetro su duro cuero. Su sangre manchaba su pelaje, y aun con la espada dentro de su cuerpo, uso sus garras para cortarla.

No había tiempo que perder. Tenía que proteger a las princesas, a su hogar, a su familia. Se preparó para continuar con la batalla. Desesperado por detenerla el derramamiento de sangre, se preparó para combatir a todos sus enemigos, debía impedir que su hogar se derrumbara. Respiro despacio, sintiendo como la hemorragia se detenía, la herida de cerraba, enfocando su vista en los eslavos que estaban por matar a unos ponis que se encontraban en medio del campo de batalla.

Rugió ferozmente, liberando un pilar de energía, las escasas nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban debajo de él; se colocó en cuatro patas, y algo de humo salía de su nariz mientras respiraba algo agitado, y sus pupilas empezaban a desaparecer, algunas venas se marcaron en todo su cuerpo, al igual que su pelaje blanco se erizaba. Tenía la apariencia de un animal salvaje.

Todos los que escucharon el rugido, se detuvieron, y voltearon a ver, como el minotauro de pelaje blanco, comenzaba a tener características salvajes, los guardias, estaban desconcertados, no sabían y desconocían que ocurría, a diferencia de que los esclavos se empezaban a atemorizar. Pero los guardias, se aterraron también cuando vieron los filosos dientes del minotauro, que los miraba de una manera hambrienta y sedienta de sangre.

El suelo debajo de Bum-Fad, crujió y partió, justo un segundo antes de que desapareciera. Los esclavos que sabían que ocurría, soltaron sus armas, y trataban de escapar de allí…Bum-Fad, había entrado en el modo _frenesí_ y eso era algo que ellos, no querían enfrentar, sin importar que tan locos estuvieran.

Bum-Fad, por otra parte, había aparecido en menos de un parpadeo frente de ellos, dejándolos congelados justo antes de que unos cinco de esos esclavos, fueran reducidos a pedazos de carne, que se desparramaba por donde todo el lugar.

Los guardias al ver esto, no sabía qué hacer, eran sus enemigos, pero ¿Era correcto dejarlos morir de esa manera? ¿Debían salvar a quienes mataron sin remordimientos a varios de sus camaradas? ¿Acaso valía la pena, impedir que ellos sufran por sus acciones?

Bum-Fad, parecía una bestia sin conciencia, a muchos de los esclavos los partía como si fueran hechos de papel, regando su sangre y órganos, pintando las deterioradas paredes y calles de sangre, por su ataque brutal. Muchos caían bajo sus afiladas garras, mientras que otros eran perforados por sus cuernos…los guardias estaban aterrados, jamás habían visto tal derramamiento de sangre, al menos no, uno de esa manera.

Un segundo rugido resonó en el lugar, marcas de garras aparecían en el suelo y paredes, los enemigos caían como si fueran moscas, y los guardias, que decidieron resguardar la seguridad de los habitantes de Canterlot, abandonaban el campo de batalla. La batalla termino en ese momento, cuando el segundo rugido se logró escuchar; Bum-Fad, cayó al suelo agotado, respirando agitadamente, su visión se volvió borrosa, y pronto perdió la conciencia.

Algunos guardias lo vieron caer inconsciente en el suelo. Con una herida en el pecho, su cuerpo bañado en sangre, respirando pesadamente. Uno de estos guardias, se fue acercando lentamente. Decidido a acabar con la vida del minotauro que masacro a un ejército completo. Hoy moriría a ese minotauro que tanto odiaban y despreciaban, y aunque era un aliado, fácilmente podrían decir que fue cosa de algún enemigo.

Todos los guardias, lo vieron caminar, arrastrando una espada por el cansado combate; pero ninguno decía nada, y solo observaron cómo se acercaba, todos lo dejaron pasar, debatiéndose si debían intervenir o no.

El guardia de la corona del sol, estaba frente del inconsciente minotauro, levantando la espada, y lo miro. Inconscientemente, empezaba a recordar los entrenamientos que hizo bajo su guía, las veces que los protegió, de más de una reprimenda de su princesa, cuando se culpó de sus fallas, las celebraciones que siempre realizo por ellos…y comenzó a dudar.

Sujeto con firmeza el mango de su espada, y la bajo velozmente, solo para detenerse en medio de esta acción, al recordar, la sensación de vacío que sintió, cuando dejo de ser parte de su escuadrón…el éxito y felicitaciones que sintió cuando terminaron su trabajo, se desvaneció cuando se enteró de que Bum-Fad, su capitán en ese entonces, fue forzado a abandonar su puesto como capitán, y todo…porque, él, no pudo hacer bien su papel como vigilante, y casi le había costado la vida, si no fuera porque Bum-Fad, recibió no solo el castigo que debió recibir por su ineptitud, sino porque, esa noche, Bum-Fad, arriesgo su vida por los mismos ponis que lo odiaban…por los mismos ponis que lo querían muerto

Una sonrisa triste se fue formando debajo su casco, esa noche se planeó una enorme fiesta, todos con la intención de festejar el hecho de que ese minotauro había dejado de ser su capitán. Pero, nadie festejo, puede que lo negaban, pero, al final, si le tenían un gran aprecio a ese minotauro de pelaje blanco.

Volvió a levantar su arma, con la intención de matarlo…la inclino debajo de su casco, cerró los ojos, no quería verlo morir, no entendía porque no podía o quería verlo morir, era ilógico, lo odiaba por ser un minotauro y no un poni…entonces una pregunta llego a su mente, de forma tan involuntaria, que pensó que no era su pensamiento. "Y si él fuera, hubiera sido un poni, ¿lo seguiría odiando? ¿Lo odiaba solo porque era una especie diferente? ¿Acaso eso no era lo que siempre les dijo la princesa Celestia que no hicieran?

Trato de ver alguna razón para odiarlo, era cierto que el mato a sus enemigos, pero, ¿ellos no hacían lo mismo? Entonces, ¿porque lo odiaban tanto? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Abandono esos pensamientos, sujeto con firmeza su espada, listo para matarlo, y antes de bajar su espada, matándolo en el acto, decidió verlo por una última vez. La dejo caer sobre su cuello, con claras intenciones de matarlo. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, mientras que detenía la espada que se fácilmente matarlo en un instante…el guardia, se hinco al comprender que no podía matarlo, simplemente no podía matarlo, sin que pudiera saber, ya se había vuelto alguien importante para él.

Todos los guardias presentes, se quedaron pasmados, al verlo hincarse; más cuando lo vieron, tomar con cuidado uno de sus brazos, e intento levantarlo…y al igual que él, uno por uno, se fue acercando, para ayudarlo, pues n se imaginaban ver morir, a alguien que había estado desde antes de ellos morir, y más aún, a quien le debían más allá que la vida. Sin embargo, escucharon al minotauro murmurar algo, algo que los dejo, pasmados, al escuchar el casi murmullo que salió de su garganta – _Gracias_ – esa simple palabra, les había dejado helados, ya que nunca lo escucharon decir esas palabras, y ciertamente jamás las esperaron. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. Y con bastante cuidado, lo empezaron a llevar a la enfermería, sin saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Shining Armor, lo había visto todo. O casi todo, él sabía que tenía que dar una terrible noticia, tanto a Bum-Fad, como a la princesa Luna, como a toda Equestria. La princesa Celestia, había sido raptada, y si no actuaban pronto, seria asesinada…

 **Continuara…**


End file.
